(Waiting For) The Big Err I Mean- The COLOSSAL Day!
by KeEpCaLmAnDwAtChAsTrObOy
Summary: It's finally here! The big day when Tenma and my OC Claire get married! But before it all goes down, you gotta go through an emotional roller coaster, right? At least Astro can answer that... (RATED T FOR SWEARING, VIOLENCE, MINOR BLOOD, MINOR SCARY STUFF AND ROMANCE)
1. Thanksgiving

_**(Waiting For) The Big Err... I Mean The COLOSSAL Day!**_

Written By: Emily The Artist & Kaitlyn Draws Manga

_**Chapter One: Thanksgiving**_

Dr. Claire was walking out of Starbuck, she was heading over to the bookstore, but decided to take a stroll in the park instead.

Tenma was sitting on a bench in the park. He was thinking while holding something in his hands. He kept fiddling with it and he couldn't sit still. ((*visually pictures this in head* ~Emily))

Claire crossed the street and entered the park, there were lots of little kids squirming around, couples were strolling around and holding hands.

Like Astro and Brianna, who briefly waved at her when they passed by.

"Hey Claire!" Astro waved.

"Hey Astro, Brianna!" Claire waved back.

Kaitlyn happened to be riding by on her roller skates.

"Oh! Hi Dr. Claire!" She almost fell over but gained back her balance.

"Kaitlyn? Aren't you suppose to be back in Pennsylvania, it's school, right?"

"It's Thanksgiving break, so I'm spending the week here." Kaitlyn made a circle around Dr. Claire

"Oh, cool... you must really like Florida.." Claire chuckled.

"Yeah. It's nice. Plus my parents like coming here."

Claire laughed.

"Well I'm gonna go over to Emily's now! Bye!" Kaitlyn rode through the park gates.

"See you soon!" Claire waved goodbye to Kaitlyn.

Claire kept walking and taking sips of her iced coffee.

She couldn't wait to get home and greet Tenma.

But she didn't have to,

She saw him sitting alone on a bench.

"B- Bill, what are you doing here, I thought you were doing something at home?" Claire was confused.

"C-Cindy?!" He looked up.

Dr. Claire chuckled as she blushed.

"Ah... I didn't think you'd be here now…"

"I didn't either, I wanted to go to the bookstore, but I decided to come here instead!"

"Oh." He smiled.

"Hmm?"

"Ah… well... I was just thinking…. I usually come here to think... it clears my head."

"Ahh yes, the park is a great place to think, as long as you don't mind the kids running around like mad men"

"They're just children having fun." He looked back at some kids running behind him.

"They're so small and cute, I'd love to have at least one myself."

"I'd like to have another. It'd be nice to experience that feeling again."

Astro saw Tenma and Claire talking, he butted in.

"You DO realize you have me, right?" Astro said to Tenma.

"Yes, but you're older now."

"And..."

"You'll understand when you're older, Astro."

"Oooohhh, _**I**_ get it." Astro winked and left to go catch up with Brianna.

"Not so great when they get older, eh?" Dr. Claire looked at Astro as he walked away.

"Haha. Well, he's different." Tenma chuckled.

Claire sat down next to him.

He reached his hand over and held her's.

Dr. Claire looked at him and blushed.

He looked back at her and smiled.

"Want?" Claire held out her iced coffee in front of Tenma.

"Thank you, dear." He took a sip and gave it back to her.

"So, what is it you've been thinking about?" She placed the cup next to her on the bench.

"Uh… Well… We've been together for quite a while now..."

"Uh huh... its about to be 6 months in like two days."

"And these 6 months have been great."

"Haha.. so many memories..."

"I want to keep these memories forever..." He looked down at the small box in his other hand.

Claire looked down at it as well.

"What's that?" She asked.

Tenma gasped and held it so she couldn't see the box.

"Huh?"

"Well, you see Cindy…. I've been thinking about our relationship…. And... taking it to the next level."

"What do you mean?" ((Lol Claire doesn't know much about relationships and marriage ~Emily)) ((haha she so oblivious. it's adorable ouo ~kate))

Tenma stood up and walked in front of her.

"W- what-" Claire stuttered.

He kneeled down, his hand still holding hers.

Claire had a look of shock and confusion on her face.

"Cindy….

Will you marry me?"

He opened up the small box to reveal a beautiful ring that sparkled in the sunlight. ((o/o ~kate))

"Uh..." tears of joy streamed down Claire's face.

"Y- yes.." she whispered.

Tenma's face lit up.

She jumped off her seat and into his arms.

Everyone at the park turned around and stared at them.

"Woah, it just got quiet." Astro said.

"What happen?" Brianna asked.

"I dunno, and I don't care..." Astro kept walking.

Brianna turned around to see Tenma and Claire.

She gasped.

"What? Is there some weirdo standing there?"

"No! Just look! It's so sweet!" Brianna was smiling.

Astro turned around.

"What am I looking at?"

Tenma took the ring out and slid it onto Dr. Claire's finger. She pulled his face up to hers and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Ooh...THAT... pfft.." Astro turned back around and walked away.

"What?! That was adorable!?" Brianna complained.

"Ehhh... not really my thing, if I get older and I decide to marry you, I wouldn't do that... I have a better idea" Astro smirked.

Brianna rolled her eyes, giggling and caught up with Astro. ((Olay ~Emily))

Tenma and Claire continued to stroll around the park together, everything returned to normal.

Astro walked into the doors to his house.

Kaitlyn, Emily, and Atom were sitting on the couch playing the Wiii

"Sup fart nuggets!" Astro greeted.

"Sup, Astro. So where'd you guys go?" Kaitlyn said while looking at the TV.

"Eh, just the park.. nothin pervy or anything _you'd_ be interested in.."

"So nothing exciting happened like you found a dog that was actually an alien and it landed in a ship that you found behind some trees?" ((Reference to a movie ;D ~kate))

"Uh... I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that and get some ham for breakfast..." Astro walked over to the kitchen.

"Its such as shame my twin won't go out with Emily, but he refused and changed his 'background'." Astro laughed.

Atom rolled his eyes as he continued playing the videogame.

"Well ya did, you asked for it... not my fault." Astro took out the ham from the fridge.

"What do you mean by 'background'?" Emily asked.

"Uuuh... ask someone else, that's not something to speak about..." Astro cleared his throat and walked upstairs to his room.

"It wasn't MY idea... it just-" Atom blushed.

"Its complicated." Atom sighed.

"It's cool with me." Kaitlyn swayed over with the game controller.

"Hey, wait ya passed me!" Atom swayed the game controller as well.

Kaitlyn threw her arms in the air.

"I WON!"

"Ehh... I'm gonna go get a soda, want anything?" Atom stood up and asked Kaitlyn.

"Can you make me a chocolate cola?" Kaitlyn asked him sweetly.

"Hmm.. I can try?" Atom shrugged.

"Yay! Thanks!" She fell over onto the couch.

"Haha, your welcome!" Atom walked away to the kitchen.

Emily poked Kaitlyn in her side.

"Ah! Hey! That tickles!" Atom heard Kaitlyn squeal from the kitchen.

Astro came back downstairs.

"I need the mop." Astro passed the two girls and walked to the kitchen.

"Astro, you need meds or something, this is the third time this week you've thrown up after breakfast.." Atom grabbed the chocolate syrup from the fridge.

"I can't help it dude!" Astro folded his arms.

Atom put both of his hands on Astro's shoulders.

"You can get over this, just stop worrying.."

"Yeah sure... whatever." Astro grabbed the mop and left the kitchen.

"I'm only trying to help you know!" Atom called to him.

Atom decided to ignore Astro and made the drinks.

"Here ya go!" Atom handed a plastic cup to Kaitlyn.

"Awesome!" She sat up and took a sip.

Atom sat down next to Emily on the floor.

"So how have you been Emily?" Atom turned to Emily and asked.

"Great!" Emily smiled.

"Well that's good, at least you have people to hang out with..." Atom leaned his head on the bottom of the couch and put both his hands on his stomach.

"Why does Atom sound so different?" Emily whispered to Kaitlyn.

"I dunno." She took another sip of the soda.

"Eh." Emily shrugged.

Atom took another sip of soda.

"So what's been up with you?" Emily asked Atom.

"Well.. you see uh... Astro can tell you." Atom blushed.

"But I'm fine now, In fact, give me just a sec!" Atom stood up and ran off to his room.

Atom came back with a box, he placed it in front of Emily and Kaitlyn.

"Hmm.. what's in the box?" Kaitlyn asked.

"You'll see" Atom lifted the top off the box.

"I decided to get into scrapbooking, its really fun actually!" Atom smiled.

"Ooooooooooo." Kaitlyn's eyes lit up.

"I wish I had the patience and money for these things!" She picked up some stickers.

"Oh its not that hard, its easy!"

"There pretty fun to do, not to mention the endless possibilities you can have.." Atom took out a scrapbook from the box.

"This ones a work in progress, its pictures from when you guys came over for the summer!" Atom handed the book to the girls.

"Oh! I remember this!" Kaitlyn pointed to a picture.

Atom took a sip of his soda, Astro came back downstairs.

"Man, vomit stinks!" Astro pinched his nose.

"Ooh, what cha lookin at?" Astro peaked over the girls shoulder.

"Atom's scrapbooks." Emily said.

"Scrapbooks, I didn't know you did scrapbooks." Astro replied.

"Hehe.. its a hidden talent." Atom blushed.

"Hmmm wanna guess what my hidden talent is?" Astro asked.

"What. Making out with Brianna?" Kaitlyn teased.

Astro blinked his eyes.

"Are you stalking me or something blondie?!"

"No. You're always talking about it."

"Ahhh... I can't help it... besides, Brianna doesn't seem to mind." Astro winked.

"Meh."

"I'm glad I can't take that in a wrong way..." Atom looked for more stuff in his box.

"Eh, you guys are buzz kills... no wonder you never get invited to my epic parties and shizz, you'd ruin it before even getting here!"

"Pft. What parties?... I'm not much of a party person anyways." Kaitlyn chuckled.

"Yeah but my parties are EPIC! I have like 35,080 followers on Picstagram, so I just post a bunch of crap and have a great time."

Emily's mouth dropped.

"How many followers!?"

"I can just about stand a wedding. Like one of those parties will be fun for me."

"Aw, weddings are cute!" Atom made a girlie face.

"Hehe. I haven't been to one since the summer." Kaitlyn giggled.

"I think Elefun fricked you up, or you made a poor life decision.." Astro folded his arms.

"Hey! Atom can do and say what he wants, you poop." She pouted.

"What? I couldn't hear you?"

Atom sighed and put the scrapbook away.

"That wasn't nice, Astro..." Emily folded her arms.

Astro rolled his eyes and left to the kitchen.

"So did you hear about Claire and derpface?" Astro asked.

"What about them?!" Kaitlyn's head snapped up.

"Ahhh... I can't say, you're gonna have to bribe me.." Astro laughed.

"What?! No fair!" She folded her arms.

"Uh huh... its how I work, unless my twin has an idea..."

Kaitlyn turned to Atom, who sat down and did nothing.

"Ugh. Do you want money or something else?"

"Haha, I know what _**I **_want, but thats for Brianna, but I'd like something else.."

"Ew… what?"

"I just love fooling with people..." Astro giggled.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You heard me..."

"You almost thought... ah..." Astro giggled more.

"That I wanted..."

"From Brianna..."

"Just tell me what you want already. I gotta know if this is juicy info."

"So what, now you're a perv too?"

"Ah! I don't mean it like that!"

Astro laughed.

"Okay, okay!" Astro wiped a tear from his eye.

"I want..."

"A new P-Phone, this one is outdated."

"What?! I don't have money for that!"

"Then no juicy gossip for you, pervy blondie..." Astro snapped in a Z-formation

"I'll just go find out myself! Dr. Claire is my friend, of course!"

Atom gasped.

"Can I go with you?" Atom's voice became a little high pitched.

"Ah. Sure I guess." Kaitlyn grinned.

"Yay!" Atom exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Kaitlyn grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to the door.

"You know... I still haven't adjusted to you yet..." Astro said to Atom.

"W-wait, I need my shoes!?" Atom reached his arm out.

"Emi, you coming?" Kaitlyn looked over at her.

"Yeah, whatever.. I can't stand him." Emily pointed her thumb at Astro.

Kaitlyn laughed.

They got into the car and Kaitlyn drove off towards Tenma's house.

"So where are we going again?" Atom asked.

"Tenma's place." Kaitlyn winked.

"Then why did you just pass it two minutes ago?"

"Shhhhhhhhhh. You saw nothing." Kaitlyn made a U-turn and drove back.

"Emily. You gotta stop distracting me."

"But.. I didn't do anything…." She said shyly.

"Yeah... sure…." Kaitlyn laughed nervously.

Kaitlyn knocked on Tenma's door Emily and Atom stood behind her.

Tenma opened the door.

"Hey, Mr. Poop." Kaitlyn giggled.

"Hello, Kaitlyn. Why are you here?"

"Astro wouldn't tell us something, so Kaitlyn thought she would ask you." Atom grinned

"Pft. What?! No. Silly Atom. We were gonna go out to lunch and wanted to ask you guys if you wanted to come." She smiled nervously.

"What's wrong with Astro's twin, he seems... different." Tenma tilted his head.

"Haha. Ignore that. So you wanna come or not?"

"Uh... I actually have plans you see..."

Kaitlyn's eyes went wide as she continued to smile.

"Well. We kinda came all the way out here. Ya think we can hang for a sec?"

"Umm... I guess?" Tenma shrugged.

"Thanks, Tenma!" Kaitlyn said as they walked in.

"WAIT THE-" Tenma called out.

Kaitlyn slipped on the floor.

"Floor is wet..."

"I'm ok!" Kaitlyn held her hand up.

"Yay!" Atom exclaimed.

They all sat on the couch.

"So wheres Claire?" Emily asked.

"Yeah we gotta ask her some-"

Kaitlyn covered Atom's mouth.

"We gotta act natural. You never know what they have to say so you don't wanna pressure them." She whispered into his ear.

"Ooh. Okay!" Atom giggled.

"So… Ten… ma…. ah…. How's it been? Do anything exciting recently?..." Kaitlyn tried to think of what to say.

"Not really…. Just been hanging around the house… going to the store… taking walks at the park..." He replied.

"So you guys doing good?" Kaitlyn leaned back on the couch.

"Haha… Yeah..." Tenma blushed.

Dr. Claire came out of the bathroom and walked over to the living room.

"Hi sweety. I see we have visitors." She smiled as she walked up to Tenma.

Atom waved at Dr. Claire.

"So what's up guys?" She asked them.

"Seems they want to ask us something." Tenma looked at her.

"Oh. Well what would that be?"

She moved a piece of hair off her face with her left hand.

Kaitlyn saw a small sparkle in the corner of her eye.

"WOAHOOOOMAHGooo-" She almost freaked out.

"Ah… What's that….. on your finger…. there?" Her face went pale.

"Oh uh..." Claire looked at Tenma and blushed.

"Well…. we're engaged." He smiled.

Everyone gasped.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you two!" Kaitlyn ran up to them and gave them a hug

"Congratulations!" Atom smiled.

"Aww, that's cute!" Emily smiled.

"C-can I see it?" Kaitlyn looked up at Claire.

"Sure!"

Kaitlyn stared in amazement at the ring.

"That's so pretty!" Atom said.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Tenma went to go open it, Astro stood innocently in front of the door.

"Don't you have anything better to do with your life?" Tenma asked. ((such sass ~kate))

"I would, but Uran is annoying and my twin left me... so no, I do not."

"Oh, hey guys! Astro's here." Emily saw him in front of Tenma.

"You still owe me a new P- Phone Kaitlyn, I hear the new one is coming out next week, so you better hurry!" Astro called to Kaitlyn.

"You didn't tell me anything so I don't owe you nothin'." She said to him.

"Yeah so, you want something else from me instead?" Astro gave Kaitlyn a sarcastic look.

"Uh. No."

"Good, because I would've said no anyways..."

Later on, Kaitlyn and Emily drove Atom home while Astro went to go visit a friend.

"Man, I can't wait for their wedding!" Kaitlyn said as they walked in the door.

"Me neither, Kait!" Atom exclaimed.

"I still don't get what Astro was saying earlier, what's changing your background mean?" Emily complained as she entered the house. ((Lol I know what it means, I'm just pretending to not know xD ~Emily))

"Should we tell her?" Atom whispered to Kaitlyn.

"She's gonna know eventually." Kaitlyn shrugged.

"Hmm.. okay" Atom walked away to the kitchen.

"Come on! Just tell me!" Emily whined.

"Uh... well you see.. um..." Atom blushed.

"A little help here?" Atom Asked Kaitlyn, smiling nervously.

Kaitlyn sighed.

"Well, Atom... uh.. decided to uh.."

"To what?"

"OK! OK! I'LL SAY IT ALREADY!" Atom yelled.

"I... thought I wasn't fitting in well..." Atom sighed.

"So I changed uh... How can I word this appropriately..."

"I just changed my sexual orientation, please don't murder me or throw me down a ditch..."

"OOOHHH that's it?"

"Yep, that's it."

"Pfft, Astro's so dramatic..."

"But ya gotta keep it under wraps, got it?" Atom sat on a stool.

"Haha, me and Kait are MASTERS at keeping secrets, right Kait?" Emily turned around to look at Kaitlyn.

She nodded.

"This suddenly became awkward.." Atom gazed around the ceiling.

"It doesn't have to be awkward." Kaitlyn grinned.

"It doesn't?"

"Pft. Naw."

Elefun opened the door.

"Professor!" Atom greeted him from the kitchen.

"Ahhhh, so nice to see you guys again" Elefun smiled.

"Hi Doc!" Kaitlyn waved to him.

"Hi Kaitlyn..." Elefun nodded his head.

"Hello." Emily smiled.

"Hey guys… should we tell him?" Kaitlyn looked at Atom and Emily.

"He already knows..." Atom said to Kaitlyn.

"No. I mean about… T and C…." She whispered.

"Ooh.. nope, he looks like hes in a good mood, I wouldn't ruin it..."

"But this is good news, isn't it?" Emily said.

"Not for him..."

Atom got up from the stool.

"I think I'm just gonna go take a shower, I'll be back." Atom walked to his room the get his pajamas and slowly made it to the bathroom upstairs.

"So then what are we gonna do?" Emily whispered.

"Do about what?" Elefun asked.

"Sup Fart nuggets!" Astro greeted when he entered the house.

"Astro!" Elefun greeted.

"Oh, i'm not staying, I just need to grab something…" Astro walked upstairs to his room.

Astro came back a few minutes later.

"Well I'm off again, see ya fartzos later!" Astro winked and stiffly waved his hand at the girls and the professor.

"See you at dinner!" Elefun called.

"Yeah, yeah.. sure.." Astro rolled his eyes and walked out the door.

"I tell you, that kid has some sass!" Elefun put his hand on his hips.

"Tell me about it.." Kaitlyn mimicked Dr. Elefun's pose.

Atom came back from the bathroom a minute later, he slowly walked downstairs and headed to the kitchen.

"Ah you're back!" Kaitlyn smiled.

"Hehe.. I don't take that long.." Atom blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, we better get going, it's getting close to dinner and i'm sure my mom's gonna kill me for staying out so late…" Emily said.

"Why don't you guys stay for dinner, I was gonna help the professor make something special…." Atom shifted his weight and moved side to side.

"Oh, I'm not sure my mom will let me, I can try and ask.." Emily shrugged.

"You don't have to…"

"No, no it's okay, I'll just go and ask… i'll be back.." Emily left the house to go call her mom.

"She didn't have to…" Atom sighed.

"What do you mean?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Well lately, i've felt like all I'm doing is pushing and forcing people to do things, but I'm not! I'm just giving out advice and help, i'm not pushy like Astro…" Atom looked down with an embarrassed expression.

"No you're not, you've never been pushy."

Atom sighed.

"I'm going to my room… I'll help with dinner later.." Atom walked away to his room.

Emily came back inside.

"She said yes, but we can't stay too long because I have to go to bed and stuff.." Emily said as she walked into the house.

"Where's Atom?" Emily asked.

"He went to his room.." Kaitlyn responded.

"Should I go talk to him?"

"Just wait it out and see…. then go talk to him" Dr. Elefun said to Emily as he opened the fridge.

Kaitlyn and Emily waited at the couch.

"Wanna watch TV?" Emily suggested.

"Eh, I guess…" Kaitlyn shrugged.

Atom came out of his room.

"Ready to make dinner, professor?" Atom asked excitedly.

"Sure, why don't you go get me the milk from the fridge."

"Okie Dokie!" Atom walked over to the fridge and looked for the milk.

"You know, I think that Atom seems a lot more social now, don't you think?" Emily leaned back and turned to Kaitlyn.

"Maybe." She shrugged.

"Well he doesn't seem very shy like before..."

"Maybe he feels a little more secure now."

"Hmmm... could be..."

"You sure you're ok, kid?"

Atom turned around.

"What was that, Kaitlyn?"

"Oh I was just talking to Emily." Kaitlyn looked over at him.

"Oh... Haha okay.."

Kaitlyn sat up and turned to Emily.

"You're taking this pretty well..." She whispered.

"I'm just an open person, I don't like judging people..."

"I know that, It's just you seemed to really like him before. Like… like like him."

"Ehhh... I'm fine, I'll get over it..."

"Well if you say so. If you ever need someone to talk to, you know you got me, right?"

"Thanks." Emily smiled.

"Some things are hard to get over… I would know." Kaitlyn leaned back and looked at the TV.

"What else do we need?" Atom asked the professor.

"Hmmm... Get the butter and ranch, we'll need it for the mashed potatoes." Elefun replied to Atom.

"Ranch in mashed potatoes?" Kaitlyn looked surprised.

"Yeah, my mom uses it too, she says it makes it more creamy and tasty!" Emily exclaimed

"Huh. Well it doesn't hurt to try."

Atom laughed.

"So, you guys going anywhere tomorrow?" Atom asked the girls, handing Elefun the tub of butter.

"Well I hear it supposed to be super nice out tomorrow. Maybe we can go chill at the park." Kaitlyn stretched.

"Oh I wish I could go, but I'm going to the arts and crafts store tomorrow with Astro.."

"Oh. Well. Maybe you could get me a new sketchbook while you're there."

"Haha... I'll see what I can find.."

"Thanks!"

"Oh, it's nothing..." Atom smiled

"Ok! Dinner's ready!" Dr. Elefun called from the kitchen.

"I'll go set the table!"

"I wanna help!" Kaitlyn jumped up from the couch and followed Atom.

"Sure! The tablecloth is in the cabinet next to the sink."

Soon everyone was sitting at the table with empty plates and bowls of food in front of them.

"Mmmmmm. Looks good!" Emily's mouth watered.

"You should go wash your hands first.." Atom said to Emily and Kaitlyn.

"Ah… uh… ok.." Emily got up.

"Pft. My hands are always pretty clean." Kaitlyn chuckled.

Atom gave Kaitlyn a blank face.

"Hey. You'd think I'd know a thing or two about germs." She put her hands on her hips.

"Suit yourself." Atom shrugged.

Emily sat back down after washing her hands.

"I'm back!" Emily smiled.

"Ok. Dig in!" Dr. Elefun started to take some food and put it on his plate.

"Mmm... Yummy!" Emily exclaimed.

A few minutes later, Astro stormed in.

"Aw shoot, did i miss dinner?" Astro asked

"No. We just started." Atom looked at him.

"Oh good, now I can go back, see ya peeps later!" Astro left the house again.

"Ahhh. Ok?" Kaitlyn picked up some broccoli with her fork.

"Don't worry, he's just being a jerk face like that.." Atom folded his arms.

Kaitlyn looked down at her plate and started moving around the mashed potatoes with the fork.

"What's wrong? You seem bored?" Atom took a sip of his drink

"Oh… ah… No. I was just thinking..." She took a bite of the broccoli.

"Thinking about what?"

"Nothing important… Just being back in Florida makes me think of something."

"Hmmm... Okay, suit yourself."

Later, Atom helped clean the dishes while Emily and Kaitlyn prepared to leave.

"I wish you guys didn't have to go. We had so much fun today!" Atom said as Kaitlyn opened the front door.

"I know, but we can come back tomorrow if you'd like?" Emily said to Atom.

"That sounds good. I probably won't be back until 3 though..."

"Oh. That's ok. We can find something else to do until then." Kaitlyn picked up her bag.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Atom waved goodbye to them.

"Bye!" Kaitlyn and Emily smiled as they walked out the door.

Kaitlyn started the car when they got in.

She started driving towards Emily's house.

"That was a really good meal, eh?" Emily burped a little.

Kaitlyn stared down at the steering wheel.

"Kate?"

Kaitlyn started to slowly swerve over.

Another car was heading right at them.

"AHH! KATE!" Emily screamed.

She looked up and swerved back over to the right side.

"Are you ok!?" Emily looked over at Kaitlyn.

They were both hyperventilating.

"Y...Yeah..." Kaitlyn clenched the steering wheel tightly.

"What's going on with you?"

"I… just zoned out a bit is all…."

"You've been doing this a lot recently… are you sick or something?"

"No… I've just had a lot on my mind lately…." Kaitlyn had a sad look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Emily sounded concerned.

"It's nothing... I'm fine..." Kaitlyn drove on.

"Hmm... Okay then... Whatever you say..." Emily leaned back in her seat.

Atom wiped his hands with a towel after finishing the dishes.

"All done professor!" Atom smiled.

Elefun smiled.

"Thanks, Astro." Elefun said to atom

"Your welcome!" Atom walked away to his room.

"You know, we should invite Atom over for a sleepover" Emily said as she opened the door to her house.

"Yeah, that would be cool!" Kaitlyn said excitedly though she still seemed pretty down.

Kaitlyn and Emily walked inside the house and up the stairs to Emily's room.

Atom sat down on his bed, staring at the TV that was off.

He had someone on his mind.

and his name was Stephen.

Stephen was a close friend of Atom's, the two of them hung out sometimes, and he was probably Atom's only friend besides Emily and Kaitlyn.

Atom couldn't really confirm it, but after he had changed his "background" he knew Stephen was on the same boat he was.

Atom never seemed to "like" him, but tonight was different.

Atom couldn't stop thinking about him.

He leaned his head on the backboard of his bed, letting out a small sigh.

A notification lit up on his P-Phone, Atom grabbed it and checked what it said.

NEW MESSAGE FROM: ASTRO

Atom read the message and sighed again.

Astro was ditching him for Brianna, again.

Well, at least now he could go to the park with Emily and Kaitlyn.

For some reason, Atom didn't feel upset at all.

But he was still thinking about Stephen.

Maybe that was why.

Atom couldn't seem to get any sleep, he tried turning off the lights, curling up into a ball and engulfing himself in his bedsheets...

But he still stayed wide awake.

With the same person on his mind.

Atom couldn't resist it,

Could this be what we think it is?

Atom knew the feeling pretty well,

But it had been a while since he had felt it,

It quickly reminded him of Emily,

The one who could've been his if he stayed straight.

But he didn't.

So was he moving on to the next thing?

Atom sat up and looked at the ceiling.

His hands got sweaty and his heart was pounding.

Atom couldn't sleep, so he stayed up all night and let his mind consume him with thoughts of all kinds, even though it was about the same thing...

person, sorry.

Astro came back home and walked through the door.

"You missed dinner" Elefun said sternly to Astro.

"I know, thanks for the recap." Astro walked upstairs to his room.

The next day, Emily and Kaitlyn visited Astro's house to go pick up Atom to take him to the park.

Emily knocked on the door.

Atom sluggishly got up from his bed and walked out of his room to the door.

"I got it!" Atom called with a drowsy voice.

Atom tried to get a grip on the door, it took him a while, but he finally opened the door for them

"H-hey guys!" Atom yawned.

"What happened? You look tired." Kaitlyn asked Atom.

"N- nothing, I just couldn't get any sleep because I was thinking about S-"

Atom closed his eyes and snored.

Emily and Kaitlyn walked him inside to his room.

"We can come get him later. Let's just let him sleep." Kaitlyn said as she put the bed sheet over Atom.

"S- St" Atom studdered.

"Who is he talking about?" Emily asked.

"I dunno" Kaitlyn shrugged.

Kaitlyn and Emily left Atom's room, Astro came downstairs.

"Well, see ya fart nuggets later, I have an adventure with Miss Cookies and cream herself!" Astro exclaimed.

"Your forgetting your breakfast..." Elefun said to Astro.

"Ugh!" Astro groaned and walked to the kitchen.

"Can you believe tomorrow is Thanksgiving?!" Emily sounded surprised.

"Haha, we don't Celebrate Thanksgiving, i mean we DO we just don't do anything that day" Astro laughed.

"What!? What do you MEAN you don't do anything, you're kidding, right?" Emily sounded stunned.

"No, we didn't do anything last year..."

"You make me sick!" Emily stuck out her tongue.

"I don't really celebrate it either..." Kaitlyn walked past Emily.

"WHAT!? Okay, you people are driving me nuts, I think I need to sit down.." Emily placed her hand on her forehead and eased herself onto the couch.

"Well, I have an actual reason… I bet Astro just didn't feel like doing anything."

"Nah- ah! I DO feel like doing something, but old man Grandpa Sanders over there was all like 'I ain't got no time or no money to make a feast, we can just order take out from KCF, besides, that way I won't have to clean yo filthy mess!'" Astro snapped his fingers, pretending to be ghetto.

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes and slumped down on the couch.

"Hey i'm being honest here, now.. if Uncle Grandpa has an idea from his magic invisible hat, then maybe we can celebrate like normal people!" Astro folded his arms and looked at Dr. Elefun.

"I don't really care anyway..."

"You guys are poop faces, I LOVE Thanksgiving, my mom put my stepdad to work to watch my little half brother while me and my mom make food in the kitchen that's so good, it'll make your Grandma's recipes cry tears of gold!" Emily folded her arms.

"This is why I like you, you have a little ghetto mixed with pride!" Astro smiled at Emily.

Kaitlyn's stomach grumbled a little bit.

Atom came out of his room and walked to the living room.

"Look who's awake!" Emily smiled at him.

"Oh hey guys..." Atom rubbed his eye.

"Well I gotta go meet up with Brianna, see ya fart nugget bitches later!" Astro walked out of the house.

"Ahh, I couldn't sleep at all last night, I'm so tired.." Atom yawned.

"What happen?" Emily asked.

"Uh... nothing! I- I was just uh.." Atom blushed.

"Well, are we going to go to the park now?" Emily asked Atom and Kaitlyn.

"Yeah, we can go, let me go change." Atom rubbed his eye and walked to his room.

Kaitlyn leaned over the arm of the couch. She rested her head on her hand and looked down at her lap.

"I wonder what's got him so red?" Emily put her hands behind her head and leaned back on the couch.

"Meh." Kaitlyn sighed.

"What's wrong?" Emily turned to Kaitlyn.

"Oh. Uh. Nothing…." She looked up at Emily and smiled softly.

"You've been saying that a lot, are you sure you're OK?"

"Yeah!" She looked over at the wall in front of her

"Okay..." Emily shrugged.

Atom came back from his room.

"Please don't question what I'm wearing..." Atom sighed.

"Aw, I think you look adorable in a hoodie!" Emily said in awe.

"No, I look like a homeless person... and the rest of what's in my closet is even worse..."

"No, I think you look fine!" Kaitlyn smiled.

"Ehhh, whatever you say Ste- I mean, Kaitlyn!"

"What was that?" Emily asked.

"Nothing! Let's just go..." Atom blushed.

"No, you meant to say something else, who is it?" Emily looked straight at Atom.

"Fine... i'll tell you in the car..."

Atom waved goodbye to Elefun and walked with the girls to the car.

"You guys wanna walk instead?" Kaitlyn stood next to her car.

"But that's gonna be a while, considering the park is in downtown..." Emily replied.

"Fine..." Kaitlyn got in the car and started it up.

Emily sat up front as usual, Atom took the back seat and rested his head on the window.

"So about this 'person'?" Kaitlyn looked back to back up out of the driveway.

"Uh..." Atom blushed.

"Come on, you can tell us.." Emily fumbled with the radio, trying to find the right station.

"Well.. uh... t- there's this per- person, that I uh..." Atom couldn't seem to fix himself a well spoken sentence, words just kept spilling from his mouth like a waterfall.

"Calm down Atom. You don't have to tell us." Kaitlyn looked at him through the rear view mirror.

Atom sighed.

"Okay, I'll tell you..." Atom sat up.

"I have a friend named Stephen.."

"Uh huh..." Kaitlyn drove on.

"And we're kinda close, you know, typical friendship, the whole nine yards..."

"But now for some reason..."

Atom paused.

"I- I think I like him..."

Kaitlyn almost halted the car to a stop. The wheels screeched, but she kept driving.

"Did I say too much?" Atom sounded embarrassed.

"No. No. It's just…. uh..."

Kaitlyn tried to get the thought out of her head.

_It was back in spring. The air was clear and fresh._

_Kaitlyn was leaning back on the couch in Astro's living room. Her and Emily were visiting for the day._

"_You ok, Blondie?" Astro asked Kaitlyn, who was looking up at the ceiling and smiling._

"_Oh… y-yeah..." She blushed, sitting up in the couch._

"_You sure? You look kinda sick." He tilted his head._

"_Ah… well…. you know that friend of yours?"_

"_Which one?"_

"_Reno?"_

"_Yeah. What about him?"_

"_I… uh… I think I like him…."_

_"Hahaha, you're kidding, right?" Astro laughed._

"_N-no…." Kaitlyn bit her lip._

_"Oh." Astro's face went from happy to neutral. _

"_Is something wrong?" Kaitlyn asked Astro, taking note of the sudden facial expression change Astro had done._

_"No, it just seemed unlikely that you would fall for him, you two have nothing in common..." _

"_Opposites attract, right?" She smiled nervously._

_"I hope not... because I don't wanna marry The Grinch.." _

Kaitlyn clenched tightly to the steering wheel. Her arms were stiff.

"But I'm not sure what to do.." Atom shrugged.

There was a loud pounding in her ears.

"Ah… I wish I could help.. but I don't know much about this kind of stuff." Kaitlyn's voice seemed to shiver.

"Are you okay, Kaitlyn?" Atom asked.

"Yeah... yeah... I'm fine." She tried to relax.

"Take it easy, you seem tense, something must be on your mind... but we can worry about that later..." Atom rested his head on the window again.

"Tense? No… I'm not tense… I'm just…. excited… to go to... the park..."

"Sometimes you remind me of Astro, and I have yet to figure out why..."

"I'm not like Astro..."

Atom didn't respond.

They arrived at the park. Kaitlyn stopped the car in a parking spot near the gates.

"Yay, we're here!" Emily got out of the car first.

They walked through the big gates.

"Ahh... she's here!" A mysterious voice said from a distant.

"What was that?" Kaitlyn looked around.

"I gotta go!" The voice seemed like it was in a hurry.

"Sounds kinda familiar… what ever..." Kaitlyn shrugged.

"Phew! She didn't notice me.." the voice relaxed and changed their position.

Kaitlyn heard the voice and she turned around.

"If you're a stalker, I'll just let you know that I can take you down in an instant! Don't even try messing with me!" She bellowed out.

The voice covered their mouth to stop words from coming out.

"Who are you yelling at?" Atom walked up behind Kaitlyn.

"Oh... uh... It felt like someone was following me or something." She said to Atom.

They continued walking.

The voice crawled out from behind the bush and tiptoed over to an unseen area.

"She'll never find me here" the voice whispered.

"Hey guys! Look who's here!" Emily called out to Atom and Kaitlyn.

She was pointing at a tall figure in the distance.

"Dr. Claire!" Atom jumped up in excitement.

Dr. Claire turned around and noticed the three standing near a bench.

"Hello, guys!" She waved as she walked up to them.

"Hey Doc." Kaitlyn smiled.

"What'er you doing here?" Emily asked her.

"Oh. I was just taking a walk since Bill is a little busy with one of his 'inventions'."

"And I'm guessing you three are just walking too, right?"

"Yup." Atom nodded.

"AHHHH!" There was a loud yell from the distant.

"Huh?" They all looked over towards the sound.

The voice had come out of the unseen area and was running away from a stray dog.

"Hey is that..." Emily squinted.

"Oh no..." Kaitlyn whispered.

"Let's go walk over here..." She pushed everyone towards a path that went a little out of the way of the normal ones.

"GET AWAY FROM ME?!" The voice begged, yelling.

"GET OUT!"

Kaitlyn bit her lip as his voice rang through her head.

"Why now?" She said to herself.

"Who was that?" Emily asked Kaitlyn as they all started walking again.

"He looked a lot like… um…."

She could tell Kaitlyn saw him. She was walking with her head down, kicking rocks into the grass.

"Someone you know?" Atom finished her sentence.

"I don't think I know him." Dr. Claire looked back.

"You wouldn't..." Kaitlyn said.

"I wish I didn't have to." She almost sounded angry.

Atom felt like this walk was uneasy, like there was an unbalance of energy in the air around him.

He didn't like this.

"Are you ok?" Dr. Claire put her hand on Kaitlyn's shoulder.

"Oh… yeah..." Kaitlyn snapped her head up and grinned

"Uh... guys, I think I'm gonna go get some water, I'll catch up with you later..." Atom walked away from them.

"Oh! Wait! I wanted to ask you guys something!" Dr. Claire called out to him.

Atom turned around.

"Bill told me yesterday that you wanted to go to lunch… or something like that. Well, we already had plans for lunch. But I wanna make it up to you guys and go today since my schedule is open." She smiled.

"Sure, I guess.." Atom shrugged and walked away.

"Sounds good to me! We can wait until he catches back up with us to go." Emily walked next to Claire.

Atom headed over to the water fountain, finally everything felt at ease.

As he kept walking and making his way through crowds of kids, he finally made it to the water fountain.

"HEY!" Atom had accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh! Sorry..." Atom looked up.

"Stephen?" Atom sounded surprised.

"Astro?" Stephen replied.

Atom's cheeks went red.

"Uh... uh..." Atom stuttered.

"Wow, it so nice to see you!" Stephen pulled Atom in close for a hug.

"Hehe.. nice to see you too!" Atom laughed.

"So what are you doing at the park, I thought you didn't like large crowds?"

"Well um.. you see I..."

Atom tried to gain balance again after losing it for a split second.

"Oh, I heard!"

"I'm okay though, in fact, I gotta go catch up with some friends, I'll see you later Stephen!" Atom waved goodbye and walked away.

"See you later!" Stephen waved goodbye back.

Atom caught up with the group, but his face was all red and there was a loud pounding in his ears.

"Woah Atom. You ok there?" Kaitlyn looked at him.

"Y- yeah, I just ran into.. um... someone while getting water, that's all..."

"Oh… I know what's up then." Kaitlyn chuckled.

Atom chuckled back.

"So you guys wanna get going now?" Dr. Claire looked at Kaitlyn and Atom.

"Sure!" Atom smiled.

"Doesn't the driver have the say?..." Kaitlyn looked serious.

Everyone looked at her, almost scared.

"I'm joking! Let's go!" She smiled.

"Oh okay.." Atom sounded relieved.

"And we're gonna be there soon!" Kaitlyn pointed in front of them. The path went in a circle around the park and they ended back at the gates.

"So, where to?" Emily asked Dr. Claire from the front seat.

"I don't know..."

"How about a diner?" Kaitlyn suggested.

"I dunno... I'm not sure about what's around here?" Atom shrugged.

Kaitlyn looked at Emily.

"Know any?"

"Nope, maybe Astro does, he comes here with Brianna a lot.."

"Hmm… Oh! Actually I know one! Me and my folks went there once!" Kaitlyn started up the car.

"It's not too far from here."

Emily fumbled with the radio again.

Atom still looked out the window with a red face, it was slowly fading away, but you could still notice he was blushing.

Dr. Claire tried to get a glimpse of Kaitlyn through the rear view mirror. She could tell from her eyes that something was wrong. She knew that feeling.

"Ah I give up! There's nothing good on the radio!" Emily turned the radio off and leaned back in her seat.

"We're almost there anyway." Kaitlyn turned a corner.

A small diner poofed out of nowhere. It was surrounded by parking spaces.

"I never noticed this place before..." Emily looked around.

"Well, it's a little out of the way. Almost like a hidden treasure. It's really nice there, trust me."

They all walked into the small lobby and into the restaurant.

"Wow, this place looks retro!" Atom gazed around the area.

"Yeah. I always like these kinds of places."

A hostess walked up to them.

"Welcome. How many?"

"Four." Kaitlyn smiled.

The woman grabbed four menus and sat them at a booth.

Atom got a call from Astro from his P- phone, he answered it. ((Don't you just love parodies xD ~Emily))

"Yes?" Atom answered.

"Where are you? We're suppose to go to the arts and crafts store?!" Astro sounded annoyed.

"But you said we were gonna go another day?" Atom replied.

"No, I said we were gonna go when I got back!"

"S- sorry..." Atom sounded ashamed.

"Where are you?"

"Eating out for lunch."

Atom heard Astro sigh.

"Fine... we can go another day."

Astro hung up the phone.

Atom felt terrible.

He didn't mean to upset him.

But it was just a misunderstanding...

Atom sighed.

"You ok?" Emily asked him.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." Atom's voice sounded upset.

"No you're not…."

"I'm okay..." Atom put his head down.

"I'm sure Astro will forgive you." She smiled.

"He is your twin. You guys are brothers. That's a bond that can never be broken."

"I guess you have a point..."

Atom lifted his head up and looked at the menu.

A waitress came up to the table.

"Hello. I will be waiting on you today, Would you like anything to drink?" She smiled.

"May I have water, please?" Emily looked up at her.

"I'll take a water, too." Dr. Claire said.

Atom sighed.

"You ok?" Emily asked him.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." Atom's voice sounded upset.

"No you're not…."

"I'm okay..." Atom put his head down.

"I'm sure Astro will forgive you." She smiled.

"He is your twin. You guys are brothers. That's a bond that can never be broken."

"I guess you have a point..."

Atom lifted his head up and looked at the menu.

A waitress came up to the table.

"Hello. I will be waiting on you today, Would you like anything to drink?" She smiled.

"May I have water, please?" Emily looked up at her.

"I'll take a water, too." Dr. Claire said.

"Umm… I'll take a Cola." Atom was skimming through the menu.

"And you, hun?" The waitress looked at Kaitlyn.

She seems to be zoned out again and was staring at the menu in front of her.

"Kate?" Emily tried to get her attention.

"Yes? Oh. Um... I'll have a diet Cola." Kaitlyn glanced up.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Dr. Claire asked Kaitlyn as the waitress walked away.

"Yeah..." Kaitlyn rested her head on her hand and tried to smile.

"Kaitlyn, I've never been more serious in my whole life as a twin, some things wrong and you gotta tell us, hiding it isn't gonna make you feel better, just look at Astro and see where that's led him..." Atom stared at Kaitlyn with a serious face.

"No. I'm fine…"

"Kaitlyn, something's up!"

"Kaitlyn, look at me." Dr. Claire said sternly.

Kaitlyn looked up at her.

"Those eyes… they just seem so hurt." Claire thought.

"I don't wanna hurt or force you into anything... so if you chose not to tell me, I won't force you..." Atom folded his arms.

Kaitlyn took in a deep breath as her face turned to a sad expression.

"Ok… Fine… I'll tell you… I'm getting sick of holding it in." She looked away.

"It's just...

"Everything that's been happening these past months… and I don't know… things have come up. And I can't help but remember things. About my life and how depressing it is..."

Atom sighed.

Sometimes he felt the same way.

But not _always_…

"Just too many things have been happening lately… When I got back to Pennsylvania, I learned that one of my classmates committed suicide. Then I feel like my friends don't care that I exist. And… I get ignored by everyone as usual. I try to change things but I can't.. I just can't….

"And now that I'm back here… I can't help but think about…_ him_… and what he did… and… and... how he crushed my heart and my soul…."

"Who's _him_, if you don't mind me asking?" Atom asked.

"R-... R-…." She started to cry.

"Ahh.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry..." Atom walked up to Kaitlyn and gave her a hug.

"I… I think I'm gonna be-" She held her hand over her mouth.

"Let's go to the bathroom. Kaitlyn." Dr. Claire got up and walked her to the ladies' room.

"Do you need to go?" Claire asked Kaitlyn as she opened a bathroom stall.

"N-no… I… I'm good…." Kaitlyn stuttered.

Atom sat back down in his chair and put his head down.

"I- I think I've hurt enough people today..." Atom sniffed.

"You didn't hurt anybody..." Emily placed her hand on his arm.

"Yes I did..."

"No. You didn't. Kaitlyn has been acting weird for a while now, It was bound to happen. But it's not your fault."

Atom only responded with a sniffle.

"It's ok..." Dr. Claire walked up to Kaitlyn and put her arms around her.

"I… I thought I loved him... And that he loved me back… But I was wrong." She sobbed.

"I thought he would be my first and only…."

The waitress came back with everyone's drinks.

"Are we ready to order?" She asked.

"Uh... we need some time." Emily looked at the waitress as she rubbed the back of Atom's head.

"Sure! I'll be back later!" The waitress walked away.

"I know how you feel..." Dr. Claire slowly stoked Kaitlyn's hair.

"Y-you do?"

"I was dumped when I was your age too. He was my friend. My only friend. He always wanted me to go and do things with some of his other acquaintances, but I would refuse… I was so shy… But one day he took me out. Just me and him. I thought I was in love….. But unfortunately, he left me for another girl… I felt dead on the inside."

((OMG Kait, you do Dr. Claire so accurate! xD ~Emily))

((I never realized how much she is like me. It's easy to write about someone similar to yourself owo ~kate))

((lol then you must be a lot like me... ~Emily))  
>((hehe u ~kate))<p>

"I-I'm so sorry..." Kaitlyn sniffled.

"Sometimes things just happen when you're in a relationship. But you just have to wait for the right one to come around." Dr. Claire held Kaitlyn's head in her hands and smiled.

Kaitlyn smiled back as more tears ran down her face.

Emily came into the bathroom.

"Geez, water can really make ya gotta go!" Emily walked into a stall.

Kaitlyn giggled.

"Thanks, Dr. Claire." She looked at her.

"You can call me Cindy. You don't have to be so formal around me. We are friends, you know!"

They both laughed as they walked out of the bathroom.

"Yeah! Of course we are!" Emily called from the other stall.

"Wait? Guys? Hello? Did you leave?... ugh..." Emily sounded annoyed. ((XD ~kate))

Kaitlyn and Dr. Claire walked back to the table, Atom was still sitting with his head down.

"You ok, Atom?" Kaitlyn placed her hand on his shoulder.

Atom only responded with a sniffle.

"Hey look. It's all ok now..."

Atom looked up at Kaitlyn, his face was red and tears were streaming down his face.

"I- I'm sorry..." Atom looked down.

"What do you mean?" Kaitlyn kneeled down next to the seat and looked at him.

"I think I've hurt enough people today..."

"But you didn't hurt me… If anything I was hurting myself by not letting it out."

"So... you're okay?" Atom looked up again.

"Yeah… pretty much." She faintly smiled.

Atom smiled back.

"It's still in me. But it's ok. Cuz I'll forget about it like I always do." Kaitlyn sat down next to Atom.

Atom wiped the tears from his face.

Emily walked out of the bathroom.

Kaitlyn, Atom, and Dr. Claire were talking and laughing about something.

"So what did I miss?" Emily chuckled.

"N-nothing." Kaitlyn tried not to laugh as Emily sat down.

A loud fart noise came from Emily's chair. ((*dies from laughter* ~Emily))

"Ah! That wasn't me! I swear!" Emily shook her hands.

Kaitlyn burst out in laughter.

"HAHA! You feel for it!" Atom bellowed.

"This wasn't funny guys!?" Emily folded her arms as she pulled a whoopie cushion out from under her.

"I don't know… That was PRETTY funny." Dr. Claire smiled.

"Meh." Emily sat back down.

The waitress came back and took their orders.

"I have something to ask you guys." Dr. Claire said.

"Ooh! What is it?" Atom sounded excited.

"Well. Bill and I thought it over… and… we'd like you guys and Astro to be part of the bridal party."

"Really?" Emily's jaw dropped.

"Wow! Thank you so much Dr. C-... I mean Cindy. Kinda feels weird calling you that." Kaitlyn blushed.

"I'm so used to just Bill calling me that too." Clai-… ah… Cindy chuckled. ((Even professional fangirls make mistakes! xD ~Emily))

"You're not being serious when you're including Astro, right? From a twins perspective.. that's a recipe for disaster!" Atom folded his arms.

"I'm serious. I believe he can grow up and change."

Atom gulped.

Later on, Kaitlyn, Emily and Atom got back home from the diner, Astro was sitting on the couch drinking an energy drink and watching anime on TV.

"Sup Fart nuggets!"Astro greeted, taking another gulp of his drink.

"What does that even mean?" Emily walked past Astro.

"If you're stupid its a compliment, if you're smart… then you should know its an insult.." Astro smirked.

"Fart nuggets back at ya then." Kaitlyn said.

"Why thank you blondie, i'll never forget that…" Astro laughed, trying to annoy Kaitlyn.

"Whatever..."

"Hey, have you guys ever seen this anime before? It's SOO good!" Astro took a sip of his drink and exclaimed.

"What's it called?"

"One Pieces, DUH?!" Astro folded his arms.

"What? Your watching it without me?!" Atom sounded shocked

"Haha…." Astro laughed.

Astro stood up from the couch to throw away the can, he took another one out of the fridge.

Kaitlyn sat on the couch.

"Uh- Uh blondie, my couch, my seat." Astro walked up to Kaitlyn.

She looked up at him.

"Fine." She sighed.

Astro happily sat down on the couch and opened his energy drink.

"How many of those are you gonna drink?!" Emily's eyes widened.

"Hm…. I never thought of that.." Astro had a thinking look on his face.

Atom walked away to his room.

Dr. Elefun walked through the door.

"Ahhh!" Astro dropped his drink and turned off the TV.

"You're home early." Kaitlyn seemed surprised.

"Y- yeah, whats up with you?!" Astro began to panic

"Work was just getting too stressful." He hung his coat on the coat hanger and slumped down in the couch next to Astro.

"Ugh! I'm going to my room…" Astro groaned, grabbing his drink and walked upstairs to his room.

Emily walked away to Atom's room, Kaitlyn followed.

"Doc seems really tired and upset." Kaitlyn sat on Atom's bed

"Really?" Atom looked up at Kaitlyn, his cheeks were red again. ..

"What's wrong, your cheeks are red?" Emily asked Atom.

"AH!" Atom covered his cheeks.

"Anyways.. me and Kaitlyn wanna ask you something…" Emily turned to Kaitlyn.

"We do?"

"Yeah we do…. me and Kait feel terrible for not hanging out with you so much, so we wanna invite you to my house for a sleepover!" Emily smiled.

"well.. uh.. I don't know.. you see, uh…" Atom rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh come on! it'll be fun!" Emily shook Atom's shoulders.

"Okay… I guess I could go.."

"Yes!" Emily made a "yes" motion with her arm.

Finally after a while, Atom crept out of his room with a bag over his shoulder and a pillow in one of his hands. ((*Visually imagines this* *Fan girls over cuteness* *dies of cuteness overload* ~Emily))

"Aw, you look adorable!" Emily and Kaitlyn cooed.

Astro came downstairs.

"Where the hell are you guys goin?" Astro asked.

"For your information Mr. Kool-aids Donald Dock! WE are gonna have a sleepover at MY house, and YOU'RE not invited!" Emily folded her arms.

"Wait.. what?" Astro tilted his head.

"Yeah, you heard me… " Emily smiled.

"Well.. uh.. we gotta go now, see you tomorrow!" Kaitlyn turned Emily and Atom around and escorted them out of the house.

"A sleepover, eh? well if their gonna go have fun, then I'M gonna go have fun! and I know just to visit….." Astro smirked.

"Uh… i'll be back professor!" Astro exited the house and walked across the street and a few houses down to Ken's.

Astro knocked on the door.

Ken answered it.

"Hey, do you know where Brianna is?" Astro asked.

"Uh…" Ken stuttered.

"You mean you don't know where my girlfriend is, the hell is wrong with you?!" Astro scolded.

"Uh, Uh… I think she's at B- Becky's!" Ken panicked.

"Becky? Oh yeah, the obsessed musician girl… okay, but if she's not there, I'm gonna steal your band merch!"

"But you don't even know where it is?1"

"You WISH I didn't know where it is…" Astro smirked.

Ken gasped.

"Not only that, but you don't wanna get your ass beat… that stuff hurts!"

Astro said his goodbyes and walked a few more houses down to Becky's

Astro knocked on the door, he heard a few laughs and giggles until Becky came to the door and opened it.

"Is Brianna there?" Astro asked.

Becky giggled.

"I dunno, BRIANNA ARE YOU HERE?!" Becky turned around and called to Brianna.

"Yeah, whats up Beck?" Brianna walked up to the door behind Becky.

"POOKIE FACE!" Brianna shoved Becky out of the way and ran up to Astro to give him a hug.

"I guess that answered your question…"

"So what are you doing here?" Brianna let go of Astro and asked him innocently.

"Well, what do you wanna do?" Astro asked.

"Hmmm….." Brianna had a sly look on her face.

"Well, uh Becks, I hate to break it to ya, but I think i'm gonna go out with pooks for a little bit, i'll come back tomorrow…" Brianna said to Becky.

Kaitlyn pulled into Emily's driveway, the three of them got out of the car and walked into the house and upstairs to Emily's room after she opened the door.

Everyone put their stuff down, Emily jumped onto her bed, messing up the sheets.

"This is gonna be so fun!" Emily exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Atom said with wide eyes, he acted almost like he was a child.

Kaitlyn crawled onto the big full size bed ((which is kinda stupid since I have a small room, well its not THAT small, it just looks small with all my furniture in it… ~Emily))

"So? what do you guys wanna do?" Emily laid back and rested her head on her pillow.

"Well we could-

"OOH! OOH! OOH! I have an IDEA!" Emily got excited.

"We could play matchmaker on everyone!" Emily threw her hands up in the air and smiled.

"What do you mean?" Atom sat by the foot of Emily's bed.

"Well, maybe we could plan dates for everyone, starting with you Atom!" Emily replied.

"Uh… maybe not…" Atom blushed.

"Oh come on Atom! Let's see…. who would you go out with?"

"Ahhhh…" Atom thought out loud.

"Oh yeah, that Steve guy, right?"

"It's Stephen, correction." Atom corrected Emily.

"Oh yeah, right, maybe we can set you guys up?"

"Hahaha, thanks… but I don't think he likes me…"

"Well of course he does! maybe he's like you and is just, ahhh… too shy to say it to your face!"

"Well you do make a reasonable point there…."

"Ya see Atom! Me and Kaitlyn can TOTALLY set you guys up, am I right senpai?"

"Well, ahh.." Kaitlyn stuttered.

"Oh don't mind her, she's just confused… now, what are some places you like to go to?" Emily asked.

"Hmmm…. I liked the park!" Atom exclaimed.

"Hmmm.. maybe we need to pick a better place, the park to me doesn't seem like the best place to plan a date..."

"Well what about the diner?"

"Ah.. the diner! whatcha' think Kait?" Emily looked at Kaitlyn.

"What?" Kaitlyn looked up.

"Ahhhhhh... never mind, that sounds like a great idea Atom, I'm sure me and Kaitlyn will get working on that soon..." Emily smiled.

"Uh... thanks?" Atom replied.

"No need to thank us, now since we have a place, we need to figure out a bunch of stuff like what day, what you're gonna wear, how your gonna ask him out, how much this should cost, who's gonna take you there, how long the date should be, how much we owe you if you don't get a second date out of him..."

"Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you're worrying too much.."

"Well of course, this is gonna be your first date! why wouldn't I?"

"Well, ahhh..."

"Pfft.. you're just jelly YOU can't be as organized and thought out as I am.." Emily folded her arms.

Atom walked over to the desk next to Emily, he pulled out the office chair and sat in it.

"Nice laptop..." Atom looked at the thin laptop that was lying on top of the desk.

"Aww thanks, I don't like it.. but thanks anyway.."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... that laptop doesn't seem to like me so much, so I don't seem to like it at all.."

"Haha... I feel the same about my TV..." Atom laughed.

"Kaitlyn are you texting someone, because how in the world are not saying anything?" Emily turned around and looked at Kaitlyn.

"I'm just checking my P+, that's all..." Kaitlyn shrugged.

"Meh." Emily turned back around and faced Atom.

"Wake me up later. I had a hard today so I'm just gonna sleep." Kaitlyn muttered.

"Ehh.. fine, I'll just listen to Panic! at the Disco.." Emily huffed. ((happens to be listening to Panic! at the Disco when u wrote that..…. ~kate))

A few hours later, Emily wakes up Kaitlyn.

"Kaitlyn, get up! get up! GET UP!" Emily shook Kaitlyn.

"Eh. Let me sleeeeep." She moaned.

"But this is an emergency!"

"What do you mean, 'EMERGENCY'?" Kaitlyn sat up in the bed, trying not to panic.

"Where did Atom go?" Emily asked Kaitlyn.

"How would I know?"

"We should go look for him, because he's not here.." Emily yawned and rubbed her eye.

"He's probably getting a snack or something. I'm sure he's fine…."

"And how do YOU know…. we don't even have snacks cuz my mom is a cheap head who doesn't BUY snacks!"

"Ugh. Come on, then." Kaitlyn got up and walked to the door.

"Wait for me!" Emily whispered.

"Now we gotta be EXTRA quiet because if that little devil wakes up, my mom's gonna KILL me!" Emily whispered to Kaitlyn.

"Don't worry. I'm a trained ninja." Kaitlyn winked.

"Haha.. I hope so.."

Kaitlyn walked quietly downstairs with Emily, Kaitlyn walked to the bathroom on her right and knocked lightly on the door..

"Atom?" She whispered.

Emily walked past Kaitlyn and looked to see Atom sleeping on the couch right next to her.

"Found him!" Emily whispered.

"Oh." Kaitlyn looked over at her from the kitchen.

"What is he sleeping on the couch for, doesn't he know he could sleep in my room?"

"Maybe he got bored and wanted to watch TV."

"But who wants to watch the local channels?"

"I don't know. At least I don't have to deal with you panicking."

"I'm not panicking, I'm just _concerned _about people's safety.."

"Well. I told you he was fine and look! He's fine. Sound asleep."

"Exactly, now since he is safe, I can relax and get a cup of water…" Emily walked in a straight line and made a right into the kitchen, walking to a corner, she opened a cabinet and pulled out a cup.

"You think we should take him back upstairs?" Kaitlyn peaked over at Emily, leaning on the countertop.

"If you can carry him.." Emily said as she walked to the fridge to put ice and water into her cup.

"Seriously? You know I can carry him. It's not like he got heavier since the… thing... at Ruby Wednesday."

"I've somehow forgotten about that… i'm not sure why.." Emily pushed the cup forward and water dispensed from the fridge.

"Well that _was_ a while ago..."

"Hm… maybe that's why…"

"And when did the whole 'background changing' thing happen?" Emily retracted the cup of water.

"I'm not sure. I went back home before that happened.

"Yeah, no one seem to tell me, I wonder why?" Emily pondered aloud.

"Well… ah… he didn't want you to know….."

"Hmm.. could be…" Emily shrugged.

"That's what it is, Emily….."

'Hmm.. what do you mean?"

"He really didn't want you to know..."

"But why? I'm an accepting person, I can handle it!"

"He… wasn't sure if you still had feelings for him or not."

"Pfft, really?" Emily gave Kaitlyn a sarcastic look.

"Hey, look. I didn't give him any ideas. It was all him."

"I know you didn't I believe you… but I still don't get it, and I'm a smart cookie!"

"I think maybe he still had feelings..."

"Then why would he do it, why would he bother the doc with all trouble if he knew it wasn't gonna be worth it, because he still liked me?!"

"Why don't you ask him."

"But he's sleeping.. I can't bother him _now_…"

"I meant when he wakes up, silly."

"Haha… if I still remember!" Emily took a sip of her water.

"I'll remember for ya.. Don't worry"

Kaitlyn and Emily heard a noise.

"Hmm… who's there?" there was a voice behind them.

"Some hobos. Who do you think?" Kaitlyn said sarcastically.

"_Hobos_?" The voice got up from the couch and walked up behind Kaitlyn.

"Well. It's my dream to be one." She bluffed.

Kaitlyn turned around to see a sleepy Atom, who rubbed his eye and tried to figure out who the two people were.

"Really?" He mumbled.

"No, silly."

"Wait…. _Kaitlyn_?" Atom blinked his eyes.

"In the flesh! Want an autograph? Or two?" She joked.

"Uh… no thank you, not after that strange dream I'll never forget…" Atom squeamishly shivered.

"Ooooo a dream. Tell me!"

"Uh… maybe not…. this wasn't your average dream…"

"Don't worry. I have weird dreams all the time."

"No this one was _strange_."

"Come on! Just tell!"

Atom shook his head.

"She doesn't get it…" Atom mumbled.

"If I tell you one of mine, will you tell me yours?"

"No."

"Yours CAN'T possibly be as strange as mine."

"Then you need help…"

"Uh.. Kaitlyn I think what Atom is trying to say is that this dream was a bit… ahhh…. how can I put this…. 'not normal' in the sense that it's, ahhh…." Emily butted in.

"Extreme?" Atom finished her sentence.

"Yes, _extreme_, very…" Emily nodded.

"See, she gets it.."

"I get it too… I just… meh. whatever. Oh and Emily had something to ask you!"

Emily face palmed.

"Why?" Emily muttered.

"Just doing mah job." Kaitlyn shrugged as she whispered to Emily.

"What is it?" Atom looked up at Emily.

"Well, you see ah…."

"Me and Kaitlyn were remembering stuff thats happened and I was like 'i don't remember that' and kait was like 'what?! maybe its cuz it was a long time ago' and i'm all like 'maybe thats why' and she's like 'hell ya!' and im like 'no.' and she's like 'yes' and i'm all like 'well what about the whole background change' and shes all like 'idk about that, I left before that happen' and i was like 'well no one told me' and shes like 'meh, whatever' and i'm all like 'but i wonder why' and she's just like 'maybe cuz he didnt want you to know' and i was all like 'no, cuz thats not possible' and then we get into a yes no thing and i'm all like 'well why' and she's like 'well ask him' and i'm like 'no, hes sleeping' and shes like 'when he wakes up dummy!'"

"Yeaaaahhh. It went EXACTLY like that." Kaitlyn chuckled.

"So now I have to ask, why didn't you tell me about your background change before?"

"Ahhh.., actually, I never told anyone, besides Astro and my family, you guys are the only ones that know.." Atom replied.

"But why?"

"Well… ahh... " Atom looked away for a second.

"You into lectures?" Atom asked the two girls.

"Ya." Kaitlyn sat down on a nearby stool.

"Okay.." Atom pushed himself upwards and sat on the counter.

"It all started a few months ago, a few days after Kaitlyn left.." Atom began.

_It was Saturday._

_Astro had gone off to visit Brianna and Ken's house, Atom was expected to come, but he turned it down at the last minute._

_Something was on his mind. _

_It had been days since Emily and Kaitlyn visited, and things didn't really seem the same anymore._

_Things got worse. _

_Atom had refused to go out, and even on some days, at his worst…. he wouldn't even leave his room._

_Elefun was beginning to worry…_

_What if Atom ended up like Astro, _

_What if it got too much for him,_

_And he just…_

_Let go. _

_But it finally caught Atom's attention that something wasn't right, something needed to be changed._

_But what could he change?_

_Maybe he could change the way he viewed himself._

_But how?_

_Then it dawned on him. _

_In order to change how he viewed himself…_

_He had to change,_

_Himself._

_But how? _

_The idea had come to him on that Saturday morning._

_But he wasn't sure how to explain it to Elefun. _

"And i'm guessing you know the rest, right?" Atom asked.

"Nope."

Atom sighed.

"So pretty much, I explain it to him, he thinks i'm crazy and then I tell him my idea that he eventually gives into, then we go down onto the lab where I stay there for hours while he rearranges my programming and then the story ends…"

"But that doesn't explain why you never told us…"

"Well, I…. I never told you guys because…. I was a little, ahh… scared…" Atom shrugged.

"This isn't something people talk about everyday, and I'm not sure how people will react to it, so I haven't told anyone besides you two…"

"I understand, Atom. I know what it's like to be scared to tell someone something." Kaitlyn said.

Atom faintly smiled.

"I'm glad nothing bad has happened due to this…."

"Hahah… yeah..."

"You know… i think I feel better now, thanks!" Atom giggled.

"No prob!" Emily smiled.

Atom held his arms out forward for a hug.

Emily and Kaitlyn leaned in and gave Atom a hug. ((awwwwwwwwwww ~Emily)) ((BESTIES ouo ~kate))

"So what else is there to talk about?" Emily asked.

"Well we could-"

"OOH! I know, let's talk about your date! We need to start planning!" Emily rapidly tapped Kaitlyn's arm to get her to participate in the conversation.

"Ugh. I'm done with dating! Especially talking about it." Kaitlyn sighed.

Emily frowned.

"But this is for Atom, not you! We need ideas, and we need to have a positive attitude!"

"I just wanna go back to sleep..." Kaitlyn sluggishly walked towards the stairs.

"Fine then… are you coming with us Atom?" Emily asked.

"Y-yeah, let me g- get my stuff…" Atom yawned.

Early in the morning, Kaitlyn was the first to get up, Emily was gone and Atom was curled up into a ball at the end of the bed.

"Where did Emiy go?" Kaitlyn thought.

Kaitlyn slowly walked down the stairs, adjusting her glasses.

Emily wasn't downstairs.

"Emi?" Kaitlyn looked around.

She opened the front door.

Emily was sitting outside with her head down into her knees.

"You ok, kid?" Kaitlyn sat down next to her.

"y- yeah, I- i'm okay.."

"Hey! I'm the one that's supposed to be depressed. What's wrong?"

"I'm just tired of everyone and their high expectations for me.. thats all.." ((*fails at giving myself feels* ~Emily))

"I know how you feel." Kaitlyn leaned back against the wall.

"But i'm okay, I'm just rethinking life, thats all.."

"And you know, everyone out there that's achieving more stuff than I am, being better than me, always doing things so perfect with little ease… not to mention all the smart kids in my math class and all the artist in my yearbook that draw so good, it makes my art run away and become hobos on the street, and the people who look pretty and have more friends, and the friends i ONCE had, but they deserted me and went with someone else, and my mother who think's i'm like some wizkid and puts me under the most pressure, and now I gotta deal with someone I used to like, who doesn't like me back, and its so jumbled up in my head, ooohhh…, oh no…. It's just too much!"

Kaitlyn had tears in her eyes.

"You're more like me than I thought…."

She leaned over and put her arms around Emily.

"I just wish… I could be like _them_, the kids that are just, cool.. the smart ones who excel in math, the artist with great talent like you, Kaitlyn… but i'll never be like them, i'll just be dumb Emily Plata, that no one knows about, because that's just who she is?!"

"I may be smart and all and I may be good at art. But what's the point if no one notices… I've always tried to get noticed. My whole life.. I've worked towards being seen by someone. I've wasted my time doing that. But I've been too shy.. too insecure to make friends… and just… it's too much to think about... I can't even count the number of times I've cried myself to sleep over this kind of stuff…." Kaitlyn sat back up and wiped some tears off her face.

"I just want people to see I'm not some Barbie doll, I'm just a regular person you can't pick on because they don't speak, and get right up in their face and talk to…. I'm not some person that you can just ditch for no reason…." ((yeah, I'm talking about you Laura! And yes, people have got up in my face and tried to talk to me, thanks ~Emily

"I just want them to see, that's not who I am…" Emily sighed.

Kaitlyn had her head resting on her knees. She was staring out into space again and crying.

"But i'm done with this, I stopped caring a LONG time ago.. so you know what, the world can kiss my tushie and eat my dust for days… I've tried.. but I see trying just isn't working, so i'm done… i'm over with it!" Emily's voice began to get angrier.

"You're not saying what I think you're saying?" Kaitlyn began to shiver.

"No, i'm just done trying… i think i'm just gonna live life like a normal person and just stop trying to get noticed…"

"S-so many times.. I've told people it get's better. to just hold on. That things will change… but really. It's all about… you... not the world. You need to change your viewpoint."

Emily remembered what Atom was talking about last night.

about how he realized the same thing.

"Like Atom did." Emily said to Kaitlyn.

"I wouldn't really say that…." Kaitlyn rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm not saying he shouldn't have done it, I'm just saying there are other ways of doing it."

"But he realized the same thing, that he needed to change his viewpoint.,."

"Yeah. I changed mine too but in a different way. I had to mature early on as a kid… There was really no other way with putting up with the bullying. And I was always around adults. I had to make choices and actions other kids didn't have to. I just wanted to be happy… so whenever I am happy. I make it worth everything. It helps to forget about your past. About what could happen in the future. I make myself smile if I have to."

The door opened and Atom came outside.

"You guys okay, you look upset?" Atom asked.

"Not really….." Kaitlyn tried not to look at him with the tears streaming down her cheeks.

Atom didn't even bother asking them what's wrong, he just sat next to them and tried his best to comfort them.

"Don't do what I did and waste your time trying to be someone you're not… Don't try to get others approvals... You'll get them if you wait." Kaitlyn said to the two of them.

Emily and Atom smiled.

"I think I feel better now… let's go inside, i'm sure there's breakfast in the kitchen!" Emily stood up.

"You guys can go… I'm just gonna sit out here for a few more minutes..." Kaitlyn leaned back against the wall.

"Um.. okay, let us know if you need anything..."

Atom and Emily walked inside.

"Any ideas for breakfast?" Emily asked Atom.

"Hmm… not sure…" Atom wondered.

"Ehh.. I'm not hungry, we got to get going soon though, we gotta help plan your date and take you home!" Emily ran upstairs to her room to get ready, Atom slipped away to the bathroom.

"Can't I ever go a day without feeling like this?" Kaitlyn sniffled.

"Well I could when….. No, I promised myself not to think about _that_ ever again..."

Atom walked back outside again, he sat next to Kaitlyn and took in the beautiful sunrise that was taking place at this very moment.

"Don't you just love watching the sun rise? I think it's quite beautiful!" Atom smiled and leaned back against the wall.

"Yeah..."

Atom giggled.

"It's so strange how a robot like me, seems so much like a human, but yet.. humans seem nothing like robots, It's hard for me to fully understand…"

"Humans already have a hard time understanding each other… It's not surprising that a robot wouldn't understand them."

"But it's more than that…. it's… I can't seem to find a word.."

"I think I'm gonna go inside now..." Kaitlyn slowly stood up and opened the door.

"Oh, Emily says to get ready because we have places to go.." Atom said to Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn sighed.

"Fine…."

She walked through the open door.

"It's just so… ahh.. still don't have the word.." Atom thought to himself.

"It's peculiar..." Kaitlyn said to herself.

Emily walked downstairs.

"Oh Kait, your back! Want anything to eat?" Emily offered.

"No, i'm good."

Atom stormed in.

"I think I got the word! it's um… ahh.. gosh darnit, I had it a second ago!" Atom argued with himself aloud.

"What word?" Emily asked.

"Oh, nothing. It doesn't matter." He blushed when he realized Emily was there.

"okay people, lets hit the road!" Emily pointed upward, signaling everyone to get ready and leave

Kaitlyn's shoes plopped slowly on the stairs one by one.

"Ahh.. be gentle, don't wanna wake up the little devil!" Emily whispered.

"I'm trying to be quiet..." She made it off the last step. .

Atom opened the door to the bathroom and stepped out.

"Aw, that looks adorable, it really looks great on you!" Emily complimented.

" That's what you said, yesterday." Atom gave Emily a sarcastic face.

"Pfftt... wha... I think this looks cute, at least I'd wear it if I could!" Emily folded her arms.

"Let's just go, we can talk about my sweater later..." Atom escorted the girls outside.

"So where are we going?" He asked as he slipped into the back seat.

"Ahh.. well let's ask the driver.. driver, where are we going?"

"I don't know…. I'm not in the mood to go anywhere, honestly..." Kaitlyn said, her voice deeper and softer than usual.

"Oh come on! Fine then... then we'll just drop Atom off at home!" Emily huffed and folded her arms.

"Sure… whatever..." Kaitlyn started up the car.

"BUT WAIT!? T-the, d- date! We gotta plan Atom's Date!" Emily started to freak out and lose her mind.

"Calm down!" Kaitlyn snapped.

"I know but, we.. I mean _**I **_promised him that, and Emi- Chan doesn't break a promise!"

Kaitlyn sighed.

"Are you guys okay, you seem to be fidgeting about something?" Atom asked from the backseat.

"Look, Emily. Atom has a right to do this on his own. You don't need to help him."

"Fine! Then let's just drop him off at home and I go do something by myself, because CLEARLY, I can't be the nice one in this world and help a friend out!?"

"It's not like that!" Kaitlyn raised her voice.

"Then what is it?"

Atom began to worry.

"I-I don't know! OK?!"

"Then good! Now just drive so I can go back home again and figure out something NICE to do today!"

"You're already home! You don't have to come with me _everywhere_!"

"Fine!" Emily got out of the car and stormed back into the house.

Kaitlyn hit her fist on the steering wheel.

"I- I'm scared..." Atom whined.

"I-It's ok… Atom….." She started crying.

Atom covered his face with his knees.

"I'm sorry you had to see that….." Kaitlyn wiped her face with her sleeve.

"I- its okay... I'm okay..."

"I haven't felt myself lately…. I really didn't mean to yell at her... And she probably thinks I hate her now..."

"No she doesn't and even if she does, I'm sure she will forgive you.." Atom looked up again.

"Why?... Why do I keep messing up?"

Atom didn't respond.

"L-let's go now..."

"Are. You sure you're okay? I don't want us to get hurt.."

"I'm fine." Kaitlyn pulled out of the driveway.

Atom leaned his head against the window as Kaitlyn drove.

"Wake up, Atom."

Kaitlyn shook him from the front seat.

"Huh? What happen?" Atom said with a tired voice.

"We're at your house. You can get out now..."

"Oh. Okay." Atom got out of the car and grabbed his stuff, heading to the front door.

"Do you wanna come in, Kate?" He called out to her.

"I guess... " She took the keys out of the ignition and locked the door behind her.

"Ah! T- the door!" Atom and Kaitlyn heard a voice from inside.

"Well answer it, Astro!"

"Naw you go..."

"N-no, YOU go..."

"But I c- can't-"

"Fine, I'll get it!"

"Mmm... thanks."

Brianna opened the front door.

"Oh wait! No, don't open it, I ah..." Astro struggled to get off the couch.

"Quite a skimpy outfit." Kaitlyn said to Brianna.

"Ahh... I have my reasons..." Brianna blushed.

Astro finally made it to the door, half of his jacket was hanging like an off-shoulder.. and the rest... you figure it out.

"i'm not even going to ask..." Kaitlyn walked past Brianna and Astro.

"Where's Emi?" Astro asked.

"At her house..." Kaitlyn stopped in the middle of the living room.

"Cool." Astro let Brianna catch up with him so they could both hold hands.

Atom slowly walked into the house.

He walked past Kaitlyn.

She walked behind him and walked into a hallway, to his room on the far left corner.

"I'm sorry if I ruined this morning for you..." Kaitlyn stepped into his room.

"No its okay.. its just, life happening..." Atom shrugged.

"Yeah…. sure..." She looked down as she sat on Atom's bed.

Atom put his stuff away and took out his scrapbooking box.

He sat next to Kaitlyn on his bed.

"Care to learn a little scrapbooking?" Atom beamed.

"Not really at the moment…."

"Okay.." Atom organized everything so he could begin.

Astro stormed in.

"Ahhh.. you guys gotta help me, Brianna is a maniac - well I am too, but that doesn't matter, anyways, she's gonna get me and engulf me in-" Astro was panicking.

"What?" Atom tilted his head.

"Pookie face, where did ya go?" Brianna called.

"Please help me, I'm too young to make out with her!?" Astro pleaded.

"Too late, you've already done it." Kaitlyn said.

"I know... but... this is serious now, we can't make this a normal thing!?"

Brianna crept up behind Astro.

"Oh gawd." Astro mumbled.

"Brianna, are you really trying out with Astro?" Atom asked.

"Pfft... what? He's too badass for that..." Brianna folded her arms.

"Aww thanks..." Astro turned around.

"Don't mention it, pooks!"

Astro escorted Brianna out of the door and closed it.

"Hahaha, do you think they bought it?" The two of them laughed.

"Hahaha, yeah!" Brianna laughed.

Suddenly the noise changed from laughs to something else.

"I'm not even gonna bother..." Kaitlyn said as she checked her P-phone.

Atom continued cutting and sticking stuff onto the scrapbooking paper, he kept humming a random tune.

Kaitlyn looked over at the scrapbook in his lap, Atom kept working and didn't pay much attention to her.

Atom switched the tune and hummed something else.

Kaitlyn sniffled and rested her head on Atom's shoulder.

Atom looked over to see Kaitlyn resting her head in his shoulder, he smiled and laughed softly. ((Awww ~Emily))

"What's in this scrapbook?" She asked.

"Oh! This one? These are just random pages, not really a specific topic of some sort..." Atom replied.

He flipped a page over. There was a picture of Kaitlyn, Emily, and him.

"I don't remember you taking this…."

"Because I never did... Astro gave me this drawing and I didn't know what to do with it, so I put it in the scrapbook..."

"Oh…."

"Yeah, I almost thought it was a picture myself... but no, its just a drawing..."

"His proportions are a tad off, though..." Kaitlyn lightly giggled.

"HEY DON'T YOU INSULT MY PROPORTIONS BLONDIE, THERE ARE CORRECT, YOU JUST NEED A NEW PRESCRIPTION AND SOME MANNERS!?" Astro yelled at Kaitlyn from the hallway.

"Whatever… Just rub it in my face how I'm a bad artist..." Kaitlyn sighed as she laid back on the bed and covered her face with her hands.

"Hmph." Astro folded his arms.

Atom put down the scrapbook, he moved away from Kaitlyn and put his head down on his bed.

"D-do you think I should call her?"

"I- I dunno.. my head really hurts and everything is scaring me..."

Kaitlyn started to whimper like she was crying again.

"Ahhh this headache!" Atom cringed.

"M-maybe I should leave. I'm probably making your headache worse." She whispered.

"N- no, its okay, it- ahhh..."

"I-I'll go…."

"No, please I'm sorry, I don't wanna force you leave.. you can stay!" Atom was in a conflict with himself while accidentally raising his voice talking to Kaitlyn.

She was shaking.

Suddenly the headache went away and Atom laid down on his bed as tears streamed down his face.

"You don't have to get upset over me, Atom..." Kaitlyn studdered..

"B- but... I'm sorry for yelling at you..." Atom replied.

"That's not what's bothering me… I just… don't know what to do…." She sat up.

Atom got up from his bed and tried to walk to Kaitlyn, but he almost tripped, Kaitlyn caught him.

"You ok?"

"Y- yeah.. I'm okay!"

"Please don't cry….." She put her hands on his shoulders.

"I- I can't help it..." Atom cried.

"I… I'm done just sitting around waiting for something to change and get better…. I'm gonna call Emily."

Atom sniffled.

Kaitlyn walked out of the room and to the bathroom.

She dialed a number on her P-phone.

"Kaitlyn?" Emily answered.

"I.. I'm sorry, Emi.."

Emily gasped.

"Its okay.. I've cooled off now... but I still don't wanna do anything anymore... i just... I thought... never mind..."

"And your right Kait, I shouldn't be helping people, I should just worry about myself and go on... so I am..."

"No, Emily. I was wrong."

"No no no... you're right... I was wrong, and im sorry for picking a fight with you when I was wrong all along..."

"And I'm sorry for annoying you with a stupid idea thats never gonna happen... I'm just gonna stay home today..." Emily sighed.

"B-but…."

"You can go where ever, I don't care..." Emily sounded like she had giving up.

"That's not really the point…."

"Ahh.. I gotta go..." Emily hung up the phone.

Atom was sitting on his bed and watching TV, he was still crying but seemed to settle down as he watched what was on the television.

Kaitlyn walked in.

"I'm just… done…." She sat on the floor next to the bed.

"W- what happen?" Atom looked down at Kaitlyn and asked.

"I give up…." She leaned her head back.

"I'd give up too, but I have nothing to give..." Atom sniffed.

"I think I gave her the wrong message. I was just getting fed up with everything and I lashed out at her for no good reason…."

Atom rubbed his eye as more tears poured out.

"I just wanna go back. Before all of this.. Before I ever dated….. _him_… before he ruined my life."

"I- I'm afraid I- I can't h-help you K-kait..." Atom shuttered and covered his face with his hands.

"It's ok, Atom. I'm not asking anything of you." Kaitlyn got up and sat next to him.

"I know.." Atom tried to say.

"If you're ever in a relationship, don't be oblivious like I was…. If there's a problem you see starting, fix it as soon as possible. Anyway you can."

Atom tried to smile and nod his head.

"I should get going now..." Kaitlyn grinned and stood up.

"S-see you..." Atom sniffed and waved goodbye.

"Stay strong, buddy." She glanced back at him as she walked out to the hallway.

Atom turned over to his side and took a nap, Kaitlyn said her quick goodbyes and left the house.

Emily sat in her room typing on her laptop, she heard someone walk into the townhouse..

Emily wanted nothing to do with the person who walked in, regardless who they were.

Kaitlyn made her way upstairs into Emily's room, Emily ignored her and continued to type.

After a few minutes of words spoken with no response, Emily got up from her office chair and turned to Kaitlyn.

"So? your really sorry?" Emily sounded surprised.

"I am..." Kaitlyn shifted from foot to foot.

Emily sighed.

"I forgive you..." Emily muttered.

"Do you still wanna help me, or are you gonna yell at me again for being nice?" Emily folded her arms.

"I'll help..."

"Great!" Emily squealed.

"But its almost lunch time and i'm sure my mom's gonna start cooking the feast, so we should wait a while..." Emily sat back down in her office chair and continued typing.

An hour later, Astro opened his front door to see Kaitlyn and Emily standing in front of it, again Astro was still wearing the same thing.

"What happen to you?" Emily asked.

"I lost my innocence, that's what happened..." Astro blushed and looked down.

"tbh Astro, I think you need to chillax and cool down, your too young for that and you clearly don't seem to be to happy about adulthood, so you gotta savor being young now..." Kaitlyn and Emily walked inside and into the hallway that led to Atom's room.

"What's 'tbh'?" Astro asked.

"To be honest..." Emily replied.

"We're taking you out Atom, lets go.." Emily said as she walked into Atom's room.

"GAH!" Atom yelped and moved his hand around.

"We saw nothing right?" Kaitlyn whispered. ((Oh gawd... *dies from laughter* ~Emily))

"Ooh... what about this?"

Emily, Kaitlyn and Atom were at the mall shopping, trying something for Atom.

Atom looked at what Emily was holding up.

"Hmm.. it looks okay, but the color..." He replied

"Okay..." Emily back on the rack.

"Ooohhh... I found it!" Kaitlyn handed something to Atom and urged him to try it on.

Atom did as told and walked over to the fitting rooms.

A few minutes later, Atom walked out and up to Kaitlyn and Emily.

"OH MY GLO-"

"This doesn't look half bad!" Atom smiled and adjusted his sleeves.

"Ghosh Kait! You sure have a sense of style, this looks perfect!" Emily walked up to Atom and examined his shirt.

"Hmm…. but those jeans… they won't match your shirt…." Emily said.

"What do you mean? Jeans look great with a button down shirt.." Kaitlyn walked up next to Emily.

"Yeah, but not these kind…"

"I think it looks great, what do _you _think, Atom?"

"Ahhh…. I'm not sure…" Atom blushed.

"Hmm…. maybe it's the shoes…" Emily stroked her chin and looked down at Atom's shoes.

"Emily…" Kaitlyn looked at Emily.

"Oh, right.. hehe.. well, maybe we can compromise…"

"Like how?"

"Ahh… Emi Chan has an idea!" Emily happily strolled away from Kaitlyn and Atom and went to another part of the store.

"I still don't get how black jeans don't match white shirts?" Kaitlyn looked confused at Atom.

"I dunno, maybe she thinks it's too plain…" Atom shrugged.

"Well then in that case, I'll go see if they have the same shirt in a different color… be right back!" Kaitlyn walked away.

Atom stood by himself alone while Kaitlyn and Emily walked away to go find something, he itched his wrist and gazed around the store.

Emily came back.

"I couldn't find what I was looking for-" Emily looked at Atom closely.

"Where's Kaitlyn?" Emily asked.

'She went to go look for this shirt in a different color.." Atom replied.

"Oh good! Black and white seems too plain to me…"

Kaitlyn came back empty-handed.

"They don't have it in another color, sorry" Kaitlyn let out a breath of air.

"Well, it doesn't look _that_ bad,... i'm sure it won't matter.." Emily smiled.

Emily, Kaitlyn and Atom walked out of the store with bags in their hands.

"Where to next?" Emily asked.

"Well.. I'm getting hungry, shall we try the food court?" Kaitlyn suggested.

"Sure, I think I need to sit down anyways.." Emily laughed

The three of them took a seat at a table in the food court, Kaitlyn got up and went to go place orders for everyone at the food place in front of them.

"Ah… I'm so nervous... " Atom squirmed in his seat.

"Nervous about what?" Emily asked.

"Well... I'm not sure... its just, you know... stuff..." Atom still couldn't sit still.

"You sure your okay?"

"Y-yeah... I'm fine!"

Kaitlyn came back with a tray filled with food.

"Mmm... looks yummy!" Emily smiled.

"Nervous about what?" Emily asked.

"T-The date..."

"Oh, its gonna be ok.."

"But…. It's more of a good kind of nervous..." He leaned back and looked up blushing.

"Well as long as you're okay... im ok.."

Kaitlyn came back with a tray filled with food.

"Mmm... looks yummy!" Emily smiled.

"Eat up!" Kaitlyn said as she sat down. placing the tray on the table.

For a moment it was quiet while everyone munched on their food.

"So what do you guys wanna do after this?" Kaitlyn wiped her mouth.

"Well now we gotta PLAN the date!" Emily chuckled.

"Don't you think he should actually get the date before planning what they're gonna do?"

"Yeah, but... uh... i got nothing..."

""What do you think you should do, Atom?"

Atom was staring into space.

"Atom?"

"GAH!" Atom shook and looked all around.

"W- what was that?" he asked.

"Atom…. how do you wanna ask him out?"

"I- I.." Atom blushed.

"Well.. I'm not really sure myself… I never asked anyone out. I've only been asked." Kaitlyn chuckled nervously.

"Haha.. i'm not sure either..." Emily laughed as well.

"It can't be that bad though…." Atom looked at them.

"No… I'm sure it's not." Kaitlyn shrugged.

"It's all about keeping your cool and being yourself. At least that's what I've heard…."

"Hmmm... Okay." Atom nodded his head.

"Just don't let things get awkward… I guess… And get right to the point."

"And if it doesn't work out, try again later on..." Emily added.

"Yeah."

The group walked outside of the mall and went to Kaitlyn's car.

"Is it me.. Or am I usually the one driving everyone places?" Kaitlyn said as she opened the door.

"Well you're the only one who can legally drive, so..."

"You guys are lucky I got a license for Pennsylvania _and_ Florida.. Just makes things seem easier…"

"Haha.. yeah." Emily laughed as she got into the passengers seat.

She reached over to the radio and tuned to a station.

"Yes! I finally found the perfect song!" Emily squealed.

"I love this one!" Kaitlyn almost jumped off her seat with excitement.

"I can't believe this station plays Panic! at the Disco!?" Emily started shaking and moving her hands around with glee.

"Woah there, Emi. Calm down!" Kaitlyn laughed.

Atom looked at the girls like they were crazy foreigners talking Mandarin.

Kaitlyn drove off to Atom's house while her and Emily sang along to the song.

Kaitlyn pulled into the driveway.

Astro was outside sitting in a chair.

"Where's Brianna?" Emily asked Astro as she got out of the car.

Astro began to laugh hysterically.

"What?" Emily was confused.

Astro continued to laugh.

"You ok there, Astro?" Kaitlyn was getting freaked out.

"Oh gawd... hahahahahahaha!"

"Atom… can you do anything about this?" Kaitlyn turned back to Atom, who was getting out of the car.

Atom walked up to Astro and looked at his face.

"OH MY GOODNESS?!" Astro laughed.

"hmmm..." Atom let out a noise.

"Eeeeeyyyeahhh, he needs help..." Atom turned around and looked at the girls.

"I got it.." Kaitlyn walked up towards Astro with her hand up.

"Man, I've always wanted to do this." She smirked.

She slapped him flat across the face.

"Hey! Can't a dude laugh about a movie he saw with his girlfriend, sheesh!"

"Not when you make it look like you're crazy." Kaitlyn put her hands on her hips.

"Ooh.. what movie?" Emily asked.

"_White Chicks._" Astro responded responded.

"Never heard of it…. Kaitlyn said sarcastically as she walked into the house.

"Oh my glob that movie is so funny!"

"I know right?" Astro giggled.

"Well, come on, Atom! Let's go inside!" Emily looked back at him.

"Ok!" He ran up to Emily and they walked in.

Kaitlyn, Atom, and Emily stood in the kitchen as Atom was getting a drink.

"Ugh!" Kaitlyn leaned back on the kitchen counter.

"What's wrong Kate?" Emily stood next to her.

"Ah… Is it bad that… I can't get the wedding off my mind?"

"You mean Cindy and Tenma's?"

"Yeah..." Kaitlyn blushed.

"No.. I guess it's not bad…."

"They just seem so perfect for each other! I can't take it! It's too adorable!"

"Could you say it any louder, you're making me sick!?" Astro said with a sour face.

"I wonder how the Professor is gonna react when he finds out..." Atom said nervously as he closed the refrigerator door.

Suddenly, they could hear a loud slam come from outside.

"You ok, Dr.?" Astro said.

"I'm not in the mood to talk right now, Astro." Dr. Elefun stormed inside.

"Speaking of whom…." Kaitlyn whispered to Atom.

"Well hello to you too, Doc?!" Astro folded his arms.

Dr. Elefun dropped his briefcase on the floor and sat on the couch,, massaging his head.

"Did you have a hard day at work again, Dr.?" Emily asked him from the kitchen.

"I'd say…..." He groaned.

"Hey Atom, you know how you said it'd be a good time to tell him if he's in a bad mood?" Kaitlyn whispered.

"I never said that I said you SHOULDN'T tell him no matter WHAT mood he's in.."

"Well… we might as well tell him before he finds out the hard way…."

"Ehh.. don't worry about him, he probably just needs to take _the pills_..." Astro put his hands behind his head and leaned back.

Kaitlyn gave Astro "the look".

"What? There just chill pills, I have to take them or else I get cranky or depressed or sometimes I even get mood swings..." Astro replied

"Whatever..." She rolled her eyes.

"You think we should talk to him?" Emily tapped on Kaitlyn's shoulder.

"Ah….. I guess."

"Well if you need me fart nuggets -which I hope you don't.. I'll be in my room doing absolutely nothing!" Astro walked away to his room.

"Let's hope he doesn't hate us for this….." Kaitlyn took a deep breath.

"It'll be okay, what's the worst that could happen?" Atom looked at the girl with a gentle smile.

"I don't know… He could ban us from the city and ground you for life…."

Atom's gentle smile faded away.

"But I'm sure it will be fine. We're old enough to talk about these kind of things with an adult and not have them get angry.…."

Atom walked to the kitchen and got himself a carton of Apple juice.

"Well, let's do this..." He said.

The three walked over to the living room. Dr. Elefun was still sitting on the couch mumbling quietly to himself.

"Doctor?" Kaitlyn said softly.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I just have something troubling me…." He sat up.

"Well um... We uh... Have something to... Tell you." Emily stuttered.

"Oh. I know what it is." Elefun said angrily.

"You do?" Kaitlyn tilted her head.

"Yes… And I'm going to kill him if he breaks her heart."

"Wooooaaaahhhh. Let's not go around wanting to _kill_ people..."

"I TOLD YOU HE NEEDS THE PILLS?!" Astro yelled from his room.

"Shut up!" Kaitlyn yelled up the stairs.

"MAKE ME YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"Are… we on the same page here, Doc?" Emily got nervous.

"If you wanted to tell me that Cindy got herself all caught up in love with the monster of a man Tenma, then yes."

"THANK YOU, SOMEONE'S BEEN READING MY MIND!"

"NOBODY SAID YOU WERE IN THIS CONVERSATION, ASTRO!" Kaitlyn yelled again.

"I AM NOW BLONDIE!"

"IS IT POSSIBLE FOR YOU TO CALL ME BY MY ACTUAL NAME? OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHAT IT IS?"

"NO, I REMEMBER, I JUST LIKE BEING A PAIN IN PEOPLE'S ASSES LIKE THAT!"

"UGH" Kaitlyn hit her head against a nearby wall.

"YOUR WELCOME BLONDIE!" Astro smiled from his room and tossed around in his bed.

"Ahh.. Astro! Can't you just, I dunno, call Brianna or make out with your pillow, because now is not the best time to input your thoughts and set your potty mouth free!" Atom said to Astro.

"OK. OK. I'll be quiet. Geez!"

"So.. uh… How'd you find out, Doc?" Kaitlyn looked over at Dr. Elefun.

He sighed.

"I was working at my desk then I heard some commotion out in the hall. I stepped out to see what was going on….."

"_Wow! It's so pretty!"_

"_He must be rich!"_

"_Oh no… not really…. ok a little….."_

"_You're both so lucky."_

"_Oh, thank you so much!"_

_There was a group of women (and a few men) huddled together. They seemed to all be looking at something._

"_What's going on here?" Dr. Elefun asked a technician that was walking by him._

"_Oh. You haven't heard?"_

"_Heard what?"_

"_Cindy Claire's engaged."_

_Elefun's face went pale._

"_Yeah. No one even knew she was dating!... Are you ok, Doctor?"_

"_Ah.. Yes.. I-I'm fine."_

_He quickly made his way over to the group._

"_Get back to work everyone!" He said sternly._

"_Oh, sorry, Doctor."_

"_Right away sir!"_

_Everyone dispersed and Cindy was left standing in front of Dr. Elefun. She was covering her left hand with her right._

"_Hello, Dr." She chuckled nervously. _

"_Let me see."_

_She slowly moved her right hand away,_

_He lifted her left hand up, the ring gleaming in the fluorescent lighting of the hallway.._

"_So it's true..."_

"_Dr…?"_

"_It's __**him**__,_ _isn't it?"_

"_Y-yes…."_

"_I-I don't know what to say…. It's one thing that you start dating him. Then you move in with him? Now this?!"_

"_B-but Doctor..."_

"_I told you he was bad news, Cindy."_

"_But, sir. I love him."_

"_I don't want him hurting you."_

"_He won't! I trust him."_

"_I'm sorry, Cindy. But I have no choice…. You call off the engagement… or… you're fired…."_

"_DOCTOR! Y-you can't do this to me!"_

"_I'm sorry Cindy… I can't see you everyday if you're going to marry… him."_

"_Well…. I'll go get my things…."_

"_I hope you understand that I really don't want you to go… I'm doing this for your own good."_

"_Yes... I understand." Cindy began to cry as she walked over to her desk._

"_Cindy… don't cry….."_

"_I used to think my work was first, Dr, Elefun…. My job used to be everything…. But Bill helped me realized that there are more important things than working." She began to gather some of the things on her desk._

"_Yes… Cindy.. That is true… But-"_

"_Doctor... Please….. If you can't accept that fact that he changed and that we are together now… Then…. I'm just going to go…. You can throw out the rest of the things on my desk..."_

_Dr. Elefun stood speechless as Cindy signed out and walked down the stairs._

_He walked over to her desk.._

_There was a small photograph left under her keyboard. He pulled it out._

_In the picture was Tenma and Cindy standing in front of the lake in the park. They looked so happy._

_Elefun wouldn't have it._

_He put the photo in a nearby shredder and walked away….._

"But… Doctor… how could you?" Emily sniffled.

"I had to." He responded.

"But he really has cha-" Kaitlyn started to say.

"No! I don't believe he has. He can't change after what he's done..."

"But they're _IN LOVE_! Can't you see?"

"No! I can't!"

"But Professor-"

"Can all of you just go upstairs!?" He snapped.

"Ah… ok…." Kaitlyn looked down.

Atom was the first to walk away, He stormed off to his room.

He hated arguments.

Kaitlyn and Emily followed him.

Atom jumped onto his bed and put his head down.

"Well that definitely could have gone worse…." Kaitlyn laughed nervously.

"I- I told you not to tell him..." Atom whimpered with his head still down.

"But we didn't tell him…. He told us..." Emily sat on the bed.

"B-but still..."

"At least we know his opinion on it... " Kaitlyn laid down on the floor.

Atom tried to hold on his tears.

Things like this always scared him,

Like this morning.

"Maybe one day he'll finally see that Tenma _has _changed."

Astro stormed into the room.

"Thanks a lot Kaitlyn, you made him in a worse mood, now how the hell am I gonna get a 'yes' to go visit Brianna if you made him turn into the crabby Grinch!?" Astro complained.

"I think at this point you're allowed to go whenever you want…."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Your funnier than Brianna!" Astro laughed hysterically.

"I'm being serious..."

"Oh really?" Astro gave Kaitlyn a sarcastic face.

"Did you finish all your homework over the break and did you do all your chores?"

"Okay, okay... yes I did do my homework because I'm just that smart, and I don't have chores, thank you very much!" Astro put his hands on his hips.

"Well if you did all your homework, then you can go."

"But you're not my mom, stop telling me what to do, you're creeping me out!?"

"I know I'm not your mom. I'm just making an agreement with you. You be responsible and I won't tell Elefun you left."

Astro laughed.

"Me _responsible_?! That's like asking Atom Megan Fox or Kim Kardashian?!"

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes,

"Well I'll tell Elefun if you go then..."

"I'm not going anywhere, at least not anymore... I have _business _to take care of..." Astro winked.

"What _business_?"

"Business with myself woman, gosh, you're such a perv!"

"I don't mean it like that. I was just wondering if you got a job or something. Like commissions. 'Cuz I'd buy a drawing from you if you'd let me…."

"No, I don't have a job.. sorry, But i do have what's called 'me time' and I'm currently late, so i better get going before I lose my mind..."

Astro walked out of the room.

"No chores?! Really?! Pft."

"Yeah, we don't have chores..." Atom replied, his voice was muffled

"Who does the cleaning then?"

"Ahhh... no one's ever told us..."

"Strange… either Elefun does a lot more work than he should or he hires a cleaning bot while you guys are asleep."

Astro came back in.

"Whoops, I left my phone..." Astro grabbed his phone and left.

"So I guess Dr. Claire is fired now…." Emily sighed.

"We should really find something to cheer us up, at least before this room transforms into Niagara Falls..." Atom's voice was still muffled by his bedsheets.

"Don't look at me. I wasn't gonna cry." Kaitlyn shrugged.

"No Kait, I don't think he's talking about us..." Emily whispered.

"Well. I don't know what to do…."

Atom got up from his bed and sluggishly left his room to go upstairs and into the bathroom.

"Ughhhh" Kaitlyn rub her face with her hands as she groaned,

"Maybe we should just leave him..."

"I guess,"

"Ahhh!" There was a loud noise from upstairs.

"You ok up there?!" Kaitlyn yelled.

"Wha? Blondie stop interrupting me!?" Astro yelled from his room.

"What are you even doing?" Emily asked.

"Ahhhhhhhhh... none of your beeswax!"

"Stop screaming then, you freak!" Kaitlyn sat up

"I- I can't help it!"

"Maybe we should go before things get _too_ awkward." She looked over at Emily.

"Don't look at me, I'm just a person that likes to experiment,that's all" Astro rubbed his stomach.

"Yeeahhhhh… We're outta here." Kaitlyn stood up

"Fine, but just to let you know, my face does not like you, so if I burn up and die, you know why..." ((_ ~kate))

"OMFG that rhymed, WHOLLY F* BITCH!?"

"Bye Atom! We're leaving now!" Kaitlyn yelled up to Atom.

Atom didn't respond.

"You think he's ok, Kate?" Emily looked at Kaitlyn.

"Ah… You wanna check on him?"

"AHHH!" There was the noise again, but this time it sounded different. ((WTF is up with my brain coming up with this crap O_O ~Emily))

"Let's just go..." Emily smiled nervously.

Kaitlyn and Emily made it back out of the hallway and into the living

Dr. Elefun was in the kitchen diagonal from the living room, grabbing something to eat

"Should we say something?" Emily whispered.

"We probably shouldn't." Kaitlyn whispered back.

"Eeeyyyeahhhh, we should go like, NOW! Before um... _this_ gets out of hand..." Emily turned Kaitlyn around and escorted her out of the house.

"What? Where are you guys going!? I thought we had something here, or my moaning really annoying you?"

"Yeah, how about you go jerk off somewhere else..." Emily and Kaitlyn walked out of the house.

"What was that?"

"Slang my dear, slang..." Emily got into the car.

Tenma was sitting on his couch as usual. He had a pencil in his hand and a crossword puzzle in his lap. ((PFT wut a nerd ~kate)).

He heard the front door open.

Dr. Claire stood in the doorway.

"Hello, dear." Tenma glanced up at her.

"You're home early." He placed the puzzle and the pencil next to him on the couch.

"B-bill..."

"Cindy?" He looked up at her.

She was crying.

"Sweety. What's wrong?" He ran up to her and put his hands on her arms.

"I… I…..." She stuttered.

"You what?" He looked into her eyes.

"I got fired….."

"What? How?"

"Bill… he still doesn't trust you…."

"Elefun?"

"Mmmhmmm." She nodded.

"It's ok. I understand why he wouldn't." Tenma wrapped his arms around Cindy's waist.

She moved in close to him and rested her head on his chest.

"I know what he is to you. He must be hurt that he had to do this." Tenma stroked her hair.

((AHHH.. why don't have these ideas for the "Astrianna" ship? WHY IS TENCLA SO MUCH CUTER!? EXPLAIN!? ~Emily)) ((because I ship Tencla with everything I have. (9owo)9 SHIPPIN IT TO THE MAAAXXXXX ~kate))

"It doesn't matter anymore…. because now it's just you and me…." Cindy looked up at him.

((But then you'll become poor because you won't have any money... ~Emily)) ((I'M RICH DAMMIT! RICH WITH SHIPPING POWER! ~kate)) ((No, Kate.. just, no. ~Emily)) ((I have free shipping too. ~kate)) ((No, Kate.. just, no. ~Emily)) ((YESH, EMILY. JUST YESH ~kate)) ((No. ~Emily)) ((Don't make me make them kiss, Emily. I will do it. ~kate)) ((No. ~Emily)) ((I'M DOING IT DANGIT. ~kate)) ((NUUU LEAVE THAT FOR ASTRIANNA OR ATOMPHEN, BUT NOT TENCLA, AT LEAST NOT YET!~Emily)) ((NOPE TOO LATE YOU ASKED FOR IT ~kate)). ((I don't like you anymore ~Emily)) ((Oh. YOU'LL BE CRAWLIN BACK. just wait ~kate)) ((*does nothing* ~Emily)) ((*cracks fingers* time to write a kissing scene. :3 ~kate)) ((NUU wut we need is a MAKE OUT SCENE! *blushes super hard and dies from excessive fangirling* ~Emily)) ((oh pft they'll have one later. ~kate))

"Don't say that, honey. I know how much you love your job."

"Being with you means so much more to me." She smiled gently.

"But. Cindy, dear-"

Cindy pulled Tenma's head down to hers. She interrupted his sentence with a kiss.

((o/o *thinks for a moment* wut have I done?... o-o ~kate)). ((You killed me, that's what.. ~Emily)) ((that was my goal, tho w ~kate)) ((\(0_0)/ ~Emily))

Tenma looked up for a moment.

There were a few kids that have been playing on the sidewalk.

They were now looking at Tenma and Cindy with their eyes widened.

"D-dear..." His voice was muffled.

She let go.

"The neighbors can see us..."

She closed the door with her foot.

"Problem solved." She smirked.

Tenma leaned his head back down and pressed his lips against Cindy's.

((don't kill me for what I'm about to write plz ok. o-o ~kate)) ((Will try not to ~Emily))

They walked over to the couch and made out like they do in the movies.

((I know I said later… well I really meant like right now… ok? ~kate)) ((omg I can write a make out scene for Astrianna but not Tencla, why is this so? ~Emily)) ((IDK TnT ~kate))

A few hours had passed and Cindy was laying on the couch next to Tenma. They were watching TV.

"I think I should make a call…." Tenma looked next to him at Cindy.

She was asleep.

He let out a sigh.

"I love you..." He got up and kiss her forehead.

His P-Phone was sitting on the kitchen counter and he picked it up.

(OOH I forgot to tell you guys that a P- Phone is a parody of the I- Phone, k? HAVE A GREAT DAY! ~Emily))

Dr. Elefun was sitting on the couch in the living room reading a book.

He couldn't concentrate.

"I can't believe I did that to her… I feel terrible..." He said to himself.

Atom came downstairs and walked into the kitchen, trying his best to hide his face.

"Atom?"

Atom sighed and leaned his forehead on the front of the fridge.

"I'm okay professor, my head just really hurts again..." Atom lied through his teeth.

For a moment, he felt like collapsing and falling to the ground.

Atom moved over and opened the fridge, grabbed another juice carton and scurried off to his room.

Dr. Elefun looked back down at the book. He was finally able to read something without thinking about-

Suddenly the phone rang.

"Why now?" Dr. Elefun sighed.

"Can't a man just read a book?"

"Hello?" He picked up the phone.

"Ahh…. Taki-senpai?"

Dr. Elefun's heart skipped a beat.

There was only one person who ever called him that….

_Tenma had just finished college. It was his first day on the job._

_He walked up the stairs and into a large laboratory. _

_Machinery covered the walls. Scientists were scattered around with clipboards in their hands._

"_Hello. you must be the new intern." A man walked up to him._

"_Ah.. uh.. yes, Yes I am!" Tenma stuttered._

"_I'll put you with one of our best!"_

"_Ah.. th-thank you!"_

"_Hello!" A younger (and thinner) Dr. Elefun walked up to Tenma._

"_H-hello!"_

"_I'm Takahiro Elefun. You'll be working with me now!"_

"_Konnichiwa, Elefun-Sensei!" Tenma bowed politely._

"_Haha! You don't have to call me that. We're partners!"_ ((OOHH *facepalms* Dat makes sense ~Emily))

"_Ah… ah…."_

"_Just call me Taki-senpai!" Elefun joked.._

"_Y-yes, Taki-senpai!"_

"_Hahaha! I was joking!"_

"_D-do you want me to call you something else?"_

"_No! You can call me Taki-senpai if you want!"_

"_Haha… ok..."_

_They both smiled as Elefun showed Tenma around the lab._

"Tenma?! Why are you calling me?" Dr. Elefun snapped.

"I know you fired Cindy because of me…." Tenma sounded like he was hurt emotionally.

"You can't bribe or threaten me into hiring her back."

"I wasn't going to…. There's another reason why I'm calling you."

"Why would you want to call me?"

"To apologize…."

"You can't apologize for all you've done."

"Takahiro. You can't possibly hold it in for that long."

"What you did was horrid."

"How can it come to this? We were _best_ friends."

"Maybe you don't understand why it was so horrid."

"Taki… I'm sincerely sorry.. From the bottom of my heart."

"I'm not going to forgive you! Not only did you abandon Astro, but you wanted him back. You tried to force him back. And what you did to me! You crushed my dreams!"

Surprisingly, Astro was hidden away eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Taki. I can explain!"

"You know I wanted to be Head of the Ministry. You know I dreamed of that ever since I started studying robotics. But you took that away from me!"

"I can't help that they promoted me so suddenly. I was so caught up in the moment…. I didn't think of declining the offer for you….. But you still got the job, Elefun."

"It's different. I worked my entire life to it. Seeing you lose your mind like that… and then being your replacement…. is just... different..."

Astro suddenly felt the urge to storm in and butt into the conversation.

"Taki-senpai…. I'm... I'm sorry….."

"But… Tenma… You're mad…. Crazy…. Nutso… How can I trust you anymore?"

"Because you have to" Astro said to himself.

"I changed."

"I... I… "

"Even if you don't believe me… just hear me out… For Cindy…."

"What do you mean?"

"I have something else I would like to discuss..."

"Go ahead…."

Maybe this was his chance.

Maybe this was it.

But what if it wasn't.

It had never occurred to Astro, that no one seem to ask how he feels, never seemed to wonder.

_"Hey, let's see what Astro thinks for once!"_

Astro swears up and down that _THAT_ thought hasn't crossed their heads at least ONCE in their whole life.

Astro took a deep breath.

Atom walked out of the hallway and up the stairs, not noticing the Astro that was standing by the top step, and waiting for the right moment to jump in and let himself go free,

Astro stormed downstairs.

"NOW HOLD IT THERE JUST A SECOND GRANDPA SANDERS!" Astro yelled as he walked closer to Elefun with an ever so increasing pace.

"Astro… I'm talking to someone on the phone. Don't be rude."

"Hahahaha, rude is my middle name.." Astro laughed.

"And I think I have a lecture for the both of you!"

Astro walked over to the counter and sat in the stool next to Elefun.

"You know... I _simply _can't allow this..." Astro looked down and shook his head, he voice sounded scary and threatening. ((Oooh, evil Astro, me likey! ~Emily))

Astro decided sitting wasn't gonna get his point across, so he stood up instead.

"You don't understand do you, do you even care? You waste your time talking bull shit about everyone and yet, you don't seem to look like a basket of fruit yourself! You always have something to say, don't ya gramps? I never liked you... there I said it! I can't stand people who talk BULL SHIT about everyone else, if your gonna rant on the world, be my guest and i'll be _happy_ to wipe my ass clean for you, but this is too much... you can't stand him, right? Or am I speaking some foreign crap, hmmm?"

Astro paused.

"And I bet you talk about me too..." Astro's face looked hurt.

"W-what?! I would never!"

Astro glanced at Elefun with an evil look.

"You expect me to bow down and believe you? I don't trust anyone, sometimes, I can't even trust myself.

"Astro…."

"I'm sick and tired of being your Barbie doll, and i'm sick and tired of hearing the bull crap that comes out of your mouth! And if i have to move to Canada and change my name to Ludwig Van Dumbass, you best your luck I will..."

"Because you always have something to say, do you ever ask what _**I**_ think, how _**I**_ feel? You could care less and throw me down a ditch... you claim that you 'care' when all you _really_ do is talk bull shit, its no wonder-"

Astro refused to finish that thought.

"And mister happy hands- sluts a- lot! I'm not care bears cupid about you, either!"

"Elefun does make a pretty damn good point about you being the biggest A-hole of this generation... but..."

"Somehow, I still care, somehow... I- I want this to work, I wanna be in a _real _family, not a fixed family with a bunch of weirdos that 'claim' they love me, but we all know its a fake word used just to get by and slip away from what we're facing.. heck, I even do it myself!"

"I mean I _hate _you... but I'd to call it a _hate to love_ type thing, you hear me?"

"I don't think you understand the true meaning of _family_, Astro…." Tenma said.

"Great, like I care anyways... no one gives a damn about me..."

Astro chuckled.

"So why should I give a damn about them?"

"We all know the truth, this is just one big pot that everyone is stirring... and I know this because I was born into a riot, I live in a riot, and ill die butt naked and the pot will _still _be stirring..."

"Need I explain the actions that torture my soul?" Astro asked.

There was a silence.

Astro sighed.

"Can't someone, _anyone_, tell me what i'm doing wrong, why am I not good enough for anyone, why can't I understand..." Astro covered his face with his hands as he began to sob.

"Astro." Elefun walked up to him,

Astro turned around as if rejecting Elefun's comfort and sign of affection.

"I… I… I'm going to go back up to my room." Astro ran up the stairs to his room, slamming the door so hard the whole house shook.

Elefun felt terrible.

"Why does all of this have to happen now?" He put his head down on the kitchen counter.

A confused Tenma was still on the other side of the conversation.

"Takahiro… are you ok?"

"Y-yeah…."

Atom came downstairs and into the kitchen, he noticed Elefun looked different...

Atom walked up to him.

"Professor? Y- you okay?" Atom tried to sound comforting.

"Y-yeah…."

"I heard yelling while I was taking a bath, and I wanted to make sure you were okay..." Atom smiled gently.

"I'm fine Atom." Elefun looked up and put his hand on Atom's shoulder.

Atom leaned in close for a hug.

"Well as long as you're okay, I'm okay!" Atom laughed.

Elefun laughed back as he hugged Atom. ((Ya see Kait, Atom is _soo _much nicer than Astro, am I right? ~Emily) ((yup. that's why I still ship u two :3 ~kate))

"Ahh... I gotta go do something, but I'll come back, professor!" Atom broke off the hug and walked away to his room.

Even though Atom felt quite guilty for leaving the professor behind, he decided now would be a great time to...

Give a call to Stephen.

Atom looked around his room for his phone, it wasn't until he stumbled upon it when he almost tripped and saw it lying on top of his scrapbooking box, that was in the corner.

_"Should I really do this?" _Atom thought to himself. Kait? You still there? yeah sorry I was just chatting with someone

Atom's hands trembled as he picked up his phone and walked over to his bed.

He took a deep breath.

_"I can do this..." _Atom told himself.

Atom turned on the phone

He never asked anyone put before, so he didn't really know what to say, but he recalled the advice given to him by Emily and Kaitlyn to help him out.

Atom's heart began to pound as he was waiting for the other person to answer. ((O/O kawaii ~Emily))

Finally there was a noise and then a voice that spoke after.

"Astro?" Stephen greeted.

"H- hi!" Atom replied goofy.

"You okay?'

"Yeah.. I'm fine, i just ahhhhh... wanted to ask you something?" Atom blushed.

"Ask me something? Hmmm... go ahead."

"Well.. ahhh... I was wondering..."

Atom sighed.

He knew he had to keep his cool.

"Well... how can I put this..." Atom gazed around his room.

"Well... I'm not sure whats going on, but I think i like you... I don't really know what's going on, but I thought that maybe we could go out Saturday..."

"Y- you do?" Stephen blushed.

"I- I guess..."

"W- well... I guess we could go, I don't have plans that night anyways, so I'm sure I can add that in!" Stephen smiled. ((AWWW HE SAID YES! *blushes super hard * ~Emily))

Atom's face lit up.

A minute later, Atom remembered about the professor.

"Oh! Ahhhh... I'll call you back, Stephen!" Atom quickly spoke.

"Oh... Okay."

Atom hung up the phone a little later and left his room to go back to sitting in the stool next to Elefun.

"I'm back, sorry I had to go, I uh... needed to do something, but I'm back.." Atom sat in the stool next to Elefun.

Tenma was still on the other side of the conversation, he took a moment to pause and figure out what to say.

"If it's be easier for you to talk some other time… I could go…." Tenma sounded sincere.

Atom wasn't really sure what was going on exactly, but he assumed Elefun was talking to someone who sounded a lot like Tenma.

Atom felt tired, so he let the conversation go on as he put his head down and allowed himself to fall into a small nap.

"No. No… You can continue. Things can't possibly get worse." Elefun responded.

"I'm not sure how you will take this… but…."

"Yes?"

"We both know that Cindy's father has been gone for a while now…."

"Yes…. It broke my heart when she told me back at her first interview…. But why does that matter?"

"You're the closest thing to a father to her."

Atom couldn't help but let out a snore. ((Haha, you get it? He snored after Tenma said- never mind... ~Emily)) ((Hey! Tenma is not boring! Stop snoring at him, Atom ~kate)) ((xD chill Kate, its just a coincidence okay? ~Emily)) ((pft sure ~kate))

"Really?" Elefun said as he looked back at Atom.

"That's what she tells me.. I almost feel... ashamed… That I didn't ask for your blessing before I proposed….. But I'd like to do it now." ((Say no, say no! Lol jk... ~Emily)) ((u turning into Astro now, eh, Emi? u ~kate)) ((Maybe, but Astro is based off of me mixed with the Astro from the Dan Rush fan fics! ~Emily)) ((_MAYBE_ we should cut down on these notes before our readers get annoyed…. and lose track of what's going on…. ~Kate)) ((No! These are awesome, the readers get to know the writer(s) better! ~Emily)) ((yeah.. but.. ~Kate))

"Tenma.. you don't have to… It's not like I'm her real father... I… ah…. and it's a little late isn't it?"

Tenma sighed.

"This means a lot to Cindy, though….

"I… I…."

"The least you could do is…. walk her down the aisle…. She really wants you to do it. We've talked about it numerous times before."

Astro walked downstairs again into the kitchen where Elefun and Atom were sitting.

"Ah… I don't know what to say… I never really knew she thought of me that way…. I mean she almost feels like she would be one of my own… but..."

Atom looked up for a second and noticed Astro who couldn't seem to make up his mind as to what he needed to do in the kitchen.

After the short gaze, Atom returned his attention to Elefun and the conversation he was having with someone on speaker phone.

Astro slowly opened the fridge, not even stopping to see if he was being watched...

"Taki-senpai…?"

"I… ah… ok… I will do it…." Elefun smiled.

Atom felt like asking what was going on, but he didn't wanna be rude, so he just put his head down and took another nap.

"G-great! I'll let Cindy know when she wakes up."

Astro turned around quickly.

"What was that again, derpface?" Astro asked.

"Oh… Astro…. Hello.."

"Astro, don't be rude..." Atom mumbled.

"Pfftt, just go back to sleep Astro! And hello uh... hmm... Willy Wonka..." Astro smirked.

"Wait? What was that, did you say anything?" Astro moved his head forward and put his hand behind his ear, pretending to get a better listen.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, just checking which one of us needs a hearing aid..."

Astro closed the fridge after getting what he needed.

"And just to let you know, Willy Wonka, if you and Barbie plan on living in the dream house and saying your I do's, please _don't_ invite me... I'm not going anyways... I have things to do, places to go, people to annoy...yeah, I'm too busy." Astro moved over and stood behind Elefun.

"So you and Barbie can go live the fancy dream house life _all_ you want, but try _not_ to include me in it..." Astro grinned and walked away to the other corner of the room (which is the living room) to watch TV.

"That boy….." Tenma shook his head.

Astro began to whistle as he looked for the TV remote.

"Tell me about it." Elefun sighed.

"Ahhh you guys are just kidding... i'm a great person! Not to mention I have a sense of humor (okay, maybe my humor isn't the nicest, but that's up to you to decide)..." Astro said as he turned on the TV.

"Tenma… why are you really doing all this?"

"Because he feels like it..." Astro interrupted.

"Because I am _truly_ in love with her." Tenma ignored Astro.

"Yeah, whatever nasty thing he said..." Astro changed his seating position.

Atom put his head up, all the noise bothered him, and he couldn't take a nap.

"Not to be rude professor, but what's going on?" Atom asked as he rubbed his eye.

"Ahhh... I'm just talking to Dr. tenma, that's all..." Elefun responded.

"Oh... really?" Atom tilted his head.

"Hi Tenma!" Atom greeted with a sound of excitement.

"Oh. Hello, Atom!"

"Why are you even nice to him?" Astro asked Atom as he flipped through the channels.

"Because he is respectful to others, Astro."

"Pfft, you want respect? I can show you my Manga collection and if you're lucky I'll give you my password to Nextflix..."

"I should get going now. Maybe we can talk later?" Tenma said to Dr. Elefun.

"Wait, don't leave me with these a-holes Willy Wonka!" Astro begged.

"You're free to visit whenever you wish. Bye." Tenma hung up.

"Fine, I'll go get my shoes..." Astro groaned and walked away, leaving the TV on.

"Professor? How do you put up with him?" Atom turned to Elefun and asked nicely.

"I sorta…. don't…. I'm not sure anymore." Elefun rested his head on his hand.

"What do you mean?" Atom put a comforting arm him.

"Well… he's…. _him_…. You know what I mean." He giggled a little.

"Umm.. not really..."

"Nevermind then…."

"Hmm... okay!" Atom nodded.

Astro came back downstairs decked out in black (except for his shoes). ((Cuz he emo like dat... ~Emily))

"Astro, are you going to a funeral?" Atom asked.

"No, ever heard of band merch?" Astro asked.

"Nope."

"Black veil brides?"

"Nope."

"Fall out boy?"

"Nope."

"My chemical romance?"

"No..."

"Sleeping With Sirens, Green Day, Panic! at the Disco?"

"Nope, not at all..."

"Then you stink..." Astro stuck out his tongue.

Atom sighed.

"Well I'm gonna go visit Willy Wonka and kick his ass, see y'all later..." Astro waved goodbye and left the house.

Tenma walked back into the living room. Cindy was still sleeping on the couch.

He smiled gently and kneeled besides the couch.

"Bill?" She said faintly as he rubbed her head.

"Hello dear."

She smiled.

"Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes. You're so beautiful when you're sleeping." He gently stroked her cheek..

((o/u/o MYEH SO KAWAII ~kate))

"Well now I'm gonna have to figure out what to do now that I'm out of the job."

"You don't have to worry about that."

"Hmm?" She sat up.

"I called Dr. Elefun."

Cindy's face went white.

"It didn't go badly did it?" Her voice shook.

"No. It was fine." Tenma placed his hand on her knee.

"I got him to say yes."

"You mean?..."

"Yes, dear." He chuckled.

"Thank you so much, honey!"

Cindy jumped into Tenma's arms and gave him a hug.

Astro continued to walk and sing _American Idiot_ (By Green Day) as he walked slowly to Tenma's.

"Don't want to be an American idiot. One nation controlled by the media. Information age of hysteria. It's calling out to idiot America." ((OMG I LOVE THAT SONG SO MUCH! ~Emily))

As Astro kept walking, he spotted Reno walking outside of his house.

"Hey, Reno!" Astro called out, waving a hand.

"What's up Bucky?" Reno greeted back

"Gonna go visit Willy Wonka and kick his ass!" Astro laughed.

"What? Get it on tape for me?"

"Sure, and I'll show it to you when I get back..."

"But i'm going out of pizza..." Reno shrugged.

"What?! Get me a slice bitch!"

"Haha... if I still have any left..." Reno chuckled.

" Pfft, you stink!" Astro walked away.

"You stink too, Mr. Stinkypants!" Reno hollered.

"Great! Maybe we can be villains with a terrible stench!" Astro giggled.

"You got that right!"

Astro continued walking the sidewalk until making it to Tenma's driveway.

"I hope he's still there..." Astro pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned it on to check the time.

At first, Astro didn't feel like knocking.

So he had another idea.

"WILLY WONKA, YOU GOT ANY CANDY FOR ME!?" Astro yelled as he tapped lightly on the door.

"I didn't mean for you to come right away… or even today…." Tenma answered the door.

"Well I did, so now you're gonna eat your words and suck my dust!"

"Fine. Would you like to come in?"

"No, because you didn't say the magic word, dummy!" Astro folded his arms.

"I can't believe I'm doing this… _Please?_"

"Okay, but only because you were _**so**_ _nice _about it..." Astro walked in.

Tenma lightly banged his head against the door as Astro walked in. ((Tenma's sorta fed up with yo shiz, Astro. ~kate))

"Yo chill, I may look strong, but i'm too lazy to carry ya to the hospital..."

"Hi Barbie- I mean Claire... Barbie? No, Claire..." Astro greeted.

"Hello, Astro."

"Can I call you Barbie? I giving everyone stupid nicknames..."

"Uh. I guess?"

"Great, so whats new in the dream house, Barbie?" ((OMFG I'm laughing so hard at this xD ~Emily))

Claire didn't respond

"Nothing? Nothing new? Geez, whatcha' do to her, Wonka?" Astro asked Tenma in a funny way.

"Can't you speak proper English?" He responded. ((THE SASS IS BACK. WOOP (/o0o)/ ~kate))

"No, first of all, you didn't use the magic word, second, I talk the way I wanna talk, third of all..." Astro counted fingers on his hand after every reason he spoke.

"Ahhh.. there's no three yet..." Astro put his ring finger down.

"And look!" Astro pointed to his black shirt.

"New, All Time Low shirt!" Astro sounded excited, yet pleased.

"It looks nice, Astro." Cindy smiled.

"Why thank you Barbie, it took me forever to find it at Hot Topics, but that's just because it was super packed there..." Astro looked at Claire and nodded his head as he spoke.

"So you really didn't do anything... man, you remind me of old people who stay home and do nothing..."

"What do you mean? We're not old. Right, sweety?" Cindy got defensive as she looked up at Tenma.

"Woah, don't ask Wonka..." Astro made a pushing motion with his hands, even though he wasn't pushing anyone.

"Wonka only specializes in candy and not saying the magic word..." Astro folded his arms and pouted.

"Don't talk about your father like that….." She said calmly.

"Pffft.. he's not _my_ dad..." Astro turned away.

"He is, Astro."

"Haha, that's what _you _think... but he's not, and he never will be, he's just the bit-"

Astro stopped himself from cursing.

"Of the century..." Astro finished his sentence.

"I am technically your father. Although, with your attitude, I wouldn't say it in public.."

"Good." Astro turned around and looked at Tenma

"Wasn't that a _little_ harsh, dear?" Cindy said to Tenma.

"No, its fine.. i've dealt with worser things in life..." Astro looked down.

"Oh. Astro, sweety. You shouldn't have to feel that way." Cindy got up and put her hands on Astro's shoulder.

Astro sighed.

"No really, its fine... I'm okay..." Astro's voice seemed to get less firm and somehow loosen to indicate somewhat of a sadness.

"Hon, if you're feeling down, just tell somebody. They'll be glad to help." Cindy smiled.

_Somebody_.

Claire had it all wrong.

He _had_ no "somebody"

He could never trust anyone.

Sometimes he's even in battles with himself so catastrophic...

We won't even go there.

"You can tell _me_ if you want."

Astro shook his head.

"I can't... I just can't!" Astro turned away and closed his eyes tight shut, hoping no tears could escape.

"Astro…." Tenma placed one of his hands on Astro's shoulder.

"I told you... I- I can't!" Astro tried to stay in one piece and not break down. (Emotionally speaking.)

"Why can't you?" Tenma's deep voice almost seemed soothing.

"I- I... I have... _trust _issues..." Astro stuttered.

"So do I."

"But you don't have it as bad as _**I **_do... I have it a million times worse..." Astro gained enough courage to turn back around.

"You can trust us, Astro."

"I'm sorry, but that's impossible..."

"No. It's possible."

"Well maybe for you, but it will never be for me, I'll always be like this!" Astro almost raised his voice.

"You will change."

"And how can you be so sure?"

"Everyone changes. Even some crazy nut like me."

Astro tried to force a smile, maybe then they could change the subject once they see he's okay.

"I know what you're trying to do. You can't fake it."

"What do you mean?" Astro pretended to be dumb.

"I used to fake smile all the time."

Astro looked down.

"Its hard to be genuine in a world that's _fake_..." Astro muttered. ((So true ~Emily))

Astro's forced smile faded away, he closed his eyes again and turned away.

_Not this._

_Not the pain._

_Please go. _

_Go._

Astro sat down on the couch, he looked away from the two of them.

He felt like breaking down into pieces,

He wanted everything to stop.

He wanted the world to stop.

Astro couldn't hold it down anymore.

He opened his eyes and tears streamed down his face.

He felt broken, like he was smashed into a thousand pieces you could never put back together.

Astro tried to cover his face with his hands, but as he sniffed and tried to intake air, he put his hands down and firmly pressed down on the fabric of the couch, his face went red. ((Lol I added so many details, but thats cuz Kait isn't here and idk what to say ~Emily)) ((Do not worry, citizen in need of help! KAITLYN IS BACK TO HELP WRITE THE FAN FIC! ~kate))

He felt someone touch the back of his head, but he wasn't sure who.

Astro refused to speak, he just sat there and let life go on.

"It's ok, Astro." Cindy moved her hand to his back and gently rubbed it.

All Astro could do was sniffle.

_Why won't it just end._

_What do you even want anyways?_

_It's not gonna work you know…._

_Why do they want to help so bad? _

_I'm not worth it._

_This is battle for myself only,_

_I didn't ask for help…._

_I don't need help… _

Astro shuttered for a moment as more tears poured out of his eyes.

"Come on Astro. Please don't be like that….." Tenma walked up next to Cindy.

Astro tried his best to speak.

"I- i- I..."

No use...

"A-Astro… trust me… things will get better…." Tenma began to tear up. ((no. tenma. baby, don't cry TnT ~kate))

Astro shook his head.

"Cindy?" Tenma looked next to him.

She had tears in her eyes, too. ((aww everyone is crying *cries as well* ~Emily)) ((y-yeah… *sniffles* TnT ~kate))

Claire tried to give Astro a hug, but he pulled away from it.

But this was just scratching the surface.

This, was _nothing_.

There was worse.

_Many_ things that were worse.

Astro got up from the couch and left.

Cindy and Tenma glanced at each other then at the open door.

As Astro kept walking, he went right instead of left, as if he was walking to downtown, he seemed to not pay attention to much, but just kept walking slowly and rubbing his nose with his arm as he sniffed.

Claire wasn't sure what do, she kept staring at the open door.

"I… just don't know what to do with him…." Tenma said as he held her hand.

She turned around and looked him in the eyes.

"He just seems so hurt." She said.

"I know how he feels….." Tenma looked down.

"You don't feel that way anymore, do you sweety?"

"No. Of course not. I've never been happier now that we have each other."

"I'm sorry…."

"W-why are you sorry? You never did anything wrong."

"I'm sorry you ever had to be sad like that..." She put her arms around him and gave him a hug.

((HELP! THEY IS TOO PERF! I THINK IT'S KILLING ME! ~kate))

Astro kept walking on as thoughts buzzed through his head (as usual).

Astro tried to block them out, but he was too weak for them and allowed his brain to just take over and pick on him again (as usual). ((Haha, I specialize in deep dark stuff o_o ~Emily))

Suddenly it began to rain.

The rain drops splashed off of the top of his head.

A clash of thunder boomed throughout the city.

Astro didn't mind, he kept walking as the negative thoughts buzzed through his head, causing more pain.

And it kept coming.

_The words. _

_The fragments._

_The sentences. _

Astro kept walking on, a car was passing by and seemed to slow down as it got nearer to Astro.

Astro felt scared, but also so much pain.

"Astro?" Someone called out from the car.

Astro gasped and looked around.

"W- w- who s- said t- that?" Astro asked

"Over here, you dummy!" The driver said to Astro through an open window.

The voice sounded familiar.

Astro turned around.

"Blondie?!" He squinted, but the tears blurred his vision.

"If you're gonna keep calling me that, you could at least say '-senpai' too."

Astro turned back around and folded his arms.

"I'm not in the mood for your bull crap blondie!?" Astro yelled.

"Just get in the car before you blow a circuit or something. It's soaking wet out there!"

"I refuse..." Astro whispered as he sobbed even more.

"Fine. But don't blame me if you blow up."

"Just shut up okay!?" Astro ran away from Kaitlyn as he yelled at her.

"ASTRO?!" She yelled out.

Astro kept sprinting as his mind went on, he seemed to have lost control of himself as he ran on.

"Astro! What's wrong?" Kaitlyn parked her car on the side of the road.

She tried to run after Astro but she slipped in a puddle.

The thoughts went on in his mind. ((I'm not gonna write them, sorry.. okay maybe a few ~Emily))

Astro slowed down, still thinking.

_Can't you speak proper English?_

_You're just a nothing, right?_

_What do you even do anyways? _

_You're just nothing._

_Isn't that right?_

"No." Astro mumbled.

_Haha, you must be kidding? _

_Just shut up okay!_

_Your_

_Just_

_A_

_Bitch?_

_Am i right? _

_You'll never impress anyone, just face the music Astro, that smile isn't gonna get you anywhere._

_You'll die before you know it._

_Am I right?_

Astro shook his head and sniffed. "No.. stop!" Astro mumbled again.

_You're worthless._

_Why are you even still here?_

_Why won't you join everyone else?_

_Go ahead._

_Do it._

_I __**dare**__ you. _

"No..."

"STOP!" Astro spun around and yelled. , grabbing both his "cowlicks".

Astro fell down and banged his head on the concrete as he sobbed even more.

"Astro!" Kaitlyn ran up to him, her shoes splashing hard in the puddles.

Astro tried to get up, but he kept twitching and struggling.

"Astro! Are you ok?!"

"Y-yes..." Astro replied.

"Well you don't look ok."

"Im fine, just leave me alone!"

"How can I leave you alone when you're acting crazier than Tenma."

"Just, I dunno. Go visit my twin or something, just please go!"

"Nope."

Astro finally got up.

"I told you LEAVE ME ALONE!" Astro ran away from Kaitlyn.

Astro ran on and made it to downtown, Reno was coming out of the pizza place with a cardboard box in his hand.

"Astro? What happened to you?" Reno asked.

"I- I..."

Astro sniffled.

Reno sighed and took a slice of pizza out of the box and handed it to Astro.

Astro took the slice and ate a small bite as the two strolled down the downtown sidewalk.

Suddenly the thoughts went away as Astro kept walking.

As the hours went on, Astro went back to Tenma's super quick so he could apologize and go back home.

"So I guess it's sorta my fault, isnt it?" Astro innocently asked.

"No. It's not your fault." Cindy said.

"But I feel like it is..." Astro sighed.

Claire walked up to Astro and rubbed the top of his head.

"Its ok.." she said

"Thanks, Barbie..." Astro giggled

Saturday morning, Atom was putting his shirt on,

Someone knocked on the door.

"Hey Atom, can we come in?" The voice sounded like Emily.

"Just a sec!" Atom called as he put his jacket on over his V-neck shirt and walked to the door.

Atom opened the door.

"Hey Atom, going anywhere?"

"Uh.. yeah, I'm going to the grocery store with Astro..."

"He's going on his date, dummy." Kaitlyn said from behind Emily

"No, you're the dummy cuz his dates not until tonight!"

"Pft. No you're the dummy.."

"Well I better get going, see you guys later!" Atom walked away.

"But we just got here!" Emily yelled out.

"I know, but I have to go, sorry" Atom shrugged as he walked away.

A few hours later, Atom and Astro came back from the store with a buttload of bags in each of their hands.

"Do you think we got too much?" Atom asked Astro.

"Naw, we got everything on the professor's list, this is great!" Astro walked further and put the bags on top of the kitchen counter.

Emily and Kaitlyn were in the living room, sitting on the floor and working on something.

"Hey Atom, your back!" Emily greeted.

"Oh hey Emily!" Atom cheerfully greeted as he put the bags on top of the kitchen counter as well.

the professor came downstairs.

"Great! Now I have everything for dinner!" Elefun sounded pleased.

Atom smiled at Elefun.

Then, after a split second, Atom looked at the time.

"Oh!" Atom thought.

Atom walked away off to his room. gtg, baii bac-... oh..ur gone… okay… o-o

"Uh... " Atom seemed nervous.

Atom sat on his bed and pondered on about the date.

What if something went wrong?

What if Atom messes it up?

"Maybe I shouldn't go…" Atom thought aloud.

Emily and Kaitlyn walked in.

"So? Are you excited?" Emily sat down next to Atom.

"I'm not so sure I wanna go on this date anymore.." Atom said shyly.

"So we went through all that for nothin'!" Kaitlyn threw her hands in the air,

"Kait, don't say that... Atom's probably just nervous about the date..."

"There's nothing to be nervous about, Atom."

Atom shifted around.

"I don't know, but what if something bad happens..."

"Nothing bad's gonna happen. If anything, worrying too much will make bad things more likely to happen."

"Well I _guess_ if you put it like that... " Atom gazed away.

"Everything will be fine!" Kaitlyn put her arm over Atom's shoulder.

"Okay! I got this!" Atom said with confidence.

"Great!" She smiled.

"Umm..." Atom made sweeping motions with his hands.

"Yeah?"

"I uh..."

"Oh yeah! We'll wait outside for you." Emily dragged Kaitlyn out of the room and closed the door.

A few minutes later Atom walked out of the hallway.

"Oh, so not only are you nice to my father, but now you dress like him too?! The hell is wrong with you?!" Astro complained as he eyeballed Atom and looked at what he was wearing.

"Lay off him, Astro!" Kaitlyn said.

"Pfft… Sure….." Astro rolled his eyes.

Brianna came downstairs, she was wearing one of Astro's hooded sweaters and came down with a giant smile on her face.

"What happen to you?" Astro asked

"What, I can't show my _boyfriend spirit_?" Brianna folded her arms.

Astro tilted his head, confused.

"You honestly don't know what boyfriend spirit is?"

"Nope. Not a clue…." Astro gave Brianna a toothy smile.

"You know what school spirit is?"

"Yeah, something I no longer have…"

"It's similar, but instead of it being for a school, it's for your sexy boyfriend!" Brianna giggled as her cheeks went red.

"I love you, Astro!" Brianna said loudly as she pulled him playfully close for a hug.

"Hehe, I love you too, Brianna!" Astro replied laughing.

Brianna let go of the hug and gave him a peck on the cheek, Astro blushed.

"Let's go, we wouldn't wanna be late…" Kaitlyn dragged Emily outside, Atom followed them.

"Why did Atom look like he's going to church?" Brianna asked. "Because he's trying to get chummy with my dad, but not on my watch!"

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"Because…"

"I think you're being bi-polar, Astro…"

"I am not, i'm just…. looking out for him?" Astro asked,

he sighed.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyways, you and me a scheduled for _Grown Ups_ and rootbeer.." (_Grown Ups _is a movie BTW ~Emily))

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Astro giggled.

"You're too perverted for me…. " Brianna laughed as she walked to the kitchen.

"Well then what do you want me to be, an ice cream sandwich.."

"No, just continue being a sexy badass, and you'll be fine.." Brianna handed Astro the case of root beer.

"Hehe,.. _riiggghhhttt_…" Astro winked.

Kaitlyn buckled in her seat belt, Emily fiddled with the radio again.

"So, do you know exactly where Stephen lives, because i'm sure with our crummy government, Kaitlyn's not gonna wanna be Donald Trump at the gas pump.." Emily said as she tapped the touchscreen and changed stations.

"Hey! That rhymed! Whoop!" Emily cheered.

Atom facepalmed.

Kaitlyn chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

"Well… I _think _I do…" Atom looked around.

"I can always search for his address on my phone if it comes to that." Kaitlyn pointed to the P-Phone in her pocket.

"Yeah, but that's just the same as texting and driving.. first of all, its illigal, second of all, you could kill a pedestrian, and third of all, it's bad.." Emily looked at Kaitlyn.

"I would pull over first, geez, silly."

"Well, you should've said that then.." Emily folded her arms.

"Gummy bears!" Atom blurted out.

"What?"

"Uh… nothing!" Atom blushed.

"I'm always around crazy people….." Kaitlyn muttered to herself.

Emily elbowed Kaitlyn.

"Ahem!" Emily pointed at Atom with her eyes.

Kaitlyn looked at him through the rearview mirror.

He was leaning his head against the window (as usual), but this time he wasn't looking at anything, it was like he was lost in space or something.

"What? He's just thinking…." She said to Emily.

"I'm not talking about that…. you just called him crazy!" Emily gasped and covered her mouth.

"We're all crazy, Emily."

"What was that?" Atom asked, looking up.

"We're all crazy." Kaitlyn repeated.

Atom laughed.

"You got that right!" Atom said, still laughing.

Kaitlyn continued to drive along the busy streets of Metro City. During a moment though, while waiting at a traffic light, someone's phone rang.

"Yellow Blondie!" Astro greeted (I put yellow because thats what it sounds like he's saying, but he's actually saying hello with an accent xD)

"Sup, Butt.."

"Nothing, just watching a movie and pretending to act drunk while drinking root beer, the usual.." Astro shrugged.

"Why ya callin' then?"

"Because Brianna is in the bathroom and I need someone to annoy…"

"Of course…."

Brianna came back into the room.

"Who are you calling?" she asked.

"Hmm… blondie whitey pants…" Astro laughed

Brianna rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Put her on speaker phone!"

"Haha, okay!" Astro put Kaitlyn on speaker.

"Hi Kaitlyn, what's up man, how yuh durn?"

"Haha. Hey. Just driving."

"Dat sound _real fab _i'm craaaazzzyyyyy today!"

Astro laughed so hard, he almost dropped his phone.

"Yeah. Super fab. You so cray."

"I know right, hey hun, pass me the root beer, i'm on a roll here!"

Kaitlyn laughed.

"Yeah man, maybe we should hang up before uh…"

Brianna looked at Astro.

"Oh! Yeah, we uh… wouldn't wanna miss the ending, gotta go bye!" Astro quickly hung up the phone.

"Well, that was random." Kaitlyn said as she put her phone back in her pocket.

Atom blinked his eyes.

"That was the most random thing i've ever heard in my life…" Atom blinked his eyes again.

"Meh." Kaitlyn shrugged.

"Was Brianna really drunk?" Emily asked,

"Nah."

"Okay, we're here!" Emily said.

Atom squirmed in his seat, he didn't know what to do.

"Well? Go." Kaitlyn look back and smiled

"Uh... " Atom's face went red.

Atom finally mustered up courage and got out of the car.

"I shouldn't be long.." Atom said to the girls.

Atom walked up to the door of Stephen's house, but to Atom's surprise, Stephen opened the door before Atom could knock.

"Atom!" Stephen greeted with open arms.

"Hi Stephen!" Atom allowed himself to be pulled in by Stephen for a friendly hug.

It wasn't until the both of them got in the car that Atom noticed something.

He was all dressed up fancy, as compared to Stephen, who wore something more casual.

_uh oh._

"So, you guys ready?" Kaitlyn smiled at the two of them through the rearview mirror.

The both of them looked at each other, then back at Kaitlyn, in which they nodded.

Kaitlyn started the car back up again and drove off to the diner.

"Oh come on, we're missing the movie!" Astro fidgeted with Brianna.

"Too bad."

Astro laughed.

"Should we prank blondie again?"

"Neh, i'm out of ideas, it's been forever since i've roleplayed a drunk teen…"

"What do you mean? it's not _that_ hard.." Astro folded his arms.

"You _do_ know i'm kidding, right?"

"Hehe, yeah…" Astro blushed.

"Ahhh, ssshhh!" Brianna put a finger over his lips.

"I'm tired.." Astro pouted, speaking childishly.

"Too bad." Brianna smirked. (OH MAH GOODNESS BRIANNA WHAT'S UP WITH YA AND ASTRO, MAN?! ~Emily))

"We'll be back in a few hours to pick you guys up!" Kaitlyn called to Atom as Stephen as they walked inside the diner.

Kaitlyn pulled away.

"Where are we gonna go now?" Emily asked her.

"You'll see." Kaitlyn had a smirk on her face.

"Wait. why are we pulling back into the diner?"

"Shhhhh. Emi. We gotta be stealthy. Like ninjas."

"What?! are you suggesting what I _think _you're suggesting?"

"I called the owner of the diner. He'll let us in the back door. I just have to find a place to park where they won't see us…."

Atom finally sat down and took a quick peek at the menu, he had been here just a few days ago, not like anything could possibly change drastically in just a few days.

"So, how's it been?" Stephen asked.

Atom looked up at Stephen's face, he almost wanted to melt into liquid.

"G-great!" Atom blurted out.

"Haha, yesterday I went shopping for another sweater, just to come back home and find out it doesn't fit, but i'm too lazy to return it.." Stephen laughed.

"This way, Emi." Kaitlyn whispered as she and Emily crawled out the doors to the kitchen.

Kaitlyn quickly made her way over to a table and pulled up a menu, blocking her face from Atom and Stephen's view. Emi followed her.

"Haha, so are you gonna buy another one?" Atom asked.

"Nah, I think I have enough sweaters for each day of the week…"

Atom chuckled.

"Sweaters sure are comfortable!" Atom commented.

"You wear sweaters too? Yes! I'm not alone!"

"I think everyone wears sweaters, Stephen…"

"They do? Oh well... but they don't make it look as fab as I do!" Stephen did a hair flip. ((OMG thats funny! *does hair flip as well* ~Emily) ((*tries flipping hair too but fails* ew. hair. in mah. mouth. ~kate)) ((*tries again* *sparkles* *looks super sexy* ah. finally I did it. ~kate))

"Haha, sweaters are fab to begin with, Stevey, we agreed on that, remember?"

"Oh yeah, two weeks ago…"

Stephen slowly covered his face with the menu.

"I regret nothing." He said.

Atom gazed around the diner with his eyes and blushed.

"So, what are we even getting anyways?" Stephen put the menu down.

"I-I don't know.. What do you want?" Atom looked down at the menu in front of him.

"Hmmm…." Stephen observed the menu.

"There's so much stuff here…" Stephen flipped a page.

"Ah! Neh, not really… Oh wait! never mind…" Stephen couldn't make up his mind.

"Maybe we could get something simple.." Atom suggested.

"Yeah, like a salad!" Stephen raised his eyebrows and looked for the "Salad" section.

"Ew.. who gets a salad?" Emily whispered to Kaitlyn.

"I do sometimes…." Kaitlyn whispered back.

"Ew, I hate salads.." Emily made a squeamish face.

"They're good if you use the right dressing."

"Eh, i'll just take a salad…" Stephen put down the menu.

Astro took a sip of his cola.

"You?"

"Uh…" Atom looked down.

"Maybe i'll just get a salad too.."Atom shrugged.

"There's not much to talk about these day, have you ever realized that?" Stephen looked at Atom.

"Not really, but we did agree that-"

The waiter approached the both of them.

"Ready to order?" they asked.

"Uh…" Atom stuttered.

"We'll just have a salad.." Stephen said to them.

"Great" they typed it on theirelectronic thingy (cuz this is the future people!)

The waiter walked away.

"So as I was saying, we both agreed that if anything was boring, it'd be listening to music all day, right?"

"Haha, obviously, speaking of music… how's Astro doing."

"Being Astro, like always.." Atom rolled his eyes.

"Ah, it's just a brother thing I assume."

"But you're an only child…"

"But we agreed I was more wise than you…"

"We agree on too many things…"

"I know…"

"So?"

"Uh…."

"Gummy bears?"

Stephen bursted out laughing.

"You're so silly!"

"No _you're_ the silly one, remember?"

"Ahh yes… i forgot…"

Atom chuckled.

"Nah, I'm only kidding, we don't have to agree on that.." Atom got closer to Stephen.

"Uh.."

"What?"

Atom noticed how close he was leaning forward.

He slowly backed away. ((WUT R U DOING ATOM, THT WAS SO CUTE AND NOW ITS JUST LIKE….. . ~Emily)) ((Atom, Emily wants u to stop being a wuss ~Kate)) ((Nope. ~Atom))

The waiter came back with both their salads and placed them gently on the table.

"Thanks!" Atom smiled.

Atom took his fork and grabbed a few things and took a bite out of it, ((I suck at writing how to eat salads, BECAUSE I DON'T EAT SALADS. DUH?! ~Emily))

"Ah, it's so quiet…" Stephen put his fork down.

"There are other people here. I wonder why they aren't talking."

"Are they staring at us?! Oh gawd, please no…" Stephen looked around super fast.

"Emi. Emi. Evasive maneuvers. EVASIVE MANEUVERS" Kaitlyn whispered.

"What does that even mean?"

"Under the table now! They saw us!"

Emily got down under the table.

Kaitlyn slid down with Emily.

"I hope they didn't notice us." Kaitlyn held her knees.

"Eh, no one's looking.. had me worried for a second.." Stephen picked up the fork again.

"I think we have to stay and listen from here now…." Kaitlyn sighed.

"If we come back up they may become suspicious."

"Hmm.. i'm in the mood for ice cream, what about you Stevey?" Atom asked ((Atom had already given this nickname to Stephen before, just saying..~Emily))

"Hmm.. I could go for some mint chocolate chip…" Stephen rubbed his stomach as he spoke.

"Ah, yes! My favorite!" Atom exclaimed.

"Wait a second, who's paying?"

Atom didn't realize that going out on a date cost _money_.

"Uh…"

"Don't worry, I got this…"

A few minutes later, Atom and Stephen walked out of the diner.

"Where to next?" Stephen asked, lacing his fingers in with Atom's.

"I- I think we agreed on going to get ice cream, right?" Atom asked, blushing.

"Oh yeah, ice cream!"

Atom all the sudden felt warm inside, he wanted to melt again.

"Going in?" Stephen asked, as he held the door for Atom.

Atom walked into the Icecream Queen, Stephen walked behind him.

"Ah, it's so empty, that's strange…" Atom seemed confused.

"Yeah, it's always packed on Saturday nights, whatever…" Stephen shrugged.

"Man, it's so empty in there Kait…" Emily said to Kaitlyn as she peeked through the window.

"Good. It'll make it easier for us to keep an eye on them." Kaitlyn moved down a little, making sure they could see them.

Stephen and Atom both ordered mint chocolate chip ice cream, they walked over to a table in the far right corner.

"Mmm…. this ice cream is my favorite flavor…" Atom took a bite of the ice cream and chuckled.

"You could say _that_ again…." Stephen laughed.

"Mmm…. this ice cream is my fav-"

"I was joking…."

"Oh." Atom laughed.

There was a silence for a moment. ((Ahh, time to get my kawaii feels on! ~Emily))

"What do you thinks going on?" Emily asked Kaitlyn.

"I dunno." Kaitlyn shrugged.

"Uh, hey.." Atom looked at Stephen.

"Yes?"

"Oh nothing, hehe.. it's nothing, it's nothing, I just ah- forgot what to say.."

"Okay, suit yourself." Stephen took another bite of his ice cream.

"I love you." Atom blurted out.

Stephen froze.

"W- What was that, Atom?"

"I- I.."

Stephen leaned forward and gave Atom a kiss on the lips, which caused him to gasp as his eyes widened.

"Oooohhh, look kait!" Emily exclaimed with a red face.

"Ah." Atom leaned back in his chair. ((IM DONE WITH THIS COLLAB, GOODBYE *dies* ~Emily))

Emily looked over at Kaitlyn.

She was holding her hands over her eyes, peeking through her fingers and her cheeks were a bright red.

The ice cream on the table looked like it was about to fall off.

"S- Stephen.. th- the... ice cream!" Atom exclaimed.

"Ah!" Stephen leaned back in his chair to catch the cup of ice cream.

"Phew! That was a close one!" Atom giggled.

"There's like nothing in here, man.. I think I ate this too fast..."

"Don't worry, we can always get another one, agreement number 56!"

"Why did we make these agreements for anyways, they seem quite stupid now..." Stephen folded his arms.

"To be organized, remember?"

"Ahhhh... now I remember!"

**FLASHBACK**

_Atom and Stephen were busy playing a videogame in Stephen's room, someone came in and left two cans of soda for the both of them, each a different flavor. _

_"Ah, i'll get it!" Atom got up from the squishy chair and picked up the two soda cans that were left by the table near the entrance._

_"Grape and Orange..." Atom handed a can to Stephen. _

_"Wait, can I have orange instead..." _

_"But I love orange, i like it more than grape, actually..."_

_"But how about i get orange, and i let you get orange next time?"_

_"But..." _

_Atom sighed. _

_"Fine." he handed Stephen the can of orange soda. _

_Suddenly a thought came into Atom's mind. _

_"Hey, how about we make an agreement?" Atom suggested._

_"Agreement?" Stephen was lost._

_"You know, in case something like this happens again where you and me take sides..." _

_"Hmm... I guess" Stephen shrugged._

_"Okay then, let's agree that I like orange more than you do, therefore, I will always get the can of orange soda..." Atom held his hand out. _

_"Agreed." Stephen shook Atom's hand. _

"Agreement number one, Atom always gets the orange soda..." Stephen chuckled.

"Yep." Atom chuckled as well

"Where to next?"

"Hmm...maybe we can just walk around, i'd love to see the lights!" There was a look of wonder and amazement in Atom's eyes as he spoke.

"Emi..." Kaitlyn poked Emily in the side.

"Yeah?"

"We should go back and get the car before we have to pick them up. They're probably going back to the dinner after and if they see the car parked in the back, they'll know we've been stalking them."

"Okay..." Emily happily skipped alongside Kaitlyn as the two walked to the diner.

Stephen walked out of the Icecream Queen carrying Atom on his back, the two casually strolled along the sidewalk as day became night and the city turned on "the lights"

it was a bright and beautiful experience that could be seen from miles away, all the bright and beautiful lights that twinkled in the dark sky, and the two of them were taking in every moment of it.

Atom was taking in all the lights and the colorful experience that was going on, but he was getting quite tired.

"You're tired already?" Stephen asked after Atom had yawned.

"M- maybe..." Atom closed his eyes. ((O/O ~Emily))

"Maybe we should start heading back before the girls complain that we're keeping them waiting..." Stephen turned around.

"Okay, fine by me." Atom rested his head on Stephen's shoulder and fell asleep.

"My goodness Kait, the diner is so far way!" Emily huffed as she skipped alongside Kaitlyn.

"We gotta go faster Senpai, FASTER!" Emily sped up and eventually was running like the wind to the diner.

A few minutes later, Emily and Kaitlyn showed up to the diner, they both got in the car.

"Ok. I'm just gonna go pull up over here. And… DONE." Kaitlyn moved the car to another parking space that was closer to the front of the diner.

"Now we have to pretend to wait." ((XD ~Emily))

"Ooh.. I like waiting, just kidding, I hate it."

Emily and Kaitlyn waited a few minutes until finally Stephen and Atom showed up.

"Hey guys!" Stephen greeted.

Emily looked at Kaitlyn.

"Hey guys, did you enjoy yourselves?" Kaitlyn asked.

Stephen nodded.

Emily looked at Atom.

"Awe how cute, he fell asleep!" Emily blushed.

"Well it was nice meeting you, see you again soon!" the two girls waved at Stephen.

Stephen looked back at Atom before he opened the door to his house.

Atom smiled at him.

Stephen smiled back and opened the door.

Kaitlyn and Emily drove into Atom's driveway.

"Astro, what are you doing?" Atom asked as he walked inside.

"Uh… I can explain…." Astro's face went red.

Atom rolled his eyes and went to his room.

"Did you find the other case?" Astro asked.

"Yep." Brianna handed Astro another bottle of root beer.

Emily and Kaitlyn walked inside.

"Oh yeah, today's your last day blondie, i'm gonna miss annoying you…" Astro shook his head with a phony smile.

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes.

"We _are_ coming back for winter break you know…" Emily folded her arms.

"You are, yay!" Atom ran up to the girls and toppled them over with a hug bear hug.

"Haha, of course! We love hanging out with you guys!" Emily laughed.

"Pffft… you're not coming over here… winter break is my vay cay where I get to do whatever the hell I want, i'm not letting bitch 1 and bitch 2 ruin it.." Astro folded his arms.

"I'll ruin your face!" Kaitlyn pushed Atom out of the way.

Astro shook his head.

"You couldn't even do it even if you tried… I know you're too nice…"

"Not when someone calls me a bitch and calls Emily one too." She clenched her hands into fists.

"Guys, we just need to calm down a take a ride on the chill train…. Astro is just blowing off steam, okay…" Brianna shrugged her shoulders.

"I have some steam I need to blow off too." Kaitlyn smirked.

"Oh really?" Astro gave Kaitlyn a sarcastic face.

Brianna pulled Astro by his jacket away from Kaitlyn.

"Hehe, stupid Astro acting all drunk, no more root beer for you, pookie face!" Brianna laughed nervously as she dragged Astro away.

"But wait, i'm not done! Blondie hasn't learned her lesson yet?!" Astro fidgeted.

"Too bad, pooks!" Brianna continued to drag Astro until they got to the kitchen. .

"WAIT BRI! I haven't even gotten to throw a punch yet!" Kaitlyn yelled out.

"No punches!"

"Wait!" Astro yelled out.

Brianna sat Astro down on the tile floor of the kitchen, he leaned against some cabinets.

"From experience and life, you beating up Kaitlyn isn't gonna do you much, wish my mom knew the same…" Brianna folded her arms.

"And that goes for you too Kait!" Brianna called out to Kaitlyn.

"Pft." Kaitlyn pouted.

"Now, I'd like you two to apologize in a formal manner, please!" Brianna demanded.

"Finnneeee!" Astro groaned as he got up from the ground.

Astro walked up to Kaitlyn.

"I am terribly not sorry, blondie." Astro held his hand out. ((Why am i laughing so hard at this? ~Emily))

"'_NOT_ sorry' doesn't count." Kaitlyn folded her arms.

"It does in my vocabulary…" Astro raised his eyebrows.

"Then you must have a pretty messed up vocab." Emily chuckled.

"No duh? Haha, i'm just kidding… I love being a jerkface…" Astro laughed.

Atom raised a finger and opened his mouth, but then after a second put it down and closed his mouth. ((lol ~Emily))

"Well, I'm not saying sorry until you say it right!" Kaitlyn turned around.

"Fine…." Astro smiled.

"Astro!" Brianna scolded.

"Pfft, you can't get to me anymore... that bitch is stuck in a hole she dug herself, i mean _think _about it…"

Then Atom remembered something.

_"Sometimes you remind me of Astro, and I have yet to figure out why..." _

Could this have been it?

Was this the thing they had in common.

That they were both digging themselves a hole.

That little did they know,

They couldn't get out of it.

((*grabs a shovel* i like holes tho… they're… hole-y.. get it… HAHA... i know that was lame… ~Kate)) ((You _do _realize i'm figuratively speaking, right? ~Emily)) ((Yeah I know ~Kate))

"Sorry is never gonna be enough to get her out, because sorry will never be enough to get _me _out…" Astro folded his arms.

"Because you know, everyone cares about everyone else, but everyone else, doesn't care about me…" Astro's eyes began to water.

"Do you have to go there _now_, Astro?" Kaitlyn snorted.

"Yes, because it took them too damn long to notice how much pain i'm in, and by they time they did, I was gone, disappeared, i'm practically dead! I don't even know how the hell i'm still here?! I don't wanna be here, I wanna be up there with _them_." Astro looked up at the ceiling. ((TnT that was so deep ~Emily))

"Are you saying what I _think _you're saying?" Kaitlyn took a step back.

"What did you _think_ I was saying?!" Astro sounded cross.

Astro turned around, he wanted to walk away a leave everything behind.

There it was again.

The thoughts.

_No, stop, stop it!_

_Please, leave me alone!_

Astro stormed away off to his room, hiding away any trace of disappointment and pain.

"Astro! Don't do this again!" Kaitlyn took a step forward, reaching her hand out.

"No, stop… please go, stop hurting me!" Astro yelled, his thoughts were becoming screams and all he could do was yell at them.

"Astro…. I'm sorry. ok?!"

"No stop- sorry isn't gonna, STOPPPPP!" Astro could swear he broke a glass somewhere in the house.

"What else am I supposed to do?!"

Astro stormed away.

Atom shuttered and turned away from everyone,

that was too much for him.

"He's always doing this to himself…." Kaitlyn sighed,

"But…. Astro's just like that, ever since the corruption, things got worse, and he makes a good point, we were all too late to catch it, now, we just wait till he blows.." Brianna tried not to tear up and cry.

"I wish there was a way of fixing it."

"We all do, Kaitlyn, but there will never be one, because Astro is too smart, he has such a precision, he…..

"He's too strong for us…."

"He's too stubborn."

"Not really, thats just who he's _become_… not who he _is_…"

"I know….."

"But now it's too late…" Brianna turned around and covered her face.

"It's…. a-all…." Brianna began to sob.

"Bri…. don't cry….."

"But….. it- its, just- t- t- terrible!"

"I just feel so helpless…."

There was a loud slam.

"W- What was t-that?" Emily sounded scared.

"I'll go see…" Kaitlyn slowly walked slowly up the stairs to Astro's room.

"Astro?" She knocked on his door.

There wasn't a response.

"ASTRO?!"

Still, nothing.

"I'm coming in there!"

Kaitlyn stormed into Astro's room,

But no one was there…

The window was open,

But there was no one.

"No….."

Kaitlyn ran down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"A-Astro…." Kaitlyn hyperventilated.

"What?"

"Astro's… gone!"

Emily exchanged looks with Atom.

"Should we go after him?" Emily asked.

"Who knows where he could've gone this time…." Kaitlyn finally caught her breath.

Brianna walked outside.

There was a loud scream afterwards.

Emily and Kaitlyn ran out.

Brianna was outside sitting down in front of Astro, who was lying down in front of her, his eyes were closed shut.

"Not again…." She whispered.

Brianna lifted up Astro's face that was all covered in red stuff

"I'll call Tenma. He should be home." Kaitlyn pulled out her P-Phone.

Back in Tenma's house, Claire was sitting on the couch skimming through a magazine, the house phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered it.

"C-cindy!"

"Kaitlyn?"

"Is Tenma there?"

"Umm…" Claire looked around.

"He might be, or he's at the store again…"

"Can't you keep track of your own fiancee?" Kaitlyn muttered to herself.

"Ah.. I mean. Thanks. I'll call his cell phone."

"What's wrong? You sound like you're in a hurry."

"Astro shut down again."

"Y- You don't mean…" Claire gasped.

"He collapsed on the sidewalk. This time it's really bad."

"I'll call Bill. You just get Astro inside."

"Y-yes, ma'am!"

"Gosh, he's so heavy!" Brianna tried to pick up Astro.

"I'll take him inside." Kaitlyn put her phone back in her pocket and walked up next to Brianna.

Brianna handed Astro to Kaitlyn.

She carried him inside.

She took him down to the basement and set him down on the table, he was all covered in cuts and bruises, not to mention the red stuff…

A few minutes later, Tenma came storming through the front door.

"Wow. You got here quick this time." Kaitlyn looked up at him from where she was sitting on the couch.

"I wanted to get here as soon as possible." He walked past her.

"He's down in the basement…" Kaitlyn said to Tenma.

"Thanks…." He walked through the basement door and walked down the steps.

Brianna came in the living room.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." Kaitlyn sighed

"This is his…"

Brianna counted on her fingers.

"Fifth time he's tried to kill himself, I don't understand why?"

Kaitlyn rested her head on her hand and looked away.

"I don't either…."

She lied.

"Maybe we should just leave him, you know.. let him go on with this, nothing we can do anyways, can't sew back something that was meant to have holes and rips…"

"N-no. We can't do that!..."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing…."

"There has to be a reason Kaitlyn, just face it… this was his destiny, this is what he wants, why should we take away what he wants, it's a terrible thing that he wants, but there's nothing we can do, all we can do… is give him what he wants…"

"_Yes, because it took them too damn long to notice how much pain i'm in, and by they time they did, I was gone, disappeared, i'm practically dead! I don't even know how the hell i'm still here?! I don't wanna be here, I wanna be up there with __**them**__."_

"I'm not letting anyone else slip through my fingers like that ever again." Kaitlyn gripped the fabric on the couch. She looked down, trying to hold in her tears.

Brianna nodded.

"I agree."

"We're all here for a reason. If we weren't meant to help each other then why would we be living in the same houses or towns or even the same planet. I… I just can't let anyone else die..."

"But then, what can we do to stop this?"

"I don't know….."

Brianna sighed.

"I'll go check and see how Tenma's doing…." Kaitlyn sluggishly got up and walked downstairs.

"Hello, Kaitlyn." Tenma glanced behind him.

"Hey…." She walked up to him.

"So uh.. Is he going to be ok?..."

"I- I i'm not sure…"

"I feel so horrible…." A tear ran down Kaitlyn's face.

Tenma put an arm around Kaitlyn's shoulder.

"It's not your fault."

"Y-yes it is! This time it really is my fault. He always tells me how much I bully him, but I always thought it was because of him calling me names and that he deserved it." Kaitlyn's voice cracked as she spoke.

Tenma sighed.

"I- I never thought it was because…"

"I…. I just don't want anyone else to die….. I could've prevented so many deaths… but…. I was too late…." ((you may understand in some other fan fic ouo' *whistles* ~kate))

"Riley…. and now Astro… and… and…." Kaitlyn turned around and buried her head in Tenma's chest. ((poor tenma. he's always the guy that has to deal with emotional ladies -u- ~kate))

"Shhhh. It's ok." He tried to sooth her.

"I don't wanna go back home… but I don't wanna stay here… there's just too much. Too many memories. Too many things that happened that are being shoved back in my face!"

Atom came down into the basement,

"The professors back.." He said to Kaitlyn.

"Oh..." She lifted her head up and sniffled.

A few hours later, Atom was sitting on the couch watching TV, Brianna was gathering her stuff to leave, Emily was in the kitchen blowing her nose.

"Gee, I must be getting a cold or something?" Emily said before she blew her nose again.

Kaitlyn came back upstairs with a faint smile.

"Is he okay?" Atom looked behind him.

"I think…" Kaitlyn pushed up her glasses.

"Tenma said he's gonna need to work on him alone now. It shouldn't be too long tho. He said it could've been a lot worse."

A small crease appeared on Atom's face.

"That still doesn't mean it won't happen again..." Kaitlyn sighed

Atom sighed and slumped back down on the couch.

"What a great day for my last before I have to go back to Pennsylvania..."

"But it's more worse for me because I _live _with him…" Atom replied.

"But you can help him. I can't…."

"If only it was _that_ easy.." Atom rubbed his eye.

"I kinda know how Astro feels….." ((lol Kait almost wrote that in caps xD ~Emily)) ((Caps Lock snuck up on me n ~ Kate))

"What do you mean?" Atom turned around

"He's in pain…. I'm not exactly sure why he is. I have a good idea though…. Well, i know what that pain is like…."

"I think we all do, Kaitlyn.." Emily said, throwing away her tissue.

"But I know it at Astro's level."

"Wait, i'm confused, what's 'Astro's level'?" Emily asked.

"His level of that feeling is more intense than you would probably understand."

Atom gasped.

"Me and him. I think we both know it… We have different pains and different ways of expressing them, but its still feels about the same."

"Must be terrible.." Emily whispered.

"Kinda is…."

Emily looked at her watch.

"Ah! I gotta go soon…" she gasped.

"Oh. I'll take you home now if you want."

"I dunno, I feel guilty leaving everyone behind like this…"

"I'll come back later to check on Astro then I'll text you."

"Sure." Emily walked over to Kaitlyn.

"I'll see you later, Atom!" Emily smiled and waved to Atom.

"Bye Emily!" Atom smiled and waved back at her cheerfully.

Kaitlyn came back an hour later. ((Omg this fan fic touches up on so many things man… ~Emily)) ((ikr ~Kate)).

"Hey Kaitlyn, back already?" Atom was glued to the TV, but greeted her anyways.

"Yeah.. I'll be back up in a sec." She walked past him and started to walk down the stairs to the basement.

"How is he?" Kaitlyn asked Tenma.

"Quite great, actually…" Tenma sounded surprised.

"Really?" She walked up next to him.

Kaitlyn came back an hour later. ((Omg this fan fic touches up on so many things man… ~Emily)) ((ikr ~Kate)).

"Hey Kaitlyn, back already?" Atom was glued to the TV, but greeted her anyways.

"Yeah.. I'll be back up in a sec." She walked past him and started to walk down the stairs to the basement.

"How is he?" Kaitlyn asked Tenma.

"Quite great, actually…" Tenma sounded surprised.

"Really?" She walked up next to him.

"Ooh look, dinosaur chicken nuggets!" Atom exclaimed.

"Why can't the professor buy us the dinosaur chicken nuggets like on the TV commercials!?" Atom folded his arms.

"Don't mind him, he's just being a little kid..."

Tenma laughed.

"so… you can't fix the corruption, can you?"

"I wish I could, it could put an end to all this drama..."

"You sure there isn't some way? Just one way?"

Tenma shook his head.

"I'm afraid not..."

"Oh well… looks like we're just gonna have to deal with it then..."

Atom came down to the basement with a book in his hand.

"You know, Astro needs to stop leaving his journal around the house, unless he wants someone to read it..." Atom handed the journal to Kaitlyn.

"Well what am I supposed to do with it?" Kaitlyn looked at Atom,.

"Oh! I'm not sure, I was hoping you'd know..."

"Well. I have an idea..." She smirked

"Oh, hi Tenma!" Atom greeted.

"Hello., Atom." Tenma looked over at him.

Atom chuckled.

Tenma smiled.

"Astro should be waking up soon." He said, looking at the young robot on the table in front of him.

"So what are we gonna do with his journal?" Atom asked.

He looked over at Kaitlyn.

Her back was facing him and she looked like she was skimming through something.

"Are you reading it, you know Astro doesn't like it when you read his journal..."

"W-wut?! No. No I'm not reading it….." Kaitlyn turned around, holding the journal behind her back.

"Kaitlyn..."

"Yeah?" She looked away.

Atom sighed.

"Never mind..."

Kaitlyn walked sideways over to the table and placed the journal on it.

"You saw nothing..." She said as she walked back over to Atom.

"Riiiigggghhhtttt..." ((haha imagine tenma's face watching all this lol like: o_.o xD ~kate))

"I'm gonna go get some apple juice, be right back!" Atom happily walked upstairs to the kitchen to get some apple juice from the fridge.

Atom opened the fridge and pulled out two juice cartons.

"I keep forgetting how small these are!" Atom giggled as he closed the fridge.

"Here you go Kaitlyn!" Atom handed a juice carton to Kaitlyn, when he got back down to the basement. ((Aww thats so sweet of ya Atom, but wut about Tenma? xD ~Emily))

"Oh! Ahh… thanks…" Kaitlyn took the carton from Atom and poked the straw through the hole.

Atom stood around the basement standing in the middle of the lab gazing off into space (as usual), he kept taking sips of his juice and letting himself, just…. think.

Think about anything that comes to mind.

And the more Atom thought, the more he began to smile, Kaitlyn looked at him from a distant and noticed how his facial expression was changing.

"You okay Atom?" she asked.

Atom gasped and dropped his juice carton.

"Y- yeah, just… you know, thinking…" Atom laughed nervously as he blushed.

Atom quickly bent down and grabbed the juice carton before the juice spilled out and made a big mess.

"Ah… Atom…." Kaitlyn facepalmed.

"Y- yes?"

"You got juice all over the floor." She waved her juice box around in the direction of the small puddle.

"Ah! I better go clean it!" Atom walked away to go find something to clean it with.

"There, I think I got most of it off!" Atom said proudly after he cleaned the puddle.

"But be careful around here, it's still a little wet." Atom tiptoed away from the wet area.

"Well. I have to go now anyways..." Kaitlyn yawned.

"Have a safe trip!" Atom smiled at her.

Astro moved his hand around the table, he wasn't sure what was going on.

"W- W- Where a- am….. I?" Astro mumbled.

Atom and Kaitlyn turned around.

"You're in your basement, Astro." Tenma said to him gently.

"A- Astro?" Astro was confused.

"Oh great. He lost his memory. I thought you said you had this handled!" Kaitlyn threw her arms around

"I remember an Astro… he's not here, he's gone…" The person sat up.

"W-What?" Atom stuttered, dropping the sponge that was in his hand.

"He- He couldn't take it, I assume he's gone…"

"Astro. Stop fooling with us!" Kaitlyn put her hands on her hips.

"Fooling?" The person tilted their head.

"T-Tenma?" Kaitlyn looked over at Tenma.

The person got up from the table.

"I think I was suppose to say something…"

"Oh yeah…"

"I'm not sorry…" The person looked around the basement.

Kaitlyn, Atom, and Tenma stood speechless.

The person shook their head and looked the the three of them, it was as if they could see Astro screaming out for help through the person's eyes.

"I… I think Astro's still in there…." Kaitlyn took a step forward.

"Of course he is.. because…" The person turned around, a devious smile came over his face.

"I took him."

Kaitlyn stepped back and behind Tenma, peeking her head out the side of his arm.

"He was nothing but a jerk, he never listened to me, so I punished him, and now… i've taken him, that's why you should

obey your consciousness…" The person turned back around swiftly. ((Oooh, such suspense! ~Emily))

"And there's nothing you can do to save him… nothing."

"Tenma… what's going on?" Kaitlyn began to shiver.

"I… I don't know…..." ((wow Tenma… you're such a help… n ~kate))

"Hey, you leave Astro alone! You can't just take over him because you want to, yeah sure, he has feelings and problems like everyone else in this world… but that gives you no right to do such a horrific thing?!" Atom yelled at the person.

"Who said this was horrific? I'm only making life better for everyone else." The person said in a sly tone.

Atom clenched his teeth.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a life to live, see you on the dark side, eh?" The person left the basement.

"Ah… ah….." Kaitlyn stuttered.

"We can't just let this happen! Why are you just letting him go?!" She yelled at Tenma.

"Hey! I have no idea what the hell is going on. How do you expect me to know what to do?!" He yelled back at her.

Atom began to hyperventilate.

"I- I'm s- scared…" Atom shivered.

There was a sound of glass breaking and cabinets slamming.

"I can't let this happen!" Kaitlyn ran up the stairs.

"N-no! You could get hurt." Atom screamed out. But Kaitlyn was already gone.

The person was in the kitchen, standing around, doing nothing.

Kaitlyn ran up near him.

"So you're Astro's conscious, you say?"

"I guess when you word it like that, yes… yes I am.." The person replied.

"But the conscious is only a function of the human brain. A part of thought. It cannot take on it's own thought processes enough to run an entire body and think like a normal person."

"Guess it proves i'm that, and more.." The person said with a dark wonder.

"You must be what's causing the pain too."

"Haha, you're really smart, eh?" The person smirked.

"Ever since that little devil got corrupted, I could do so many things, I could make him realize, he's no hero… he's… a rebel, a full, blown out, rebel."

"And I use the pain to fuel the rebellious side of him, to get him to crack and change, but he's very stubborn, you know…" The person folded their arms.

"Oh I know."

"So now, he's punished…

." the person chuckled.

"Y- You can't do that to him?! T- Thats not right at all!"

"And how would

know, hmmm… what have you done besides call him out and make him feel bad, you worthless fleshbag, you're ruining my plan! He can't be a rebel if you keep pushing his limits?!"

"Why won't people accept who he

is, why won't they overlook his looks and his sweetness, why can't people see the rebel in him like I do?!" The person yelled.

"He's not a hero… he's a villain, he's…. your worst nightmare!" The person smirked again with a chuckle.

Kaitlyn gasped.

"N- no, don't say that, he will

be evil, he's not a villain-"

"Shut your mouth! He is too 'villain' material, but you idiotic, stupid, humans don't see it! You think this is some jungle gym, some sand at the beach, this is real stuff here?! And when I finally release him, and let him take over, you better run.."

"I'm not worried about what that…." Kaitlyn's eyes began to glow blue.

"W-WHAT?! No-NO! That was a dream! Y-YOU CAN'T POSSIBLE BE-" The person took a step back.

"Looks like we're

hiding something."

"I guess we are…"

Atom came up the stairs.

"Kaitlyn! A- Are you okay?!" Atom called to Kaitlyn.

"Atom! You shouldn't be up here right now!" Kaitlyn turned around.

"Ahhhh, Atom, nice time to drop in, isn't it?"

"Y-your eyes….." Atom stuttered

"Wha- Oh no. Y-you shouldn't see this." Kaitlyn blinked hard trying to change her eyes back.

"Why don't you come over…" Atom could swear the person's voice changed to match Astro's.

"A- Astro?" Atom tilted his head and walked closer.

"Come on, can't a brother give his twin a hug?"

"No! Atom! Don't!" Kaitlyn held her hands out to stop him.

"I- I guess…" Atom got closer.

"NO! That's not Astro!"

Atom finally reached within the person's grasp, he took Atom by the arm, and suffocated him.

"A-Atom…."

"What's it now, hmm… wouldn't wanna hurt your little

would you?"

"The only villain here is you!" Kaitlyn yelled at the person, her eyes glowing deeper.

"Ah ah ah... can't do anything now, you kill me, you'll kill him too…"

"K…." Atom tried to gasp for air.

"N…..NO!" Kaitlyn screamed.

"NO! NO! NO!"

"So what's it gonna be, blondie?" The person looked deviously at her.

"I'm gonna show you who I really am."

She held her hand out towards the person and Atom.

She began to clench her hand.

The person tugged super hard on Atom's ear, causing him to yell.

Atom kept screaming until it came to a halt,

Kaitlyn glowed stronger as her hand slowly turned upside down.

"Wha..What is this feeling?!" The person sounded scared.

"You want to take Astro. Then I'll take you." Kaitlyn said in a strangely deep voice.

She forced her hand down quickly.

The person released Atom, he collapsed to the floor, he looked dead.

"Here, take the stupid kid back, he's useless…. I should recruit someone better, not a wimp like him…"

"I'm not done with you." Kaitlyn said.

"Oh yes you are!"

Suddenly like magic, everything became pitch black, there was no light in the whole house.

A minute later, the lights came back on again, but the person and Atom were gone.

Kaitlyn was on her knees, clutching her neck as she gasped for air.

Tenma came upstairs and rushed to her side.

"Kaitlyn! What's wrong?"

"I-i…. can't…. believe it…..."

"How could he….. take it away…. out of me… like that?"

"What do you mean?" Tenma patted her back, hoping it would help her breathe.

"I...I...I need… power…..."

A sound of another glass breaking was heard again.

"Ah.. Power?"

"P-P…..P-" Kaitlyn stuttered.

She pointed at an outlet on the wall nearby. ((So what, you're a robot now Kait? ~Emily)) ((pft. naw. I wish. ~kate))

Surprisingly, Atom came back and walked up behind Kaitlyn.

"A- Are you okay?" Atom put a hand on Kaitlyn's back.

"I think she wants me to take her over to the outlet….." Tenma looked up at Atom.

"Outlet? But she's not a robot?" Atom was confused

"I know. But she's pointing to it."

Tenma lifted her up and helped her to her feet.

Atom and him walked her over to the wall.

"S-stand…. back…." Kaitlyn coughed.

They let her back down to the ground and walked to the other side of the living room.

Kaitlyn took a deep breath and held her hand in front of the power outlet.

"You can do this…. I-it's still in you." She whispered to herself.

Atom exchanged confused looks with Tenma.

A small spark appeared between Kaitlyn's hand and the outlet.

The spark got bigger and traveled up her hand.

Kaitlyn got up, the spark twitching around her fingers.

She took both of her hands and altered the electricity into another energy.

It quickly absorbed into her body.

"Where is he?" Kaitlyn turned around and looked at Tenma and Atom with glowing eyes.

"Woah." Atom looked at Kaitlyn with a look of amusement, a dorky smile appeared on his face.

"I'll explain later. Right now you need to tell me where he went."

"I- I don't know.." Atom took a step back.

Uran walked downstairs.

"Guys! look on the TV, I think I found Astro!" Uran kept yelling until she got to them.

Kaitlyn held her hand out to the TV.

It seemed to magically turned on.

"So he's running out of the city?" Atom asked.

"I'll go get him." Kaitlyn walked towards the door.

"Wait! Kaitlyn! Don't go, you might get hurt, y- you could die out there! At least take me with you?!" Atom yelled.

"No Atom. This is something I have to do alone. I can't let you get hurt."

"But Kaitlyn…" Atom whispered in a sad voice.

"i'm sorry, Atom." She ran out the door and flew away.

"SHE CAN FLY NOW?! What other crazy things am I gonna see today?" Tenma sighed.

The person was near the entrance of the city.

"Haha, we fooled them, great job there, huh sport?"

"What? Of course not! We're not done yet, look, there they are, we better run"

"No, we gotta outrun them first, remember?"

"You see, I told you I could do it, just needed a little push, that's all…"

"Haha, you could say that again!"

"You'll see…"

"You're not nuts?! You're just…. filled with potential.."

"Hey! Don't piss off your conscience, You know what I can do to you!"

"Mmm.. I like the sound of that!"

The person continued running.

"Yep."

"I know what it is, dumbass?!"

"Now go ahead, play around, try something."

"Oh yeah right."

The person blinked.

"Any suggestions?" Astro asked.

"Sure thing.."

Astro extended his arm out, but instead of morphing into an arm cannon, it did nothing.

"Is this what you wanted?"

"Are you trying to make me act

?"

"What next?"

"Anything else?"

Astro smiled.

"And what will I get from this?"

"I'd gladly appreciate that…"

Astro walking into the underground city, he walked over to a sidewalk and made slow strolls across the semi- empty city.

"Very."

Astro kept walking.

"Whatever you say…" Astro shrugged,

Astro walked alone, his thoughts returned again as he took in the beautiful city and finally had a moment to be himself, to ponder on about lots of things, and to not have someone control him.

Kaitlyn made it to the entrance of the city, but the person wasn't there.

"Hmmmm." She thought as she looked around from the sky.

"I think he's head for the underground city!" A police officer said to another officer.

"And how do you know?"

"Because I saw him run in that direction!"

"AH." Kaitlyn heard what they had said.

"I know where I'm going." She burst through the night sky with a stream of light as she flew towards the Underground City.

"Hey, hey.. conscience?" Astro asked.

"I…. T- Thank…"

"Right." Astro nodded.

"N- No, not really…"

"But I have no-

Astro looked in his pocket, he pulled out a five dollar bill.

Astro chuckled.

Astro walked into the store nearby.

"Ah- ha! The underground city…" Kaitlyn gazed the the city's name written in fancy letters in front of the city.

"I hope I have enough energy for this…." She sighed.

She floated to the ground and continued on foot.

Astro gazed the the menu on top of the worker that stood in front of him.

"I'll have a chocolate glazed donut.." Astro said,

"Sure, that's all."

"Okay." Astro whispered.

"And some juice."

"Okay, that'll be $4.68"

Astro handed them his five dollar bill, they gave him his change and receipt.

"It'll be out in just a moment.."

A few minutes later, Astro walked out with a donut in his right hand and his juice in his other.

"No, I think i'm satisfied."

"You mean, blondie?"

Astro gasped.

"We can't let her take you away…" Astro said.

Astro took a bite of his donut.

"Hmm… Astro's been here…" Kaitlyn said as she was walking, it was as if she knew where he had been.

"My energy… he still has my type of energy on him… I knew he took it…. I can still sense it. He'll pay for that. I could've died." She thought.

"W- what do we do?"

Astro nodded.

"But wait?"

"A- Are you sure about this, w- what if we-"

Astro sighed.

"Okay, i'll do it.."

Astro dropped everything and sprinted like a bullet across the sidewalk

"Woah! okay!" Astro slowed down.

Kaitlyn finally caught a glimpse of Astro.

"Ah- ha, gotcha!" Kaitlyn went increased her pace.

Astro lunged into the air, there was a bright light and a loud

that could be heard from miles away.

Astro touched down onto the ground, his eyes were red and his whole body looked different.

Astro examined himself.

"Man, I look pretty cool, I think I like this new look for me!"

"I agree!"

Kaitlyn moved the cloud of dust out of the way

"It's okay…" Astro smiled

"Uh.. I guess.."

Astro blushed.

"C- Conscience?! W- Why would you ask that?"

"Uh… maybe not for a while.."

"N- no, It's just… I'm not into sex anymore.."

"Yeah, one step at a time!" Astro nodded happily.

"Atom changed his background…"

"But, don't you find it a little awkward, conscience?"

"True…" Astro nodded.

Astro reached a dead end.

Astro did as told and crossed the street.

"A- A little.." Astro rubbed his eye.

"Yes?"

Astro did as told and gave himself a warm and affectionate hug.

The hug made Astro blush and his heartbeat to get faster.

Astro smiled.

Astro looked around.

"I found a place!"

"Do we go in?"

Astro walked into a large, dark alley.

Astro walked to the corner of the alley and sat down.

"T- Thanks…" Astro sluggishly said.

Astro laid down on the ground and pulled his knees up to his chest. He put his hands underneath his head.

Astro closed his eyes.

"G- Goodnight C- C- conscience.." Astro mumbled.

He drifted off to sleep.

((OMG this is soooo good, conscience is so evil but so nice at the same time and Astro is like brainwashed and following his crazy commands, and… AHHHHH, so much good stuff here?! ~Emily))

Wait? Where did he go?" Kaitlyn looked around after realizing that she had lost the person

"He's gotta be here somewhere, can't run forever!"

_Astro? Astro? You still awake?_

_Oh wait, he just fell asleep._

Astro tossed and turned across the hard floor

He made creaking noises as he moved his legs around and banged into things

"W-What was that?" Kaitlyn sounded a little spooked

_Sssshhhh... don't move a lot._

Kaitlyn soon made it to the dead end Astro had made earlier

Again, another creaking noise was heard.

"It came from there!" Kaitlyn crossed the street.

_ASTRO GET UP! SHE'S COMMING!_

"W-What..." Astro sluggishly got up.

"Oh!"

_Let me take over_

"As you please."

Astro blinked his eyes.

A human-like figure stood at the entrance to the alley. It's eyes shined like headlights and an ominous glow emanated from around them.

_what we gonna do?_

"You'll see..."

The figure looked confused at the person, they looked nothing like Astro

"So what is it now, hmm... want something MORE?" The person walked closer

"No. I want you to stop this. Now." The figure snapped.

"Ha, you think you have a chance..."

The person got super close to the figure, he took his finger and scratched upwards from their neck to their chin.

_Uh... I don't think now is a great time to seduce them..._

"Seduce them? I'm just trying to be nice..." The person spoke innocently

The figure took a hold of the person's arm and held it tightly, their grasp getting slowly tighter.

The person did not react, they just stood there and did nothing

"I'm already broken, sweetheart..."

"Breaking me more is only gonna break yourself."

_Maybe I should take over..._

"Fine, go wild... my, apprentice..."

The person blinked.

_Their all yours._

Astro nodded his head.

"And you are?" Astro asked in a rather evil tone as he smirked

"What was that? I can't hear you..." Astro tilted his head.

"You know who I am"

"Ahhh... I like that name? Gonna be hard to remember though..."

"Stop fooling around."

"Wait, I thought you were 'you know who I am' ?"

"This isn't funny."

"You're right, it's not..."

"What do you even want anyways? Are you obsessed over me or something?"

"I'm fixing this. I'm fixing everything."

Astro let out a short cackle.

"Sure you are, whatever you say..." Astro shrugged.

"You'll never fix anything, because no one is gonna listen to you... oooh, but when I get up there and do my thing... honey, things will get fixed." Astro chuckled

"D-Don't talk like that!"

"What do you mean? This is who I really was, who I really am... afraid to stand up to a rebel?"

"Afraid? In your dreams."

"Good, your gonna need it..."

"I realize now what I was born to do, do defy society and rebel against everything, and to get people to care, not to overlook others or be bitches all the time..."

"And come to think of it, I've been doing just that since I was born..."

"No You're wrong. That's not your destiny."

"Mmm... thanks for helping, but I think I know what's in store for me now, I don't need you to be my crystal ball..."

"I'm trying to tell you that you're sick."

"Thank you!" Astro smiled

"You don't know what you're doing"

"Oh yes I do... I've been planning this for months and years..."

"But you don't understand. This is affecting other people."

"Other people? You mean the CARELESS people, the ones that I hate, the one's that deserve hell?"

"You really don't get it, do you? They DO care."

"You THINK they care..." Astro corrected

"They really do, you idiot. You're just too busy caring about yourself to see."

"Caring about myself? No one cares, they say they care, but I see it in their eyes, their voice, their face... they don't care, they have no clue...no one knows what love truly is, so when they say it, they never mean it, because they don't know what it even is..."

"I care..."

"No you don't Blondie, don't lie to me... you've never cared... and you never will care... now just leave me alone, go back to stupid Pennsylvania, and let me be who I wanna be!"

"I DO CARE. MORE THAN YOU WOULD KNOW."

"Stop... just stop, please! Conscience help, she's hurting me with her lies!?"

"I'm not lying!" Luminescent tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Yes you are! I can see it in your face!"

"You can't read minds, Astro! You don't know what I'm thinking. You don't know how much I care!"

Astro shook his head

"You. Don't. Care."

"SHUT UP!" She screamed, her voice echoing through the city.

"Exactly..."

She threw Astro's arm out of her hands and floated backwards into the street

"If I didn't care, then why would I be here?!" She yelled out.

"To stop me.."

"Because I'm simply one hell of a bitch!

"I could've been on my way home now! But I care about you! I don't want this pain to take you over."

"Pain? I have no more pain, I traded in my pain so I could be a rebel..."

"GAH! Why is it so hard to get to you?!"

"What was that?"

Before Kaitlyn could speak, Astro gave her a kiss on top of her head.

"AH! Stop playing with my head like this!"

"I'm not trying to play with your head..."

"Y-YOU IDIOT! DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU. I REALLY DON'T WANT TO BUT I WILL!"

"What? I can't be nice?"

"I'm sorry, but I can no longer live the life I had.. I have no desire..."

Astro walked away from Kaitlyn.

"Goodbye." Astro whispered, he suddenly faded away

(END OF CHAPTER ONE!)


	2. Winter Break

Chapter Two: Winter Break

Emily and Kaitlyn walked into the livingroom of Atom's house, he was lying on the couch, burrowing his face into Stephen's left side.

"What happen?" Emily asked sympathetically.

"Oh its nothing, just movies getting to him.." Stephen replied.

"So, did you ever find Astro?"

"No one has! They gave up a while ago, they searched everywhere, even parts of the underground city… no one's heard of him…" Stephen put his hands on top of Atom's head.

Kaitlyn folded her arms and thought for a moment.

"Any tracks of my energy would have been gone by now, so there's no way finding him with that…." She said.

"I- I can't believe he would just die like that, he was my favorite c-c- character!" Atom whimpered.

"Shhh, its okay Atom, it's just a movie, he didn't really die in real life…" Stephen comforted. ((Aww ~Emily))

"H- He, didn't?" Atom looked up at Stephen

"Guys, I have an idea!" Kaitlyn blurted.

"What?" Emily looked at her.

"We're gonna get Astro back!" Kaitlyn smirked.

"Haha.. good luck with that!" Emily sat on the floor near Atom.

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Come on guys, I know we can find him, I feel it in my radioactive soul!"

"What did you just say?'

"N- Nothing!"

"So who's with me?"

Atom raised his hand, and like a chain reaction, everyone raised theirs.

"Okay, lets get in the car, people!" Kaitlyn walked out of the house.

"Everyone situated, this ride could take a while…" Kaitlyn asked.

Atom kept colliding his nose and face affectionately with Stephen's and blushing when Stephen would get close and give him a peck on the cheek.

"I- I think we're okay.." Atom replied 10 minutes later.

Kaitlyn chuckled.

"Astro? you there?"

"Yeah, I'm doing my homework in the living room."

"Mr. Duffy gave you homework again?!"

"I guess so, he's a bitch for an algebra teacher…."

"Why do you take high school classes again?"

"Because I'm just that smart…"

"Pfft, i'm just as smart.."

"I know, but you have a different algebra teacher, she doesn't give you a buttload of homework.?!"

"You have a point…"

Astro was sitting at a table doing homework, Brianna was in her room, playing with her phone as she was having a conversation.

But they weren't in Metro City.

They were somewhere else…

"When are you gonna be done, I wanna go take a walk again…"

"But we just took a walk yesterday, not like things changed overnight…." Astro opened his textbook.

"Stupid dumbass teacher making me work my ass off?! Who the hell hired him?!"

"The school…"

"Naw, who'd you think it was… the sidewalk?!"

"Haha, yeah…."

"Really."

"No, i'm joking! Just, ah… kidding!" Brianna laughed.

Astro laughed back.

_So I see, your doing well._

"Not now conscience…. Brianna…." Astro whispered.

_Oh yeah, we can talk later…._

"Are you done yet?"

"No, I'm not done, i'm semi- done, but i'm not done…" Astro replied, turning a page.

_You should hurry up then, wouldn't wanna keep __**her**__ waiting…_

"Yes, I know, now can you please leave?" Astro whispered sternly.

_You can't see it, but i'm raising my eyebrows… you know what I mean.._

Astro blushed.

"We're here folks!" Kaitlyn got out of the car.

"Why is she so peppy?" Atom asked.

"Well, when she texted me what happen, she didn't seem so happy, I guess now she's trying to be happy.. to forget what happened…" Emily replied.

Everyone walked in, Stephen laced his fingers into Atom's and everyone slowly strolled around the city.

"This reminds me of when Astro ran away…" Emily said.

Kaitlyn shuttered and closed her eyes.

"D- Don't say that…" Kaitlyn muttered.

"Whats wrong?"

"N- Nothing, just don't say it, okay?"

"Okay…"

"Where do you think he would be?" Atom asked.

"I'm not sure, we just have to check the whole city, every place, inside and out…" Kaitlyn seemed to have a plan in her head.

"But that's gonna take forever, we don't have much time…" Atom looked at Kaitlyn.

"Are you done now?"

Astro closed the textbook and put his pencil down.

"I'm done.."

"Okay, lets go for a walk!"

"But I have more homework!"

"Ugh, seriously dude…" Brianna walked out of the hallway, she was wearing a white tank top and black athletic shorts.

"Yeah, I have reading…" Astro took his reading homework out of his bookbag.

"How about I help you?" Brianna suggested.

"What? I'm good at reading, it's math thats a bitch…" Astro folded his arms.

"Fine… I'll just get some soda, Brianna walked over to the kitchen and prepared herself a glass of soda.

"Kait? Do you even know where we are going?" Emily asked, slightly annoyed because walking made her tired.

Emily came to a hault.

"T- This is too tiring Kait… we'll never find him, we should… just, go home…"

"B- But we can't give up now, I'm sure we will find him!" Kaitlyn sounded determined.

"But we can't find him!"

"Are you done, _now_?" Brianna asked.

"Okay.. _now_ i'm done…" Astro chuckled.

"YAY!" Brianna ran off to her room to get dressed.

Astro put his stuff away and sat on the couch, he turned on the TV.

He began to ponder on about things, and even, for a moment, thought about his "old life" he had never thought of it since he left it behind, and he never seemed to care much for it, it meant nothing to him now.

He had Brianna, new friends that he cared about, a school that was actually fun (minus the teachers), what more could he ask for?

Not much…

"Okay, i'm ready!" Brianna came out of her room.

Astro turned off the TV and got up from the couch.

"Great, lets go…" Astro headed for the door, Brianna followed.

"Okay, let's take a break…" Kaitlyn sat down on a bench near a building.

"So now what, are you gonna tell me I dress like dora, sheesh Brianna, have some manners!" Astro joked, laughing.

"Hey? Why does that sound a lot like Astro?" Emily asked, sitting down next to Kaitlyn.

"Maybe because it _Is_ Astro.." Atom pointed in front of him.

"Ast-?... ASTRO!" Kaitlyn looked over to where Atom was pointing

Astro froze at the call of his name.

"Did you say something?" Astro looked at Brianna.

"No…"

"Maybe we should go the other way.." Astro turned Brianna around.

"Hey, he's turning around!" Atom walked closer, Stephen tagged along.

_Looks like your past is here to visit you…._

"I-I see that…." Astro whispered.

_What is your plan?_

"Simple, run."

_Oooh, I like your tactics.. I have trained you well…_

Astro nodded.

Kaitlyn got up from the bench.

"We have to go catch him, guys."

"I'm on it!" Emily dragged Kaitlyn and ran super fast to Astro.

"Conscience?" Astro whispered.

_Yes_

"Disappear me again…"

_Fine, but you owe me…._

Astro disappeared, Brianna was still standing pretending to hold Astro's hand.

"The kids an idiot…" Brianna thought.

"W- Where did he go?" Emily stopped.

"He's still there." Kaitlyn whispered.

"I can sense his electrical current."

_She notices you._

"I know that…"

_Then what are you gonna do a-hole, pick flowers or be a-_

"Rebel?"

_The best this world has to offer. _

"Then change me back, I wanna confront her…"

_Sure, but don't screw it up like last time, I swear you put me to sleep…_

"Fine.. I'll do my best…"

Astro appeared again.

"Astro!" Emily called out.

Suddenly there was a flash in the air.

_Haha… It's paid off, hasn't it?_

"Of course it has…"

"I'm sure you girls aren't in such a hurry, so I think i'll take my time.." Astro slowly walked up to them in a serious way (like in the movies)

"Astro. You have to come back home. Do you have any idea how worried everyone is?" Emily said.

"Does it look like I even care? I have a life here, they can go ahead and kiss my ass, eat my dust and make out with a monkey for all I care, I have no respect for them now.."

"I used to have respect for _you._" Kaitlyn snarled.

"Oh really? Is that so?" Astro smirked.

"Because… I thought, that.. well, hehe… _maybe_ you didn't, but now since I see you _used _to have respect for _me_, that opens a whole new spectrum, doesn't it?"

"You think you can just come here and run your damn mouth and think that will change me?! You think you can show up here and take away what is rightfully mines because you think its okay, you think its totally fine to mess with me, to bring me hell…DO YOU?!" Astro raised his voice and got right up into the girls faces.

"Well guess what, you're wrong!" Astro made an explosion gesture with his arms and moved back. ((Oh my glob, this is scary.. ~Emily))

"And you think you can be so selfish to leave everyone behind?" Kaitlyn took a step towards him.

"Yes, I do.. thanks for noticing.."

"You just can't do that Astro!"

"Why? Because a little fairy princess told you so on her flying magical unicorn?" Astro sounded childish, making a silly face.

"You want people to care? Huh? Maybe you could grow up a bit and then people might actually like you." Kaitlyn folded her arms and gave Astro an annoyed look.

"Like me? I could give less of a fuck if they cared about me, it's not that I want them to _care_… I, just… want them to see a different me, a new me.. not the barbie doll, puppet me, but a new me... " Astro gave Kaitlyn an evil look.

"You're so stupid. Don't you see that you're sick. This isn't you. You were never a puppet."

"That's why you gotta open your eyes Kaitlyn.. I was always their puppet, but now i'm not, I no longer chose to abide by life's rules, or any rules for that matter. I only take a 'yes' and stand up for what I believe in, and if you don't agree.. then just get out of the way, it's not rocket science?!" Astro threw both his hands outwards, left and right.

"But what if I don't wanna get out of your way? I'm allowed to stand up for what I believe in too, right?"

"Yeah, I assume so… but you would never be as powerful as I am, because I stand up for what I believe in for a _living_, you're just doing it to screw my mind up. I'm not a four year old Kaitlyn, I know what you're trying to do!"

"Oh really? You sure about that?"

"I'm positive… don't test me.."

"Emily. Stand back." Kaitlyn whispered to Emily in a serious tone.

"O- okay.." Emily took a step back.

"I'm always up for a test or two." Kaitlyn smirked, her eyes glowing blue again.

"You sure about that blondie? Stereotypes don't lie you know…" Astro chuckled.

"Well, I've never failed a test in my life. You wanna see if you can get me to fail for the first time?"

"Neither have I… and i'd love to, a human against a robot… this is _way_ too easy, am I right, conscience?"

_I'm not sure about that one, you __**do **__realize-_

"Haven't you realized yet? I'm not like other humans." She formed two plasma balls in her hands as she took a fighting stance.

"No duh, like i's mistake you for a vampire… or _worse…_ my mom!" Astro teased Kaitlyn annoyingly.

She threw a plasma ball at Astro, in which he dodged.

_Astro, what are you doing?! You could get hurt!_

"Pffft.. by this bitch? Puh-lease! I could beat her with my eyes closed half naked!"

"Oh? I can't do half naked. But I can do eyes closed." Kaitlyn closed her eyes.

She could feel his energy.

Astro walked backward to where Brianna was standing.

"You better get out of the way!" Astro shielded Brianna and helped her walk away.

Kaitlyn reached her hand out and sparks began to surge around it.

_Ahh… you're in trouble, here.. I think I have an idea…_

Astro extended his arm out and it morphed into an arm cannon, like before.

"Ah.. it works again!"

_Your welcome._

Kaitlyn aimed at Astro and suddenly a band of electricity came flying out at him.

Astro powered up his arm cannon and fell to the ground, the blast hit past Kaitlyn.

"Haha. I felt that go past me. You missed."

"Ah!" Emily fell.

Kaitlyn's face suddenly went pale, her eyes back to normal.

Astro took the opportunity and blasted Kaitlyn as she turned around to look at Emily.

"GAH!" She yelled out at she clenched her back.

"And you said you never failed." Astro walked up to her and pinned her down.

"I don't. But I never said bring Emily into this!" The wound on her back suddenly healed as it glowed.

"It was an accident, chill…"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!?" She screamed.

"I CAN UNDERSTAND ME, BUT EMILY?!"

"It was your fault, you wanted to fight, so now you have to pay the price, simple as that, sweetheart…" Astro shrugged with a careless smile.

"This was between you and me!"

"Well then, now you know why i'm a rebel…. because thing like 'this was between you and me' are never enough, it will never be 'between you and me' it's 'you and everyone'..:

"You just made a VERY big mistake." She said through her teeth.

Kaitlyn pushed Astro off and floated to her feet.

"Haha, what is it this time, gonna pull a bunny out of your magic hat?" Astro disappeared again.

"I know where you are! You can't hide."

There was a flash of red and blue in the air.

"Good. This should be fun then.." Astro's hand glowed a bright red, his eyes turned red as well.

"You _do_ realize i'm trained to kick your ass, right?" Astro asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"I was trained NOT to blow up everything. But that doesn't mean I can't."

"At where, the dollar store?" Astro chuckled.

"No. It's a secret."

"Ooh! I _love _secrets… I have lots inside of me, care to hear a few?"

"Oh. I'm sorry. Looks like we don't have enough time." Kaitlyn said sarcastically as she pouted her lips and tilted her head.

"Aww really? That sucks, I guess we're gonna have to _make_ time!"

The short fight went on for a few moments, until something happened.

"Woah! Astro, is that you, man.. I didn't know you could fight like that?"

It was one of Astro's friends calling him from down below.

"Uhh… not now, i'm in the middle of something and you could get hurt!" Astro said to him.

"Okay, but I still wanna watch, maybe i'll go see it from this tree.."

Astro laughed and then looked seriously at Kaitlyn.

Atom walked outside to where Kaitlyn and Astro were.

_Hey, twin 12:00._

"Ahh… this is getting even more interesting!" Astro exclaimed.

"Atom..." Kaitlyn whispered, but still looking at Astro.

"W- What's going on?" Atom was still holding Stephen's hand.

"W-Why are you doing that glowy thing again, K-Kaitlyn?!" He started to panic.

"Because, Atom…. Kaitlyn over here is a real meanie head, you see.. she's trying to beat me up.."

Atom gasped.

"K- Kaitlyn, you wouldn't.. I mean, how could you?"

"Atom! Don't listen to him. He's even worse than he was before." Kaitlyn yelled out.

"Don't listen to her Atom, she's just lying to you like she did to me, she doesn't care about me…. because all she ever did was pick on me!"

"Atom. I would never lie to you." Kaitlyn said, her tone was sweeter and her voice was softer.

Atom didn't know whose side to take.

"Pfft.. sure…." Astro rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"Atom. Astro will hurt you. You need to get out of here."

"B- But, he's my twin… I trust him.." Atom let go of Stephen's hand and walked up to Astro.

"He's not the same, Atom!"

Astro got down to the ground again.

"Don't listen to her… her minds going crazy again, that's why she's all glowy and stuff.."

"Atom! Look what he did to Emily!" Kaitlyn's voice cracked as she sensed Emily's body on the ground, laying lifeless.

Astro pulled Atom in close for a hug and turned him around.

"Let me ask you something, on a more personal level, how many people in this world tell you they love you, be honest.."

"Not many…" Atom looked back at Kaitlyn with a semi-sad face.

"Exactly, if they cared, they would say so… but… if no one says so… you know what happens?"

"Hmmm… What's been happening to you.." Atom looked up at Astro.

"Uh huh.. so if you don't wanna end up like me, you stay away from people that don't care, right?"

Atom nodded.

"You can go back now, I have nothing else to say…"

Atom walked away and didn't even eyeball Kaitlyn.

"One thing I've learned is that if you wanna do anything in life, you need support, and it looks to me like you don't have a lot, if I do say so myself…" Astro flew back into the sky, near Kaitlyn.

"You…..you…..you are a lying, deceiving, cold-hearted, perverted, jerky, selfish, weaK SON OF A BITCH!" Kaitlyn yelled out at him.

Astro was going to speak, but took a short pause.

"Thank you." Astro tilted his head and gave Kaitlyn the sweetest smile.

"You're going to regret that you've done this!"

Atom walked up to Stephen again.

"You okay?" Stephen asked.

"Not really, I feel betrayed... " Atom folded his arms. ((but, Atom…. Astro's lying TnT ~kate))

"Aww don't worry Atom.. I… uh…. "

Atom gave Stephen a peck on the nose.

"Ah!" Stephen laughed as his face went red.

"We should just leave, this is too much for me.."

"Whatever you say.." Stephen took Atom's hand and the two left the scene, leaving only Astro, Kaitlyn, Emily, Brianna and Astro's friend there.

"You wanna see support, eh, Astro?" Kaitlyn said.

"No, i'd rather see hentai, but that's on my lazy days…" Astro rubbed his chest.

"Gah! Can't you ever be serious!?"

"Gah! Can't you ever be serious!?" Astro mocked Kaitlyn in a annoying girl way.

"Ah! Stop that!"

"Ah! Stop that!"

"Astro!"

"Astro!"

"Stop that!"

"Stop that!"

"Stop-

Astro threw Kaitlyn a surprising burst of energy, it sent her flying and onto the ground.

"Don't mistake me for a bitch." Astro got down onto the ground next the Kaitlyn.

_Do it, do it now! _

"Haha, I knew you would give in!" Astro chuckled, he pinned Kaitlyn down and pressed a finger hard on her neck.

"They won't be around for a while…" Astro walked away.

"Care to join us, Nate?" Astro asked.

"Sure!" Nate (Astro's friend) walked alongside him and Brianna.

Atom and Stephen came back, they saw Kaitlyn and Emily lying on the ground.

"Should we do something?" Stephen asked.

"Leave them, they deserve it.." Atom walked past the girls.

"Hey Astro, where you guys going?" Atom called out.

"To the park, wanna come?" Astro called back.

"Sure!" Atom and Stephen caught up with the group.

A few minutes later, Emily got up from the ground.

"W- What happened, where is everyone?" Emily asked, she sat down on the ground as tears streamed down her face.

She looked over at Kaitlyn.

She was still lying on the ground, her eyes illuminating as her fingers dug deep into the pavement.

"You ok, Kaitlyn?"

"He's going to _PAY_ for that." She said angrily as she lifted her hand, crushing the asphalt she had picked up.

"You want someone to care, eh? Well, you have someone who _cares. _I _care _so much that I'm gonna let you do whatever." Kaitlyn floated up onto her feet.

"The only person that actually did care is walking away, now. Good bye, you jerk.! 'CUZ I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! If you can't care about me or the others, then why should we care about you?!" She began to walk away in the direction that she came.

"Wait... Kaitlyn! I- I can't get... up!" Emily extended an arm out to Kaitlyn while the other made a fist and pressed hard on where her heart was.

Kaitlyn stopped, her body seemed to relax a little.

"Emi?…." She turned around, her eyes back to normal.

"...Help..." Emily whispered.

"EMI!" Kaitlyn ran over to her.

"Ahh.. i need help, t- that blast did some real damage... I'm already not normal to begin with, this just makes it worse..." ((yeah cuz u see uh... i have this problem... so...yeah... thanks Astro, I hope ur gonna pay for my trip to the cardiologist... ~Emily)) ((oh. he gon pay alright ( -n-)9 ~kate))

"It's gonna be ok, Emi." Kaitlyn got down on her knees and held Emily's back up.

Emily wiped the tears off her face.

"Let's go back to the car and get you to a hospital."

Suddenly there was a loud noise

"ASTRO, GEEZ WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" It sounded like Brianna.

"Sorry, I had a burrito for lunch... deal with it..."

Brianna chuckled.

"Your so stupid..." Brianna chuckled again.

"Na-ah! I'm not stupid... I just defeated blondie over there... that takes skill, not like Elmo effort, but like Naruto effort... and thats a lot of effort..." Astro said with sarcasm to Brianna, nodding his head.

Kaitlyn looked up. She held out her finger and a bolt of electricity flew out toward Astro.

Astro ducked.

"Pffft... lets hurry up, I don't wanna be here anymore... its too dangerous..." Astro put his hands in his jacket pockets.

Atom let out a small chuckle and walked beside Astro, Stephen tagged along.

"W- We need to go, _now_!" Emily said to Kaitlyn.

"Hold on tight." Kaitlyn lifted Emily up.

"Wait. Are you gonna-"

Kaitlyn jumped up and flew off towards the car.

_My my my... Astro, you simply are the best... _

"What do you mean?" Astro whispered.

_Well, you showed you really are a rebel, instead of stopping the fight like i said, you went on and fought her, it takes real guts to defy the one who taught you everything you know…._

Astro nodded his head.

A few days later, Kaitlyn and Emily went to go visit Atom.

"Hey... Atom..." Emily and Kaitlyn walked into Atom's room.

Atom sighed.

"How could you..." Atom muttered.

."You know I would never lie to you, Atom." Kaitlyn walked forward.

"And how can I be so sure you're not lying about that..." Atom folded his arms.

"Just leave me alone, I'm okay with being by myself..."

"Atom…."

"Just please... I'm being nice about it you know..."

Kaitlyn stormed out of the room.

Atom sighed and looked over his scrapbooks.

"You know better than that Atom. Kaitlyn would never do that." Emily said.

Atom ignored her.

Emily walked out of the room and down the hallway to find Kaitlyn sitting in the middle of the living room, holding her knees.

Emily sat down next to her.

"It's all Astro's fault." Kaitlyn mumbled

"I know... he's such a bastard..." ,

"He's making _me_ look like the bad guy when I'm the one trying to fix this whole mess!"

"Well... What can we do? We can't change him, or what he's done..."

"Right. And I can't look to any of my friends for help, 'cuz he's turned most of them against me. He even turned my own friggin' boyfriend against me! I bet that was all him!"

"But you still have me..."

"Yeah. You're the best, Emi." Kaitlyn reached her hand over and ruffled Emily's hair.

"Awww thanks Kait, you don't understand how much that means to me..."

Kaitlyn smiled.

There was a knock at the door.

"Ah. I'll get it." She stood up.

She turned the doorknob and pulled the door open

"Oh hi...uh...is Astro here? I have a box for him." A voice said.

"He called and said to drop it off here..." the voice walked into the house.

Kaitlyn looked stunned as the voice walked in.

"Ah… Astro isn't here…."

The voice turned around.

"Fine, I'll just leave it here then..." the voice dropped off the box and left.

Emily walked over to the box and opened it.

Inside there were lots of realistic drawings of Kaitlyn and Reno.

Kaitlyn's face turned red.

There was a paper on top, she picked it up.

_Stop waiting for Prince Charming. Get up and find him! The poor idiot might be stuck in a tree or something..._

_~Astro_

Kaitlyn stood there, looking down at the paper.

"What does it say?" Emily tried looking over her shoulder.

"N-nothing….." Kaitlyn crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trash.

"Are you okay? Was it bad?"

"No… It's just…."

Emily put a hand on Kaitlyn's shoulder.

"I don't know what to think anymore, Emily….."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know who to trust. I don't know who trusts me. I don't know what's real."

Emily was confused.

"What do you mean?"

Emily bent down and picked up a few drawings.

"Man, he's really good, it looks just like you two..." Emily marveled at the artwork.

"I didn't think I'd be able to see his face again without ripping his eyes out….." Kaitlyn said from where she stood, her back to Emily.

Emily looked stunned at Kaitlyn.

"W- What was that again?" Emily gulped.

"You don't know how much he hurt me that night…. He just drove away."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Yes. It is."

Atom came out of the hallway into the living room, and to the kitchen.

"You're welcome to the drinks in the fridge, not like _you _guys would _care_ anyways…"

"You're not turning into Astro now, are you?"

"Maybe I am, maybe i'm not… but I know what you're up to now, and i'm not falling for it!"

"So you don't want me to fix everything? You don't want me to make everyone happy? That's what I've been trying to do Atom."

Atom took a step back.

"T- Thats not what I meant! A- Astro just said…. you don't care, and the more I think about it, the more it makes sense to me…."

"You don't know how much I care, Atom! If anything I care too much!" Kaitlyn snapped.

Atom walked over to the counter and put his head down.

"I- I'm so torn between sides…." Atom whimpered.

Kaitlyn sighed.

"You don't have to choose sides, Atom. You don't have to be involved in this." She said softly.

"Then why am I, why am I caught in the middle of this?"

"We brought you there….. I didn't mean to….."

Atom looked up, he bit his lip and ran up to Kaitlyn, giving her a tight squeeze.

"I- i'm s-sorry, Kaitlyn, I didn't mean to be so rude and crazy…. I'm really sorry…." Atom sniffed.

"You don't have to be sorry. It's all my fault."

"No, I can't let you take the blame…. It hurts me…"

A tear streamed down Kaitlyns cheek as she held Atom close to her.

"I- I love you, but in a caring way…" Atom whispered.

"I love you too…. in the same way…."

Atom looked up at Kaitlyn and smiled at her.

The house phone rang, Atom broke off the hug and answered it.

"Hello, this is Atom speaking?"

"Oh! Hi Stephen…" Atom's face went red.

"Uh… I dunno… I mean… uh…" Atom looked at Emily and Kaitlyn.

"Can't you bring it.. I'm still in my pjs…"

"Yeah, well not _everyone _finds my pjs cute, you know that right?"

"Oh, I suppose…."

Atom sighed.

"I'm sure I can work something out… time?"

"Oh great! That'll give me time to uh… finish reading this book I got.. it's uh… funny.. uh.. so yeah…" Atom nodded his head.

"Yes, i'll see you then…"

Atom hung up the phone.

"Well _that_ was awkward.." Atom blushed.

Atom walked back over to the counter and sat down on a stool.

"Gosh, relationships can sure make you busy!" Atom giggled.

"Kaitlyn, you okay?" Atom looked at Kaitlyn, noticing her sudden silence.

"Yeah…."

Atom gave Kaitlyn a warm smile to ease whatever was going on.. ((it's not as great as wut I first had, but I forgot.. so I just wrote that.. ~Emily))

"Ahh.. I better go get ready.." Atom stormed off to his room.

A few minutes later Atom came out of his room.

"So i've been looking at stuff, mixing and matching things.. but I think I have established a style for myself!" Atom blabbed on as he walked out of the hallway and into the living room.

"This actually doesn't look half bad.." Atom tugged on his red suspenders.

"Well I better get going.. it's gonna take me a while to walk to Stephen's house…" Atom turned around and headed for the door. ((Aww poor Atom has to walk to his boy friends house, Kait, why aren't you doing anything? ~Emily)) ((Fine… u ~kate))

"You want me to drive you?" Kaitlyn looked at Atom.

Atom turned around.

"N- no, you don't _have _to.. I could walk.."

"Well, I wanna drive you, so let's go." Kaitlyn walked towards the door

Atom opened the door for Kaitlyn and Emily.

"Thank you, kind sir." Kaitlyn giggled as she bowed walking out the door.

"Oh, It's nothing…." Atom giggled back. ((u *giggles* ~kate))

Atom opened the door to the back seat.

"Astro? how long are you gonna spend drawing, it's free movie Friday! You know I never miss one!"

Astro rolled his eyes.

Brianna and him were in the living room, Astro was drawing by the dining table, as usual..

"I'm coming.." Astro got up from the chair and walked over to Brianna.

Brianna put her arms around Astro's neck and gave him a peck on the lips, which caused Astro to blush.

She moved her hands from his neck to his face, she smiled as she rubbed his cheeks with her thumbs.

"Ahh.. d- don't you want to watch t-the movie?" Astro stuttered.

_Well of course she does, genius… she's just playing around with you…_

"Yeah…." Brianna looked innocently at Astro and tapped on his chest. ((O/O so hawt and steamy... ~Emily))

Brianna let go of Astro and walked over to the couch and sat down.

Astro turned on the TV, he hit a few buttons and changed the channel to a station that was playing a movie.

He put the remote down and walked over to the couch and sat down next to Brianna. ((okai peeps, here it goes, the moment all you "Astrianna" shippers have been waiting for! O/O ~Emily))

Brianna pulled Astro closer.

Astro tried to resist, but Brianna tugged on his shirt and pulled him in closer for a kiss.

_Guess you can't avoid it, can you?_

"Mmmm.. n- no.. I…."

Brianna pulled him in even closer, she leaned back and rested her head on the couch.

Astro put both of his hands behind Brianna's head and lifted it up.

"Mmmm.. A- Ast.." Brianna moaned.

Astro tilted his head more and moved his legs around to get comfy.

Brianna tilted her head as well and put her hands on Astro's warm cheeks.

She soon broke off the kiss and pressed her face up against Astro's, she pushed him and Astro laid flat on the couch.

"Uh…" Astro sounded worried.

Brianna changed her position and rested her head on Astro's chest, she ran her fingers up the side of Astro's neck.

"It's nice to get back to the old days, isn't it?" Brianna giggled.

All Astro could do was close his eyes and moan in response.

"Astro?" Brianna stopped moving her fingers.

"Y- yes?"

"Oh just making sure you're alive…"

Astro giggled, Brianna moved her fingers around again.

"Ahh.. we're missing the movie!" Brianna moved her head so it could face the TV.

"Ehh… I don't like this movie.." Brianna moved her head back.

Astro opened his eyes and looked down at Brianna.

"What? Something wrong?" Brianna asked Astro.

"N-No.." Astro blushed.

"Pfft.. your so silly…" Brianna giggled. she changed her position again.

"I'll see you guys later!" Atom waved to the girls as he got out of the car.

"See you soon too!" Kaitlyn waved goodbye as well.

She leaned her head back on the drivers seat and sighed.

"So when's the engagement party again, Emily?" She turned her head slightly so it was facing Emily.

"I think it's on Christmas eve..."

"Ah. So romantic." Kaitlyn smiled as she blushed.

"Aren't they just the perfect couple? Tenma and Cindy?" She stretched her arms back.

"Ehhh... I'm thinking a perfect couple is Astro and Brianna or uh... I forgot"

"Oh. They're just kids. Those younger relationships don't always work out perfectly. Especially since they didn't really date anyone else before.

"On the other hand, Tenma and Cindy are older. Much older. Old enough to already have their lives in order. Settled down with kids and all. But they just happen to find each other on accident. And they had big problems in the beginning too But they worked them all out and now they're in true love." Kaitlyn rambled on as her face grew more and more red.

"Meh."

"Meh?! Come on, Emi! You gotta admit they're adorable, at least!"

"Meh."

"Well, you better change that attitude. 'Cuz their wedding is going to be beautiful!"

"I dunno, but I feel like i'm becoming more and more like Astro, especially when you said that.."

"Gosh Emi! You're such a mood killer!" Kaitlyn said sarcastically and laughed.

She put her foot on the accelerator and drove away.

"You won't believe what game I got this time.." Stephen turned around and looked at Atom.

Atom chuckled.

"What?" Stephen looked confused.

"I didn't know you wore glasses!" Atom chuckled again.

"Ahhh… T- these are for uh… _reading_, yeah.. reading.." Stephen laughed nervously.

"But you're not reading anything right now.."

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me…" Stephen took off his glasses.

"Oooh, can I try them!" Atom sounded excited.

"Sure.. I guess.." Stephen handed his glasses to Atom.

Atom took the glasses from Stephen and tried them on.

"Woah! Everything looks so different now, it's so cool!" Atom gazed around the hallway.

"Hey! look at me, I'm Stephen and I like to play Super Smash Broz!" Atom giggled. ((xD nice impersonation of Stephen, Atom! ~Emily))

Stephen's face went red.

Atom took the glasses off.

"These are really cool!" Atom handed the glasses back to Stephen.

"Remind me where we're going again?" Emily asked Kaitlyn.

"Don't you want something cute to wear to the party?" She said with a smirk on her face.

"No, I'd rather just show up in band merch…"

Kaitlyn looked at Emily with a blank face.

"I'm kidding! Yeah, I guess I do need something pretty.." Emily looked out the window.

"Well, to the mall then." Kaitlyn held her index finger in the air.

Emily laughed.

"So what game is it?" Atom asked as he walked into Stephen's room.

"It's a surprise.." Stephen said, turning on the TV.

"Ooh, I love surprises!" Atom walked closer towards the TV and sat criss-cross on the carpet.

Emily and Kaitlyn walked inside the mall, there were lots of people running around, sushing children, lugging heavy bags around, and some were even holding hands and casually strolling around.

"Woah, talk about holiday shopping…" Emily looked surprised at all the people that were there.

"What store do you wanna go in first?" Emily looked at Kaitlyn.

"This one seems nice." Kaitlyn pointed to a store with mannequins wearing sweaters and skirts in the window.

"Hmm.. I guess…"

"Well, where do _you_ wanna go then?"

Emily pointed to Hot Topics and smiled.

Kaitlyn facepalmed.

"What? I love that store..." Emily folded her arms.

"We won't find anything for the party there!"

"Of course we will... they have all sorts of stuff!"

"Come on, at least let's take a peek!" Emily dragged Kaitlyn into the store.

The store was filled with all sorts of stuff, loud rock music was playing and there were workers wearing outrageous clothing all in black walking around the store, talking to people and slacking off at the cash register.

"Yep, this is the place!" Emily smiled.

"There's nothing cute and girly here though…." Kaitlyn groaned

"DUH?! I'm not a girly girl Kaitlyn..." Emily walked forward.

"Let's see what we can find here..." Emily looked around.

"Do you need help dear?" A worker walked up to Emily.

"Yeah, need something for a party..." Emily replied.

"Oh my goodness I think I have _just_ the thing for you, come!" Emily was dragged by the worker to another part of the store.

Kaitlyn walked around the store and looked at what they had. ((Welcome to the club Kaitlyn... ~Emily))

Emily came out a few minutes later in a short black dress.

"Oh. My. god! It looks great on you!" The worker complimented.

Kaitlyn peeked her head up from one of the aisles.

"Not bad."

"See I told you we could find something here!" Emily snapped.

"I'll go take this off now.." Emily walked back into the fitting room.

Emily and Kaitlyn walked out of the store with a small bag in Emily's hand.

"Where to next, Senpai?" Emily asked, swinging the bag around.

"I dunno.. maybe build-a-bears..." Kaitlyn shrugged.

"Ooh, yeah, let's go!" Emily dragged Kaitlyn into the childish store.

"I was joking!" Kaitlyn yelled as Emily tugged at her wrist.

"Whaaaa?!" Emily gasped..

"What?" Kaitlyn seemed confused to why Emily gasped.

"Nothing.. it's not like I actually _wanted_ to go there, unless you wanna get some holiday shopping done.." Emily replied.

"Oh! Wait! I have an idea!" Kaitlyn ran to Build-a-Bears

"Hey! Wait up!" Emily ran after Kaitlyn.

Astro was in his room typing, Brianna walked in and crept up behind him, putting both her hands on his shoulders.

_What next?_

Astro turned around.

"Uh, why don't you get started on dessert, i'll be there soon.." Astro said to Brianna.

"Okie dokie!" Brianna happily walked away.

"What was that again?" Astro asked when Brianna laughed.

_My plan, what's next in my plan?!_

"Oh right. Are you sure you wanna do this?"

_Why of course, i'm not __**all**__ evil, and besides.. we gotta figure out what's up with Reno._

"What do you mean what's up with him, he's a dumbass, the end."

_You and your silly games…_

"Why thank you conscience.." Astro smiled.

_What's next?_

"Hmm.. oh yeah, the scrapbook, any ideas?"

_You can try and steal one from your twin, or perhaps, have someone do it __**for you**__._

"Ahh… Thanks for the idea, i'll type that in as well…" Astro typed more words again.

_Your __**not**__ welcome._

Astro rolled his eyes.

"Why are we even doing this for, anyways?!"

_Because, my frienime …we are out of information, and what great way to find out info about them when your trying to get them and their ex back. together._

Kaitlyn and Emily walked into the store.

"Ahh, this store brings back so many memories.." Emily sighed in admiration as she walked into the store.

"I have the perfect present for Tenma and Cindy!"

"What is that?" Emily asked as she gazed at the small clothes hanging orderly.

"We can make then two cute little teddy bears that look just like them!" Kaitlyn squealed.

Emily gave Kaitlyn a blank face.

"You okay there, Atom?"

Stephen and Atom were busy away playing the new video game, but Atom kept stopping to rub his eye and yawn.

"Y- yeah… i-i'm finnnneeee…" Atom yawned again.

Atom moved over and put his head on Stephen's lap, Stephen unpaused the game.

A few minutes later, Atom and Stephen were still playing the video game.

But Atom gave up, he closed his eyes and dropped the remote control from his hand.

"Hmm?" Stephen looked down. ((O/O… Random person: Why do you ship this? Me: *shows them this* Because my friend… because… ~Emily))

Atom eyes were closed and his head was turned to the side.

Stephen sighed, he moved Atom's head and stood up to turn off the game console and the TV, he sat back down next to Atom.

Atom changed his position on the floor.

Stephen couldn't help but move closer and cuddle next to Atom.

"Ah, Kaitlyn.. we gotta go pick up Atom!" Emily exclaimed.

"Oh, just a minute…" Kaitlyn lugged a ton of bags filled with accessories and stuff over to Emily.

"But I still gotta get a dress." She said when she made it to Emily.

"But you know it's gonna be a long ride!" Emily folded her arms.

"But Em-" Kaitlyn's eyes averted to something out in the mall.

"WOAH! Hold these for a sec will ya?" Kaitlyn tossed the bags to Emily and ran over to a store.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Emily chased after Kaitlyn again.

"We don't need to go looking for another dress. I just found the one!" Kaitlyn was pointing at a dress in the window.

"what do you mean? we already got a dress for me.."

"But _I_ need a dress, silly. You thought we were just coming for you?"

"Oh, well maybe, at least with the time schedule we're on.."

"I'm going to go try it on real quick!"

A beeping noise went off on Kaitlyn's phone.

"Ah! Who could it be?! Sorta needing to get a dress here!" She wailed out as she pulled the phone out of her pocket as she was shifting through the dress sizes.

_Need you to come visit me today, if you do… he lives, if you don't he won't. (omg just kidding, JUST SHOW UP YA GOT THAT, BITCH!) ~Astro _

"Da fudge, Astro?" Kaitlyn said to her phone.

"OOH, I found it, here ya go Skittles!" Emily handed Kaitlyn a dress that was her size (or at least she assumed it was..)

"Skittles? Is that a new nickname or something?" Kaitlyn laughed as she took the dress.

"No, I hate Skittles.. but that's just what came to mind…" Emily shrugged.

"Oh… Well thanks. I'll be right back. Oh and, by the way, we gotta go to Astro's after we drop Atom off at his house."

"What for?"

"I dunno. But I gotta go try this on." She ran to the dressing rooms.

"Yeah gurl, you go strut in that fancy shizz, lookin like Kim K'ay!" Emily joked, laughing super hard.

_Need you to come visit me today, if you do… she lives, if you don't she won't. (omg just kidding, JUST SHOW UP YA GOT THAT, DUMBASS) ~Astro _

"What? Why does Astro need me?" Reno looked confused at his phone.

"Pfft, better get driving then…" Reno packed up his stuff and left to go visit Astro.

Kaitlyn came out of the fitting room after trying on the dress.

"Ahh, is that, uh… a MODEL?! Mah goodness….wait a sec? KAITLYN?! I-

is that _you_? Oh gawd.. that looks fab gurl…"

"Haha! Emi! You're too nice!" Kaitlyn said as she twirled around.

"Oh no." Kaitlyn pulled her phone out of her shorts that she was wearing under the dress.

"Atom needs us to pick him up in 5 minutes. We have to go NOW!"

"AHH, you go pay, i'll go put the stuff in the car!"

"I'll just do it now." Kaitlyn ran over to the cashier with her dress on. ((lol this is sorta awkward. but, oh well xD ~kate)) ((Not as awkward as what's coming up *wink* *wink* xD jk… I can't spoil.. ~Emily)) ((oh boy TnT. here comes all da awkward, ~kate))

"Ah! They should be coming soon.. I better go get my stuff!" Atom got up from the floor.

Atom grabbed his stuff and bent forward to give Stephen a goodbye kiss.

"I'll see you uh…." Atom took a moment to think.

"Tomorrow?" Stephen finished Atom's sentence.

"Oh yeah, that's right! Haha.." Atom chuckled.((They compliment each other so much cuz Stephen is like shy but he like, plays video games a lot and Atom's like kinda girlie and stuff… and… ~Emily))

Stephen blushed.

"Ah! Why don't you walk with me?"

"I- I guess…" Stephen walked with Atom outside his room and to the front door of his house.

Kaitlyn and Emily arrived a few minutes later.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Atom waved goodbye to Stephen.

"See you!" Stephen waved back.

"Man, I don't think i've ever had that much fun in one day!" Atom exclaimed as he got into the car.

"I'm glad you had fun, Atom." Kaitlyn smiled.

Atom smiled back as he clicked his seatbelt.

"I'll tell you guys about it later…" Atom leaned his head against the window as Kaitlyn drove away.

She pulled into the driveway of Atom's house.

"See you guys later!" Atom waved goodbye to Kaitlyn and Emily as he looked through his pocket for the house key.

"Bye!" They waved back at him.

Atom chuckled and unlocked the front door.

"Do you even know where Astro lives, I mean.. I know it's in the underground city, but _where_, you get what i'm saying, like we might know, but do we _know_?" Emily asked Kaitlyn.

"Yeah I'm not too sure."

"We should ask, right? I mean… uh… you know, i'm starting to get really descriptive when I talk… drama class must be getting to me…" Emily shook her head in disbelief.

"Haha. And you mind texting him?"

"I don't have his number, well I _did_ but I deleted it it think, or he did, or ahh…. oh yeah! I got a new phone and I forgot to add him again, I think, or ah…. Never mind.."

"I have his number right here, crazy." Kaitlyn giggled as she held her phone up

"Okay, but what he doesn't have me as a contact and he thinks its a crazy person or a pedo texting him?"

"Or worse…."

"A ghost." Emily wiggled her fingers around and made a spooky noise with her voice.

"Well I don't wanna text him. Not after what just happened the other day."

"Oh yeah, I gotta send him my bill cuz my insurance didn't cover my visit to the cardiologist since I already went for an annual…" Emily folded her arms

"I'll just text him, if he think's im crazy, i'll just send him the pic of my medical bill, simple as that!" Emily took the P- phone from Kaitlyn to get Astro's number so she could text him.

_Emily? I thought you deleted me?_

_**Well.. yeah, but we don't know where you live.**_

_Oh…. yeah, I forgot to mention that, didn't i…_

_**Eeeeyyeeeaahhhhhh…..**_

_*facepalms*_

_**Just tell me dude, we ain't got much time left doofus?!**_

_Fine, but you better not remember this, just come, leave and forget everything, ya got meh?_

_**Yeah, I guess.**_

_Emily, you're hopeless..._

Emily sent him the picture of her medical bill.

_**That's your bill, who's hopeless now?**_

_Still you…_

_**. **_

_**You make my blood boil!**_

_Your welcome… ;) _

"Okay I got it, want me to turn on the GPS?" Emily asked Kaitlyn

"Sure." Kaitlyn said as she took her phone back from Emily.

Emily turned on the GPS.

"What do you even want me here for?!" Reno sat down on Astro's couch.

"Because you idiot, what you did wasn't nice.." Astro folded his arms.

"I- I wasn't my fault, it just…. it just, got complicated, I had things to do, places to be…"

"And me? I go _lots _of places and do _lots _of things- if you know what I mean, and I still have time for Brianna!"

"Well yeah, but when you're in highschool working _your_ ass off everyday, _on top_ of whatever else you gotta do, relationships are the last thing you wanna deal with okay, I only dumped her because I didn't want her to feel like I was wasting my time and not caring about her enough…"

"Can you say that again, I need to record this…" Astro pulled his phone out.

"You bitch!" Reno stuck out his tongue.

"Geez! Why is this ride so long!" Emily leaned her head back and groaned.

"You say that every time we go here." Kaitlyn chuckled.

"Well yeah, cause it's true!"

Kaitlyn parked her car outside the apartment building, Brianna was standing outside the entrance.

"Hey Bri…." Kaitlyn slowly got out of her car.

"Oh, hey guys! Astro told me to walk you guys up…" Brianna held the door open for the girls to enter the apartment building.

"The elevators are broken- sad as it is to say, so we gotta take the stairs.." ((just like the big bang theory. no? xD ~kate)) ((OMG YESHHH! ~Emily))

"Thats ok." Emily and Kaitlyn said in unison.

"Ooh! I think they're coming!" Astro walked over to the door and unlocked it.

"What? You invited other people?!"

"It's a trick, Reno.. and you just fell for it!" Astro smiled deviously at Reno.

Astro walked away from the door as he heard more footsteps become louder and closer to the door.

"RIght in here guys." Brianna lead Kaitlyn and Emily to the door.

"What do you want, Astro?" Kaitlyn said as she walked in.

Her face suddenly went pale when she saw Reno.

Astro looked at Kaitlyn and bursted out laughing.

"OH MY GAWD! What are you wearing, a dress! Where ya going, a wedding or something! Or are you trying to cosplay as Elsa?!" Astro laughed.

"WAH!" Kaitlyn looked down as her face went red.

"I forgot I still had it on. Why didn't you tell me?!" She whispered to Emily.

"Ahh…. I dunno, sorry!" Emily gave Kaitlyn an embarrassed look.

"Well, now since the whole Brady Bunch is here, we can begin, I assume…"

Brianna chuckled.

"Well… ah… hold on.. I need help…" Astro looked up at the ceiling.

_Introduce everyone._

"Thanks." Astro whispered.

"Kaitlyn the blondie bitch, meet Reno the hardheaded dumbass!" Astro Smiled.

"And Reno, meet Kaitlyn, the Elsa cosplayer!"

"I don't have time for this, Astro." Kaitlyn stiffened as she fiddled with her dress.

"Oh… but guess what! Now you do, you're welcome!" Astro spoke with sarcastic excitement.

"Astro, whatever you're trying to do isn't gonna work!" Reno folded his arms.

Astro looked at Kaitlyn.

"Do you still have the note?"

"I threw it out." She said through her teeth, trying not to yell.

"Ah, perfect!" Astro smiled.

"You know.."

Astro got close to Kaitlyn.

"He still loves you…" Astro whispered to Kaitlyn and winked.

Her face got even redder.

"Stop it with the lies, Astro." She whispered back.

Reno squirmed in his seat, his face was red as well.

"Could you say it any louder.." Reno muttered.

"Why yes I can… but i'm too lazy…." Astro beamed.

"Is this true, Reno?" Kaitlyn said in a serious tone as she looked at him.

"Look… T- the… the reason I dumped you was because I didn't want you to get hurt or feel lonely, i'm not the guy for you.. i'll just forget you even exist and go on with life, and I know you… you wouldn't like that at all…"

"Well that's exactly what you did, Reno. You made me feel hurt, and lonely, and like a was completely worthless! And yes! I didn't like it!"

"And now you see why I did it, because I can't hurt you anymore.. I just can't!"

"I can't believe you keep doing this to me, Astro! I'm outta here!" Kaitlyn walked to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Gah! Unlock this door right now Astro!"

"I'm sorry, I don't know how, it was my conscience that set it up.. sorry.." Astro shrugged.

"I'll blast you and your 'conscience' to pieces!" Her eyes flashed blue but immediately went back to normal.

"Go ahead." Astro smirked.

Kaitlyn looked over at Reno.

"What, are you _scared_? Don't wanna fight with Reno around.. because I really don't mind going replay on you like… _that day_.."

Kaitlyn looked back over at Astro and squinted her eyes.

"A- Astro.." Brianna sounded confused, yet worried.

"Come." Astro beckoned her to come closer.

Kaitlyn held her hand out to the electronic lock on the door. It suddenly unlocked.

_Ahh, that little prick, i'm gonna kill her the next time I see that little bitch!_

"Bet you didn't account for that." She smirked.

"Didn't have too.." Astro blinked.

"Conscience saw it all.." The person smirked.

"Come on Emily." Kaitlyn walked through the door.

"W- Wait, what happened to Astro?" Emily asked, looking at "Astro" and seeing lots of small changes in appearance and voice.

"Nothing. Let's just get going." Kaitlyn looked back at Emily.

"So you're gonna run like a four year old, nice trick.." The person chuckled.

Kaitlyn took a quick glance at Reno before she started walking down the stairs.

"Hmm… she's not worth him Astro, no wonder he dumped her… she's just.. ahh.. I see now why you call her a bitch…"

"Just keep walking..." Kaitlyn whispered to herself as she tried to relax.

"BITCHHH!" The voice called out.

"A CHICKEN! NO WONDER HE DUMPED YOU, DORA WOULD'VE BEEN A BETTER GIRLFRIEND THAN YOU!"

"You're not just gonna let him say that, are you Kaitlyn?" Emily said as she tagged along behind Kaitlyn.

"I don't care anymore." She said as she made if off the last few steps.

"YOO HOO, YA THERE, OR DID YOUR SHADOW SCARE YOU AGAIN?!"

Reno sat helpless on the couch, he didn't know what to do, or how to react..

"What just happened?" Emily looked at Kaitlyn as they got in her car.

"I'm done playing his little games."

"What do you mean?"

"Astro is just using us as his toys. He wants to mess with our lives. And even after he does, he won't let us just go on and deal with it. He just has to rub it in."

"But this whole, _rebel _thing, what if it comes true.. what if.. wait? _Is _Astro a rebel?"

"All I know and care about is that he's an idiot."

"But what if he goes too far, and something_ serious _happens, who's gonna save him, what if.. i dunno... _something_…"

"Well, me and others offered to help him before but he declined. So he's gonna have to deal with it himself now."

"But it's like Brianna said, we we're too late, we caught him too late, that's why he declined Kaitlyn! I'm sure knowing him, if he needed help, he'd get it in a heartbeat, but if it's too late and he already knows his fate, there's no point!"

"You just said it, Emily. There's no point. There's no point in helping."

"But… I just.. I feel _bad_ for him.. you know, to see something like that is just… _crazy_.. and… "

Emily sighed.

"I've seen crazier. I've _survived_ crazier."

"It just breaks my heart when… I become so _helpless_, it's like.. it's hard for me to understand and realize there's _nothing_ we can do… I love helping people, so hearing that my help isn't gonna have an impact, or just to hear that it's too late, or there's no point… _hurts_." Emily rubbed her eyes.

"I know what you mean Emi. I feel the same But sometimes theres just situations where you have to walk away. There are some things you can't do anything about."

There was a knock on the window, Emily rolled the window down.

"You left this." Astro threw a scrapbook at Kaitlyn and walked away.

"Hey, doesn't that look like one of Atom's scrapbooks?" Emily asked.

"Kinda does…."

"Don't open it, it could be another trap like the box and the text message!"

"It's a trap alright…." Kaitlyn opened the book to the first page.

She threw it onto Emily's lap as she put the keys in the ignition.

"Ah! I don't want it?!" Emily threw it to the back seat.

It landed so a few pages were showing.

"Emily. Close it. I can see it through the mirror."

Emily sighed and clicked off her seatbelt so she could get up and close the scrapbook.

"I don't really look like Elsa, do I?"

"No…."

"Whatever…"

Kaitlyn and Emily walked into Atom's house, he was running around and panicking.

"AH, where is it?!" Atom lifted a few pillows off the couch.

"Where's what?" Emily asked him.

"My scrapbook! I had it on my bed before I left and then _poof!_ It's gone!"

"Is this the one?" Kaitlyn held the scrapbook in her hand up.

"Kaitlyn… _you_ had it?" Atom sounded upset.

"No. Your insolent brother did." She handed it to Atom.

Atom took the scrapbook from Kaitlyn, tears swelled up in his eyes.

"H- How could…" Atom closed his eyes and sobbed.

"Ah. What did I say?" Kaitlyn's face suddenly went from irritated to sympathetic.

"N-no, it's not your fault… It's mine… I mean, it's _his_."

"I- I worked so hard, and… i'll never be able to make another one, it was priceless… and he took it away from me!"

"What do you mean? What's wrong with the scrapbook?"

"Don't you see, everythings gone."

Atom flipped to a page, there were marks indicating things were ripped and other stupid stuff was plastered on the page.

"I bet Astro did this." She said looking in the scrapbook.

"What was in here before?"

"All of our summer pictures.. Thanksgiving, _everything_!"

"Why would he do that?" Emily said as she looked over Kaitlyn's shoulder.

Atom handed the scrapbook back to Kaitlyn.

"I- I don't know… and I don't _wanna_ know…" Atom looked down.

"I….."

Atom looked up at Kaitlyn and walked away to his room.

Kaitlyn looked down at the scrapbook.

Small teardrops fell onto the empty pages.

"This has gone too far, he's making a wreck out of all of us, its not fair?!" Emily folded her arms.

"Emily…. Honestly…. I wouldn't be coming back down to Florida anymore if it wasn't for Tenma, Cindy, you, and Atom. I could stay up in Pennsylvania while my parents are down here if I wanted to. I have people that can take care of me… ah…. family members I mean…. Just... this whole thing with Astro is just…. too much for me…." She wiped her eyes with her hand.

Emily sighed.

"What if we all just gave up on him, like.. forget he even existed.. i'm sure that's what he wants…"

"But why is he calling us to him now?"

"It's a trick, he wants us to suffer while he lives the good life so when the time comes he can laugh in our face and say 'I told you so' you heard him, he doesn't even wanna go to his own father's wedding, he dissed the doc, ruined the only thing Atom cherished in his life…"

"If it were up to me, I would have destroyed that little traitor by now. But I know others care about him. And… well I used to…. He just doesn't trust that we care. _No_. It's not that. He _knows_ we care, but he wants to blow us off."

"Because it's too late." Emily said the sentence that rung through her head for a while.

"I wish there was some kind of solution to this. An easy solution that we just haven't seen yet..."

"It's that thing he talks about, what is that thing called again?"

"His conscience?"

"Exactly, you told me what he said, _he _caused the pain… _he_ changed Astro.. all of this is because of _him_."

"Yes… but the conscience is part of a person. You can't take a conscience away from them or destroy it., you can only correct it."

"Yes, we can correct it... "

"But that's up to the person themselves…." Kaitlyn sighed,

"Maybe he just has some form of multiple personality disorder that robots get." She walked over and sat on the couch.

"Doesn't sound like it, it seems though that it's Astros corruption, with the corruption, Astro can bypass his programming and do whatever he wants, so maybe the corruption caused his conscience to, ahh… become the way it is, because now he has nothing to stop him, but if he had something in the way, like Astro's programming, _that's _why we we're too late!"

"It's all because of me, isn't it? I made it worse by being a bitch." Kaitlyn lifter her legs up and buried her forehead into her knees.

"If it weren't for that one fight, he wouldn't have hurt himself and he wouldn't be like this."

"No, you didn't make it worse… you did nothing.. this…..is... Ah-Ha! I got it, think of this like a _show_… Astro is putting on a _show_.. and this show he's putting on convinces people pretty well to think a certain way, so he made you think it was _your _fault, and for other people different things! He's all fake!" Emily sounded proud at the thought of how smart she felt.

"How do you fix that though?"

"Simple, how do show's get canceled?"

"I dunno…."

"People stop watching it! If we just ignore him, eventually his little show will end and he'll realize what he's done.. It seems impossible, but that's only because it's gonna take a LONG process…"

"How long do you think it would take?"

"How long would it take for people to stop paying attention and for him to realize what he's doing?"

"Centuries?"

Emily sighed.

"You're right, it might be a _long_ time…"

"A show also can get canceled if it runs out of money. No?"

"Yeah, but what's the money in this situation?"

"His joy from torturing us?"

"His energy.."

"But… how do we make him run out of it?"

"His….energy….."

"He doesn't have to run out. We can take it from him."

"But that's impossible, do you know who we're up against, he looks like a sweet innocent person, but he's a piece of work alright, and he's smart too, he know's what he's doing, what do _we_ know?" Emily shrugged.

"You don't know how much power I have, do you?"

"Uh… I refuse to believe the sci-fi things I see in real life…"

"You refuse to see this."

Kaitlyn stood up and held both of her arms out to the side.

Suddenly all the power in the house went out.

Emily looked out the window. All the houses on the street were pitch black.

"Ah!"

it sounded like someone bumped into something.

"I'm okay!"

"Uh.. I should probably fix that…." Kaitlyn said nervously.

The power went back on.

"Anyways.. we need to make a plan then, how can we attempt to do this?

"You aren't baffled by what I did?" Kaitlyn laughed nervously.

"No, could've been something else and besides… ah.. never mind, I forgot what I was gonna say again.."

Kaitlyn facepalmed.

"Well, we tried to be clever and do the opposite as we usually do before. Remember, back in the summer? Ah. That didn't work too well…."

"He outsmarted us, like he _knew_ we were gonna try and outsmart him.."

"What can we do this time?"

"Hold the phone." Kaitlyn looked up at Emily.

"Another reason a show can be cancelled is if one of the main actors gets sick or passes."

"The main actor would be Astro I assume.."

"There are other characters that are important too."

"Brianna? Tenma? Atom? Us?"

"The only choice we have is me." Kaitlyn looked down.

"_You_, w- why you?"

"I can fake my death."

"That's impossible, how can you fake to someone who already _is _fake?"

"Emily go grab a knife from the drawer in the kitchen."

"Uh… I'm not good with sharp stuff.. t- they scare me…" ((OMG so true! ~Emily))

"Fine. I'll just get it myself."

Kaitlyn walked into the kitchen and opened the silverware drawer.

Atom came out of the hallway.

Kaitlyn grabbed a knife and took it out.

"W- What are you doing with a knife, Kaitlyn? You know those things are dangerous.." Atom spoke

"Yes. But it can't hurt me."

Kaitlyn sighed.

"You already saw me before, right? When I was all glowy?"

Atom nodded.

"There's more that I can do than just glow and fly around."

She took the knife and made a small slit in her thumb.

Atom gasped.

The small cut glowed and suddenly healed.

Atom sighed in relief.

"This may be hard to pull off though, since Astro already saw me heal once." Kaitlyn looked at Emily, who looked like she was about to faint.

"I'm not sure if he actually saw it though. But if I'm too low on energy then it might not work…. and I could die…."

"Why would you wanna do that, though?" Atom asked, unaware of the conversation discussed earlier.

"If there is any chance of Astro stopping, then I'll take the risk." She looked down again.

"But Kaitlyn, I can't let you do such a thing… I care about everyone, I don't even know why you're doing this?"

"We need to call Tawashi if we wanna pull this off right. This is gonna be a team effort." Kaitlyn looked at Atom and Emily

Atom looked at Kaitlyn.

"Oh, I didn't notice, have you had that dress on all day, it looks pretty!"

Kaitlyn blushed.

"Th-thank you… but I keep forgetting I have it on…."

Atom beamed at Kaitlyn.

"D-do you have a t-shirt I can borrow? I should really take this off before I ruin it."

"I think I do, but it might be a little short…"

"That'll be ok I guess. I have a sweatshirt in my car so it should be fine."

"Okay, give me a sec.." Atom walked away again to his room to go get a shirt for Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn sighed.

"This is the second hardest thing I've done..."

Atom came back with a mint green shirt in his hand. ((come on, Atom. You know green is not a creative color. n... xD ~kate)) ((But it's _mint_ green… ~Emily))

"Here, you can keep it if you want… I have too many shirts as it is…" Atom handed the shirt to Kaitlyn.

"Thank you. I'll go change in the bathroom." Kaitlyn walked away.

Atom turned around and looked at Emily.

"You okay Emily, you look like you're about to faint, you should sit down…" Atom walked Emily over to the couch and sat her down.

Atom scurried over to the kitchen and came back and handed Emily a bottle of water.

He sat next to her.

"Emily?..."

"Yes Atom?"

"Do you think Astro cares about me? Or is it all just a lie?" ((Ooh, great question Atom! ~Emily))

"I don't know.. I don't think we'll ever know…" Emily slowly shrugged.

"Ah!" Atom took a pillow from the couch and started fanning Emily with it.

"Are you warm?" Atom put a hand on Emily's forehead.

Kaitlyn came back downstairs into the living room.

"Is Emi ok?" She asked.

"I don't know.."

"I'm fine." She smiled.

Atom put the pillow down.

"Let's hope Astro isn't too smart." Kaitlyn said as she pulled her phone out and dialed a number.

"What is she talking about?" Atom asked Emily.

"Uhh… " Emily looked around.

"Hello. Inspector Tawashi?" Kaitlyn said into the phone.

"Ah. Kaitlyn. I haven't seen you in a long time. How's it going?" A familiar voice said from the other side of the phone.

"It's good…. But…."

"Ah… Astro eh? Well that's sorta out of my hands, Missy."

"Well. I have a favor to ask…."

"What?!" A loud yell came from her phone after Kaitlyn explained the plan to Tawashi.

"I CAN'T DO THAT!"

"But Tawashi….."

"Oh. Don't talk to me in that tone….."

"Please? I know what I'm doing..."

"Fine…. Just be careful. ok?"

"Yes, sir." Kaitlyn hung up the phone.

"Things seem to be going fairly in order." Kaitlyn looked at Atom and Emily.

Atom looked shocked.

"Don't worry, Atom I'll be fine…. I just have one more number to call…."

"Who would that be?" Emily asked.

"I have a secret. You already know part of it."

"What secret?"

Kaitlyn's eyes glowed.

"Oh yeah... that one…. What is that anyway?"

"To make a long story short…. A few years ago, I was just riding my bike down the street in the old town I used to live in, when BOOM, suddenly there was a nuclear explosion. I was the only one who survived. Most of my family lived there too…. Well I survived, but only because my cells decided that they could use the radioactivity as a newer source of energy. And I guess I can't tell you this story without telling you the part that I was rescued by the Avengers. They found that I had powers and trained me. I was one of them for a while…. until I found out that my Aunt and Uncle were still alive. They were deemed my legal guardians and now they are the 'parents' I always talk about." ((DUM DUM DUM))

"Wait, you mean _the_ Avengers? That's kinda hard to believe…." Atom said to Kaitlyn.

"Really? Well now that I've told you all this I have to specify with someone about it and tell them that you two swore secrecy. "

"Why would I tell anyone anyways.. I don't know a lot of people, and besides.. this seems a little more like a tall tale, not to be rude or anything…" Atom shrugged.

"It's a matter with the government, Atom. It kinda has to be done."

Atom sighed.

Kaitlyn dialed another number on her phone.

"Hey. Nick?..."

"Fine… Mr. Fury…."

"Hello, Kaitlyn. Long time since we last talked." A deep voice said.

"Haha I know."

"So why are you calling?"

"I told…. some friends…. plus there's something else."

"'Told some friends'? Do they know they have to swear secrecy?"

"Yes."

"Put your phone on video."

"Ok, sir."

Kaitlyn pressed a button on her phone and turned it so it was facing Atom and Emily.

A african-american man with an eyepatch over his left eye was on the screen.

"So she told you two?" He asked Atom and Emily.

The two of them nodded.

"Do you swear to never tell anyone else unless it is the matter of the law?"

Atom and Emily exchanged looks and nodded again.

"Sign here."

A small document appeared on the screen with two lines on the bottom.

It zoomed into the lines.

Kaitlyn handed Emily and Atom a stylus.

"You go first." Atom said to Emily.

They both signed their names on the bottom and the document disappeared.

"You should be free to-" The man was interrupted.

"Woah. Hey is that Astro Boy?" Said another man.

"Uh.. no sir, i'm just his twin, part of an experiment.."

"His twin? He has a twin? Wow. Cool."

"COULSON!" Kaitlyn yelled with joy and turned her phone around.

"KATE?! Hey! How's it been?!"

"Ok."

"That doesn't sound like a very good ok. You sure you're fi-"

"Agent Coulson. Go do your job."

"Oh. Yes Mr. Fury. Bye, Kaitlyn."

"Bye Coulson." Kaitlyn smiled.

"So uh… Mr. Fury. If you hear anything about me being dead… I'm not. k?"

"What!?"

"Bye!"

Kaitlyn hung up the phone.

"Ah. The good ol' days." she said as she leaned back.

"That was weird.." Atom said.

"I know right? Sometimes hard to believe they run a world-saving organization there. It's probably just cuz I came. Boy did I wreck that place." Kaitlyn chuckled.

"Ahh, should we call and tell them about that?" Brianna said, holding her phone in her hand.

"Nah, don't bother them… they have enough to deal with.."

"Oh so _now_ you're being compassionate?"

"Pfftt.. no.."

Brianna giggled.

"That wasn't hard…"

"Ahh, what time is it?" Astro walked out of the kitchen.

"Time for you to take a shower!" Brianna giggled again.

"6:30?"

"More like 6:32…"

Astro rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"But Brianna, why are you even getting involved in this? This is my show, not yours.."

"I dunno, maybe i'm crazy, or maybe i'm drunk.. _or_ maybe.. i'm in love.."

Astro blushed.

"So when and where are we doing this?" Emily said as she stood up from the couch, Atom helped her.

"It has to look like it was an accident…." Kaitlyn said hesitantly.

"But how? How can we fool Astro? He's too smart..." Emily walked around the living room.

"I'll have to put myself in danger…."

"How?"

"That's the hard part."

Atom sighed and plopped onto the couch.

"Any ideas?"

"I don't know, we have to do something that can convince Astro, but I don't know what can?" Emily stroked her imaginary beard.

"It's too safe around here for anything serious to happen to me…."

"Then where else should we do it?"

Kaitlyn looked up at Emily.

"We could go to the bad area of the city."

"Bad area? I've never heard of a 'bad area'?"

"I've heard things about this one area of the city that no one talks about. But most of the crimes happen there.

"It's a bad idea anyway. Why would we be there for no reason. Astro would know."

"But we need a place that can attract Astro, and be safe and convincible..."

Suddenly Kaitlyn and Emily turned their heads to Atom.

"What?" Atom looked at the girls.

"Do you have any ideas?"

Atom shook his head.

"Hmmm. Is there anything that can shock both him and his 'conscience'?" Kaitlyn put her hand on her chin.

"I'm not sure you _can _scare them... Astro isn't easily scared..." Atom replied.

"Atom. You share the same memories with Astro. Is there anything that scarred him a long time ago?"

"Hmm..." Atom recalled a few memories.

"Well there was this one time when he was younger... quite an interesting story..." Atom began.

_Astro was outside in Tenma's back yard taking a walk like he usually did. It was getting late and the clouds were turning grey. \_

_He thought he heard someone call him back home, but he ignored it and continued on._

_It wasn't until he heard a strange noise come from somewhere, Astro turned around._

_"H- hello?" Astro asked._

_"Anyone there? You can come out now, I'm not gonna hurt you.." _((aw. back in those days when Astro was nice ^^ ~kate))

_There it was,_

_The noise was at it again._

_"Hello?" _

_Astro walked at a faster pace, increasing every time the noise got louder, until he realized something._

_The voice sounded a lot like him._

_Astro kept walking until he eventually started to run, but then he stopped because he swore he saw something that he swears still gives him the creeps._

_He saw someone..._

_That looked like himself._

_Could it have been himself?_

_If you ask Astro, he'll say no, just to get it off his mind._

_But it looked like him for sure, except for a few minor details, not to mention that they looked like a ghost._

_Could this have been..._

"And it still scares him to this days, it gives me the chills too..."

"I didn't mean _scare. _I meant_ scar._"

"What?" Emily looked at Kaitlyn.

"That just gave him a little fright. We need something that made his life flash before his eyes. A near death experience."

"But that's it! He's not scared of anything else, if anything I'd say he's related to Kristen Stewart!?" Atom folded his arms

"But how is that going to 'kill' me?"

"Maybe the ghost murders you..."

Kaitlyn facepalmed.

"Ghosts don't exist…."

"But we can _make_ them exist..."

"Atom, that idea is silly. It would never work."

"Really? I've done it lots of times, its really easy..."

"What? By playing Bloody Mary in the bathroom? That's not real."

"Pfft, i'm not some little kid, Kaitlyn. I play with all kinds of hi-tech stuff!"

"That-... nevermind…. We need something better. We don't have a lot of time to waste here."

"Well then I have nothing.. unless you have something better, or maybe..." Atom face palmed.

"You know, this is the most I've ever had to use my brain in my entire life, and I play even the most complex games during my free time..."

"What about… a car accident?" Kaitlyn said slowly.

"Naw, too obvious..."

"Wait. Actually. I might just work."

"No it won't. Astro is too smart..."

"Tobio died in an automobile accident. If I do too, don't you think it'll make something click in Astro's stupid little brain?"

Emily laughed.

Atom looked at Emily, then back to Kaitlyn, Emily stopped laughing.

"Maybe.. but that is a very old memory, might be hard for it to click, and what about his conscience, don't you think he's done a two with Astro's memories..." Atom spoke.

"Well we can't stand around waiting for a murderer to pop in through the window and stab a knife in my back!" Kaitlyn raised her voice.

Atom sighed and slumped back down in the couch.

"What if I let Astro win…." Kaitlyn turned her back to Emily and Atom.

"We'd all be dead if we let him win... he'd get rid of all of us and then..."

"He knows it takes a lot to beat me. What if he actually does? Maybe he doesn't really want to kill me. But if he somehow does kill me….."

"No, im sure he does, because once he's defeated you, he'll be on his way to defeat the next thing..."

"Astro is so complicated, he makes my head spin, _twice_!" Atom folded his arms again.

"Is there anyone who knows Astro better than his own twin?" Kaitlyn thought out loud.

"Not really, except Ten-" Emily replied

"Tenma….."

"Yeah, Tenma might know a thing or two..." Atom butted in.

"You think?" Kaitlyn looked at Atom.

"I'm not a 100% sure... but maybe he knows more, I'm just a twin... and I don't really hang out with him much... maybe he has a better shot than I do?"

"Tenma would never approve of my idea though."

"Then I guess its _our_ show thats gonna get canceled instead..." Emily said.

"No… there has to be someone else. Someone who's on neither sides."

"I wish I could help you guys, but I'm all out of ideas, or maybe I'm not..."

"What about, _Brianna?"_

"She's on Astro's side."

"Oh."

"I know I really don't wanna say this… but what about Reno…."

"Reno? How would Reno know anything, he's Astro's best friend, so i assume he's on team Astro as well

"No. He's probably not on his side. I could tell he really didn't wanna be there earlier."

"But it's all a plan, remember? Astro's all fake…. who's to say he was like that on purpose?" Emily said

"Yes. Let's rule him out then!" Kaitlyn laughed nervously.

"But then… who else is there?" Atom asked

Uran came walking down the stairs into the kitchen, she seemed super happy and energetic.

"Oh. Hey, Uran." Kaitlyn looked at her as she walked by.

"Oh hey guys! Didn't see ya there, how's it going… what are you guys talking about anyway, I keep hearing 'Astro' and some other stuff from my room.."

"Oh. Uh. Just big kid stuff."

"Oooh I see… well I better get going then, don't wanna miss my favorite show, bye!" Uran took a juice box she got from the fridge and skipped all the way back upstairs to her room.

"I can't think of anyone else, they are either on Astro's side, useless or don't approve of Kaitlyn doing something crazy…"

Kaitlyn sighed.

"What are we gonna do?" She sat on the ground. 

"I don't know, I really wish I could help.. but i'm quite useless myself…" Atom sighed and tightly closed his eyes.

"I just wanna make everyone happy. I'm willing to sacrifice myself to do it."

"But… what if Astro feels the same way, but.. we don't see it, maybe there's lots of things we don't know about him, things that can _help_ us and everyone on this earth… but we don't see it…" Atom thought out loud.

"That might just be what we need to get him to crack." Kaitlyn lifted her head up.

"W- what do you mean?"

"He wants to make everyone happy, eh? Willing to sacrifice himself. What if he 'kills' me by accident. I think I have plan guys!"

"But how can he 'kill' you by accident?"

"What if he fails to save me."

"I'm pretty sure you'd piss him off _way_ too much if you break his heart because he kills you and then you come back…"

"It's for his own good."

"But what's that gonna teach him? Not to trust you? Not to worry about what happens to you because he knows you will come back? What's the lesson behind it?"

"What if I don't come back. What if someone else brings me back…. But that would be a lot of numbers to call…."

Atom shook his head.

"I no longer wanna be a part of this, this is too complicated for me… I- i'm sorry.." Atom got up from the couch and left.

"It's probably best that he isn't there too. Astro has a way with words and could get our secret out of him." Kaitlyn whispered to Emily when Atom made it to the top of the stairs.

Atom came out of the hallway.

"Uh.. I gotta go, tell the professor i'll be back in a while.." Atom said with uneasiness in his voice.

"Where ya going?"

"Uh… I just have to go, i'll be back tomorrow…" Atom quickly left.

"What does he want, _this _time... " Atom whispered and flew off into the sky.

"There, done! Wasn't that hard…"

"What?"

"I invited my twin over… do you need a hearing aid?"

Astro and Brianna were sitting at the table playing Monopoly's together.

"Your turn to roll." Astro looked up at Brianna.

"Hand me the dice."

Astro handed the dice to Brianna, who then shook them in her hands and plopped them onto the board.

"Where do you think Atom's going?" Emily asked.

"I dunno." Kaitlyn shrugged.

A few minutes later, back at Astro's, the doorbell rang.

_You invited your __**twin**__?!_

Astro got up from the table and opened the door, Atom was standing right in front of it.

"Wow, that was fast!" Astro exclaimed.

"I'm just here because you _told_ me to come.." Atom folded his arms.

"Oh sure you are, now come on, we need another player for Monopoly's!" Astro dragged Atom over to the dinner table.

"Oh, hi Atom.. long time no see!" Brianna ruffled Atom's hair as she greeted him.

"Hehe.. nice to see you too, Brianna" Atom chuckled.

"Now who's turn is it?" Astro sat down in his chair.

"Yours." Brianna replied.

Astro took the dice and rolled them the same way Brianna did, Atom's eyes widened when Astro got a double.

"Looks like i'm moving 12 spaces!" Astro grabbed his token and slid it across the board 12 spaces.

"Here, you go next." Brianna handed Atom a token.

Atom repeated the same process Astro and Brianna had, he got (all together) 7.

The game went on for hours, it was close to midnight and Brianna kept rubbing her eyes.

"Why don't we just end it there… we can finish it another time.." Astro said as he got up from his chair.

Astro walked over to where Brianna was and helped her up, he escorted her to her room.

"Does this mean I can leave now?" Atom asked.

"No, you didn't read the whole message? You're spending the night!" Astro said to Atom.

"You can watch TV if you'd like.." Astro suggested.

Atom walked over to the couch and turned on the TV.

An hour later, Atom walked into Astro's room, Astro was sitting at his desk, writing in his journal.

"A- Astro, can I ask you something?" Atom asked as he walked into the room.

"Close the door." Astro directed.

Atom did as told.

Astro stopped writing in his journal and turned around, giving his full attention to Atom.

"What is it?" Astro asked.

"D- Do… " Atom stuttered.

"Do I what? Do drugs.. no way jose… sorry.." Astro shrugged, Atom chuckled.

"Do you love me?" Atom took a step back.

"Depends, are you trying to hit on me?" ((*intense facepalms* ~kate))

"Ew.. no, at least I hope not…"

Astro sighed.

"Atom… I don't _love_ anyone, love makes no sense to me, I _care _about you, I care about you a lot.. in fact you're the only only one- besides Brianna, that I care about. I don't really understand the concept of "love", so that's kind of a stupid question to ask me.."

"Which is why I invited you over, I know we're not too close and you probably think i'm some crazy jerkface that lies and likes to be all evil and stuff…"

"N- no, I never thought you were like that.." Atom spoke up.

"Really? I assume you would, just like Kaitlyn and Emily do.. but they don't know me the way you do, they're just not… at _our _level.." Astro replied.

"What do mean, _our_ level?" Atom asked, taking a step closer to Astro.

"You know, they don't know as much about me as you do because they're not as close as you are, your close because you're my twin, it's obvious that a twin like you would know more about me than just two girls that I'm acquaintances with.."

Atom shifted from side to side.

"You know, i'd like to be more close to you… It hurts me to see that i'm so far away from someone I care about.. or in weird human language _love_…"

Atom looked nervous.

"Don't be nervous, i'm not gonna hurt you, how about you sit on my bed, it's memory foam!"

Atom walked over to Astro's bed and sat down near the edge of the bed so he could be closer and face Astro.

"So the question really isn't if _**I **_care, but it's whether, _you _care…" Astro said to Atom, looking into his eyes.

"I care." Atom said with confidence, looking into Astro's eyes as well.

Astro sighed and closed his eyes.

"A- Astro, are you okay?" Atom looked worried at Astro.

"T- t- that… w- was t-t.. the most…" Astro covered his face with his hand.

Atom looked sympathetically at Astro, he leaned closer and gave Astro a hug.

"I'll never forget that.." Astro whispered.

Atom smiled and rubbed the back of Astro's head.

Astro broke off the hug and wiped the final tears from his eyes.

"You should go to bed now.." Astro got up from his chair and walked over to where the pillows were near the front of the bed.

"But what about you?" Atom asked with a childish voice.

"I'll be going to bed later, I have a journal entry to finish.." Astro pulled the bedsheet and comforter over.

Atom crawled over to where the pillows were and moved over so he laid flat on the bed, Astro pulled the comforter and bedsheet over again so it could cover Atom.

"Night." Astro whispered as he put a hand on Atom's shoulder.

"N- night…" Atom whispered back as he closed his eyes and tossed around to get into a comfy position.

Astro walked away and turned on his office light, he then walked over to a switch and switched it to 'OFF' the main lights in his room then turned off, leaving only his office light on.

"Perhaps I should give up on this whole 'faking my own death' thing…." Kaitlyn said as she laid on Atom's couch.

"How come, we don't have any other ideas…"

"You never know. There may be another way…."

"We should get going…" Emily looked the screen on her P-phone

The next day, Atom came back in the afternoon, home. Emily and Kaitlyn were sitting on the couch chatting.

"I'm back!" Atom hollered.

"Where did you go, you've been gone since like 8 last night…"

"Uh… I can't say, but I had a great time, i'm thinking of going back later, maybe I could take Stephen with me!" Atom chuckled. 

Kaitlyn looked at him.

"What?" Atom looked at Kaitlyn.

"Mind telling us where?" Kaitlyn raised her eyebrows.

"Gee, I wish I could but um.. I gotta go uh… clean my room! I'll see you later!" Atom scurried off to his room.

_I can't tell them I went to go visit Astro, they're probably gonna think i'm a traitor or something, besides.. I don't want anyone involved in this… _

Kaitlyn stood in Atom's doorway, leaning against it.

Atom opened the door.

"Ah! I didn't see you there Kaitlyn, sorry.." Atom apologized.

"I know you went to Astro's place, Atom." She said in a serious tone.

"W- what.. I never went there.. what are you talking about?" Atom sounded confused.

"I'm not angry at you Atom. I just want to know what he said."

"What? I never visited him, honest!" Atom looked Kaitlyn straight in the eye.

"Atom." She said his name sternly.

"I never went to see him Kaitlyn, okay, if I did, I would just say so!" Atom walked away.

"Atom. Just tell me what happened there."

"Nothing, okay. Nothing… Nothing happened because I never went to see Astro!" Atom raised his voice by accident.

"It's funny how you lie. It sounds so much different than everyone elses way."

"So, you don't _trust _me?"

"No. I trust you. But I know you're lying right now."

"I'm not lying!"

"ATOM!"

Atom took a step back.

"Please don't-"

Atom turned around and stormed out of the house.

"Atom!" Kaitlyn ran after him.

Atom was outside the front door sitting on the porch with his arms folded and tears streaming down his face.

"Atom. It's ok." Kaitlyn put her hand on his shoulder

"You hurt my feelings, I thought i'd inform you on that.."

"I'm sorry…." Kaitlyn looked down and took her hand off his shoulder.

Atom looked at Kaitlyn and smiled at her. ((Hey, here's something for you readers to think about… ever notice how Atom always smiles even when he's hurt, ever wonder why? ~Emily))

"Atom. I promise I won't be angry at you. Just tell me what happened at Astro's house. At least admit you were there."

"I never went to Astro's house…"

"Fine." Kaitlyn turned around and quickly walked back in the house.

Atom decided to stay outside and take in the afternoon scenery.

"What happened?" Emily asked Kaitlyn.

"I know he's lying." Kaitlyn was saying to herself as she stormed inside

"About what?"

"Atom. He's lying about not going to Astro's."

"Really Kaitlyn, the kid's never lied his whole life…"

"I can tell from the way he looked at me when he said he didn't go. I know when someone is lying to me."

"Hmm…. so what should we do?"

"I'm just going to leave. I don't know about you, but I'm outta here. I just wanna go back to my room and take a nice long nap and maybe never even wake up, hopefully."

"Sure, I guess we can leave.. no point in being here anyways." Emily got up from the couch.

Kaitlyn walked over to her bag and took a lump of what looked like cloth out.

She swung the bag over her back and walked outside.

"Here's your shirt back. If you never see me again, just look at the shirt and burn it." Kaitlyn said as she tossed the cloth to Atom.

"No… keep it, I don't want it.." Atom tossed it back at Kaitlyn.

"Well, I don't want it either."

She held the shirt out and suddenly it caught on fire and burned to ashes in a blue flame.

She dropped the last of it on the ground.

Atom walked back inside despite wanting to say goodbye to the girls, he felt to depressed and conflicted on the inside to do so.

"Goodbye, Emily. I may never see you again, so farewell and don't let anyone else like me interfere with your life." Kaitlyn said as Emily got out of the car at her house.

"Bye…" Emily replied sadly.

"I'm sorry." Kaitlyn whispered as Emily closed the car door.

"Maybe a very long sleep won't hurt. I never even remember my dreams that much anyway, so I don't care If I don't have them ever again. And who cares about Astro, anyway? Who cares about what anyone thinks anymore." Kaitlyn thought as she skidded away.

Later at night, Atom left again to go see Astro, this time he decided to bring a few things with him.

"And she did _what_?!"

Astro and Atom were sitting on the couch together as the TV was on playing commercials.

"Yep." Atom nodded.

"You see Atom, that's why you gotta keep low, you gotta be frenimies with them, because if your friends are super close, they can use your knowledge against you… learned that the hard way.." Astro folded his arms.

_Why certainly you did. _

"So then what do I do?"

"Just be nice, you know.. I mean… whatever the hell it is you do, but _behind _their backs, you be the most rotten person ever, you chew them out anyway you can… and they'll never notice you secretly hate them…"

Suddenly the commercial that was playing stopped.

"What happened?" Atom looked at Astro.

"Breaking News." The TV said.

"Ugh, not this! I wanna watch the Boondockz, not this piece of Shiiiiiiiiaaaaaaat!" Astro scolded at the TV.

Atom chuckled

"There was a near fatal accident in the suburbs outside of Metrocity. A large truck slammed into an ongoing car."

"Pfft.. fatal accident my ass, i'm gonna go use the potty, be right back." Astro got up from the couch and walked to the bathroom.

"A teenager from Pennsylvania by the name of-" The TV suddenly went black.

"I wonder if that was Kaitlyn.." Atom said as he turned off the TV.

Astro came back from the bathroom a few minutes later.

"Ah.. well played Mini- Astro… well played…" Astro nodded his head and chuckled.

"Have any other nicknames for me?" Atom asked, chuckling as well.

"Hmm…. let me think… what's a good nickname for you.."

"Ah-ha! I got it, you ready Atom…"

Atom nodded.

"I shall bestow upon you, my fake name.. Sheldon!" Astro raised a finger up in the air.

Atom giggled.

"But don't go around telling people that's your new name, it might freak them out and besides, it's just a you and me thing, okay?"

Atom nodded.

Brianna came out of her room.

"Pizza should be here soon, I called ten minutes ago." Brianna said to the twins.

"Mmm.. I love pizza!" Atom's mouth began to water.

Astro turned on the TV again.

The same thing was playing.

"Ugh! Not this piece of crap again?!" Astro turned off the TV.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Atom walked to the door and opened it.

Atom got the pizza from the man and Brianna paid the guy and his tip.

30 minutes later, Brianna had left off to her room again, Astro and Atom were still on the couch, finishing up the final slices.

"So tell me…. Sheldon, how's things going with you and your _boyfriend_?" Astro asked, taking a bite of the pizza.

Atom froze.

"Don't be shy, just a casual conversation to stay informed." Astro assured Atom.

"I-it's great…" Atom blushed.

"Hmm.. so I hear, have you ever considered making out with him?" ((Eww, just. Eww…. ~Emily))

"Uh… n-no.."

"Good, from experience.. that's a road you don't wanna take, you go in, you won't get out." Astro folded his arms, Atom grabbed another slice of pizza.

"Do you think that was Kaitlyn that got into the accident?" Atom looked up at Astro.

"If it was, I wouldn't care, she's nothing but a bitch, and i'm not gonna bend forward and let her have a taste of my ass… "

"But doesn't that remind you of anything?"

"Yeah, Tobio's death… big whoop."

"You don't seem so happy."

"Oh don't worry about me, i'll be fine."

Atom moved his head so his ear could land on Astro's chest.

"Wanna try one last time?" Astro asked.

Atom slowly shook his head.

"Not worth it…" He softly mumbled.

"Are you tired already?"

Atom nodded his head.

Astro sighed and leaned his head back on the couch.

"Why don't you stay here with me, you won't have to worry about anyone bothering you, and your boyfriend I assume doesn't live too far away, you can fly there and visit him…"

"Really!" Atom looked up.

"When have I ever said no?"

_Astro what are you doing?_

_You can't be this way, it will ruin you..._

_If you get too close and attached to him, it will be harder for you to rebel, he will hold you back..._

"So then why don't I let him assist me..." Astro whispered.

_B- because, don't you see him, he's too sweet and innocent, he has the purest heart I've ever seen, have you ever taken a listen for it? _

Astro shook his head.

"I'm gonna go to bed now, I'll see you in the morning..." Atom got up from the couch and walked to Astro's room.

"Night!" Astro called to Atom.

Astro put the box of pizza in the fridge and slept on the couch for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Atom walked out of Astro's room for breakfast, but Astro wasn't there...

"Where'd Astro go?" Atom asked

"He left just before you woke up, he said he had to go see something really quick, I'm sure he'll be back soon..." Brianna said, pulling eggs out from the fridge.

Astro was standing by a corner somewhere, there was a wrecked car in front of him on the distant.

Police were investigating the scene.

"She was a bitch..." Astro whispered.

"But she was _my_ bitch..." Astro looked down.

Astro turned the corner and fled the scene.

"I should just go back home.." Astro flew off into the sky home.

Many days later(roughly about 2 days before the engagement party) Emily went to visit Atom at his house without Kaitlyn because she is in critical condition and no one knows wtf is going on, like Emily…

"Good morning, Elefun!" Emily greeted as she walked into his house.

"I heard what happened, that must've been a double whammy… I can't believe Atom would do such a thing…" Emily dropped her bookbag gently on the couch.

"It's Astro… h- he's.. gotten a hold of him pretty well.." Elefun folded his arms.

"Don't worry, i'm sure he will come back, besides.. the engagement party is in two days, and i'm sure he wants to go.."

"First it was Kaitlyn on the verge of dying, lord forbid she gets worse.. And then Atom suddenly moves out.. now _that's _something…" Emily sounded curiously amused.

"Well, I just wanted to say hi while I go walk over somewhere and do some errands, hope things get better for you!" Emily grabbed her bookbag and walked out the door.

"Here, let me help you carry that." Astro lifted up one of Atom's boxes off the ground and moved it to a different part of the room.

"So, are you still coming to the engagement party?" Atom asked.

"No, i'm not going and I never will.." Astro dropped the box and folded his arms. ((Why Astro WHYYYY TnT ~kate)) ((Blame it on the A- A- A- A- A Astro, Blame it on the A- A- A- A- A Astro ~Emily))

"Well then… um… who's gonna-"

"You can take yourself…"

Atom sighed, Astro turned around.

"You okay?"

"Yeah.. i'm just gonna go get a drink.." Atom slowly exited the room.

Astro shook his head.

"We need to stop him, he starting to act depressed."

_Well what do you want me to do, i'm just a consci- _

_Oh shit. _((lol conscience just realized what he's actually for xD ~Emily))

Astro smirked.

"Any ideas, idea-giver of mine!" Astro smiled boldly.

_I dunno, be more nice? I dunno, I only train rebels, I don't help the sad…. _

"You suck."

_Thank you bitch of mine, i'll never forget you! _

Atom came back with a glass of lemon-lime soda in his hand.

"Weren't you gonna go visit blondie today?" Astro asked sympathetically.

"Well… I _was_, but.. maybe I don't wanna see her today, maybe i'll go see her tomorrow.." Atom replied.

"No, you should go see her.. I'm gonna be busy doing home improvement today, give you some time to do a little holiday shopping too, here's a 50" Astro handed Atom a $50 bill.

"Thanks!" Atom sounded excited.

"No problem, just be back before dinner, okay?"

"Uh-huh!" Atom nodded happily and grabbed his hoodie so he could leave and visit Kaitlyn before going shopping.

"K-Kaitlyn…" Atom slowly crept into Kaitlyn's hospital room.

She was lying on a bed, a large machine next to her made a loud noise, but it was keeping her alive.

Her face was pale.

The same as when Atom last visited her.

Atom sat in a chair nearby.

"Hello, there." Said a voice behind him.

Atom turned around.

"Oh hi, haha.. didn't see you there!" Atom chuckled.

Tenma walked up to the bed.

"It breaks my heart to see her like this…." He said.

"Hmm… Have you ever made a mistake you wish you could take back?" Atom asked Tenma.

"Yes… many…."

"I think I just made one a few days ago…" Atom looked down.

"What do you mean?"

"I- I thought... it's a long story.."

"That's ok. You don't have to tell me." Tenma placed his hand on Atom's shoulder.

"But now I don't know what to do, he's my twin and I can't just leave him all the sudden, but… what will everyone think of me when I go back home…"

"Sounds to me like you aren't doing anything for yourself. Like everyone else is controlling what you do."

"Well.. not really.. I just don't like upsetting people… thats all.."

"I know how you feel. But sometimes doing what's right is the best thing to do. If you upset someone, they'll forgive you if you tell the truth."

"So I should go back home to Metro City?"

"That's up to you, Atom. Whatever you think is right."

Atom sighed and thought for a moment.

"Astro says he's not going to the engagement party, he wanted me to tell you that the next time I saw you…"

Tenma sighed.

"Oh well. Cindy is just so convinced that he'll change somehow… I'm not so sure, though."

"We all aren't so sure, the reason Kaitlyn's in here is because of him.. she thought he could change if she put herself in harm, but she only made him worse, do you know he refuses hugs from Brianna now, his own girlfriend… I say somethings up with him..."

"I wish I knew what that was…. or at least know if I could fix it…."

"I'm sure everyone does…. but Astro is so complex and that… _thing_ of his…. seems to me this _thing_ sure has done some work on Astro..

"Astro calls it _conscience_.. but that to me sounds crazy…." Atom folded his arms.

"Hmm. Strange…."

"I'll say…"

"I wonder if that's why Astro is so different… you know, maybe Astro's corruption caused the _thing_ to get stronger and change him…"

"I can't believe Elefun wouldn't fix it as soon as he saw there was a problem." Tenma said angrily as he looked away.

"I'm not so sure myself… I wonder if- no, the professor would never do that.. he's not evil… I'm sure of that myself..."

"Perhaps it was too hard to see at first…."

"Or maybe it's what Astro keeps telling us, _It's too late_…" Atom shrugged.

"Perhaps..." Tenma sighed.

"But.. what if I'm wrong, what if- which I hope isn't true… the professor _knew_ about it but refused to fix it on _purpose_?"

"Knowing how he is, I highly doubt that."

"But you never know, you gotta rule out everything possible, whether you think it's true or not.."

Tenma looked down at Kaitlyn.

"Some things are more urgent than others. Right now there is something very important we should all be focusing on."

"Which is?"

"Giving as much hope as possible that she'll make it through this."

Tenma reached his hand out and gently grabbed Kaitlyn's.

"But what if you're too conflicted on the inside to give any hope?" Atom sounded depressed.

"There is always hope, Atom."

Atom looked at Tenma and smiled, trying not to cry. ((Ya see what I'm talking about readers, Atom _always_ smiles! ~Emily))

"It's going to be ok." Tenma said softly, slowly rubbing his thumb against Kaitlyn's palm as his eyes watered.

Atom sighed.

"Visiting hours are over." A nurse said from the doorway.

Atom got up from his chair and left without a goodbye.

Tenma looked back as Atom left.

"Hang in there, kiddo." He said as he let Kaitlyn's hand go and left the room. ((weird… my brother says that a lot to me… THE FEELS TnT ~kate))

While walking outside the doors of the hospital, a notification went off on Atom's phone, he went to go check it

"Awww.. I forgot Stephen had a cat, he looks so cute with his cat, Macaroni .." Atom said, blushing.

"Oh! I gotta get going if I wanna go shopping!" Atom quickened his pace and flew off into the sky.

_**Engagement party day**_

"Well, i'll see you later!" Atom walked out the door. ((*imagines Atom wearing fancy hawt outfit* *slowly dies* ~Emily))

"Pfft.. I can't wait till this stupid thing is over, so I can go back to sitting around chugging root beer while watching anime half naked… Oh the memories…" Astro smiled

Brianna laughed.

"What? It's true!" Astro folded his arms.

"Oh I believe you…" Brianna sat next to Astro at the table.

Atom finally made it to Tenma's house0, he knocked on the door, Tenma opened it.

"Am I late?" Atom asked.

"No. We were just about to start!" Tenma said happily.

"Great!" Atom chuckled.

"Come on in!"

Atom walked through the door.

There were a lot of people he didn't recognize. They were probably Cindy's family members.

He finally saw Emily. She was sitting on the couch alone.

"Hey Emily, what's wrong?"Atom sat down next to Emily.

"Oh. Atom. Nothing's wrong…." She said, not looking at Atom.

"I'm sorry for leaving all the sudden, I don't know what I was thinking.. I wish I could take it back, but I can't, but we can still hang out and be friends, right?" Atom looked at Emily.

"Whatever." She shrugged.

Atom sighed and stood up from the couch, walking away from Emily.

_Wait? what am I doing? _

_I shouldn't leave her like that._

Atom turned around and looked at Emily.

_But.. why won't she forgive me?_

Atom turned back around.

"I wish Kaitlyn was here….." Emily looked down.

"She was so excited for this party..."

Emily sighed.

Cindy rushed out of the hallway.

"Everyone is here, right?" She asked Tenma excitably.

"_Astro's not here_" Atom thought.

"Yes… Everyone is here." He smiled.

"Ok. I'll gather everyone's attention."

"Everyone! May you all please look over here!" Cindy called out to the small crowd of people.

Everyone was quiet and looking at her.

"I would like to introduce our guest of honor!"

"She's ready." Cindy whispered to Tenma.

He walked into the hallway.

A few moments later, the sound of wheels echoed out into the living room.

Tenma walked back in, pushing Kaitlyn in on a wheelchair.

She had a faint smile on her face, even though she looked drowned out. ((Pffftt… ~Astro))

"KAITLYN!?" Emily jumped up from her seat.

"You're ok!" She ran over to her and gave her a gentle hug.

Atom smiled gently.

"Yes. I'm fine." Kaitlyn spoke in a soft, gravelly voice.

"You sound kinda different." Emily looked concerned.

"Well, I still need time to recover." Kaitlyn smiled.

Atom took a step back, still with the gentle smile, things were racing in his mind.

"Well, there are hors d'oeuvres in the kitchen, if you would like to start." Cindy said, pointing to the kitchen.

Everyone shuffled over to the kitchen and started grabbing food.

But Kaitlyn, Emily, and Atom were all standing in the same spots as they were before.

Atom looked at Kaitlyn but didn't speak to her.

"Hello…. Atom. Having a fun time at Astro's?" Kaitlyn said, her smile had faded.

"H- how….. w-who.. told you?" Atom sounded shocked.

"Everyone knows, Atom. It's not hard to hear people talking about it."

"I'm sorry.." Atom mumbled

"No…."

"What?" Atom turned to Kaitlyn.

"_I'm_ sorry."

"No, you did nothing wrong, don't say that.. I made a stupid mistake I can't change.. _you_ can change but i'll never change, i'm stuck the way I am.. no turning back for me.."

"Atom. I'm the stupid one. I got all angry and almost got myself killed."

Atom shook his head.

"Y- you're not stupid!" Atom's voice sounded a little cross.

"Yes I am! Me and my stupid idea to kill myself just to get back at Astro."

"Don't say that!"

"I-I didn't want to die, Atom!"

Atom sighed and walked away, trying not to pick a fight with Kaitlyn.

"I-I didn't…." Kaitlyn began to cry.

Emily comforted her.

"It's okay.." Emily said with a soft voice.

"I feel like everyone thinks I did this to myself… because of my stupid plan."

Atom sat down alone on the couch, he folded his arms and didn't make much eye contact.

_I should go back._

Atom looked up for a moment and eyeballed Kaitlyn and Emily.

_I wanna go home._

_Maybe i'll go visit Stephen after this…_

_I can see now why Astro didn't wanna go…._

_Maybe I can leave now while I still have a chance…_

Atom sighed and tried to hold back tears.

He felt so much guilt…

_so much._

"I-I really should stop. I'm here for Tenma and Cindy, not for a feels-fest." Kaitlyn said, her voice sounding shaky.

"But first, I think we owe Atom an apology.." Emily pointed to the lonely robot that was sitting on the couch, he looked quite depressed.

"Can you push me over there?" Kaitlyn said slowly wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"Can do!" Emily gently pushed Kaitlyn over to Atom in her wheelchair.

"Atom. I'm sorry…." Kaitlyn said.

Atom looked up at Kaitlyn, he smiled. ((Ya see, he did it again! have you guys figured out why yet? ~Emily))

"I know you're hurt…."

"I'm not hurt.. i'm fine.. I have more than anyone could ask for.. which makes me smile, sorta…"

Kaitlyn smiled.

"Can we be friends again, please?" Kaitlyn held her hand out for a handshake.

Atom took a moment to think.

Astro's advice sunk in his mind again.

"Um… Sure, I guess- I mean, yes! Why yes of course.." Atom chuckled and shook Kaitlyn's hand.

"Ah. Careful." She said, looking like she was in some pain.

"Oh, sorry.."

"It's ok. It's my fault I'm like this anyway."

"Don't start that again or i'm gonna go bald and wear pink for the rest of my life…"

Kaitlyn giggled.

"Anyways.. _i'm _sorry for leaving you guys… I just got caught up in the moment and didn't realize what I was getting myself into, I mean, he _is _my twin.. but… somethings just don't feel right to me…."

"It's ok." Emily said.

"You really mean it?"

"Yeah." Kaitlyn grinned again.

"Gotta stay frenemies…" Atom mumbled, it was hard to hear what he said.

"You kids getting along good?" Tenma said walking up to the three of them.

"Yeah." Kaitlyn looked up at him.

"Let's go get some food, guys." Kaitlyn said as Tenma walked away to Cindy.

"_Just be nice, you know.. I mean… whatever the hell it is you do, but __**behind**__ their backs, you be the most rotten person ever, you chew them out anyway you can… and they'll never notice you secretly hate them…"_

That's all Atom could think about.

Atom kept mumbling the same thing over and over again until he left with Kaitlyn and Emily out of Tenma's house.

"Gotta stay frenemies…" Atom mumbled again, still, it was hard to hear what he said.

"What was that, Atom?" Emily asked as she stopped on the walkway.

"Nothing!" Atom quickly replied.

"No, you said something…." Kaitlyn pointed out.

"No, I was just, thinking… nothing important…"

"Sure…."

"Are you accusing me of lying, _again_?"

"No…."

"Your stuttering, and you paused.." Atom folded his arms.

"Because… I'm not feeling… very well right now..." Kaitlyn put her hand over her stomach as she cringed in pain.

Atom quickened up his pace.

"Well, I'll see you bit- I mean, girls later, i'm gonna go say hi to Stephen before I head back home."

"Emi. Can you take me back inside?" Kaitlyn said softly.

"Fine." Emily turned Kaitlyn's wheelchair around and wheeled her inside.

"Finally, I can breathe!" Atom exclaimed as he walked across the sidewalk to make his way to Stephen's house.

"Wha? Who's there?" Stephen asked when he opened the door.

"It's me, Atom!" Atom greeted when Stephen opened the door.

"Oh!" Stephen exclaimed, smiling brightly at Atom.

"Just thought I'd say hi before I went back home..."

"Hmmmm... Interesting..." Stephen chuckled.

"So… anything new with you?" Atom asked.

"Nope, nothing new.." Stephen shook his head.

There was a moment of silence..

"You okay, Atom?" Stephen broke the silence.

"Uh… y- yeah! i'm okay!" Atom smiled brightly at Stephen and chuckled.

"In fact, I should get going, i'll see you around!" Atom waved goodbye and walked away at a quick pace.

Tears flooded through Atom's eyes as he kept walking and flew off into the sky.

Atom finally made it back to Astro's, he knocked on the door, Astro walked up to the door and opened it.

"Ah! What happen Atom?" Astro exclaimed, looking at his twin who was sobbing.

It looked like Atom was moving his lips as if he wanted to speak, but couldn't.

"Aww… come inside.." Astro walked Atom into the small apartment and into his room.

Astro sat Atom down on his bed.

"So tell me, what happened?" Astro asked with a calm soothing voice that made Atom's ears perk up.

Atom rubbed his eye and sniffed.

Astro sighed with a look of sympathy and leaned forward to give Atom a hug.

Atom sniffed again.

"Sssh, sssh, sssh.. don't cry..." Astro cooed, rubbing Atom's back.

"Hey, I got a song for you!" Astro's voice sounded excited.

"Y-y- you….. d-o?" Atom still sounded upset.

"Uh huh, and it's just for you…." Astro hugged Atom a little harder.

He cleared his throat.

"This is gospel for the fallen ones locked away in permanent slumber, assembling their philosophies from pieces of broken memories" Astro's voice was slow yet soft, like it had meaning and the words he was saying were being carried away, weightless, but with so much worth.

"Are you trying to sing me Panic at the Disco?" Atom asked, quietly giggling.

"_Maybe…._" Astro looked around his room.

Atom broke off the hug.

"I think i'm okay now…" Atom smiled.

"What were you so upset about anyways? Did the party annoy you.."

"Don't get me _started_ on that, and no.. it's just… so much, guilt…" Atom sighed.

Astro put an arm around Atom.

"There's nothing to feel guilty about, Atom… things in life happen for a reason, so it makes no sense to feel guilty about something that was _meant_ to happen…" ((That was deep xD ~Emily))

Atom smiled.

"You see I got you to smile!" Astro exclaimed.

"You _are_ really smiling, right? It's ok if your not, I do it all the time..."

"I have to go do something in the kitchen, I'll be back..." Astro got up and left his room.

"O- okay..." Atom hugged his knees and stared at the ceiling.

The next morning, Astro woke up to see a notification on his P-Phone.

_Astro. Please come over to Tenma's house. I would like to talk to you. ~Kaitlyn_

"Pfft... What does she want, doesn't she know I have plans today, not to mention-"

Astro paused.

"Dang, now I'm starting to talk like my twin..." Astro folded his arms.

Atom walked out into the living room to see Astro fiddling with his phone while on the couch.

"Your up early.." Astro looked at Atom.

"Oh, I'm just here for a drink..." Atom walked into the kitchen.

"BLONDIE wants me to go visit Tenma today..."

Atom froze like his heart had completely stopped.

"W- what was that, again?"

"Yeah, better go put on my slutty outfit cuz if they're gonna ruin my day, Imma ruin their innocence..." Astro grabbed his pillow and walked to his room.

Kaitlyn was sitting on Tenma's couch, fiddling with the TV remote.

"We're going to get a few things. You think you'll be fine by yourself?" Cindy said as her and Tenma walked towards the front door.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Kaitlyn looked at her and smiled.

"We'll be back before your Aunt comes to pick you up." Tenma said as they walked out the door.

"You coming?" Astro asked Atom.

"Depends, is Brianna going?" Atom asked.

"Yeah, I hate leaving her alone at the house..."

"Then I better go get ready..." Atom left to go change.

Brianna crept out of her room.

"I'm ready!" She sounded excited.

"That was fast.."

"Uh derrr?!" Brianna said, slurring her words as if she was drunk.

Astro rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"I hope he at least shows up…." Kaitlyn said to herself as she manouvered herself into the wheelchair that was sitting next to the couch.

Five minutes later, Astro, Atom and Brianna left to go to Tenma's house.

"Now we better be quick... I don't wanna be there all day... I have things to do, and I'm only going because I'm not in a bitchy mood today..." Astro said as he kept walking at a fast pace.

_**30 minutes later**_

"We're almost there..." Astro huffed as he walked the sidewalk.

A few minutes went by and eventually Astro knocked on the door to Tenma's house.

"The door is open." A voice said faintly from inside.

Astro giggled.

"Good, this should be fun..." Astro walked into the house wearing the most skimpiest outfit he could pull off.

Kaitlyn was sitting in her wheelchair in the middle of the room.

"Hi Kaitlyn!" Atom greeted, but his voice wasn't as excited as it usually was.

"Hello." Kaitlyn replied.

Astro rolled his eyes.

"What the hell do you want?!" Astro folded his arms.

Kaitlyn looked at Atom and Brianna.

"Do you two mind waiting outside while I talk with Astro?"

"Uh... Yes-" Atom covered his mouth after speaking.

Kaitlyn looked at him sternly.

"Hey, I don't know what the hell is going on, but I'm not leaving my POOKIE face behind..." Brianna folded her arms.

"I just want to talk one on one." Kaitlyn sighed as she looked at Astro.

"Doesn't look like it-" Atom covered his mouth again.

"Geez Sheldon, your on a role today!" Astro smiled as if he was encouraging Atom to go on.

"I'm kindly asking you two to stand outside." Kaitlyn's voice sounded irritated.

Atom folded his arms.

"That's all." Atom sounded annoyed, he exchanged a wink with Astro.

Kaitlyn pointed to the front door.

"Wait, what was that, I can't see anything, all I see is a TV and you pointing at something?" Atom spoke with sarcasm.

"Stop acting like a child." Kaitlyn snapped.

"Child? Now that's just offensive right there.." Atom took a step back.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Astro whispered.

Atom closed his eyes and turned away from Kaitlyn.

"I thought you cared,I thought what you said was true... But all you do is throw my knowledge and my care for you back in my face... Well you know what? You can take your care and shove it somewhere else because this Atom isn't gonna deal with it and neither is my twin!" Atom stormed out of the house, Astro followed him.

"Hey, wait up!" Brianna chased after them.

"Wait! Please! Come back!" Kaitlyn yelled out as she tried to stand up.

Her legs trembled as she tried to take a step.

But she fell to her hands and knees.

"Please…. I'm sorry….. I'm sorry for everything….." She began to cry.

She yelled out in pain as she fell to the ground.

"P-Please..." Kaitlyn reached her arm out

Her arm dropped to the ground as she fell unconscious.

Astro turned around.

"It's too late to say sorry... Your damage could never be reversed..." He whispered.

About an hour had passed.

Kaitlyn could here some people talk outside.

"Kaitlyn!" She heard a screech as something thumped on the ground.

"What happened?" Another voice said.

"I don't know!"

Kaitlyn's eyes opened slightly to see a bag of groceries lying on the ground, a few fruits rolling away.

"Kaitlyn. Can you hear me?"

She looked up to see Cindy.

Kaitlyn moaned as she closed her eyes.

"Where are we even going?"

Astro was standing by a corner of the sidewalk.

"Astro?" Atom walked closer to Astro.

"Just go walk with Brianna, I'll catch up with you guys later..." Astro said in a serious tone.

"Okay..." Atom slowly caught up with Brianna.

Astro closed his eyes and sighed.

"Why is everything so complicated..." He whispered.

"I don't even know who I am or what I want anymore... I'm just nothing... I'm like.."

Astro looked up at the sky.

"Somewhat bi-polar..." Astro shrugged.

"You coming pookie?" Brianna called to Astro.

Astro forced a smile and happily walked over to Brianna and Atom and walked with them.

"Kaitlyn!" Kaitlyn could hear her voice being called in the distance.

"Kaitlyn!" She heard it again.

She looked around.

It called out again.

She began to run towards it.

"Kaitlyn!" It got louder.

"I'm coming!" Kaitlyn yelled back playfully.

She could see two figures emerge from the dense fog around her.

"Mom! Dad! I'm right here! I'm coming!" Kaitlyn waved to them.

They waved back with smiles on their faces.

Suddenly other people began to come out of the fog behind them.

"Tristan! Jane! Grandma! Grandpa!" Kaitlyn said happily.

She was only a few yards away from them when suddenly their bodies turned completely black and their eyes were all white.

"W-what's going on?" Kaitlyn stopped dead in her track.

They all suddenly evaporated.

"NO!" Kaitlyn screamed as she ran up to where they were.

The fog quickly turned a dark gray.

Two bright lights illuminated through the thick air.

A loud sound that was almost like a train rung out towards Kaitlyn.

"AHHHHHHHH!" She woke up.

She quickly sat up.

"Kaitlyn?!" A voice called out from behind her.

"AHHHHH." She screamed again and tried to squirm off of the couch.

"Kate. Calm down. It's me." Tenma ran up and grabbed her to keep her from moving.

"What happened?" Cindy ran into the living room.

Kaitlyn was breathing heavily and her mouth was moving like she was trying to say something but she couldn't get the words out.

"I think she had a nightmare." Tenma gently let go of Kaitlyn

She nodded her head.

"It's ok now, sweety. You're alright." Cindy walked up to Kaitlyn and moved a piece of hair out of her face.

Kaitlyn began to cry.

"Shhhhh. It's ok." Cindy sat on the couch and put her arms around Kaitlyn, rubbing her back as she cried into her shoulder.

"A-All I wanted to do was fix everything. But everyone keeps shooting me down. And it makes me wonder if anyone would even care if I didn't exist….." Kaitlyn sniffled.

"I wish I died in that accident. Then everyone would be happy…. wouldn't they? If not then they wouldn't even care."

"No. Don't say that. We would care." Tenma put his hand on Kaitlyn's shoulder.

"R-really? You don't think I'm being a burden on you?" She looked up.

"Of course not."

Kaitlyn smiled as tears continued to run down her cheeks.

"Sometimes I feel like you two are more like parents to me than my own parents were."

"OMG can you believe it Kait! New Years is coming man!" Emily squealed on the phone..

"Woah Emi. Chill." Kaitlyn chuckled.

"Too bad I can't go do anything, I'm going to go visit my grammy and celebrate New Years with her… but I don't mind because I love seeing her and my aunt… if you were me i'm sure you'd like it too.."

"Yeah…. Sometimes I really miss my family…. But that's ok. My friends are like family to me."

"Aww.. oh that reminds me, did Atom stop by?"

"No…. Why would he?"

"I dunno, I think he would show up to apologize or something for acting like a jerk when you told Astro to visit you at Tenma's.."

"Pft. I don't think he'd ever wanna see me again anyway. I don't want to see him either. He's acting just like Astro now."

"What do you mean, he's such a sweet kid, he's just brainwashed like my mom became when she met her boyfriend…" Emily rolled her eyes.

"Well. Even if he did apologized, I don't know if I could accept it after he lied to me like he did."

"He only did it because either Astro told him to, or he doesn't wanna look like a traitor or something like that…."

"He was being stubborn. He couldn't just sit outside."

"Like Astro, eh? Seems to me like we're having a chain reaction going on here… first it's Astro, then he gives it to Brianna, then Brianna gives it to Astro again, and now he's giving it to Atom, before you know it, Atom will either give it back to Astro, or pass it on to someone else…"

"Ha. Like a virus?"

"Exactly."

"That's why you need to accept his apology if he gives you one, it's the only way we can kill this 'virus' so Atom can't pass it on…"

"Well, If he hasn't apologized by now then he's probably not going to."

Emily sighed.

"This is all Astro's fault, if it wasn't for him Atom would still be our friend, he wouldn't act like a jerk and he wouldn't be so.. sketchy…. I just wish Astro would give up trying to poison people, all it does is break and ruin the person, not make them better or feel stronger…"

"He's just trying to get us all on his side to make some kind of point. I don't who he's trying to make it to, but obviously he's using Atom and Brianna and he's trying to use us."

"That's just because he's a rebel and that's what rebels do, it's either their way or the highway..

"Well I'm not going his way or anyone's way. I'm not going to get myself involved with any of them until they change. And I'm done trying to 'fix' things. There are some things I just can't fix. Just go with the flow and see what happens. So I'm standing back for now on."

"Good luck."

"Well I don't really care what happens to them anymore. I'm having a great time doing my own thing."

"But you see, that's the point, you're doing your thing and _they_ wanna be apart of it, they wanna stir the pot, they're not gonna let you sit back and relax, they're gonna shake things up and get you involved one way or another.. people mistake me for a stupid Mexican -which i'm not (please don't mistake me for that… please…), but in actuality I'm always observing and hearing things unconsciously.. so I know a lot about them"

"Go ahead, ask me anything and i'll have a thorough response for you.."

"Hmmm. "

"What?"

"i don't know what to ask. I'm better at answering questions then asking them."

"Hmm.. how about why Astro hates the professor? Go ahead, ask me that!" Emily chuckled.

"Why does Astro hate the professor?"

"Glad you asked! Astro hates the professor because he thinks he is a hypocrite and twist what he says, like for example, he can say his favorite color is red, and you may like a shade of red and Elefun may say mean stuff about it, but then he could twist it and say that he did it because it wasn't the same _shade_ of red, and that he didn't like _that_ shade of red, and thats why he said those things to you. Astro also doesn't like the doc because he think Elefun secretly is a villain that wants to be like the old Tenma before he changed, and also because he thinks that Elefun is a terrible caregiver and talks crap about people a lot, which ties into the first reason i stated earlier, anything else?"

"Ah... Ah… You know _way_ too much…."

"Aw, thanks.. I tend to listen a lot… hehe.."

"Astro's wrong though. Elefun is not like that…."

"We all know that, but remember Astro isn't normal like us, so he thinks differently, so if you ask him to support the reasons I just stated, he will give you a thousand and one reasons why he's right…. but we all know he's wrong, but in Astro's mind, he's right because his thoughts supports my reasons thoroughly…"

"Well, like you said, they'll try to ruin my good time, right? Well I'm going to the beach today so if you think they're gonna be there…. then they must be stalking me and that's just wrong."

"Ew.. I hate the beach, trust me.. i'm like a vampire…"

"And I don't mean it like that Kait…"

"I know what you mean…."

"Oh good, I'd need more water if I had to explain it to you…"

"Blah. Whatever."

"Anything else, I have explanations for anyone… "

"Nah…."

"Phew! So what else do you wanna talk about?"

"Well I'm able to walk a lot easier now!"

"Ah, congrats senpai!"

"Thanks. At least I can go right back to school after vacation."

"Yeah, that would be a cool story to tell, you know if you have one of those teachers that makes you tell what happen during vacation or write in an essay…"

"I would rather not speak about it to anyone…." Kaitlyn sighed.

"But then what will you say, you went to an engagement party and thats it, sounds a little boring…"

"Well It's kinda hard to talk about how you almost died!... Again!"

"Ahh I see, i'm just gonna say a white lie and say I went to Disney Universe, even though I already went for my bday, i'm just gonna lie and say it was Christmas and not my bday…"

"Well none of my teachers are like that anyway." Kaitlyn chuckled nervously.

"Aww.. I'm jelly now… "

"That's high school for ya. They don't really care about that kinda stuff. That's for much younger grades."

"Dang it, all my language arts teachers i've ever had made me do that stuff.."

"Ah. Well I have to go now. I'll talk to you later if I get bored at the beach."

"Okay then, Senpai.. i'll see ya later!" Emily hung up the phone and walked over to her desk and worked on a few drawings.

A few hours later (roughly about close to a time where most people have just finished dinner and some eat dessert or work out and stuff) Kaitlyn had come by to visit for a little bit, Emily walked outside to go get the mail for her mom and her "Step-dad" she caught a glimpse of someone walking by. ((This is semi-fake cuz idk if this person really lives in my community, but they goes to my school, so I assume they live nearby… ~Emily))

"L- L-"

"Oh shoot!" The person looked at Emily and tried to run away.

"HEY, where ya going?!" Emily chased after them.

"Ah, leave me alone!"

"What? Why are you running away from me?!"

"I don't wanna talk about it just go away!" The pale, freckled faced girl with dark brown hair and black glasses looked back quickly at Emily and ran faster.

"Laura!" Emily yelled.

"Emi?" Kaitlyn looked out the door to see what was taking Emily so long.

"Where'd she go?"

"She went to go get the mail, remember?" Emily's mom said to Kaitlyn.

"Yeah. But she's not out here."

Danny sat down on a stool by the countertop.

"You do realize the mail isn't close here, right, you gotta walk the sidewalk and stuff…hey mom, uh.. i'm hungry…"

"I know. I don't see her anywhere on the street…. I'm just gonna go catch up with her…." Kaitlyn walked out of the door with a slight limp.

"Ahh, get away!" Laura sped up.

"No, not until you tell me why you keep running away from me?!"

"No! Just get away!"

Laura finally made it to the mailbox, Emily caught up to her, Laura made a right turn and ran again.

"Ugh! You know your not suppose to run around the community like this, the owner is gonna catch us and tell our parents!"

"Hm…. Where is she? I should have seen her by now." Kaitlyn said as she looked down the sidewalk.

"I don't care, just get away!"

"Stop!" Emily finally caught up behind Laura.

"Maybe she went on the other side…" Kaitlyn turned around and walked left and slowly walked to the other side of the community where Emily and Laura were arguing.

"Oh! There you are, Emi!" Kaitlyn quickened her pace

"Ah!" Laura turned around.

"Kaitlyn?" Laura sounded surprised.

"Ah. You look familiar.. You're…." Kaitlyn snapped her fingers trying to remember her name.

"Bye!" Laura ran off again.

"Hey, get back here!" Emily chased after her.

"Woah! Hey!... I hope I can still do this." Kaitlyn jumped up and began to float.

"Yes!" She flew after the two girls.

Emily chased after Laura once again.

"Why do you not care about me, what did I ever do to you… I never did anything wrong, you just keep shutting me away, why?!" Emily called to her.

"I'm not telling you, just leave me alone!"

Emily ran faster and caught up with her.

"Just tell me why?" Emily whispered.

"No!" Laura forcefully pushed Emily, causing her to fall and scrape her elbows.

"Now leave me alone!" Laura sprinted off again.

"Hey! No roughhousing!" Kaitlyn yelled out as she made it up to Laura.

Emily sighed and tears streamed down her face.

"T- that hurt!" Emily whimpered.

Kaitlyn looked back for a moment.

"Hey jerk! GET BACK HERE!" She continued to fly after Laura

"Ha, you wish!" Laura quickened her pace and suddenly hid herself away.

"Dang it! Lost her.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT NEXT TIME!"

Kaitlyn flew back over to Emily.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could fly faster but my energy still needs to revamp itself."

Emily was lying on the ground sobbing.

"Hey now. It's ok." Kaitlyn kneeled next to her.

"That was the meanest thing anyone's ever done to me… What did I even do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything. She's just a bully."

Emily slowly got up.

"I- I need to go get the mail…" Emily sniffed, walking slowly on the sidewalk, eventually making it to an area with a tent-like roof and a bunch of giant cabinets with little boxes inside that could be opened with a key.

Emily inserted the key into the correct box, turned it, took out the mail and close the door to the box and pulled out the key.

Kaitlyn stood a few feet away, watching her.

"I- I got it!" Emily smiled as more tears streamed down her face. ((yeah.. i'm like such a cry baby, once I start, I never end… ~Emily))

"You need a hug?" Kaitlyn looked at her.

"M…..m-a-bye?" Emily whispered.

Kaitlyn walked closer to Emily and the two embraced for a warm hug.

"Lets go i-inside…" Emily said, still clinging onto the mail in her hand.

The two girls slowly walked inside of Emily's townhouse.

Emily's mom looked at Emily.

"Aww poor baby… what happened, hmm?" Emily's mom slowly made her way from the kitchen to Emily.

Emily put the mail on the counter and sat down on the couch, wiping the tears off her face.

"Ah, what happen Emily, your elbows are all scraped, come here, let me find something for that.." Emily's mom directed Emily over to a corner in the kitchen, where the medicine cabinet was.

"What happened?" Emily's mom looked at Kaitlyn.

"Laura pushed her."

"Who?"

"This jerk that's being really mean to her."

"Who?! Emily…"

"That's just mean…"

"I don't know what I did, I- I just… aske-d her something and then she pushed me…"

"Aww… don't worry my Emi, mommy will take care of that…"

Emily smiled.

There was a knock at the door, Danny went to go get it.

"Is Ivan there?" A man with a spanish accent asked.

"Oh no, that's the owner, we're screwed…" Emily whispered.

"The who?" Kaitlyn asked.

"The owner, he's like the head of this community, makes all the rules and stuff…"

"Hmmm… well if things get bad, I'll try smooth talking him." Kaitlyn whispered.

"Oh, thats impossible, first of all, he speaks Spanish, second, he doesn't know you, third…. he's not really here to argue, he's just here to report and tell what we did, then he leaves and goes back home…"

"Well…. ah…. Let's say we saw Laura steal something and that's why we ran after her."

"Do I get Ivan?" Danny asked.

"Oh no, i'll go talk to him…" Emily's mom made her way to the door.

"You know ma'am, children are not allowed to run around the streets.." The man said in Spanish.

"Yes yes I know.. they just forgot.. sorry.." Emily's mom replied back in the same language.

"Ahh, well.. make sure they know not to do it again, thank you…" The man walked away.

"You heard him, right?"

Emily nodded.

"Good, now lets fix those elbows.."

"You think flying is on the rules? Cuz next time we see her, I can catch her by flying." Kaitlyn whispered to Emily.

"I don't know…" Emily shrugged.

"Maybe I could shock her."

"Kait, don't get yourself involved, she's just a jerk, end of story.. you shouldn't add fuel to the fire, besides, she's just a stupid 7th grader with the iq of 0, that's why she takes 'special' algebra classes, cuz they know shes advanced, but too stupid to be in high school classes like I was…"

Kaitlyn stuck her tongue out.

"I hate jerks. Especially ones that say they're your friend one minute and then not the next. I had to deal with those for half my life…."

"Pfft, I feel ya sister.."

They casually fist pumped. (( B) yeah bro ~kate))

Emily chuckled.

"Here, let me put this-"

"Ah!"

"Well i'm sorry sweetie, it's gonna sting, but it'll take away the germs.. Danny, go get me the bandages!"

"The pain could be worse. Trust me. I know" Kaitlyn said.

"There, all better!"

Emily smiled again at her mom.

"Why don't we go upstairs, at least no freckle-faced jerk is gonna push me there…" Emily said to Kaitlyn.

"I could get a marker and put freckles on my face. Not too hard to be a jerk too." Kaitlyn teased.

Emily stuck her tongue out at Kaitlyn.

She laughed as she limped up the stairs.

A few nights later they all went to a New Years party at Emily's grandmother's house..

Stuff happened and then new years occurred.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!" Emily yelled.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Her aunt yelled at the same time.

Suddenly a notification went off on Emily's phone.

_Happy New Year's Emily, See you Spring Break!_

But who was it from?

((END OF CHAPTER TWO!))


	3. Spring Break

Chapter Three: Spring Break

Astro was walking across the street in the underground city, going about his usual walk he took by himself every morning while conscience either fed him information, taught him a few things, kept quiet, or just casually talked to Astro.

This was one of Astro's "Silent" walks.

He liked these the best…

Astro kept walking and bumped into someone wearing a white lab coat.

"OH! sorry sir!" Astro exclaimed.

"Oh no, i'm sorry.. i've been in such a rush, oh…. I'm Dr. Kenny, by the way.." The person who said was "Dr. Kenny" shook Astro's hand.

"_The _Dr. Kenny, you're a legend to me!" Astro beamed.

"Hehe.. oh it's nothing kid, hey.. if you ever want a little tweaking or repairs, here's my card, I won't charge you since I've known you since you were Tobio.."

"You, _have_?"

"Well, maybe not literally, but when your father took head position, he was like a celeb and the press loved him, and they loved you too…"

"Well, what do you mean by _tweaking_?"

"Oh, I do all kinds of repairs, yes sir-ee, Nothing is impossible for Dr. Kenny, it's funny how someone stupider than me went and achieved more than someone smarter than me.."

"I assume you don't work for the ministry.."

"Nope, I work solo, i'm self employed.."

"Hmm.. maybe I will give you a call, I just need time to think about it…"

"Anything you want, it's yours kiddo.. Don't even need to ask, just tell and i'll do my magic…"

"Wow, cool!" Astro smiled.

"Well, I better get going, see ya around sprout!" Dr. Kenny ran off again.

Astro examined the card given to him closely and observed all the details on it.

"Maybe he can fix me, stop me from being crazy."

_Haha, what do you mean by that?_

"You know… I'm just not myself.. i wonder if he knows why…"

_Eh… if he does, he does, if he doesn't… he just doesn't…_

"You're just saying that because you like controlling me.."

_I-i It's not that! I just…_

"What?"

_Ahh.. you'll never understand…_

"Pfft.. whatever…" Astro continued on..

"I'm back!" Astro walked into the small apartment, Atom was sitting on the floor watching TV in the living room.

"Ooh, whatcha watching?" Astro asked, he walked over and sat next to Atom.

"Just something random..." Atom shrugged, he sounded a little down.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing... I just, I should've really apologized to Kaitlyn for being a jerk the day she called you over, but I just don't know how..."

"Well... How do you normally apologize to people?"

"I just say I'm sorry, but I need to be more genuine... If I just say 'sorry' it won't be enough and it'll just sound like I could care less, when I don't!"

"Hmmm... Wish I could help you, but apologizing isn't really my thing, you can try and ask Brianna.."

Atom quietly nodded his head and got up to go see Brianna.

"Say..." Astro looked at the TV.

"I think I have an idea for tonight!"

Astro grabbed his phone from his butt pocket and turned it on.

_FREE KARAOKE TONIGHT_

_WINNER WILL RECEIVE PRIZE, ALL YOU GOTTA DO IS SHOW UP AND GET THE MOST APPLAUSE!_

_~Astro _

"Da hell, do you see this Kaitlyn, Astro is trying to do some stupid karaoke thing? I wonder if people are actually gonna go?" Emily said as she showed the text message to Kaitlyn.

"Do you wanna go?" Emily asked.

.

L"Ah… I dunno. I'm not sure how well I can sing. I never really sung in front of people like that before."

"Me neither, but I wonder what the prize is…"

"How would I know?" Kaitlyn shrugged.

"Maybe it's something stupid, because Astro doesn't look rich or someone who would invest in a good prize…"

"You sure we should even go? Might be another trick."

"Pfft… naw, this? This looks like something he copied and pasted and sent to everyone on his contacts and all like 35,000 something followers on Picstagram.. dang, I envy his internet popularity!" Emily folded her arms.

"Well, If we're going, then we should practice. Show 'em what we got!"

"What do you mean, you wanna practice before hand?"

"Exactly!"

"How are we gonna do that, I have nothing here to practice with…"

"We just gotta sing a lot until we're sure we sound perfect."

"Haha.. until we're _sure_ we sound perfect!" Emily chuckled.

"Well, its not like we know any professional voice coaches that will train us for free."

"But think Kaitlyn, if we sound good and everyone sounds like trash, they may think something's up and we're cheating or something…"

"Not _everyone_ is gonna sound like trash, Emi. And if worse comes to worse, we'll do a redo without mics and without music. Just singing."

"How do you know… what if Astro invites.. I dunno.. Ariana Grande or something? or like some i dunno famous person, they might notice us!"

"Oh! I HOPE THEY DO!"

"You mean _he_ right?"

"And what if he invites you-know-who? Then what?"

Another notification went off on Emily's phone.

PICSTAGRAM:

THEBANDFANASTRO Posted:

_FREE KARAOKE TONIGHT._

_WINNER WILL RECEIVE PRIZE, ALL….._

PICSTAGRAM:

5 PEOPLE COMMENTED ON: FREE KARAOKE….

"Dang, that was fast!" Emily sounded astonished.

PICSTAGRAM:

50 PEOPLE COMMENTED ON: FREE KARAOKE….

"Gosh dang it, I hate when Astro post stuff because it clogs my phone up with notifications of so many people commenting and liking it, like geez, got anything else better to do?!"

"Pfft.. and did you know he does vloging too…." Emily rolled her eyes.

"I swear… he makes my blood boil, not only is his internet famous, but he has more band merch than I do!"

Emily sighed.

"Whatever, lets just get this over with…"

Later on that day, Brianna was setting up the living room, Astro crept out of his room with a root beer bottle in his hand.

"Oh gawd, how many have you had."

Astro burped.

"One." Astro giggled.

"Pfft, i'm not gonna help you put your pants back on if that psycho brain of yours makes you take it off in front of everyone…"

"Oh come on, so root beer makes me a little odd, big deal…" Astro flopped into the couch.

"i'm so haaaaaaaaaappppppppppyyyyy!" Astro yelled, raising his root beer bottle in the air.

"Dear lord.." Brianna mumbled.

The doorbell rang.

"Oooooh get that sugar, I think I need another sip!"

Brianna rolled her eyes and went to get the door.

"Hey Brianna, are we late?" Emily asked.

"Not at all, but stay clear of Astro, he's drinking root beer and it makes him a little _drunk_…"

"Wha? Naw, i'm not drunk, can I have another bottle?"

"You sure that's _root _beer?" Kaitlyn whispered to Emily

"Yeah, if I drink beer i'll die cuz it has alcohol, but root beer has something that's _like _alcohol, and it makes me uh… whatever Brianna said, but it only works on robots..don't ask why…" ((Because Astro is that special… ~Emily))

Atom crept out of Astro's room wearing his now "typical" nerd outfit.

"Atom!" Emily smiled as she greeted Atom.

"Ahhh… hi Atom.. you uh…"

Astro burped.

"Doing o-k?"

Atom nodded his head.

"Oooh, can I get another one, I need one before the other guest show up…." Astro looked at the girls and Brianna.

Kaitlyn caught a glimpse of Atom but she looked away.

Brianna handed Astro another root beer.

"Gee thanks Cookies!" Astro giggled.

"So Atom, you heard about the deal right?" Astro asked

"What deal?"

"You know the deal, you get to pick the songs people sing?"

"Oooh yeah.. but I don't know too many songs…" Atom shrugged.

"Oh don't worry, i'll help you, and i'm sure Becky knows a few songs, you invited Becky, right Brianna?"

"She's my bestie why the hell would I _not_ invite her?" Brianna looked at Astro.

"I dunno, maybe you got lazy or wasted your time watching anime like I did…"

"Oh you're so stupid.." Brianna walked up to Astro and gave him a short peck on the lips.

"Wanna sip?" Astro held his bottle out to Brianna.

"Don't mind if I do" Brianna took the bottle from him and took a sip from it.

Another knock came from the door.

"I'll get it!" Atom happily walked to the door.

Beck and Ken stood in front of it.

"Hi guys, thanks for coming, we're almost done setting up so you can sit in a chair or try to talk to someone…" Atom greeted as he let the two in.

"Oh." Atom turned around and looked at the girls.

_I forgot Emily said hi to me._

"Hello to you too!" Atom said to Emily.

"Hmm" Emily turned around.

"You said hi, remember?"

"Oh yeah, thanks…"

"Don't mention it.." Atom smiled as he closed the door.

Atom walked closer next to Kaitlyn.

"Oh, and I forgot to say hi to you too, sorry.." Atom laughed nervously as he tried to put a hand on Kaitlyn's shoulder.

Atom turned around and faced Kaitlyn, he took a deep breath.

"Kaitlyn, i'm sorry.. i'm sorry for lying to you and being a jerk in front of your face.. your a great person, the most nicest person i've ever known, you're always there to pick people up when they fall, even if it cost you everything, you're funny and you never get bored of the people you surround yourself with, and I shouldn't be taking advantage of you the way I did, because you're better than that. and even if you don't have the heart to forgive me… I still believe your a great person, and I care about you more than anyone else, because you deserve every second chance there is in life because you do so much for the people that surround you… and I'm just being a dumb, stupid, jerky, bully about it, and I know I shouldn't be.. but I was...and i'm sorry.." Atom spoke with a soft voice, looking into Kaitlyn's eyes and sniffing. ((Awww.. that was the cutest apology i've ever heard…. ~Emily))

"How do I know you're not lying?" Kaitlyn replied, folding her arms.

"Because I really mean it Kaitlyn, i've been trying to apologize but i've been so shy and I can't seem to find the right words to say, because just saying 'i'm sorry' isn't gonna cut it, because you deserve more than just that…"

"I know you meant it." Kaitlyn smiled.

Atom smiled back. and rubbed his eye.

"Well Atom. we better get started before it gets crowded, pick the song."

"Oh! I got it!" Atom walked over the machine in the living room.

_**Song: Paramore- Misery Buisness**_

_**Duet: Emily and Kaitlyn**_

"OH MY GLOB THIS IS MY FAVORITE SONG, WE GOTTA GO UP KAITLYN!"

"Woah. ok!" Kaitlyn said as Emily dragged her up to the machine.

"WHOO!" Emily yelled excitedly.

'You ready?" Atom asked.

"Yeah." Kaitlyn said.

Atom pressed a few buttons on the machine, Brianna handed Kaitlyn and Emily their microphones and the song began.

"Wait for it….. wait for it…. wait…"

There was a small pause in the song.

"Hit that, hit that snare!" the both girls sang.

"I'm in the business of misery…" Emily began.

"Let's take it from the top!" Kaitlyn sang.

"She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock."

"It's a matter of time before we all run out."

"When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth."

"I waited eight long months, she finally set him free."

"I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me."

"Two weeks we caught on fire."

"She's got it out for me…"

"But I wear the biggest smile." They sang in unison.

"Woah, I never meant to brag.."

"But I got him where I want him now."

"Woah, it was never my intention to brag.."

"To steal it all away from you now."

"But god does it feel so good.."

"'Cause I got him where I want him now"

"And if you could then you know you would…"

"'Cause god it just feels so…."

"It just feels so good.."

"I watched his wildest dreams come true…"

"Not one of them involving you.."

"Just watch my wildest dreams come true…"

"Not one of them, involving…"

"Woah, it was never my intention to brag.."

"To steal it all away from you now."

"But god does it feel so good.."

"'Cause I got him where I want him now"

"And if you could then you know you would…"

"'Cause god it just feels _soooo_…."

"It just feels so good.."

The song ended.

Astro got up and stood next to the girls.

"Well you know the rules, the person or duet with the most applause wins… all in favor of Emily and Kaitlyn applause at this time…" Astro said to the small audience.

The small audience erupted in noise.

"Yeah!"

"Woo!"

Kaitlyn looked over at Emily with a big smile.

Emily smiled back.

"Next is… Becky!" Astro said.

"Pfft, I'm gonna knock everyone out of the park.." Becky got up and walked over to the machine.

_**Song: Sam Smith- Stay With Me**_

_**Singer: Becky.**_

"You ready?" Atom asked.

"Hell yeah, let's do this mofos!" Becky exclaimed.

Brianna handed Becky a mic and Atom played the song.

"OH MY GOD, I love this song!"

Becky cleared her throat.

"Guess it;s true i'm not good at a one night stand…" Becky's voice sounded soft and angelic.

"But I still need love cause i'm just a man.."

"These nights never seem to go to plan."

"I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?"

"Dang, she's _really _good…" Emily whispered to Kaitlyn.

"A little too good." Kaitlyn said back.

"Oh won't you stay with me, cause you're all I need…"

"This ain't love, it's clear to seee.."

"But darling, stay with meee.."

"Oh won't you stay with me, cause you're all I need…"

"This ain't love, it's clear to seee.."

"But darling, stay with meee.."

The song ended.

Everyone went crazy again.

"Thank you, thank you very much, I love performing and doing music, thanks for listening!" Becky walked back to the couch holding her hand up it the air that was doing a peace sign.

Astro got up.

"Brianna?"

Brianna got up and stood next to Astro.

_**Song: Taylor Swift- Shake It Off**_

_**Duet: Astro and Brianna**_

"Ready?" Atom asked.

"Duh?!" Astro laughed.

Becky gave her mic to Brianna and Emily gave her mic to Astro.

"I stay out too late.." Brianna began.

"Got nothing in my brain.." Astro continued, trying not to giggle.

"That's what people say.."

"Mmm-mmm"

"That's what people say.."

"Mmm-mmm"

"I go on too many dates.."

"But I can't make 'em stay.

"At least that's what people say."

"Mmm-mmm"

"At least that's what people say."

"Mmm-mmm"

"But I keep cruising.."

"Can't stop, won't stop moving.."

"It's like I got this music.."

"In my mind saying"

"It's gonna be alright."

"'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play"

"And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate"

"Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake"

"I shake it off, I shake it off"

"Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break"

"And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake"

"Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake"

"I shake it off, I shake it off"

The song ended.

The small audience went wild again, but not as much as before…

More guest showed up.

"Ahh, more people, this is gonna be a while.." Astro whispered.

"Why did I have to post about it on Picstagram?!" Astroo whispered again in an angry tone.

A few hours and almost everyone went up and it was getting pretty late.

People were getting antsy waiting for an amazing final performance.

"Ok. So the results so far are….." Atom said looking down at a paper.

"Wait a second.. I need a drink.." Atom took a sip of his juice carton.

"What?" Atom looked down at his paper.

"T-this can't be, we can't have _two_ winners, right, Astro?"

Astro looked at Atom.

"Yeah, looks like we have a tie, who is it Atom?"

"Kaitlyn and Emily, and Becky.."

"WOOOO! Thank you everyone!" Becky yelled in excitement.

"Wait!" Kaitlyn stood up.

"We have to have a tie breaker!"

"Exactly, so we'll do rock paper scissors, who ever loses goes first again.."

"And this time, _i'm _gonna chose the winner, let's go!" Astro rushed the three girls.

Kaitlyn and Becky held their hands out.

"Rock. Paper. Sissors. SHOOT!"

Kaitlyn held out a flat hand.

Becky's hand was made into a fist.

"Paper beats rock." Kaitlyn smirked as she put her hand overs Becky's.

"And there you have it folks, Becky will now have to go again to break the tie and see who the true winner _really _is!" Astro said, sounding like a news reporter.

"Ahh.. no biggie.." Becky had a little sass in her voice.

"Ooohhhh.." the crowd made a noise.

Becky walked up to the machine again.

_**Song: Sara Bareilles- King of Anything. **_

_**Singer: Becky [REDO]**_

"Oh oh oh oh."

"Oh oh oh oh."

"Oh oh oh oh."

"Oh oh oh oh."

"Keep drinkin' coffee.."

"Stare me down the table…"

"While I look outside."

"So many things i'd say if only I was able.

"But I just keep quiet and count the cars as they pass by.."

"You've got opinions man.."

"We're all entitled to 'em"

"But I never asked."

"So let me thank you for your time and try not to waste anymore of mine"

"Get out of here fast."

"I hate to break it to you, babe…"

"But i'm not drowning."

"There's no one here to save"

"Who cares if you disagree?"

"You are not me"

"Who made you king of anything?"

"So you dare tell me who to be"

"Who died and made you king of anything?"

The song ended.

The whole room went nuts.

"Dang, no wonder your best friends with her…" Astro folded his arms happily and looked at Brianna.

_**Song: - Rixton - Me and My Broken Heart **_

_**Duet: Emily and Kaitlyn [REDO]**_

Emily and Kaitlyn took their microphones and stood in their positions.

The room was silent.

A single key echoed through the room.

"All I need is a little love in my life." Kaitlyn sung beautifully and clearly, somewhat like Becky, or maybe a little better...

"All I need is a little love in the dark.." Emily sang just as well.

"A little but I hoping it might kickstart…."

"Me and my broken heart"

"I need a little lovin' tonight"

"Hold me so I'm not falling apaaarrrtt."

"A little but I hoping it might kickstart…."

"Me and my broken heart"

The song soon ended.

Kaitlyn and Emily stood for what seemed like hours in the silent room.

Everyone stared at them with their jaws down to the floor.

"Well.. as you know, like I said earlier… I am choosing the winner with help from my twin Atom… so give us just a moment while we quickly discuss who the winner is…" Astro hid in a corner with Atom as the two whispered amongst themselves who the winner was.

"Ahem!" Astro cleared his throat.

"We have reached a decision." Atom continued.

"And the winner is…" Astro began.

Everyone stood there with lots of anticipation.

Kaitlyn and Emily stood with their fingers crossed.

"BECKY!" Astro and Atom said in unison.

"Those were some pretty tough songs, so we let Becky win since she did such a great job!" Atom exclaimed.

"You're kidding?!" Becky walked up to the twins.

"WHAT?!" Kaitlyn burst out.

"No, we're not kidding.. I purposely gave people songs using my predictions on how well they would do, so I gave you hard songs to test you, and you did great!" Atom smiled at Becky.

"THAT BITCH! I'M GONNA RIP OUT YOUR VOCAL CHORDS AND WRAP THEM AROUND YOUR HEAD!" Kaitlyn tried to run at Becky but Emily held her back.

Everyone gasped and looked at Kaitlyn.

"What did you just say to me, I may look like i'm stupid and I dye my hair cuz i'm emo and I have no life.. but that is _no_ way to talk to me like that sister, this is just a stupid game to have fun, not to pick on the winner.." Becky folded her arms.

Kaitlyn's face went blank.

"Ah… s-sorry… I just get really competitive sometimes…."

"It's okay, I get that way sometimes too, no feelings were hurt…" Becky smiled at Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn smiled back.

"Well, bring out the prize, Brianna!" Astro called to his girlfriend.

Brianna came out with a basket filled with all kinds of CD's inside.

"You Becky, have recieved my only collection of CD's, all with my name on it!" Astro said to Becky.

"Oh pft. Nobody uses those anymore." Kaitlyn whispered.

"I heard that, did I mention these are _vintage_, so they're worth a WHOLE lotta money, not to mention I signed each one.."

"Pft. I have no need for money like that."

"Annnndddd, Atom?" Astro looked at Atom.

"We've been going through some stuff and Brianna thought this would be a perfect gift!"

Atom came out with a nice, beautiful, elegant dress..

"I'm sure you and Brianna have the same dress size, right?"

"I think so?" Becky gazed around the room.

"AAAnnddd that's a wrap folks, you can stay for the party or get your ass outta here, whatever works for you, but i'm just gonna get some root beer and get craaazzzzyyyy!"

"Hmph. Let's go Emi. This thing was such a bore." Kaitlyn walked towards the door, handing her microphone to Atom.

"Wait for me!" Emily chased after Kaitlyn.

"She _TOTALLY_ cheated." She said as she started walking down the stairs.

"No she didn't, you don't know who she is?"

"She's Brianna's friend, right?"

"I know, but there's more, her father was like Brianna's mom and divorced Becky's mom when she was little, so Becky had trouble and eventually almost killed herself, but then one day during music class, she found out she had a talent for playing the guitar, so she practiced and practiced and then later on, she starting singing and she did small gigs and even did stuff like be apart of the school show choir and all that jazz, so she does singing for a living.."

Kaitlyn sighed and stopped walking.

""Come on Kaitlyn, It was just for fun, Astro and Atom didn't mean to hurt your feelings…"

"But _EVERYONE_ is better than me at something. I don't have any talent to call my own."

"No, i'm not better than you…"

"You're better at being nice, And understanding people."

"No i'm not.. i use too much sarcasm.."

"And what about Atom? What about Brianna, what about Reno… Kaitlyn, don't think that just because someone is better than you, that you can't achieve more, because you _can_.. I believe in you… If you just try, my golly.. you can do amazing things... "

"The only thing I'm best at is almost dying. And that's not what I want to be my talent…."

"Well then don't just stand there, _do something_! If you sit around and not do anything, your talent will never change!"

"Hey guys, wait up!" A voice that sounded like Atom got closer to the girls.

"What?" Emily and Kaitlyn turned around.

"Me… Me and Astro wanted to give you this since you got second place, we're really sorry if we made you feel bad, but as a token of our thanks, we're giving you this.." Atom handed Emily a token.

"What's this?" Emily asked.

"Oh it's just a token, it kinda has some sentimental value to me… but I want you guys to have it…" Atom smiled.

"Gee… thanks.." Emily looked down at the token.

"Well I gotta go back to the party, i'll see you guys whenever!" Atom waved goodbye and went back home.

A few hours had passed and the party had soon died out, everyone left and went back home, Astro, Atom and Brianna cleaned up the mess, Becky came out of Brianna's room wearing the dress..

"Ah! It fits!" Brianna exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I feel really bad for that blonde girl, she seemed so crushed when she found out I won…" Becky replied.

"But It was fair and square, you won because you did fantastic in a category that was harder than the one I gave them…" Atom said to Becky.

"I guess that makes sense, i'm gonna go put my clothes back on, and thanks for the party, Astro!'

"No problem!" Astro smiled,

"Night, Atom!' Astro said to Atom from the hallway.

"Night Astro!" Atom replied.

It was late at night and everyone was heading off to bed, Astro walked into the living room and lied down on the couch to go to sleep.

Astro drifted off into a dream, everything was hazy but then got clearer.

The whole area was pitch black and empty, Astro was lying flat on the ground.

Astro opened and eye and slowly got up from the ground.

He gazed around and noticed the dark surroundings he was in.

"Where am I?" Astro whispered.

Astro sighed and walked in a straight line across the black area.

Things began to get hazy again, and Astro's mind was racing.

The more he walked, the more it hurt.

It came to a point where Astro could walk no longer, the pain was increasing, memories were forming in his head and the black room faded and turned into a memory of Astro's.

The only thing that scared him…

Was that memory.

Astro couldn't get up, it was like everytime he moved, he would feel so much pain, he couldn't get up.

"Ahhh, conscience, what are you doing?!" Astro yelled.

_i'm not doing anything…_

"Then.. what's going on?!"

The memory faded and the area went black again, Astro could finally get up,

but when he did.

he collapsed,

his heart ached and pain surged through him, he felt like throwing up and running, but he couldn't anymore because he had collapsed.

Tears poured out of his eyes and he began to think of things in life he missed, which only made him cry more.

Astro's breathing went faster and faster until he was trying to get as much air as he could.

He was having a panic attack.

Astro finally gave up and eventually the area turned white.

He screamed in pain.

Astro got up and ran as fast as he could until he ran into something and fell down.

"I- i'm sorry!" Astro said as tears streamed down his face..

Astro finally awakened suddenly, he was on the ground and his face was wet, he kept sniffing over and over again.

Atom crept out of Astro's room.

"A- Astro, you okay?" Atom whispered.

"No…" Astro hugged his knees and put his head down.

Atom walked over to Astro and lifted his head up, tears were streaming down Astro's red face, and you could see the pain in his eyes.

Atom sighed and wiped the tears off of Astro's face with his thumb.

"I- It was painful.." Astro whispered.

"Come.." Atom beckoned Astro to come closer, Astro did as told.

The two embraced into a warm hug, Astro sighed as more tears poured out.

"Don't cry Astro, because then you're gonna make _me _cry…" Atom's lips began to quiver.

"Besides, everything is gonna be alright, okay.. you're gonna be just fine" Atom smiled.

_Go ahead_

_Do it. _

Astro adjusted his position and lowered his head so his ear could land on Atom's chest.

_Ahh, just what I needed after a long day of work.. _

"Uh.. Astro.. w-what are you doing?" Atom asked.

"I dunno.." Astro shrugged.

"Well.. I need to go to bed, are you okay by yourself?"

"Maybe, you could stay a few minutes?"

'Fine… get back on the couch.." Atom pried Astro off and got up from the ground.

_Dang it. _

Atom helped Astro up off the ground and got him to lie back down gently on the couch.

"I'll just sit here and wait till you go to sleep…" Atom sat by the edge of the couch and rested his head when he leaned back,

"Goodnight, Atom." Astro whispered to Atom with a smile.

"Night Astro!" Atom looked at Astro and smiled brightly as he whispered with excitement.

Astro turned over to his side and closed his eyes, drifting off the sleep again.

"Oh maybe I could stay…"

Atom yawned.

"A… little longer…." Atom sighed and turned his view to Astro.

A few minutes had passed and Atom was left staring at the ceiling while Astro was sound asleep.

"Oh the things I do for that crazy twin of mine…" Atom thought.

"But I do care about him, I care about everyone.. no matter who they are, so in some way… he deserves my help…" Atom glanced at Astro as he gave in more thought.

Atom carefully stepped off the couch and walked over to where Astro's head was, he sat down on the ground and put his head down.

The next morning, Atom woke up in his bed, the sun was peaking through the window that was covered by blinds.

"Ah! What happened to Astro?" Atom exclaimed as he got out of bed.

"Astro?" Atom called from the hallway.

"Oh, there you are, little sleepy head.." Astro chuckled.

Are you ok?" Atom asked.

"Yeah, I had to use the bathroom and put you back in your room…"

"Oh!" Atom chuckled.

"Well.. i'm off on my walk again, i'll see you later.." Astro said to Atom as he walked out the door.

"See you soon!" Atom waved goodbye to him.

Astro made his way downstairs to the entrance of the building, he stopped for a moment and looked around.

He sighed.

"Conscience, do you ever feel…._lonely_?"

_Hmm… can't say I __**have**__ but I know what it is… _

_Why would it matter anyways?_

"I… I don't know... "

_Astro… don't say you're lonely.. you have people that care… besides, rebels can't let their emotions get in the way of their work.._

Astro took out the small paper out of his pocket.

"Wonder if he works today.." Astro said, clenching the paper tightly in his hand.

Astro started walking and tried to locate the address on the paper, the memory of when he first met Dr. Kenny kept buzzing in his head, speaking things Astro will never forget..

"Ahh, i'm here…" Astro said when he got to the door.

Astro slowly knocked on the door.

"Come on in!" A voice yelled at Astro through the door.

Astro turned the knob on the door and casually walked into the room slowly, looking around and taking in a new scenery.

"Ahh Astro, great to see ya, I see you've taken my offer!" Dr. Kenny walked up to Astro and greeted him.

Astro nodded.

"Oh I see… you must be really down in your dumps… well don't worry.. I have a plan- here, take that pen and paper over there.." Dr. Kenny directed Astro to a table where there was a pen and sheets of paper scattered all over it.

Astro did as told and walked back to Dr. Kenny with a paper and pen in his hand.

"Okay, now just scribble, or write-whichever you chose- whatever it is you want, and take your time.. i'll be getting a bottle of water if you need me.." Kenny gave Astro a pat on the back and walked away.

Astro looked blankly at the paper.

What _did_ he want?

Not to feel lonely?

To finally be able to make up his mind?

Finally, an idea came into Astro's mind, he wrote it down on the paper.

Dr. Kenny came back.

"Got anything?" He asked.

Astro handed the paper to him.

"Ahhh.. nice choice, this will be easy.. come, we better get started."

Astro and Dr. Kenny walked out of the small room into a hallway with doors that led to different rooms, Astro and Kenny went through one of the doors which led them to a giant laboratory

"Take a seat." Kenny said to Astro as he turned around to face a desk and pick up a folder.

Astro walked over to what was quite similar to a hospital bed, he sat down on it, doing as told.

Dr. Kenny put the folder down and walked up to Astro.

"The paper?"

Astro handed the paper to Dr. Kenny, he walked over to a desk and placed it on top of a keyboard- like device.

"Lie down." Kenny put on his safety gear and helped Astro slowly lean back and lie down.

"Now give me just a sec, where did I put the- Ah-ha! Got it!"

Kenny grabbed a syringe and looked for a medicine, after finding it, he loaded the syringe with it and walked up to where Astro's left (or in this case, our right) arm was.

He pinched Astro's arm and injected the medicine in through the syringe.

Astro gasped and winced in pain.

"What was that for?!" Astro began to sound defensive.

"It's to put you to sleep, it should start working in a couple of minutes…" Dr. Kenny replied.

"But… why do i need to… sleep?" Astro asked, yawning.

"Easier." Kenny shrugged.

Astro's eyes soon got heavy and he fell asleep.

Dr. Kenny prepared a machine with wires that connected to Astro, suddenly on a screen you could see Astro's electronic brain.

Kenny sat down in a chair that he wheeled closer to the desk, he looked closely at the monitor.

"Ahh.. Tenma must've been really smart when he made this system.. no biggie, just gotta, type this in, use this shortcut.. and BAM! I'm in!" Kenny exclaimed, throwing his arms and hands up high in the air.

"Now. what was it he wanted…" Kenny grabbed the paper and looked at what Astro wrote.

"Ah.. this is easy.. i'll be done in a jiffy!" A devious smile appeared on his face as he typed away, changing codes and program inputs from Astro's brain.

An hour later, Astro woke up.

"Ah.. I'm finished!" Dr. Kenny smiled.

"Oh!" Astro smiled.

"Here, like what you see?" Kenny handed Astro a mirror.

Astro's eyes had become a lighter shade of brown.

"I thought It would look great on you, not to mention everything I promised too, just think of that as… an added bonus!"

The more Astro looked at himself, the more red his cheeks became.

"Well?"

Astro looked up at Dr. Kenny and smiled.

"Well, it was nice having you here, remember you can stop by anytime, my door's always open!" Kenny said to Astro as he left to go back home.

"Awww, come on Astro!"

Atom and Astro were in the livingroom, Atom was trying to convince Astro to go with him to visit Elefun and the girls and drop him off at Stephen's.

"Oh fine, but this is the _last_ time i'm visiting that crazy creep!" Astro said, folding his arms.

Atom knocked on the door of the professor's house, Kaitlyn opened the door.

"Hi Kaitlyn, I see you got my text!" Atom said with excitement, greeting Kaitlyn.

"Yeah, we came over here as soon as you told us to!" Emily said from the living room.

Astro and Atom walked into the house, Kaitlyn looked curiously at Astro.

"He seems, different?" Kaitlyn thought.

"Where's the professor?" Atom asked.

"He left a few minutes ago to go to the store.." Emily replied.

"Uh.. hey Emi, c- can I talk to you for a second.. I need,, uh… help deciding something" Kaitlyn said to Emily.

"Umm.. okay.." Emily got up and walked over to Kaitlyn.

"Look at Astro for a moment." Kaitlyn whispered to Emily.

"Uh huh.. i'm lookin' at em'" Emily whispered back.

"Notice anything, _different_?"

"Well, now I do… something isn't right.. got any ideas?"

"We can try and ask Tenma on our way to the mall?"

"Wait, we gotta go to the mall again?"

"Yeah.. I need a few things, and we need something to wear for the Bridal Shower…"

"Oh yeah, right, but can't we just wear the same dress?"

"I know that, but-We're just going okay, don't give me a headache!"

Kaitlyn and Emily walked over to the couch and sat down.

"So… uh… how are things with you guys?" Kaitlyn asked casually as she swung her legs back and forth.

"Fine, same old same old.." Atom shrugged.

"Hmm. So what brings you here?"

"I dunno.. I had a reason earlier.. but I think I forgot.." Atom said as he looked at Astro.

"Oh! right.. uh…" Astro blushed and looked at Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn noticed the lighter shade of Astro's eye color instantly.

"So. Anything new, Astro?" She asked.

"Nope, nothing new… nothing new…" Astro smiled as he nodded his head and put his hands in his jean pockets.

"You sure? You seem kinda different."

"Me? Different? Pffft.. you must be crazy, I can still kick people's ass.." Astro took his hands out of his pockets and folded his arms.

"I never said you couldn't" Kaitlyn chuckled.

"Why thank you Blondie.." Astro chuckled back.

"Ah.. I'll be back!" Astro walked upstairs and headed for the bathroom, he accidentally left the little paper Dr. Kenny gave him, it was on the floor.

"Hmmm. And what is this?" Kaitlyn got up and picked the paper up from the floor.

"I dunno, what is it?" Atom shrugged and walked up to Kaitlyn and looked over her shoulder to see what it was.

She looked in confusion at the paper.

"What does it say?" Emily asked.

"Dr. G. Kenny. Robotic engineer."

"Oh.. isn't he that guy the ministry fired because they thought he was crazy and his inventions were dangerous?"

"Yeah, but what would Astro want with a guy like him?" Atom asked.

"Maybe that's why Astro looked different.." Emily shrugged.

Astro came back downstairs.

"We better get going Atom, if you wanna get there on time.." Astro said to Atom.

"Get on time to where?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Oh, i'm going to go visit Stephen, but i'll be back in a few hours.." Atom walked towards Astro.

"I'll be back soon!" Atom waved goodbye to the girls and left the house with Astro.

"Okay, there _definitely _is something up with Astro, and this Kenny dude seems very sketchy, we should totally ask Tenma about it, he's the only one besides Elefun who knows a lot about people, especially if they worked, or still work, at the ministry.." Emily said to Kaitlyn.

"Hmmm.. maybe we should wait-

"RACE YA TO THE CAR!" Emily yelled as she ran out the door.

Kaitlyn sighed and stood up from the couch, then slowly walking to the door.

"Ah. I just can't pinpoint what's different with Astro!" Kaitlyn said as she drove.

"Me neither, maybe it's an internal change.. you know, a change we can't see with our senses?" Emily replied.

"Remind me where we're going again?" Emily asked, pulling out her phone and typing in her password.

"Tenma's, silly!"

"Ooohh okay" Emily smiled.

"And now, we're heading to Tenma's house to solve the mystery of… ASTRO! Starring Emily and her senpai Kaitlyn. Join us as we go through happy, sad, angry, weird and insane moments, all while solving the mystery, can we do it? Stay tune for more!" Emily said to her phone.

"And now, we're pulling into his driveway, seems quiet here, nothing suspicious, there are two cars already parked there, who's could it be? Stay tuned while we go investigate!"

"Kaitlyn, what's your thoughts on two cars being parked in Tenma's driveway?" Emily held her phone out in front of Kaitlyn and waited for her to respond.

"What are you doing?" Kaitlyn gave Emily a confused look.

"i'm making a scary documentary about this investigation, now tell me what you think!"

"I think we should knock on the door."

"Oooh great plan, but that's not what I asked, I asked what your thoughts are on the two cars parked in Tenma's driveway…"

"I dunno. Maybe Cindy's home early or something." Kaitlyn shrugged.

"And there you have it people! Stay tuned to see what happens next after these annoying messages that mean absolutely nothing to society!"

"You're crazy." Kaitlyn giggled.

"Thank you, and when I make millions off of this, _i'm _gonna be the one giggling!" Emily chuckled.

"I better get some of the funds."

"Sure you will, but you gotta wait a while because editing videos on my laptop is like impossible, time consuming and in low quality because i'm too broke to pay for membership to the website i use since I have no other way to make videos…." Emily said as she got out of the car.

"Wow. You're actually being serious about this….."

"Yeah.. I never kid, except when I promised a friend i'd watch Hetalia and become a you tuber….." Emily shrugged.

"Well, I'll help ya out with the video!"

"Really? Oh my glob, that would be SOOOO helpful, how shall I repay you?!"

"Buy me a t-shirt at Hot Topics today when we go to the mall,"

Emily looked down at her phone.

"Oh shoot! I was still recording?!" Emily exclaimed and dropped her phone.

"Nice going Emi. You could've broken it."

Emily picked up the phone, it was not broken.

"Pfft… it's fine, now let me just end this and you can knock on the door…" Emily tapped something on her phone and it stopped recording.

They walked up to the door.

Kaitlyn knocked and stood happily as they waited for someone to answer.

A few seconds later, Claire opened the door.

"Hi Cindy!" Kaitlyn smiled.

"Hello Kaitlyn, Emily. What brings you two here?" Claire greeted in a sweet voice.

"We have something important we need to talk to Tenma about."

"Ahhh, sure, come in!" Claire let the two girls in, she shut the door behind them.

"So where is he?" Kaitlyn looked around the house.

Emily turned on her phone again and started recording.

"And here we are, we are walking to what appears to be Tenma's room, will we finally get our answer? Here is Kaitlyn to cast her prediction!" Emily held the phone close to Kaitlyn's face after speaking.

"That he's in there?"

"That we will get our answer! Geez Kait, you gotta be paying more attention dude, i'm really fast.. don't get left behind.."

"Well, I'd try answering a little better with more… ah… 'flare'... I guess. But I can't come up with stuff that fast."

"Pfft.. whatever then.." Emily stopped recording.

"Should I knock?" Kaitlyn stood in front of the door to Tenma's room.

"I guess.." Emily shrugged.

Kaitlyn lightly tapped her knuckles on the door.

A few seconds later, Tenma opened the door.

"Hi!" Kaitlyn and Emily smiled.

"Oh. Why hello girls." He smiled back.

"Well?" Emily looked at Kaitlyn.

"Ah…. You know about a 'Dr. Kenny', right?"

Tenma gasped.

"T- _the_ Dr. Kenny" Tenma trembled.

"Don't you think you're being a_ little_ overdramatic?" Kaitlyn raised her eyebrow.

"Oh. Ah. Yes. Yes. Sorry for that." Tenma brushed his shirt off as he cleared his throat.

"Anyways, we saw this um.. thing-" Emily elbowed Kaitlyn.

"Oh. Yeah." Kaitlyn pulled the business card out of her pocket.

"Astro dropped this when he came to visit this morning with Atom, and Kaitlyn says she's noticing different things about Astro, so we were hoping you could clear up the confusion.."

"I have a feeling this guy did something to Astro." Kaitlyn added.

"Well obviously, he's crazy!" Emily replied.

"I guess crazy is a good word to describe him." Tenma took the card from Kaitlyn.

"So what do you think?" She looked at him.

"Hmmm. Do you know anything about him? It'll be hard to talk about it if you don't."

"That's actually what we thought _you_ would know, I only know his Wikipedia's article.." Emily said.

"And… I have no idea who the heck he is." Kaitlyn smiled awkwardly.

"Well. I guess I'll just have to tell you then. Why don't you come in and take a seat." Tenma motioned them inside.

Emily and Kaitlyn sat on the bed.

Tenma pulled up an office chair in front of them and sat down.

"It started back in the ministry. About… 10-ish years ago."

_***BACK TO THE PAST* **_

"_Yes! My latest invention, it's pure genius!" Dr. Kenny marveled at the work he had done._

"_Ah… sir." A nerdy scientist approached Tenma shyly._

"_Yes?" Tenma turned around and looked at him._

"_Kenny…. Kenny did a thing!" _

"_A…..what?"_

"_A-A not so good thing!"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Yes yes, this will be perfect, once the new robots are installed with this device, they can work __**twice**__ as fast! get a load of that!" _

"_Stop mumbling, man! What is going on!" Tenma said sternly to the nervous scientist,_

"_J-just follow me!"_

"_Fine….."_

_The scientist lead Tenma to a dark room._

_Several flashing buttons and lights illuminated the walls. _

"_What is going on here?"_

"_Oh. Tenma! isn't it beautiful!" A voice responded from the middle of the room._

"_Dr. Kenny? What are you doing in here. You know you're not allowed to-"_

_Dr. Kenny walked up to Tenma and put his finger over his lips_

"_Shhshshshsh. Just gaze at it's marvalence." _

_He turned on the light switch to reveal a large machine. _

"_Kenny! You're going off of orders! Who said you could make this?!"_

"_Nobody did…. Tenma. Do you understand what this can do for us? For the ministry? We could be RICH! Our robots will be more powerful than ever!" ((OMG Dr. Kenny reminds me of Hamegg from the 2009 movie xD ~Emily)) _

"_You're nuts! This thing could be a danger to everyone! Especially the robots!" _

"_What! No! Here I'll show you! It's completely harmless."_

_Dr. Kenny walked over to the machine and turned it on._

_He brought out a small worker robot, one of the ones that help assist the scientists. _

"_Come here, little guy." Dr. Kenny said as the robot rolled over to him._

_He hooked up a few wires to him._

"_No! You could destroy him!" _

"_Just watch, Tenma."_

"_Get down. We have no idea what that thing could do." Tenma pushed the scientist next to him behind a nearby wall._

_There were a few beeps._

"_Done! See It wasn't that bad now, was it?"_

_"What did you do?" Tenma looked out from behind the wall._

"_This robot will now run more efficiently than before."_

_The small robot walked in front of Tenma._

"_H-how….." Tenma stuttered. _

_Suddenly the robot shut down and fell to the ground,_

"_I told you it wouldn't work." Tenma looked up at Dr. Kenny._

"_What! I-I just have to fix some calculations! I'm telling you! It works!"_

"_This is a waste of my time. I'll let you go just this once."_

"_And, Don, have that machine destroyed." Tenma said to the scientist as he turned around and walked away_

"_Y-yes sir!"_

"_No! You can't destroy this! It's my masterpiece!" Dr. Kenny fell to his knees._

"_Ah. What is it doing?!" The scientist said, looking at the robot. _

_The robot got up and was some how changing its own appearance._

_It got larger._

"_Tenma, sir!" The scientist yelled out._

"_What do you want? I'm very bu-" Tenma slowly turned around to see the robot coming towards him._

"_AHH!" The robot tried grabbing him but Tenma dodged it. _

_He ran around to the back of the robot._

_Quickly, he was able to shut it down completely._

"_You… You're fired." Tenma pointed at Dr. Kenny as he breathed heavily._

"_What?! You can't do that! I'm trying to make things better for everyone!"_

_"You almost got someone killed. I want you out of here right away and I'm taking away your robotics license!"_

"_Fine! But you haven't seen the last of me!" Dr. Kenny ran out of the room._

"Looks like I really haven't seen the last of him….." Tenma sighed,

"That was pretty intense." Kaitlyn looked surprised.

"But why would Astro wanna be around him, unless he doesn't know how much of a crazy psycho he is.." Emily added.

"I don't know…." Kaitlyn and Tenma shrugged.

"Me neither.."

"Do you think he did anything to Astro?" Kaitlyn looked at Tenma.

"He could have."

"But what do you think he could've done, he sounds like someone with the creativity and smartness the size of the milky way!" Emily stretched her arms out.

"Well, whatever he did, he changed Astro's eyes. They look lighter….." Kaitlyn moved Emily's arm out of her face.

"Wait, his eye color changed, how come I never noticed that?" Emily looked confused at Kaitlyn.

"You probably didn't get as good of a look at him as I did."

"Perhaps…" Emily shrugged.

"But now what do we do, we know he did something… now what?" Emily looked at Kaitlyn.

"Maybe me and Emi can go undercover and check this guy out and see what he's doing." Kaitlyn looked back at Emily and then at Tenma.

"_Undercover_, seriously Kait, we like practically do that for a living considering all the times we-"

Kaitlyn covered Emily's mouth.

"As I was saying…. We can go to the address on the business card and trick him into letting us into his lab or something." Kaitlyn said.

"Woo-hoo another trip to the underground city!" Emily exclaimed.

"Woo-hoo….." Kaitlyn didn't sound as enthusiastic.

Emily gave Kaitlyn a blank look.

"What?"

"I love seeing the underground city, i'm all happy like 'woo-hoo' and you're just like… -I don't know what you're like, but you don't seem as happy as _I _do.." Emily folded her arms.

Kaitlyn shrugged.

Emily rolled her eyes.

"Well, we may need some back up." Kaitlyn looked over at Tenma.

"Oooh, this will make really good stuff for our documentary! What should we call it? I'm thinking maybe 'Emily and Kaitlyn:Double Trouble Investigators!' "

Kaitlyn laughed.

"Sure!"

"Yay!" Emily smiled, showing her teeth and squinting her eyes.

"So when should we do this?"

"As soon as possible. He's really smart, so he may know someone would find out by now and he's probably planning to leave before anyone gets to him." Tenma folded his arms.

"Then we should get going if we wanna do this.. hold on!" Emily reached in her pocket.

"And we can record too!" Emily held her phone upward.

"Oh boy…." Kaitlyn facepalmed as she chuckled.

"I'll be back later, dear." Tenma kissed cindy on the cheek as Kaitlyn and Emily waited for him by the door.

"Wait, what about Atom, what if he gets back and we're not there?" Emily whispered to Kaitlyn.

"We said we were going to the mall, no? We can just text him and tell him we're gonna be there kinda late."

"Oooh, good plan.."

"Let's hope he doesn't end up going to the mall too."

"Hmm.. Atom doesn't seem like a shopping person…"

"Yeah. I guess."

"So he wouldn't be at the mall then, problem solved."

"Yup. I'm still taking you to the mall anyway. We gots to get stuff. We can go tomorrow if we need to though."

Emily nodded her head quickly.

Tenma walked up to them.

"Ok. Time to go now." He smiled.

"Okeedokee!" Kaitlyn gave him and Emily a thumbs up.

Emily chuckled.

"See you guys!" Cindy waved from the door as they all got in the car.

"Alrighty. Let's get going!" Kaitlyn started up the car.

"Some on-the-road music please, Emily."

"But then the viewers can't hear me talk during the doc.."

"Fine."

"And so, we are here with my senpai and Tenma, we are slowly driving because Kaitlyn is _super _scared of going over the speed limit, over to the Underground city, where we will figure out what's up with this Kenny dude, and what he's done to

Astro…"

"You know why I'm scared, Emi." Kaitlyn rolled her eyes.

"What? No I don't- anyways.. stay tuned for more!" Emily stopped recording.

"This ride is always so tiring." Kaitlyn complained.

They were about half way there.

"I know right, why is the city so far away, like do they think we're robots that can fly and run faster than a car?!"

"Well….. I can fly… but…." Kaitlyn whispered.

"Ssshh.. I wanna look smart for once.."

"Ok." Kaitlyn laughed.

"Ok. We're here." Kaitlyn parked the car down the road from where Dr. Kenny's apartment was.

"Why are we parking so far away?" Emily asked.

"Well, this guy knows Tenma. So it's probably best if we don't get too close for him to see him." Kaitlyn looked back at Tenma.

He nodded.

"Well, we'll be back in about half an hour. If anything goes wrong, one of us will send you a text." Kaitlyn said as she and Emily got out of the car.

"Be safe." Tenma said, his head sticking out the window.

"We will!"

"Ok. This is the place." Kaitlyn looked down at the business card.

"Uh.. I'm a little scared, this place looks too normal for me…" Emily shivered

"Oh. I'm sure it's fine."

"O…..k…"

Kaitlyn slowly knocked on the door.

"Astro? Back so-... Oh. Who are you?" Dr. Kenny opened the door.

"Oh. Ah. I've heard you do work on robots….." She said nervously.

"Ahh yes, I do all sorts of things on robots, nothing is impossible for the great 'Dr. Kenny' himself!" Kenny boasted with a smile.

"Ok….?" Kaitlyn said with a slight confusion.

"So how can I help you?"

"Um…. I have this thing… with my AI…. It's kinda… funky… I guess."

"AI? You're a robot?"

"Ah. Yeah."

"You don't look like a robot to me…"

"Oh. I'm a robot alright!"

"Hmm… guess you can't judge a book by it's cover, why don't you come inside, and you can take your little friend too, but she'll have to stay in the waiting room…" Dr. Kenny motioned the two girls inside.

"Ah.. I can't just leave her out here like that."

"It's what has to be done, my practices are done alone… with no one else.. just me and my robot… so she'll have to stay.."

Kaitlyn gulped.

"Now why don't you go over there and scribble in whatcha' want, i'll be right back, the paper and pen is over on that table.." Kenny walked away after speaking.

"Ok. I gotta look around quick. I'm not letting him do anything to me. If he finds out I'm not a robot….."

"Then he'll know we're up to something!" Emily blurted out.

"Ahh, look at the time! It's almost time for me to go!"

Atom was sitting on the floor in Stephen's room watching TV.

"You don't really stay long here…" Stephen's voice sounded almost disappointed.

"Well.. I have other things to do, other places to be…" Atom turned around and looked at Stephen.

"But…"

Atom got up from the floor and walked over to Stephen.

"It's not fair…" Stephen whispered.

"I know…" Atom whispered back and pressed his face up against Stephen's. ((Aww so cute, right Kait? ~Emily)) ((yup ~kate))

"Emi! SHHHH! You'll give us away!" Kaitlyn whispered.

"...Sorry…" Emily whispered back.

"I'm going to look in here. Stall him if he comes back." Kaitlyn walked over to a door.

"Ah. Kait! Don't leave me!"

"Stay here." Kaitlyn said sternly as she quietly walked through the door.

Through the door was a hallway with many other doors.

Kaitlyn sighed as she began to open each one, looking for some kind of clue.

She came upon a room that looked like a laboratory.

"Hmm. I wonder if this is what I'm looking for. I have a good feeling it is." She thought.

She walked inside.

The room was large and roomy, there were tables everywhere crowded with all sorts of papers, gadgets, you name it, it was there on those tables, in the upper-middle of the room, there was a hospital-like bed and a machine right next to it, where there was a desk with a wheeled in chair and a keyboard-like thing on top. A computer monitor was hanging so if they person sat down in the chair, the screen would be right in front of them. ((Ahh so much details, but I bet now u readers get a better see and vision for what Dr. Kenny's lab looks like ~Emily))

Kaitlyn slowly gazed around the laboratory, looking at everything she could..

She looked at his desk and saw papers from that morning.

The name "Astro" was written under the box that said "Name:".

"This is exactly what I need." She whispered as she gathered the papers up, folded them, and put them in her pocket.

"Now I just gotta get out of here and-"

"Oh. So I see you've found the laboratory." Dr. Kenny said from behind her.

Kaitlyn gasped and turned around.

"A- Atom.." Stephen shuttered.

"What?" Atom drew back his face and looked at Stephen.

"Uhhh…" Stephen blushed.

"Oh.. _I _see.." Atom chuckled.

Atom walked near the TV and sat down, just like he had earlier.

"Come." Atom patted on the empty space right next to him on the floor.

Stephen slowly got off his bed and sat down next to Atom.

"You ok, your not usually _this_ quiet?" Atom looked curiously at Stephen.

"Oh! It's nothing…" Stephen laughed nervously.

Atom scooted closer to Stephen and rested his head on his shoulder. ((OMFG now I know how Kaitlyn feels about typos and spelling man?! ~Emily))

"I love you." Atom looked up a Stephen.

"I love you too, Atom" Stephen said with a smile as he blushed deeper. ((Ahh, I can no longer contain myself.. must.. fan...girl… HELP MEH KAIT! ~Emily))

Atom sighed with a smile and closed his eyes.

"So? Got anything on the paper yet?" Dr. Kenny asked Kaitlyn.

"Oh.. uh… I need more time.." Kaitlyn replied.

"Take your time.. i'll just grab a chart for you in my other room, that should give you enough time…" Dr. Kenny left the room again

Emily sat down on a couch in the waiting room. A notification went off on her phone.

"Argh, not now!" Emily sternly whispered.

Emily looked at the notification.

_**Picstagram:**_

_ Thebandfanastro Posted:_

_Chilling with cookies at home… speaking of cookies, anyone got any? #starving #Uh-oh #Finalpostuntil7fartnuggets. Kaitlyndrawsmanga Emilytheartist WTF are you? You're not at Elefun's and he's annoying me again with lectures over the phone… #SOS #HELP!_

Emily rolled her eyes.

"Astro I swear to god the next time I see you, i'm gonna go Chuck Norris on you.." Emily sternly whispered again, balling her hands into fist.

"Oooh, Kaitlyn better hurry, we don't have much time…" Emily looked behind her, a worried look on her face, as if she wanted Kaitlyn to suddenly appear and tell her they could leave.

"This place gives me the creeps.." Emily mumbled folding her arms.

"You aren't a robot, are you?" Dr. Kenny walked closer to Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn turned around.

"Of course i'm a robot!"

Kaitlyn's phone went off with the same notification Emily got.

"Hmm.. seems to me like we have an imposter on our hands, hand the device over." Dr. Kenny extended his arms to out Kaitlyn, motioning her to hand over her phone.

"Hmm.. you know, something tells me I should go.. like.. someone's in trouble.. but I think Astro can handle that, besides… i'm sure i'm just acting crazy or something, the usual.." Atom babbled on to Stephen.

"That's strange, almost never happens to you.." Stephen replied.

"I know… strange isn't it?"

Atom opened his eyes and looked at the pale human.

"You should spend the night someday.. it would be so fun!" Atom chuckled.

"Okay." Stephen stood up from the ground.

"Wait! i was only kid-"

Stephen pulled out a bookbag from his closet.

"Always have an emergency packed bag just in case!"

Atom blushed as he looked at Stephen and giggled.

"Astro, eh?" Dr. Kenny said after looking at Kaitlyn's phone.

"Uh…." Kaitlyn took a step back.

"Did he send you here, or are you trying to figure out my tactics, because if you think you have the darn audacity to just come right in here and trick me so you can unlock and figure out what I know, ooh honey, that boat doesn't dock here!" Dr. Kenny scolded at Kaitlyn.

"What?! Naw! Why would I do a thing like that? I don't even really know you."

"I know exactly who you are, you're Kaitlyn, I got a radar on everyone… there's no denying me…"

"Ok.. That's really creepy dude. You need to see a psychiatrist or something."

"It's part of my job.. gotta keep what I do a secret, so… gotta keep people from saying it, and now since you know what I have and what I can do… there's only one ending for _your_ story!"

"Well. If you know who I am then you must know I can do THIS!" Kaitlyn jumped up and floated up towards the wall, pushing herself off of it and over Dr. Kenny.

"Yes! I do know you have supernatural abilities!"

"It's not supernatural! I'm not a ghost you poop!"

"Well whatever it's called, you have it.. which could make you a quite useful robot if I do say so myself, you have the looks, and the ability.."

"Well I'm not a robot and I'm not gonna be one! So BYE!" Kaitlyn floated over to the door.

"Go ahead, but this is mine!" D.r Kenny dropped Kaitlyn's phone on the floor and smashed it with his foot.

"Geez. I can get a new one, you idiot. Looks like you're not as smart as they say you are!"

"I am smart, just not social smart, but I can blow your mind, i've been doing it for years and you haven't noticed… ever wonder why Astro is the way he is?"

"Pft. Whatever _nerd_." Kaitlyn walked through the door.

Dr. Kenny took a step back.

"Gosh, I hate these stupid stuck girls that annoy me… that's why I never became a teacher, or perhaps a doctor.."

"Come on, Emi! We gotta go! Now!" Kaitlyn said as she ran into the waiting room.

"Finally!" Emily got up from the couch super fast.

"Ahh! I got up too fast!" Emily felt dizzy.

Kaitlyn grabbed her wrist and bolted out the door.

Kaitlyn bumped into Astro on the way out.

"There you guys are! I've been looking for you for like forever, you don't understand the hell I went through bitch!" Astro complained.

"Wah! Astro! Hey….."

"What are you guys doing here anyways.. as far as I know, you two aren't robots…"

"Ah… Emi's little brother has a robot dog toy that needed fixing… and we heard this guy is the best."

"Haha.. you're not fooling me Kaitlyn, but.. to be fair, I won't say anything about it, i'll put on my big boy pants and suck it in… I saw Tenma in a car waiting for you guys, tried asking him what's up, he ignored me.." Astro walked passed the girls.

"Um…. Tenma was getting grumpy so Cindy told us to take him out for a ride but Emi reminded me about the toy, so we just came here for the heck of it." 

Astro turned around.

"Oh, and just for the record i'm not sorry if you get hurt.. and i'm not sorry if you feel pain, and… i'm not gonna defend you if you keep being nosy… because you know what, once a bitch, always a bitch.. until.. POOF! It gets passed on to someone else, and I think i might be getting it.." Astro smiled evilly at them and walked over to D.r Kenny's door.

"Pft." Kaitlyn continued walking.

"Once a bitch, always a bitch." She mocked Astro.

"You were a bitch first, Astro!"

Emily tried not to chuckle.

"And I think I can protect myself, thank you very much."

"Oh, ok.. i'll just..ahh.. come back tomorrow.." Astro walked out of Kenny's place.

"Once a bitch, always a bitch." Astro mocked Kaitlyn.

"You were a bitch first, Astro!" Astro mocked Kaitlyn again.

"And I think I can protect myself, thank you very much." Astro snapped in a Z- Formation. ((OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ~Emily)) ((n ~kate))

"Oh oh, I got another one!" Astro exclaimed.

"Oooh Reno, my darling Reno, I wanna murder you and eat your guts for dinner like that song 'Cannibal' by Kesha! and then i'm gonna celebrate like cray-cray!"

"UGH! He's such a jerk!" Kaitlyn sighed. 

"UGH! He's such a jerk!" Astro mocked.

"Look at me! I'm a walking, talking, flying, superhero blonde bitch that ripped off Mario's children! I'm surprised Nintendo's hasn't sued me yet!" Astro's voice became hyper feminine and girlie, he moved his arms around, mocking movements of most teens.

"Oh, look! I'm Astro! The hero of Metrocity! But I'm also a rebel! I like to beat up other people for fun! Oh look! I'm making out with my girlfriend! AGAIN!" Kaitlyn said in a deep voice, mocking Astro.

"Haha, yeah! And I like watching hentai for fun and I have a crush on Astro's twin because he's so sensitive and hot looking, too bad he has no nudes on the internet. I would've made them my screensaver!1"

"Omg! I ran away from home because I think the professor is a lying hypocrite of a bitch. And I can't even give my own father two seconds because I think he hasn't changed!"

"OOHH and you know what, I change my mind, i'm a bi… and guess who i like? I like… EMILY! and i'm proud of it, and when I get older, i'm gonna be the voice actor for Dora the Fucking Explorer, because that's how talented I am!"

"I like to throw parties just to disappoint everyone and make them feel like shit. And I also have a secret thing for Reno cuz he's my bestie."

"And I like going to parties because I'm too stupid to realize that i'm gonna get treated like shit!"

"Oh.. and don't forget i'm secretly like.. four years old.. but who cares! Because in the end of it all.. I almost died for a stupid A-hole robot, yeah.. and the hospital, smells like shit, but I didn't care, because I just got into an accident, and now i'm like terrified of speeding and shizz…. which makes me an even bigger Barbie doll now, i'm made of plastic, there ain't nothing real about me… because I could care less!" Astro took off his shirt and threw it at Kaitlyn.

"Yeah, you see this.. this fake peice of mothafucking shit is free bitches, go ahead, I _dare_ you stare!" Astro rubbed his chest.

"And you know what else I like doing, tongue sharing kisses! ooh yeah, and I like making out to movies and copying what they do! It's actually quite surprising i'm a virgin!" Astro laughed, he couldn't contain himself.

"Ok.. ok... y- you go Kaitlyn, I- I can't stop!" Astro said in between laughs.

"Oh.. no? Have I left you stoned, you can mock me no longer?"

"Just walk away…." Kaitlyn whispered to herself.

Astro pretended he had long hair that he was twirling around his index finger.

"And you know.. once last final thing.. I hate Florida and I hate the people in it, every single one.. not to mention that I lie to people about my life.. that's all for today folks!" Astro forced a smile and walked away in a sassy way. 

Astro then all the suddenly came to a hault.

He turned around.

"Can I have my shirt back?" Astro asked.

Kaitlyn angrily threw his shirt at him.

"Thanks!" Astro smiled.

Astro looked down at his watch as he put his head through the hole for the end in his shirt.

"Ah, I gotta go pick up Sheldon!" Astro quickly fixed his shirt and flew off into the sky.

"Ahh.. stop, you're gonna make me blush again!" Atom giggled.

"Ahh.. well my i've been blushing longer than you have!" Stephen giggled back.

"Mmm.. I should call Kaitlyn and see if she's still at the professor's, hand me my phone, it's right over there" Atom pointed to his phone, Stephen handed it to him.

Atom dialed Kaitlyn's number.

"Now you gotta be quiet or else I won't be able to hear her" Atom said to Stephen, who then nodded in response

The dialing tone was heard until eventually the sound of a moving car was heard..

"Kaitlyn, you there?" Atom asked.

"No, it's Emily… but we have you on bluetooths, which is like speakerphone.. whats up?"

"Are you guys still at the professors because i'm getting ready to go there soon.."

Kaitlyn sighed.

"I'm not going to lie to you…. We're in the Underground City."

"Cool, but um… what for?"

"... We thought something was different with Astro so we wanted to find out what it was…."

"Oh.. okay, just wondering.."

"We'll be there in a few hours, if you're ok with waiting."

Atom looked at Stephen.

"Yeah, that's okay... as a matter of fact.. um… oh wait, never mind.. it's a surprise… " Atom giggled.

"Ah… ok…."

"It'll be OK Kaitlyn, whatever happened is the past, and you shouldn't let the past define who you become, it's the present that, uh… Aww, I think I forgot… sorry…"

"That's ok." Kaitlyn chuckled lightly.

"See, your chuckling.. I'm getting really good at making people feel better, is there such thing as a job for that kinda stuff, because if there is, you best believe I wanna be one!" Atom chuckled back.

"I wish there was a job like that."

"Wait, t- there _isn't_… aww.. oh well, guess i'll have to pick something else…"

"Yeah I don't think there is…. but you can always make it a job, you know."

"Meh, that's okay… I don't really like getting paid for stuff like that, making people happy is all I enjoy, not the money that comes from it.."

Kaitlyn smiled.

"Well you just keep doing it then."

"Ahh.. I feel so special now.." Atom blushed.

Kaitlyn giggled.

Atom looked at Stephen again.

"Ah! for a second I almost forgot you were here!" Atom laughed.

"Wanna say something to Kaitlyn and Emily?" Atom offered.

"Hi." Stephen mouthed.

"Ahh okay.. Stephen says Hi.." Atom said to Kaitlyn on the phone.

"Hi, Stephen." She said back.

"She said hi back." Atom said to Stephen.

"Well, as long as you're doing fine Kaitlyn, I think it's safe to hang up now and let you have a safe ride home!" Atom smiled and waved, pretending that Kaitlyn saw him waving.

"Bye!" Emily waved as well.

Atom couldn't help but smile so brightly like joy consumed him whole, he chuckled and said a goodbye, then hung up the phone.

"So… ah… What did you guys find out?" Tenma said awkwardly from the back seat.

"Oh.. Here." Kaitlyn tossed the papers in her pocket to him.

Tenma looked and reviewed the papers Kaitlyn had tossed at him.

"Well, I guess it's gonna be a while till Kaitlyn and Emily get to the professors.." Atom shrugged.

Stephen didn't respond.

"You sure you're okay… it's starting to worry me a little…"

"It's nothing.. i'm just bored…" Stephen yawned.

Atom moved around and looked at Stephen's face.

"You know, I can barely see your lips, they blend in so much with your skin tone" Atom commented with a smile.

Stephen chuckled and blushed again.

"Ahh, i'm getting really good at this!" Atom chuckled as well.

Atom leaned closer and pressed his lips up against Stephen's, but it wasn't really a kiss until Stephen tilted his head and it became a soft, gentle kiss.

Atom slowly broke off the kiss.

"Ahh.. now my face is red again.." Atom giggled.

"hmm.. let me fix that.." Atom fixed the collar on Stephen's shirt.

"There." Atom scooted backwards and smiled like a dork as he looked at Stephen.

"You okay, Atom?" Stephen chuckled.

"Oh! Yeah.. I just.. you know.. got a little, hehe.. carried away.." Atom laughed nervously.

"Did you ever notice we left the TV on?"

Atom turned around.

"Oh yeah, wanna turn it off?"

"Be my guest…"

Atom grabbed the remote to the TV and turned it off.

"So you're really coming tonight?" Astro scooted over to sit next to Stephen.

"Yeah, If you want me to.."

Atom's face lit up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really!" Stephen smiled.

Atom pulled Stephen in close for a tight squeeze.

"Ahh.. Atom!"

"Oh.. sorry.." Atom loosened his grip.

"Ehhh.. I feel like taking a nap…" Atom yawned.

"Pfft, we all do.."

"Can I just stay here and take a nap?" Atom suggested.

"Did I ever say no?"

"Oh Stephen, you're too much for me.." Atom giggled as he closed his eyes. ((Sounds like something Brianna would say xD ~Emily))

"I just can't stand this anymore…." Kaitlyn said, clenching tightly on the steering wheel.

"What do you mean by '_this_'?" Emily looked over at her.

"This whole Astro thing."

"Well.. I dunno what to tell you, it's like once you get in, you can never leave, even if you try, it'll just come back one way or another, you just have to accept what's been given to you and move on, like I have, i'm not putting any complaints….and look at me!"

"I just want to fix things. Make everything better. But whenever I try, I always fail in one way or another. I don't know what else to do."

"Maybe because you don't understand _how_ to help, maybe you're just helping in the wrong way, Astro isn't like a childrens book you read once and understand so much about it, he's like a college book that not even the smartest person can decode.. so maybe because you don't _understand_ him, you're not really sure how to help him.. thus causing your failure.." 

"How do you think I should help then?"

"I don't know… I don't understand Astro either, maybe that's a good place to start.."

"Ugh. How are you supposed to understand someone that treats you like dirt?" 

"Hmmm… how do _i _deal with Laura…." Emily stroked her imaginary beard.

"Ah-ha! I got it!" Emily exclaimed. 

"What?"

"You have to be like Brianna, its obvious Brianna understands him because she's all nice and sweet, so Astro wouldn't treat her like trash, thus then giving her the ability to figure him out and help him, thus also being the reason they're dating…"

"So you're saying I should be nice and sweet to him?"

"Yeah, you know, like Brianna is.. i'm not too close with Brianna, so I really don't know her personality, but using my knowledge from hearing and seeing things, like when I told you why Astro hates the professor, I assume she must be nice and sweet otherwise Astro wouldn't treat Brianna the way he does.."

Kaitlyn sighed.

"I guess it could be worse." 

"What's so bad about being nice to Astro, it's quite easy, i'd tell you myself how and why, but i'd only bore you to death and i'd need lots of water…"

"Because he's him. And it's hard to be nice to someone who is a jerk to you."

"Then just pretend he's someone else, or like he was never a jerk to you.."

"Ok… I'll try….."

"Don't worry Kaitlyn, if anything the worse that could possibly happen would most likely be, leaving Astro flattered, or semi-awkward.. which isn't too bad.."

"Meh."

"Well you wanna help him, you wanna fix things, and this is what you gotta do… otherwise you'll just be wasting your time helping someone too complex.. _but_ if you make something hard seem so easy…. it just suddenly… changes, you know.. becomes a lot more easier to manage, making Astro, more of a children's book than before.."

"Yeah…. I think that'll work."

"Anything else, I can answer anything about anyone?"

"Hmmmm. What do you think Tenma is thinking about right now?" Kaitlyn glanced back at him for a moment.

"Hmm.. my best guess would have to be…. okay, I have two answers- because you know me, I can never make up my mind when it comes to anything…"

"Tenma is probably thinking about.."

Emily paused.

"Okay, make that like 3 or 4 things actually.."

"Okay, for realz this time.. Tenma is thinking about either, those papers you gave him, Claire, life, or this conversation…" 

"Probably all of them." Kaitlyn chuckled.

"Hmmm? Did somebody ask for me?" Tenma looked up.

"Ahhh.. no, Kaitlyn is just testing my knowledge on people we know…"

"Yup….."

"Oh. Well I'll just keep looking at these then. I think I'm on to something." Tenma looked down.

"Ha! I was right! I'm so smaaaarrrtttt!"

"Oh. I have an idea." Kaitlyn whispered to Emily.

"Look at him through the rearview mirror."

"What for?"

"If he's thinking about Cindy, He'll blush. He always blushes when he's around her,"

"Pffttt.. I don't have time to prove something I know is right already, let's just move on to another person, got any suggestions?"

"Hmmmm. Me?"

"Someone _else_?"

"Ugh. Ok… umm… Stephen?"

"Hmm.. this may be a challenge, but okay, hit me with your question!"

"What would you say is his favorite pastime?"

"Hmm… well using my knowledge from the past, and hearing conversations between him and Atom, my best guess would be playing video games.."

Kaitlyn nodded.

"Hmm.. okay, one more… this is actually pretty fun!"

"Hmmmm. How about…. Cindy?"

Kaitlyn looked back and saw Tenma blush.

"Haha!"

"Ahh.. you're giving me the hard ones.. but okay, what's your question?"

"How much does she love Tenma?"

Emily facepalmed.

"I'm sorry but the question you just asked can not be answered at this moment, please leave your complaint at the sound of the tone, _beeeeppp_!"

"Oh come on, Emi. You know he means everything to her."

"Then why would you ask me if you knew the answer already?"

"I dunno."

"Onto someone else!"

"And this time don't give me people i'm not too close with, makes it harder for me to answer the question.."

"Haha. How about Danny then?"

Emily bursted out laughing.

"O….. okay! I'll answer that!"

"Alright… Why is he such a poop?"

"Because he's friends with a poop and it's rubbed off on him"

The rest of the car ride, Kaitlyn continued on about questions that Emily answered, finally Kaitlyn was pulling into Tenma's driveway.

"And so now because of that, he's kinda scared… anything else?" Emily looked at Kaitlyn.

"Nah." she yawned.

"Oh thank goodness, I need water!" Emily's voice sounded dry.

"You can come in and I'll get you a glass of water." Tenma said as he got out of the car.

"O…. k…" Emily cleared the throat.

"Ahh.. they should be coming back soon, I should be heading out then…" Atom stood up from the ground.

"But wait, I wonder why Astro never showed up, I guess he thought I went back to the professors.." Atom shrugged.

The room was quiet.

"Wanna come with me?" Atom offered.

"Ehh.. i'd rather stay home and play more video games, have a safe trip home!"

Atom blushed.

"You too, only, your already home, so…" Atom chuckled as he left Stephen's room to go back to the Professor's house.

"Gosh, where is everyone, if no one is gonna show up, I mine as well just go home, right Brianna?" Astro looked at Brianna who was next to him, she was laughing.

"I…. I can't believe you said that to her! I would've beat your ass harder than the Hulk!"

Kaitlyn soon pulled into Elefun's driveway.

"I wonder if anyone is here?" She said, turning the car off.

"Hey slut bitchy blonde, how's it going?" Astro greeted Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn and Emily got out of the car.

"Oh. Hello, Astro." Kaitlyn smiled.

Astro looked confused at her.

"You okay Kaitlyn, you're suppose to greet me with an insult back, thats how it works.."

She shrugged.

"Eh… whatever.. have you guys seen Shel- I mean, my twin?"

"No. Not yet. But I'm sure he'll be here soon."

"Pfftt…" Astro folded his arms.

"Ah! I'm here!" Atom walked up the driveway in a clumsy manner.

"Hi Atom!" Kaitlyn giggled.

Atom took a deep breath.

"Hi, Kaitlyn." Atom smiled at her.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm.. I can see it already, can I just admit that I ship you two?" Astro said to Kaitlyn and Atom.

"Don't be silly, Astro." Kaitlyn chuckled.

"Why not? You guys look cute, too bad he's taken.."

"I don't like him like that. And Stephen is perfect for him."

"Ahh I see.. but I still ship you guys…" Astro smirked.

"Are we going inside?" Atom asked.

"HELL no! That crazy psychopath with the big nose is in there, I don't wanna get my ass beat, i'd rather stand here outside.." Astro replied.

"He's not gonna hurt you, Astro."

"Pfft what do _you_ know, you've never lived there before, i'm telling you, first its an hour long lecture, then… oh gawd.." 

"Just give Elefun a chance."

Astro sighed

"I gave him way too many chances.." Astro looked down and muttered.

"Would it help if I talked to him first?"

"No, it wouldn't change a thing…" Astro closed his eyes and shook his head

"Hey. It's ok. He'll forgive you." Kaitlyn put her hand on Astro's shoulder and smiled.

Astro looked up at Kaitlyn and tried to smile.

"Yeah, _sure_ he will…." Astro muttered.

"Yep."

"I was being sarcastic, idiot!"

Kaitlyn's smile faded away.

Astro turned around.

"Ahh.. sorry, I didn't mean to say that!"

"It's ok….."

"So what now, are we just gonna sit here and hear you two talk?" Brianna butted in.

Astro laughed.

"No, are you kidding me, this girl is _nuts_! First she's all bitchy to me and _now _all the sudden she turns nice?"

"Well, maybe I realized that being a bitch isn't gonna get me anywhere."

"Ahh.. but _sometimes_ it does.." Astro added.

Kaitlyn facepalmed.

"You see Brianna, blondie is just being a little bi-polar today.."

Brianna chuckled in response.

"I'm not…."

"Not what? Not normal?"

"i'm not being bi-polar. I just had a little change in attitude. What's wrong with that?"

"You really wanna give me a headache don't you?"

"No…. In fact I don't."

"Okay there's something wrong here.. I just know i-"

Astro got an idea

"Conscience, would you like to say anything?" Astro asked.

_She's messing with you._

"Ahh.. I see.." Astro nodded.

"What was that?" Brianna asked,

"Oh yeah… I forgot.. never mind then…"

"Anyways.. I _know_ something is up Kaitlyn, you don't just change that fast, not even _i _can do it… so somethings isn't right here.."

"Nothings up. I just wanna be nice."

"No you don't… because you don't care… you don't know me at all.. because if you did you'd know I never give second chances.. once you've left me shattered, that's the end of your story…"

"How am I supposed to know you when you never give me the chance to. We were never good friends."

"Exactly, that's not my fault.." Astro looked back at Brianna.

"He's right." Brianna folded her arms and looked at Astro.

Kaitlyn looked down.

"Well. I'm going inside. If anyone wants to come in they can."

She turned around and walked over to the door.

Emily followed.

"Well, aren't you gonna go?" Astro asked Atom.

"You just love to put me in the middle, don't you?"

"Hehe.. of course I do, but only for fun" Astro chuckled and ruffled Atom's hair.

Atom sighed and slowly walked inside.

Kaitlyn sat down on the couch as Emily walked into the kitchen.

"He just loves to put me in the middle, doesn't he?" Atom muttered.

"He loves to put us all in the middle." Kaitlyn said, resting her head on her hand.

Atom sighed.

_It's gonna hurt when I tell, I know it._

_But i have to be honest._

Atom sat down on the couch.

Kaitlyn was staring off into the distance.

Atom sighed.

"Guys… I have a confession to make.." Atom said to the girls with disappointment.

"What is it?" Emily peeked at him from the kitchen

"Well… uh... you're not gonna be too happy when I tell you.."

"Just go ahead. It's not like I'm happy already. 'Cuz I'm not." Kaitlyn looked over at him.

"Well, a while back, during Winter break… when I went to go visit Astro, I asked him something… and then.. he.. told me.. ahh….. "

Atom sighed.

"I can't say it, I don't wanna hurt you guys, I just can't!"

"It's ok Atom. You can tell us."

"Well… he told me I should just lie.. and.. I kinda took his advice…"

"So.. I- I've been lying too much to you guys… and pretending to be your friends.." Atom tried not to cry.

""We forgive you, right Emi?" Kaitlyn looked at Emily.

"Of course!"

"y- you do?" Atom looked up at the girls and smiled.

"Yes." Kaitlyn said with a gentle smile.

Atom couldn't help but blush and giggle. ((I'm sorry.. but Atom sometimes reminds me of a girl… i- i just had to put that out there… ~Emily)) ((xD ~kate))

Atom looked at Kaitlyn with a smile that tried to hold back his laughter, but then he bursted out laughing again.

"Ahh, stop you're killing me!" Atom laughed.

Atom tried to stop himself and took a deep breath.

"OH gawd that was funny!"

Kaitlyn looked confused at Atom.

"Oh it's nothing.. it's more of a 'flattery' kinda joke…" Atom replied.

Astro walked inside the house.

"Are you coming or not?" Astro asked Atom.

"Oh.. I guess I better get going then.." Atom's voice sounded depressed.

He slowly got off the couch and walked out of the house with Astro.

"I feel bad for him.." Emily said after the twins left.

"I don't think he really wants to be with Astro. But he somehow convinced him that staying was the right thing to do." Kaitlyn sighed.

"It's too late now.. he has one one there in the Underground City besides his twin and Brianna, and maybe the nut skull troublemakers Astro has become friends with…"

Kaitlyn leaned her head back on the couch.

"It might take a while for the whole 'nice' thing to work…."

"Yeah, you see.. Astro was- my best guess, a little… creeped out! I'm assuming that's why he knew something was up.."

"It's not like I'm trying to fake it…. I really do wanna be nice. Not just to fix things…. but maybe gain his trust back…. maybe for him to like me for once…."

"But you remember what he said.."

"Yes… I do…."

"So it might take you a while, unless you know someone who knows Astro really well and can give you advice?"

"Ugh. I don't know anyone like that who's not on his side."

"What do you mean, does it matter if they're on his side?"

"I don't know….."

"Okay, lets say it didn't matter, or that there were no sides, who would you know?"

Kaitlyn thought for a moment.

"I guess I could talk to Brianna…."

"Ah, that's a great choice, i'm sure she knows _lots_ about Astro!"

"So, whats your plan?"

"I'm not sure."

"Oh come on, Brianna seems really nice, i'm sure she can tell you something. you just gotta be nice back, don't be rude and be welcoming.."

"Hmmm. Ok."

_**Picstagram:**_

_** Thebandfanastro posted:**_

_**Anyone ready for my new vlog tonight, I know I am!**_

_**Or maybe not? #WTF Friday #Thebandfanvlogs**_

"Ugh, Astro's posts annoy me!" Emily complained as she looked at her phone

"What does it say?" Kaitlyn looked at Emily.

"Just something about his stupid TubeYou vlogs…"

"You don't watch those, do you?"

"Hell no, why.. you do?"

"Nope"

"I didn't even know he was a vlogger until the end of the summer when he started posting about them on his Picstagram.."

"Oh. Hello girls." Dr. Elefun said as he walked down the stairs.

"Did you know Astro is a vlogger?" Emily asked.

"No. I didn't."

"Do you know what a vlogger, _is_?"

"Haha. Yes."

"I don't understand how he's so popular on the internet, i'm like a speck of dust on the internet!"

"Luck, I guess you can call it." Kaitlyn stuck her tongue out. ((*is never able to spell tongue correctly* n ~kate)) 

_**Picstagram:**_

_** Thebandfanastro posted:**_

_**Recording now, any suggestion?**_

_** Emilytheartist: Ask Kaitlyn what she wants me to vlog about #Fandomsuggestions.**_

"Astro wants to know what he should vlog about?" Emily annoyingly asked Kaitlyn.

"Why would he care what I have to say?" Kaitlyn folded her arms and snorted. 

"I dunno, i'm just doing what his post says…"

"Tell him to make a vlog about how he can't accept someone wanting to change."

"Okay, i'll comment that" Emily typed away on her phone.

A few minutes later, Astro responded.

_** Emilytheartist: Hahaha, good one, I think I can squeeze that in towards the end.**_

"Pfft.." Emily handed her phone to Kaitlyn and walked upstairs to use the bathroom.

"Ugh." Kaitlyn put the phone down on the couch after reading the comment.

"Did you and Astro have a little argument again? I heard you two talking outside earlier." Dr. Elefun walked up to her.

"Not necessarily." Kaitlyn looked up at him.

"Ahh.. it's getting late, we should start heading home.." Emily said as she walked down the stairs.

"Ok." Kaitlyn got up from the couch.

"Nice seeing you again, Doc. I'll see you later." She waved to Elefun as she walked out the door with Emily.

Emily opened the door to her house after unlocking the door with her key.

"Lets go upstairs…" Emily turned left and walked up two steps of stairs, then turning again and walking all the way upstairs to her room.

Kaitlyn closed the door behind them as they walked in Emily's room.

Emily jumped onto her bed, her phone went off again.

_**Picstagram:**_

_** Thebandfanastro posted:**_

_**NEW VLOG FART NUGGETS, can we break the record this time for most watched vlog in one day? LINK DOWN BELOW!**_

_** Emilytheartist: Care to watch? #Firsttimeviewer**_

"Meh." Emily put her phone screen up on the table next to the bed, she lied down and turned over on her side

"Another notification from Astro?" Kaitlyn sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yep."

"Pft."

"He wants us to see his stupid vlog, but i'm not doing it…"

"Exactly. What's the point?"

"But wait, maybe you can find out something about him?" Emily thought out loud.

"You're not saying we should watch it, are you?"

"No, but you never know…"

"Fine. It's not like I'm gonna stop you from doing it or anything."

"Okkay.." Emily sluggishly got up from her bed and turned on her Chromebooks, the Chromes logo suddenly appeared as soon as she lifted the screen-monitor-thingy up.

She typed in the password and went on TubeYou.

Emily handed her phone to Kaitlyn.

"Read me his TubeYou username, it should say it there.." Emil asked.

"Thebandfanvlogs" Kaitlyn said.

Emily typed it in and hit enter, she clicked on the channel that showed up in the search results. She then hovered over to "UPLOADS" and clicked on the first video that showed up.

_**Vlogging with Astro: Change…. Change? Chaaaaaannnge. {Episode #38}**_

Emily turned up the volume on her laptop and sat next to Kaitlyn..

"_What up everyone, guess who who?"_

"_WOODY WOODPECKER!"_

"_Oh my gawd, i'm just kidding, it's Astro, your wonderful robot here on a Friday, eating nachos.. yeah, I said nachos bitch…" _

"_Aaaannnnddddd" Astro looked around._

"_Today as you know, is infact Friday.. so that means that this vlog will be about whatever you guys suggested on Picstagram, and sooooo…"_

"_Today's vlog is about, change. yes you heard me C-H-A-N-G-E, the ability to become something else…" _

"_I know you might hear something in the background, but don't mind that, I think someone is watching a- wait a second, BRIANNA!" Astro turned around and then ran away._

"_Okay.. I just went to make sure she wasn't starting the movie without me…" _

"_Okay.. so, what is change?"_

"_:Change to me would be to step out of my way to make a difference for someone else, whether it be positive, or negative because they were a bitch…"_

_Astro bursted out laughing_

"_Okay.. can i just say something? C-can i? can I? no? damnit!" Astro folded his arms._

"_People change for many different reasons, like today.. I ran into someone, who.. really isn't in high hopes when she sees me strolling around in my All Time Low shirt.. which by the way, if you see me wear an All Time Low shirt. GET THE ISH AWAY FROM ME! Like really, don't be all up in my face like a crazy pedo.. Bitch please, I don't want your stink breath from lord knows where, all up in my face. Like, back it up! B-back it up! Back yo ass up bitch, like really? Really? You're gonna go there?" Astro sounded ghetto and made sassy hand motions. _

"_Anyways, so when this blonde ass bitch comes rolling around like Thomas the Tank Engine, you know what she does, she says hi- b-but it's not only that, she was actually __**nice **__to me. So you see, people change for many, many reasons."_

"_And now, for your crappy entertainment, please enjoy, __**The girl that confesses too much**__, by Astro, starring Astro, casting by Astro, music by Astro, edited into a video by Astro.. and we shall now begin!"_

"_O.M.G. So today I went to the mall and went to Hot Topics and I saw this __**really**__ hot guy there, like he was like.. drop dead hot man. And so I was all like, Okay Amy, just play it cool, pretend he's not there dressed like a member of Black Veil Brides, he's just an average dude that like 50 years older than me, and married already.." Astro pretend to flip his hair like girls do. _

"_But then I went to look at bracelets, and he was there and.." Astro began to fake cry, makeup ran down his face. _

"_He was just so beautiful!" Astro ran away._

_A voice came on._

"_This has been __**The girl that confesses too much**__, by Astro, starring Astro, casting by Astro, music by Astro, edited into a video by Astro.." _

"_Ahh look at the time, well time to wrap this piece of ish up with a few announcements and shoutouts to random people I know.."_

"_First, If ya live in MetroCity, i'll be there tomorrow for no reason, so please don't look for me, second, follow me on Picstagram its: ThebandfanAstro, and third, I'm still hungry.."_

"_And shoutouts to all my fans, my followers, the fans that fan bands, congrats to you, anyone who has a birthday today or anything special I know nothing about… and any blonde chick that can relate to this… Gawd, I need to stop uh… being hair racist?!"_

"_Band Fan. OUT!" Astro saluted a goodbye as the video faded out and cartoony music played in the background._

The video ended. _  
><em>

"OMG. Look at all those views!" Emily refreshed the page and looked at the large number of views the video had.

Kaitlyn laid back.

"i'm not sure whether I should be extremely angry or mildly annoyed and amused."

"I think the second one is nicer…"

"You mean the second video?"

"No, the second option.."

Emily hit the subscribe button on her laptop.

"Oh…. But I'm really more of the first one…."

"But that was funny how he pretended to be a girl, that must've taken a lot of guts!"

"But you know he's trying to mock me most of the time."

"Really, I never noticed." Emily scrolled down to the comments.

_OMG that girl made me pee my pants, nice comedy Astro!_

_All time low fandom: HELLL YEEAAHHH_

_Ahahaha, this is too funny xD _

"Shall we type something?" Emily asked.

"Lemme see the laptop." Kaitlyn sat up.

Emily handed the laptop to Kaitlyn.

She typed something.

_**Kaitlyn Draws Manga**_

_Nice video Astro! It was supeeerrrr funny (ouo)b_

Kaitlyn clicked on the "POST COMMENT" Button

"So? whatcha' say?" emily asked.

"Nothing important."

"Cool."

The next day, Astro went downtown in Metro City, he was typing away on his phone.

_New vlog about selfies on Monday, Bout to get into a hot mess Bitches!_

Astro chuckled.

Emily and Kaitlyn were also downtown, they were checking out a few small boutiques before heading to the mall.

"Oof!" Astro bumped into someone.

"Ah, sorry!" They said.

Astro looked up.

"Oh, it's you." Astro didn't sound amused.

"Oh. Hi!"

"Uhhh.. hi?"

"What's up?"

"Uh…. nothing, i'm just ahh.. g- going somewhere.." Astro sounded a little spooked.

"Cool. Same."

"Hehe.. interesting.." Astro blushed lightly.

"Hehe. You're blushing."

"Oh that's nothing, happens from time to time…"

"Yeah.. I've noticed." 

"Well I uh- better get going!" Astro walked away.

"Oh. Ok. Bye!" 

Astro blushed even more as he left.

"Hey, Kate. Was that Astro?" Emily walked up to Kaitlyn.

"Um. Maybe." She smirked.

"His cheeks are all red, I wonder why?" 

"Ah. I don't know…." Kaitlyn shrugged as her cheeks turned pink.

"What, now _you're_ blushing too? Pfft, never blushed my whole life!"

"I-I'm blushing?" Kaitlyn put her hands on her cheeks.

"Yeah, they're pink.."

She blushed even more.

"You're not blushing because you _like_ Astro, right?" Emily asked.

"WHAT?! No!"

"Good, almost freaked me out for a moment there…"

"Wah. Emi help! The blushies are taking over my face! I can feel it."

Emily turned around and pretended to walk away.

"Ah! Emi! Wait up!" Kaitlyn ran up to her

"Is she still there?" Astro peeked out from a door of a shop nearby.

"Phew! She almost caught me…" Astro left the store and walked somewhere else.

"So then why was his face red, Astro isn't one to blush easily?" Emily asked Kaitlyn.

"I dunno." Kaitlyn shrugged, trying to hide her red face from Emily.

"Well you were talking to him.."

"We were just having a brief, casual conversation."

"Then somethings up… maybe it's Astro that likes you?" Emily shrugged.

Kaitlyn blushed even more. 

"W-what? Why would he like _me_?"

"I dunno, maybe he likes you so much, he doesn't want you to know, so he acts like a jerk to cover it up, remember what i said about him being a really good actor.."

"Pft. I don't think he likes me…." Kaitlyn couldn't help but smile.

"Me neither, i'm just guessing."

"He has a girlfriend anyway."

"Oh yeah, speaking of girlfriend, did you figure out a plan to go talk to Brianna?"

"I guess I could ask her if she wants to hang or something."

"You could.."

Emily looked at her phone.

"Oh, Atom wants to met us at the professors again, and he wanted me to tell you to be careful cause Astro is going as well…" Emily said to Kaitlyn.

"Oh. Right now?" 

Emily read the text again.

"He said not yet because he's not there yet.."

"Well we should finish up shopping before we have to go. And we gotta be quick!"

"Okie dokie!" Emily smiled.

"Wel! Let's get going!" Kaitlyn walked quickly and passed Emily. 

"Hey, wait up!"

A few hours later Kaitlyn and Emily were in the living room of Dr. Elefun's house. Atom was grabbing some juice from the fridge and talking about what happened last night.

"Phew, that took a lot of air, so what did you guys do last night?" Atom asked.

Astro walked inside the house.

"I'm here!" Astro announced.

"Hi Astro." Kaitlyn smiled.

"Hey Kaitlyn." Astro smiled back.

"So what did you do last night, Astro?" Atom asked.

"Made a sick ass vlog about changing and annoying girls that fall in love with guys in Hot Topics" Astro chuckled.

"Oh and uh.. thanks for the c-comment.." Astro's cheeks turned pink.

"No problem." Kaitlyn stuck her thumb up and smiled like the emoticon in her comment. ((ouo)b)

Astro chuckled.

Kaitlyn giggled.

"You two are being awfully nice to each other, Either I missed something or I'm going crazy." Atom looked confused as he glanced at Kaitlyn and Atom 

"Uhhhh.. no.." Astro said slowly.

"You sure?" Atom sounded a bit curious.

Astro ignored Atom and gazed around the room.

"Well… I'm… just gonna…. go back…. in the kitchen…..." Atom awkwardly turned around and walked away.

"Suit yourself.." Astro shrugged.

"So where's Brianna?" Emily asked.

"Ahh she's home, she didn't wanna come with me here, so I uh… went by myself…" Astro replied.

"Ahh I see.." Emily nodded.

Astro folded his arms and leaned his head against a wall.

"So why'd you want us to come here, Atom?" Kaitlyn yelled out to Atom, who was still in the kitchen.

"Oh nothing, I just thought it'd be fun to hang out again.." Atom shrugged.

"Well this is boring.." Emily commented.

Emily looked behind her and noticed Astro was gone.

"Hey, where'd Astro go?" She asked.

"I don't know. I didn't see him leave." Kaitlyn looked around.

"Whatever.." Emily shrugged.

"He probably just went to the bathroom…" Atom added.

Kaitlyn snuck away to look for Astro upstairs.

"Astro?" She whispered.

No response.

Kaitlyn whispered Astro's name again.

Astro didn't respond but peaked out the door of his old room, trying not to be seen.

"Come on. Don't do this to me again, Astro." Kaitlyn whispered.

Astro's cheeks turned pink again.

"Astro?" She said a little louder.

"I'm over here!" Astro whispered, almost sounding silent.

"Oh. There you are." Kaitlyn quickly walked over to his room.

"Why'd you just leave like that?"

"I dunno…." Astro shrugged, trying not to blush even more than he already was. 

Astro opened the door a little wider.

"Y-you wanna come in?" Astro shyly asked Kaitlyn.

"Ah. Sure…."

Astro took a step back and quietly opened the door just enough for Kaitlyn to squeeze in, he quietly closed the door behind her.

"Ahh.. this place brings back so many memories…" Astro whispered.

He yawned.

Kaitlyn sat down in an office chair, Astro walked over to his old bed and lied down on his stomach.

"Looks like no one really cleaned this place since you left….."

"Mmm… what?" Astro looked up at Kaitlyn, he sounded tired.

"Oh. Nothing." She put her feet up on the chair and hugged her knees as the chair slowly swiveled.

"Hehe.. okay.." Astro blushed and put his head back down.

"It's so quiet….."

"Yeah.. that's just 'cause I couldn't sleep last night and now i'm tired…" 

"Hmmm. Why couldn't you sleep?"

"I dunno… I just didn't.."

"Something was keeping me awake…" Astro sluggishly chuckled.

Astro looked up at Kaitlyn again.

The sun from the window lit up her face and made her golden hair seem to glow.

Astro smiled at her like a dork.

She smiled back.

Astro began to feel a little weird.

"D- did I ever tell you how beaut- ahhh.." Astro sounded crazy.

Kaitlyn blushed and looked away.

Astro yawned and stretched, he changed his position.

His smile faded.

"I'm a real asshole aren't I?" Astro said after recalling a few memories.

"Not really…." Kaitlyn replied, resting her chin on her knee.

"Y-you think so?"

"Yeah."

Astro blushed and smiled again.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk.." Astro chuckled.

"I was only ahh.." Astro blushed more.

"Do you…. like me, Astro?" Kaitlyn looked at him.

"Uh…" Astro became speechless, he changed his position again.

"I-i don't k-know.." Astro looked embarrassed at Kaitlyn.

"Do you like _me_?"

"Yeah. I like you as a friend." She grinned

Astro yawned and closed his eyes.

Kaitlyn leaned her head back on the chair,

Astro curled up into a ball and snored.

Kaitlyn looked over at the sleeping robot.

"Mmm.. I think i'm gonna take a n…..ap.." Astro mumbled.

She smiled gently as she sat up.

She slowly walked over to Astro and reached her hand out as she leaned down.

But she hesitated and took a step back.

"I'm gonna go back down stairs…." She whispered, hoping Astro might hear her.

Astro slowly nodded his head.

Kaitlyn tip-toed out of the room and slowly closed the door.

"Ah you're back, we were wondering what happened to you.." Atom said to Kaitlyn when she got downstairs.

"I was just looking for Astro."

"Did you find him?" Emily said as she was scrolling through things on her phone.

"Yeah. he dozed off in his room." Kaitlyn sat down next to Emily on the couch.

Emily chuckled.

"And I thought you _hated_ him, guess you can't just assume things in life anymore… at least not in Geometry.."

"Well. I just wanted to make sure he was ok…."

"_Sure_…" Emily scrolled through more stuff.

"Neh." Kaitlyn stuck her tongue out at Emily and folded her arms.

"Popsicles, anyone?" Atom offered the girls as he walked up to them with popsicles in his hand.

"Yeah. Sure!" Kaitlyn reached her hand out.

Atom handed one to Kaitlyn.

"Neh, not a popsicle kinda person.." Emily shrugged.

"Guess you're more of a _poop_sicle kinda person." Kaitlyn giggled as she took a lick of her popsicle,

The three of them had a casual conversation for a few minutes, Astro came back downstairs again.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Kaitlyn said, taking another lick of her popsicle, which was considerably smaller.

"Ah!" Astro took a step back and blushed.

"What is up with you two, haven't seen you guys like this since well…. ever! Come on, you can tell us" Emily folded her arms and smirked.

"Uh. Nothings going on…." Kaitlyn shrugged, trying not to blush.

"Pfftt, sure… what do you think, Atom?" Emily looked at Atom.

Atom shrugged.

"Whatever then…" Emily casually rolled her eyes and went back to playing on her phone.

Astro walked closer into the living room and casually sat next to Kaitlyn.

"Ahh.. I think me and Atom are gonna sit outside for a little bit, we'll be back soon.." Emily motioned Atom and the two got up and went outside.

Astro leaned his head against a wall that the couch was pushed up against.

He sighed.

"You ok?" Kaitlyn looked over at him.

"Yeah, i'm fine.. just thinking like usual.." Astro sounded a bit careless.

Astro twiddled with his hair and chuckled at the same time, his cheeks turned a light pink.

"So… ah…..." Kaitlyn muttered awkwardly trying to start a conversation.

"What?" Astro stopped twiddling his hair and looked at Kaitlyn.

"Nothing….."

"No you were gonna say something, say it…"

"No…. I wasn't going to say anything"

"Yes you were, I heard you…"

"I was just gonna ask how you're doing."

Astro chuckled.

"I'm fine.." Astro twiddled his hair again.

"Good….. Good….." Kaitlyn looked around the room.

Astro kept to himself again.

He soon began to hum a tune to a song.

Kaitlyn looked over at him again.

"Hmm?" Astro stopped.

"Oh. I was just listening to you hum…. that's all."

"Oh…" Astro blushed.

"What were you humming?"

"Oh.. just... ah… random.. ah.. song…" Astro stuttered.

"Oh."

Astro changed his position, putting both of his legs up on the couch and leaning back so his head met Kaitlyn's thighs, he looked up at her.

She blushed.

"You okay, y- your blushing.." Astro chuckled.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." She leaned back.

"Meh." Astro shrugged.

Astro thought for a moment.

Astro extended his hand close to Kaitlyn's face and removed her glasses. 

"Ah..." She looked down at him.

"Gotcha' glasses!" Astro chuckled.

"Hey! Give 'em back!" Kaitlyn giggled.

"Na-ah, there mine now!" Astro giggled back and put them on.

"Good luck. I have a very high prescription."

"Ah.. I can tell.." Astro quickly took them off.

She laughed as she tried to take them out of Astro's hand.

"Woah!" Astro accidentally drop them on the carpet.

"Aw!" Kaitlyn tried reaching over Astro to pick them up.

"Ah sorry.." Astro apologized as he blushed again.

"It's ok." She laughed,

Kaitlyn put her glasses back on.

"I can see!" She yelled out playfully.

Astro chuckled.

She leaned back with a big grin on her face, resting her arms behind her head.

"You know, you remind me too much of Brianna.." Astro said to Kaitlyn.

"I do?" She tilted her head.

"Sometimes… or maybe i'm just lazy and I don't notice it…"

"Hmmmm."

Kaitlyn lifted her hand from behind her head and saw that she still had the popsicle stick still in it.

It was one of the sticks with the jokes on them. ((They have jokes on them? Oh yeah I don't eat that so how the hell would I know xD ~Emily)) ((xD ~kate))

"Oh I love those popsicles!"

"Wanna hear the joke?"

Astro nodded with excitement.

"Ok… What do you call a frog that's illegally parked?"

"I dunno.." Astro shrugged.

"Toad!"

Astro laughed.

Kaitlyn chuckled.

"I'm gonna see if I can get it in the trash from here." Kaitlyn aimed for the trashcan that was by the entrance to the kitchen.

She made it in.

"AND THE CROWD GOES WIIILLLLDDD!" Kaitlyn threw both her arms up in the arm and yelled.

Astro clapped his hands together and laughed.

"Phew." Kaitlyn leaned back again.

Astro smiled at her.

"This is actually really fun." She smiled back at him.

Astro extended his hand out again and messed up the front of Kaitlyn's hair

"Ah." She had a funny look on her face,

"Pfft! You look silly!" Astro giggled.

She laughed as she fixed her hair.

Astro sighed happily and put his hands on his stomach, closing his eyes.

"I- I.. WHAT?!" Astro opened his eyes quickly.

"Huh?" Kaitlyn looked at him.

"Nothing…" Astro blushed and closed his eyes again.

"You sure that was nothing?"

Astro sighed and looked at Kaitlyn.

"It's complicated." He told her.

"Oh. Ok."

Astro moved his head until he found a head position comfortable for him.

"At least I _wish_ I could say what I wanted to say…." Astro muttered.

"Why can't you say it?"

"It's complicated.." Astro told Kaitlyn again.

"It can't be that hard to explain."

"I'm. Taken." Astro said in a low voice. 

"Taken?"

"You know, me and Brianna…"

"Yeah. I know. It's not like I'm trying to interfere between you two."

"But…. you don't know how hard it is to love someone you love to death, when you love someone else…"

Kaitlyn looked up, thinking.

She realized what he meant and blushed.

"So you _do_ like me?"

"Ahh.. I never said _that_.."

"But it's true, isn't it?"

Astro felt embarrassed to say so, so he slowly nodded.

"Hmmm." She blushed again and looked away,

Astro blushed again and moved his head.

"Maybe it'll all work out in the end.." Astro said with a little disappointment after sighing.

"I guess." Kaitlyn's smile seemed to fade.

Astro sat up on the couch and leaned his head on Kaitlyn's shoulder.

She turned her head away, 

Astro sighed again and closed his eyes, it seemed like everything was closing in on him in Astro's mind.

He tried not to cry.

"How…. How is Reno doing?" Kaitlyn asked softly.

"I dunno.. haven't talk to him in a while…"

"Oh…." She rested her head on her hand.

"To be honest, I haven't really talked to anyone here ever since I moved.." Astro tried to shrug.

"Do you like living there? Away from everyone?"

"Sorta… I do miss them from time-to-time… but I like being there most of the time.."

"You could always visit more often…."

"But.. that's the whole reason I left, to.. start over, you know… visiting here would kinda defeat the purpose of me moving… especially when you're trying to forget your.. _past_…"

"Sometimes theres no escaping it…."

"HA! Like I didn't know _that_ already.."

Kaitlyn let out a short, half-hearted chuckle.

"I really don't even know what the hell i'm here for.. I should be home.. spending time with Brianna.."

"You don't have to stay…."

Astro stood up again from the couch and walked over to the kitchen counter.

He grabbed something that was there, sighed and walked out of the house.

Kaitlyn laid her legs out on the couch and rolled over onto her side, resting her head on the head rest.

"Whatcha' do to Astro, Kait? He just left all the sudden?" Emily asked as she and Atom walked back inside.

"Nothing. He wanted to leave." She shrugged.

"Eh.. guess you better get going.." Emily looked at Atom.

"Yeah I guess…i'll see you guys later!" Atom shrugged and walked out of the house.

Emily walked up to Kaitlyn, who bent her knees so Emily could sit down on the couch.

Atom walked back inside.

"Uh.. guys, he's not there… I- I don't see him…"

"What do you mean? He just went home…." Kaitlyn looked over at Atom.

Atom sighed and walked back outside.

"You were right, Emi…." Kaitlyn said.

"Ahh.. about what exactly?" Emily asked. 

"Astro _does_ like me….."

"Oooohhh, so what are you gonna do about it?"

"Nothing…."

"What?! You can't do _nothing_… it's like, uh… hold up, I need an example!"

"It's like winning a Lotterys scratch-off and not claim it, who the hell would do that?!"

"Because I don't feel the same way about him."

"So? How do you think Atom deals with _me_?"

"It's different from that…."

"Oh really?" Emily gave Kaitlyn a sarcastic face and chuckled.

"Yes." Kaitlyn said seriously.

Emily laughed.

"Ex… ex.. explain! Explain to.. meee h- how it's different!" Emily said while still laughing.

"Emi, I still have feelings for Reno…."

"And…" Emily shrugged.

"I'm not over him…."

"So?"

"I think Astro loves me…."

"Aww isn't that cute!"

"But… I feel so bad cause I can't love him back…." 

"Oh yeah, cause he's taken and you have feelings for a jerk that dumped you.. interesting.."

"You don't understand how much Reno means to me…."

"Well duh?! I'm no mind reading love doctor, because if I was I wouldn't be here!"

"It was just so easy to talk to him…. He was the only one I could tell my feelings to."

"I understood zero percent of that, but i'm just gonna assume you were confessing something…"

"I still love him. I… I kinda don't want to…. but I can't stop loving him…."

"Well.. there's nothing I can do to help you because I know nothing about the whole crazy 'love dating' thing… sorry."

Kaitlyn sighed. 

"Its ok…."

"Whatever.." Emily folded her arms showing disinterest in the conversation.

"I wish there was someone I could talk to who would understand..." Kaitlyn thought as she sat up.

"Can we just leave now, i'm super bored.." Emily complained.

"Sure." Kaitlyn got up from the couch.

"Ahahahahaha!" Emily was laughing in the car as she was watching a video on her phone.

"Where are we gonna go now?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Ahahaha.. I dunno! hahaha!" Emily replied.

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Oooh these are the most funniest bloopers i've ever seen!" Emily laughed, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Focus Emi. I can't just keep driving around in circles while you watch videos."

"Then just go home! I dunno…" Emily looked at Kaitlyn then back the video she was watching.

"Fine." Kaitlyn turned left.

Emily opened the door to her house, the two girls walked upstairs to Emily's room.

Emily still kept looking at her phone and laughing. 

Kaitlyn sat on Emily's bed.

"What are you even watching?" She asked Emily.

"All of Astro's vlog bloopers so far.." Emily chuckled.

"You've been watching his videos?"

"I'm sorry… but he's too funny for me…" Emily laughed.

"_So then i'm just like…"_

"_BWAHAHAHAH!"_

"_Okay, I really need to edit that out before people start calling me Dracula or some Sesame Street character on drugs…" _

"_I want peeee….."_

"_PIE! I SAID PIE NOT PEE, PIE GOD DAMNIT!" _

Kaitlyn chuckled.

"_Ahh…"_

"_I hate life, AND THESE MOTHA EFFIN BLOOPERS MAN?!" _

"_And all that shitttttttttaaa-"_

"_Can't curse." _

"_I'm a Unicor-"_

"_Whaaa?" _

Emily laughed.

"_Okay, I need a new Pee phone."_

"_FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAA!" _

"_I need to stop saying the word pee…" _

"_Up. down. up. down. sideway-"_

"_Damnit I messed it up!" _

"_Today we're gonna talk about Uran-us.."_

"_Wait, __**what**__?" _

"_I'm awkward!" _

"_Have you ever gotten like Twinkie high? I- I didn't even know that was a thang, thang, thang, thannngggg- thing! It's thing!" _

"_Welp I hoped you enjoy- enjoy? Enjoyed, excuse me.. these wonderful bloopers because apparently people being dumbassses is all in the rage!" _

"_G-g good…._

"_By by!"_

The video ended.

Emily sat next to Kaitlyn on the bed.

"Admit it. That was funny.." Emily looked at Kaitlyn. 

"Ok. I admit it." She smirked

Emily laughed.

"Hmm.. what else can I find.." Emily said as she scrolled through more of Astro's videos.

_**Vlogging With Astro: McDonald'z: I'm not lovin' it. (Episode #10)**_

"Shall we?"

"Sure" Kaitlyn leaned over and looked at Emily's phone.

Emily tapped on the video, an AD began to play.

"Argh! Stupid ADs!" Emily complained, then skipped the AD when it allowed her to.

"_What's up Fart Nuggets!"_

"_Eh.. nothing much Astro…"_

_**In a fake depressing voice **__"Oh.. okay… you h- have a nice day too!" _

"_Guess what's today's video is about? Go ahead, guess!" _

"_And if you guessed it had something to do with McDonald'z, you little cheater, lookin' at the title thinking I wouldn't notice, yeah I see you cheaters!" _

"_So today's video is about retarded things i do in McDonald'z… because I like to eat there a lot and i'm sure 1 out of the million times I go a week, I do something stupid.. why? Because my children…"_

"_Because they don't call the 'Big Mack" a "Big Mack" for nuthin!"_

"_Shall we begin?" _

"_Okay, so you know when you get to the lazy lady that takes your order and they're all like 'HI welcome to McDonald'z can I take your order?' "_

"_Well.. one time I walked in there, and before that lady could speak, guess what I said- guess what came out of this dumbass mouth of mine, you ready for this, get ready to laugh!"'_

"_HI welcome to McDonald'z can I take your order?"_

"_The lady looked at me like I was crazy, and I just played it off and like- walked away! Way to go Astro, nice job trying to order a 10-piece of Chicken Macknuggets!" _

Emily laughed super hard ((I actually am in realz right now xD ~Emily))

Kaitlyn giggled.

_"I swear to you, the next time that lady sees me, she's probably gonna call the cops or run away because lord forbid I say this to her"_

"_HI welcome to McDonald'z can I take your order?"_

_"Second retarded thing i've done…"_

"_Okay, so i'm all nice and happy with my tray, walking like a boss to my table, and guess what I forget…"_

"_The ketchup!"_

"_So i'm all like 'damnit, I forgot the ketchup!' or some ghetto, ratchet shizz…" _

"_So I get up from my table and walk over to the lady and ask her for some ketchup.. and she looks at me like i'm crazy.."_

"_Like, am I speaking English or Russian?!"_

"_Anyways, after that, I realized why she looked at me that way.." _

"_The ketchup was like diagonal from me, you know where to fountain drink machine is, yeah, RIGHT THERE!"_

"_And me, the blind ass bitch I am, totally forgot!"_

"_Well you know what…"_

"_The next time I go into the piece of ish place, Imma remember to get the ketchup!" _

"_Third thing i've done.." _

"_Drop a cup of soda, that only has ice in it, WHEN I was trying to put soda in it!"  
><em>

_Astro clapped_

"_Bravo Astro… bravo…" _

_"Ok. Now one more."_

"_You know those playgrounds they have that the kids play in?"_

""_Well I was sitting at the window and I could see some of them playing.. Gowd, they're so loud and" annoying._

_"Well, I kinda enjoyed it when one of those stupid kids fell and hurt their arm..."_

"_Annnndddd. Being the complete idiot i am, I laughed. And i laughed __**hard.**__"_

_"Everyone was staring at me like i'm a complete douchebag."_

_""Which I am by the way, if you haven't heard…"  
><em>

"_Anyways. I got so freaked out, I literally ran outside and climbed up into that friggin playground."_

_"Somehow i found my way out before anyone could see me."_

_"And then I remembered…"_

"_I left my god damn food on the Fuckka table!"_

"_You- you must be kidding me?!"_

"_Andddd.. now…."_

_A voice came on._

"_It's time for" What's on Astro's P- Phone shuffle today!"_

"_Today on my shuffle…. wait hold on…"_

"_Sing, by My Chemical Romance!" _

"_Annnddd there you have it cray cray fart nuggets of the internet! i hope you enjoyed this vlog, and remember i have another one on Friday, where I take it to Picstagram and ask all you fart nuggets what you wanna see.. shout out to everyone because I now have 1,200 people subbing me and that's great! So… i'll see you in the next vlog! BUH BAI!"_

The video ended.

"How does he make these?!" Emily sounded astonished.

"I dunno.." Kaitlyn shrugged.

Emily gave Kaitlyn a blank face.

"You didn't wait for me outside.." Atom said to Astro when he walked into the house.

"Didn't have to, you're smart enough to know when things get crazy, I just go home.." Astro said back to Atom.

Atom sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"Ah you're back!" Brianna said as she walked out of her room.

"I've had a day…" Astro muttered, folding his arms.

"Aww what happened pookie face?" Brianna said as if she was talking to a baby, she sat down next to him on the couch.

"Ahh.. nothing, just you know, the usual.." Astro shrugged.

_**Vlogging With Astro: 20 Facts You Already Know About Me! (Episode #20 #YASSS!)**_

"_Can you believe this is my twentieth video?"_

_Astro walked away from the camera._

"_Nope."_

"_So because this is my twentieth video, not to mention today is Friday! Today's vlog will be based on the suggestions you've left me on Picstagram.."_

"_Damn… now that I think about it, I haven't posted to Picstagram in DAYS!"_

_Astro held his phone outwards with the screen facing him._

"_Takes ghetto selfie for no reason.." _

"_UNICORNS!" _

"_Okay, so i'm scrolling through the comments, uh huh… i'm scrolling… scrolling, still scrolling… STILL scrolling…" _

"_And so far, based on what i'm reading.. you want…."_

"_20 facts about me!"_

"_HA! Makes sense cause you know, 20 facts… my 2oth video.. does that ring a bell?"_

"_Anyways, so here it is fart nuggets!"_

"_20 facts about me!"_

"_Number one…"_

"_I listen to bands and my favorite band is either 'All Time Low' or 'Falling In Reverse'"_

"_Ahh.. fandom moment!" Astro touched his face and squealed. _

"_Number two.."_

"_I'm an artist.. but I wanna go into Biology.."_

"_How effed up is that?"_

"_As effed up as Naruto being a real person…"_

"_Hashtag, Otaku!" Astro winked. _

"_Third.."_

"_I've never read a fanfiction before.."_

"_At least that's what I __**tell**__everyone!"_

"_Fourth.."_

"_My favorite color has to be either red or green…."_

_There was a pause._

"_The struggle is real.."_

"_Fifth.." _

"_I… am secretly.. a UNICORN!"_

"_Pffft.. lies.."_

"_Six? Se- I dunno what number this is, I lost count…"_

"_Nothing really scares me.. that's why whenever a new scary movie comes out, i'm gonna be the a-hole that keep booing, while you're screaming your head off.."_

"_I eat way too much fast food, yet __**i'm **__not fat…" _

"_I watch anime?"_

"_Dang it.. you already knew that…" _

"_I had a Picstagram when I was in 6th grade, but in the middle of the year I deleted it, and then made a new one, EVERYONE in my school followed me.."_

"_I have like over 35,000 followers, and I don't know what to do with them.." Astro shrugged. _

"_Okay, last ten, super fast!"_

"_I prefer dogs over cats.."_

"_I've almost died like six times throughout my whole life.."_

"_I hate the holidays.. JUST KIDDING!"_

_Christmas music began to play in the background. _

"_I don't have a favorite song at this time… sorry.."_

"_I'm in middle school with an IQ of a college student.."_

"_I still watch Disney's movies…" _

"_I can speak fluently in many languages.. so don't try anything?!"_

"_I hate school, now!"_

"_I think selfies are stupid.." _

"_If you see me watching TubeYou, i'm like super bored…"_

"_Well thats a wrap and…."_

"_It's time for" What's on Astro's P- Phone shuffle today!"_

"_Oh my gawd.."_

"_Sleeping With Sirens.. If You Can't Hang.."_

"_YESSS!" Astro sounded excited._

"_Aaannnddd there you have it cray cray fart nuggets of the internet! i hope you enjoyed this vlog, and remember I have another one on Monday, where I talk about random ish you probably don't care about, so… i'll see you in the next vlog! BUH BAI!"_

"That was a pretty good one." Emily stretched.

"Don't you think so, Kait?"

Kaitlyn didn't say anything.

Emily looked next to her to see Kaitlyn lying on her side, sleeping.

"Hmm, whatever…" Emily scrolled through her phone for more videos.

Astro stared at the white ceiling, ignoring Brianna and ignoring Atom, it seemed like a whole new perspective of life was given, but Astro choses to stay the same, and not adjust to it. ((lol so much detail and yet 100% of that was NOT understood, which is kinda cray cray considering _I_ wrote it xD ~Emily)) ((I kinda get it ~kate))

The next day, Kaitlyn was looking at the new P-Phone she got as she walked up the driveway to Emily's house.

Emily was sitting on the couch watching the local news, the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Emily got up from the couch and walked over to the door. She looked through a small hole to see who was at the door, when seeing it was Kaitlyn, she opened the door for her.

"Hey Kaitlyn!" Emily greeted.

"Hey, Emi!" She smiled, putting the phone in her pocket.

"Ooh, whatcha get?" Emily asked with amusement.

"Just a new phone."

"Ooh cool, have you bought a case for it yet?"

"Not yet.. But I will soon.."

Emily smiled.

"So whatcha' wanna do today, maybe we can just chill here cause i'm too lazy to change out of my jammies! Man, i'm good at rhyming!"

"Sounds good to m-"

Kaitlyn felt a buzzing in her back pocket.

She pulled her phone out and saw someone had texted her.

_**Astro:**_

_Why are you doing this to me? TnT_

Kaitlyn had a look of confusion on her face.

_**What did I do? **__She _replied.

_What do you mean? You know what you did._

_**What? I have no idea what you're talking about….**_

_You don't?_

_**No**_

_Did u see any of my messages from before?_

_**No. My phone was broken since tuesday. I just got a new one today.**_

_Oh. Pretend I never said anything, ok?_

_**O… k….?**_

_So ah. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out_

_**Oh um. Sure.**_

"Kait. Why are you blushing?" Emily looked at Kaitlyn.

"What?! I'm… not blushing!"

"Hmm… whatever, I have another video to watch, i've been saving it for when you came because it seems funny…" Emily showed the title of the video to Kaitlyn.

_**Vlogging with Astro: What I Think People I know Will Be Like When They Are Married (Episode #21.. hehe, you get it, 21.. legal age to drink?)**_

The two girls sat on Emily's bed and Emily started the video.

"_Ahhhhh!"_

_The sound of a toilet flushing was heard._

"_Sorry about, that stomach pain just raged through me when I started recording.."_

"_I hope no one uses that bathroom after me, they at least should bring some air freshener and Lyzol…" _

"_So whats up people, today is Monday, how was your weekend?"_

_**Imitating viewer**__ "Great Astro!"_

"_Yay! congrats!"_

"_So.. uh…"_

"_Today's video is about what I think people I know will be like when they are married.. so pretty much I take everyone I know and play fortune teller about what happens after they get married, whether it lasts less than a month, or they go to Candy Land and meet Elsa and Anna and make snowmen that look nothing like Olaf.. it's all here bitches!"_

"_Okay, where do I begin…" _

"_Maybe I should start with people that are __**already**__ dating…" _

"_Okay, okay.. I got one.."_

"_Wait never mind.." _

"_God damnit!" _

"_Okay okay., so I have this friend right, you've seen her before, she's never been in any of my vlogs before, but I always post about her on Picstagram… YEAH… I'm talking to blondie…" Astro's voice went from firm and loud to sounding like a mouse when he reached the last sentence. _

"_So in the future, I see her with this French dude, or like an Italian chef, because she's creative, but she also likes anime, so maybe I see her marrying an Otaku or some dude like me, but not me.. just like me, but not __**me**__…."_

"_But rumor has it, she still has a thang for Reno, you know the dude that was in my vlog 2 vlogs ago and kept saying cuz words and inappropriate stuff, gawd, editing that video was a nightmare, I had to bleep out so much crap!" _

"_But to be honest blondie if your watching this.. you wanna know what I see for Reno in the next few years?"_

"_I see Reno like an alcoholic that spends his days doing 'smart stuff' and then just goes home and maybe pays a visit to the strip club.."_

"_Do you think you wanna date an alcoholic that goes to the strip club?"_

"_Granite, he has brains, and i'm sure you think that face of his is mighty kawaii and sexy… but it just ain't happening!"_

"_Yeah, according to my.. uh.. future telling thingy, he'll be locked up for drunk driving before you even get engaged…"_

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes.

"_Moving on!"_

"_Okay so if Emily…."_

_Astro bursted out laughing. _

"_HAHA.. Emily will never get married, even if someone told her she wouldn't die and like survive a rare disease if she got married. i'm sure she would say no and just die… I mean, she had the hots of my twin, but she would never 'put the key in and turn the ignition' if you know what I mean" Astro winked. _

Emily's face turned red.

She paused the video

"Someone explain to me what he just said?" Emily looked at Kaitlyn, blinking her eyes.

"He says you'll probably never get married…..." She shrugged.

"Oh.." Emily played the video again.

"_Next… ooh I got a good one!"_

"_My dad.."_

"_If my dad was married,- which he will be in the Summer.. hmm.. thats a tough one… okay i'm just gonna assume he goes on a lot of vacations and never takes me because hes a bitch like that- which is totally fine by the way… and then he'll come back and be like 'What the frackers happened to Metro City?!' "_

"_Or some other retarded old people saying…" _

"_Moving on!"_

"_Oh my gawd…."_

"_If my twin got married, he would not __**shut up**__ about it, he'll call all of us over to his house everyday so he can tell us what he did today with his husband…"_

"_He could literally write a novel about what he did in one week… i'm not even kidding…" _

"_And last but least, If I was poisoned by the devil.. and got married.."_

"_If I got married, i'd be doing the same ish i'm doing today.. SORRY BRIANNA, IT JUST AIN'T HAPPENING!"_

"_No matter how many make out scenes we will watch, it just ain't happening.." _

"_I ain't puttin in any key in an ignition for nothing. Noo! Because sometimes.. you just don't get anything out of-"_

_A bleeping noise was heard. _

"_I hope I remember to bleep that…" _

"_Annd now it's time for…."_

_A voice came on._

"_Random words that make no sense and have nothing to do with this video"_

"_Pie." Astro said with a serious face and voice. _

"_Well I hope you guys enjoyed this video and lightened up your Monday, because even a robot like me, hates Monday's and remember my next vlog is on Friday, so make sure to comment whatcha want on Picstagram because I may do a vlog about that topic on Friday! See all you adorable yet ugly little fart nuggets later.. BAND FAN, OUT!"_

The video ended.

"I thought this was suppose to be funny?" Emily said as she put her phone down.

She looked over at Kaitlyn.

She was looking down at her phone, typing something.

"Were you even watching the video?"

"Yeah."

"Annnnnd?" Emily asked, waiting to hear Kaitlyn's opinion.

"And what?"

"Whatcha' think of it?"

"Meh" She shrugged, still typing.

"Me too, that one wasn't as funny as his other ones…"

"Yeah..."

Emily looked over Kaitlyn's shoulder.

"Ooh, who ya texting?" Emily asked.

"Eeeek." Kaitlyn moved her phone over so Emily couldn't see the screen.

"What? I don't care who ya texting, just wanted to know who…" Emily folded her arms and moved back to where she was originally.

Astro was sitting on the couch with his phone in his hand he kept typing and looking back and forth from the screen on the phone to the TV screen.

"Ahh.. Astro?" Atom said from the hallway he was walking out of.

"What?" Astro said as he continued to type.

"Uh.. never mind, I forgot…" Atom said when he finally made it to where the living room was. ((Lol I have the urge to waste a huge paragraph explaining what the apartment looks like xD ~Emily))

"Hmm?" Astro looked up at Atom.

"Were you even listening or were you texting again.." Atom folded his arms.

"Ahh, okay…" Astro put his phone down.

"What was that again?"

"Never mind…" Atom walked away and went to the kitchen.

Astro picked his phone up and started typing again.

"Is there any juice left?" Atom asked as he rummaged through the fridge trying to look for a juice box.

"Nope, I just had the last one, you're welcome to take the root beer if you'd like.."

Atom sighed and closed the fridge.

He slowly walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

"You okay?" Astro asked.

"I'm fine!" Atom muttered and walked back into his room.

Emily finished another video, she looked over at Kaitlyn who was still texting.

"Gosh Kait, i've never seen you text _that_ much…" Emily sounded surprised.

Emily scooted over to Kaitlyn and snatched the phone out of her hands.

"HEY! Give that back!" Kaitlyn complained, struggling to get her phone back from Emily.

"Uh-uh.. you need to stop texting so much!" Emily said as she took a peek at the screen.

"NO. WAY. Y-your texting, _who_?" Emily sounded astonished.

"Ah, give it back!"

"Hold up.. your actually texting him.. I thought you hated him, and on top of that.. you clearly said you don't like him… so.. y-you've been…"

"No no, it's not like that Emily!'

Emily handed the phone back to Kaitlyn.

"How could you…" Emily muttered as she left her room.

"Emi! I'm sorry…." Kaitlyn got up and followed Emily.

Emily turned around and looked at Kaitlyn before headed downstairs.

"It's not what you think….."

"Then what is it?"

"I dunno. It's just kinda nice having him be so kind to me now."

Emily looked confused at Kaitlyn.

"You know. You're whole 'be nice' thing actually worked."

"Oh.." Emily smiled.

"And now he's being nice back…. so I'm just returning the favor."

Emily sighed.

"Sorry.." Emily muttered.

"No. I'm sorry. It's kinda like I'm keeping a secret from you. And besties don't keep secrets." Kaitlyn smiled.

"It's okay.." Emily smiled back

"Well. Ah. Astro kinda wants to hangout with me today. You wanna come?"

"Eh.. do I really gotta go…" Emily folded her arms.

"No." Kaitlyn shrugged.

"Good.." Emily walked back into her room and closed the door. 

"I guess I'll just go then." Kaitlyn said to herself.

Kaitlyn walked downstairs and left the townhouse, walking over to her car, she opened the door and turned the car on.

"Might be a little faster if I fly….." She thought, looking up into the sky.

She turned her car off.

"You okay?" Brianna asked Astro.

"Yeah i'm okay.." Astro looked at Brianna.

"Hmm.. okay i'll be in my room if you need me…" Brianna got up from the couch and walked into the hallway, into her room.

"Can you get me my laptop, Atom?" Astro asked.

Atom gave Astro his laptop a few minutes later, Astro turned it on and opened his video editing program.

"Time to make some blooper videos.." Astro smirked after chuckling.

Kaitlyn looked up at the clear blue sky as she flew high above the clouds.

"I really should do this more often." She smiled, flying over to a cloud and running her hand through it and it's strange moistness.

"Too bad they're not as fluffy as they look." She thought.

Kaitlyn pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Wow. I'm getting really good service up here. Who would've thought?"

"Hmm.. I still can't seem to decide.." Atom was in his room looking at two semi-identical outfits (They were the same but one was white and red and the other was white and blue).

"Maybe if I look at them through the mirror!" Atom took the hangers that were holding the clothing and walked over to the mirror in his room.

"Ahahaha.. best mistake i've ever made!" Astro laughed.

Kaitlyn dived down lower and got a birds eye view of the sign that was in front of the Underground City.

She slowly floated back down to the surface and began leisurely walking through the city, her hands in her pockets.

"Ah, no!" Astro retracted his hand from the mousepad after making a mistake.

"...Stupid P-movie…." Astro muttered.

He could hear footsteps slowly make their way up to his apartment.

"Ah.. someone's coming.." Astro put his laptop aside on the couch and walked over to the door.

Astro unlocked the door.

Someone knocked.

Astro walked away from the door.

"It's open!" he yelled.

"Hey." Kaitlyn opened the door and walked in.

Astro turned around.

"Oh.. hi." Astro said with sarcasm.

Kaitlyn sat down on the couch. 

Astro walked over to the couch and sat criss-cross, grabbing his laptop and placing it on his lap. 

"So… uh…. what's up?"

Astro ignored her and kept moving his hand on the mousepad.

He turned up the volume on his laptop and played what he had made so far from the beginning. 

A video began playing, a song was vaguely heard in the background while multiple clips played together, some were played twice, one normal, and one in slow motion, some had sound effects and some had special effects.

"Ahh...perfect!" Astro said as he added more clips to the video.

Kaitlyn sighed and walked over to the hallway, she stopped where Atom's room was.

She gently knocked on the door. 

Atom was looking at the mirror, he held up both outfits side-by-side, figuring out which one he liked best.

"It's open!" Atom called.

Kaitlyn slowly walked in.

"Oh, it's you!" Atom exclaimed, looking at Kaitlyn.

"OH! you can help me!"

Kaitlyn looked confused at Atom.

"Which one do you like, red or blue?" Atom held the two outfits in front of Kaitlyn.

"Hmm.. Red." Kaitlyn replied.

"Great, i'll go put it on.." Atom pushed Kaitlyn towards the door.

"No hard feelings, but I need to change.. i'll let you back inside in a second.." Atom said to Kaitlyn as he closed the door.

Kaitlyn walked back to the couch while Astro was still working on the video.

"You wanted to hang out didn't you?" Kaitlyn asked him.

"Well yeah, but now im busy..." Astro said not taking his eyes off his laptop.

"Meh."

Astro continued to edit the video.

Atom opened the door to his room.

"Kaitlyn? you can come back in now.." Atom said as he slowly crept out of his room and into the hallway.

"Oh. Ok." She got up, glancing at Astro then looking at Atom.

"Great choice by the way, I don't think blue would have suited me..." Atom said to Kaitlyn as she walked into his room.

"Yeah. Red looks good on you."

Atom tried not to blush.

"Thanks!" he smiled.

Astro finished up on his video and went into Brianna's room.

"Hey pookie face, back so soon.." Brianna playfully greeted.

"Eh… I think i'll edit my other videos later…" Astro shrugged.

"Is that Kaitlyn i'm hearing?" Brianna asked.

"Yeah, I invited her over and then I realized how busy I'm gonna be today, so I think she just went into Atom's room.."

"Cool, don't really know her too much, but she seems like a nice person…"

Astro walked over to Brianna's bed and sat down next to her.

"So… whatcha' doing?" Astro asked.

"Nothing, just catching up on social media.." Brianna looked at him and replied.

"_Waiting hurts. Forgetting hurts. But not knowing which decision to take can sometimes be the most painful..." _

― _**José N. Harris, MI VIDA: A Story of Faith, Hope and Love**_

Astro leaned his head on Brianna's shoulder.

No one knew how worse it was.

Because he never _told_ anyone how worse it was.

How there's always a little pain in everyday he lives.

How he's become so corrupted…

Corrupted is just scratching the surface.

"_Some days, 24 hours is too much to stay put in, so I take the day hour by hour, moment by moment. I break the task, the challenge, the fear into small, bite-size pieces. I can handle a piece of fear, depression, anger, pain, sadness, loneliness, illness,. I actually put my hands up to my face, one next to each eye, like blinders on a horse."_

― _**Regina Brett **_

Brianna put her arm around Astro's shoulder.

_Just __**try**__ to hold it in. _

"So, anything new?" Atom was sitting in his chair and observed his expensive-looking camera.

"Hmm?" Kaitlyn turned around and looked at Atom.

"Nothing new?" Atom glanced at Kaitlyn and asked.

"Not really…." Kaitlyn shrugged.

"You okay?" Atom put his camera down on his desk and looked at Kaitlyn.

"Yeah.. it's just- it's nothing really…"

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah.. but.. um… i'll be back…" Kaitlyn slowly left Atom's room.

"Okay?" Atom looked confused.

He looked over at his camera.

"Ah… let me see what I have so far…" Atom said as he grabbed his camera from his desk.

Kaitlyn walked back into the living room.

She looked over at the kitchen and strolled over, reaching in the fridge and taking a root beer.

She opened it and took a sip.

"You okay?" Brianna asked Astro.

"Yeah, i'm okay.." Astro nodded his head.

Brianna sighed and gave Astro a kiss on the side of his head.

Astro forced a smile and blushed.

"I love you." Brianna took Astro by the hand as he closed his eyes.

Astro didn't respond.

"Astro?"

"Huh?" Astro opened his eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah… i'm o- okay... "

"_When someone cries so hard that it hurts their throat, it is out of frustration or knowing that no matter what you can do or attempt to do can change the situation. When you feel like you need to cry, when you want to just get it out, relieve some of the pressure from the inside - that is true pain. Because no matter how hard you try or how bad you want to, you can't. That pain just stays in place. Then, if you are lucky, one small tear may escape from those eyes that water constantly. That one tear, that tiny, salty, droplet of moisture is a means of escape. Although it's just a small tear, it is the heaviest thing in the world. And it doesn't do a damn thing to fix anything."  
><em>_**― Chase Brooks, Hello, My Love 2: First Love Deserves a Second Chance**_

Kaitlyn sat down on the couch, the root beer bottle in her hand.

She sighed.

"I have far too much alone time. Too much time to think… Time to think about my life." She whispered to herself, leaning her head back.

Astro slowly closed the door behind him as he left Brianna's room.

His eyes were shut tightly.

Kaitlyn took another sip of the root beer as she saw Astro walk into the living room.

He sat on the other end of the couch, away from Kaitlyn.

She glanced over at him.

He looked like he was in so much pain, as if he was about to snap any minute...

"You ok over there?"

Astro didn't respond

Because if he had, even by accident, opened his mouth, or those brown eyes of his.

It'd be game over for him, emotionally.

Kaitlyn looked at him, knowing the pain he was in.

She moved closer to him.

Astro tried to move away.

_I'm sorry I couldn't help you…._

Astro leaned his head forward.

"Astro?"

Astro shuttered and tried not to open his eyes.

Kaitlyn put her arms around his shoulders and hugged him.

Now,

Astro couldn't help but sob.

"I understand." She said softly.

_"No one really thinks you're crazy, even if you tell them you're crazy… they'll just…. forget about it, and then, when it gets worse… that's when they wish they remembered…"_

_-Astro_

Astro got up from the couch.

"D- do you think i'm crazy?" Astro asked in a whispering tone.

"No…."

Astro sighed.

"Y-you don't understand… I'm crazy… I-i can't even make up my mind anymore Kaitlyn, can't sleep, can't think.. I'm… _terrible_."

"I thought Dr. Kenny could fix it, but he only made it worse… _i'm_ getting worse.. I haven't told Brianna and Atom because I don't want them to freak out and get scared… but i'm becoming too corrupted to survive…" Astro sighed again.

Kaitlyn looked up at him.

"I-I don't know what to do…" Tears continued to stream down his face.

"Hey. We'll find a way. We'll work this out." Kaitlyn gently smiled as she stood up.

"But it's too late…"

"No it's not. I'm sure it will be fixed." 

Astro thought for a moment.

"No one really thinks you're crazy, even if you tell them you're crazy… they'll just…. forget about it, and then, when it gets worse… that's when they wish they remembered…" Astro whispered.

Kaitlyn looked down.

"I… I never forgot….." She whispered.

Astro looked away.

"Of course you did, because everyone did… you did nothing to stand out.."

"Because I didn't know what to do…. But Astro. I really do wanna help you."

"A- and….."

Astro closed his eyes and sniffed.

"How can I…"

"Tru…"

Astro was in too much pain to even finish his sentence.

"A-Astro… I promise I'll help you. I'll make sure you're ok."

Astro couldn't respond.

Kaitlyn put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok."

Atom walked out of his room.

"Looks like i'm gonna need to take a trip to the store to get some of my pictures developed.." Atom said to himself.

Kaitlyn brought her hand back down to her side.

"Astro?" Atom looked confused at Kaitlyn and Astro once he made it out of the hallway.

Kaitlyn walked over to Atom.

"He's just going through some rough times." She said quietly to him.

"Oh… I wish I could help, but um… i'm going to the store to get some more pictures developed for my scrapbook, i'll be back soon.."

"Ok. Bye." Kaitlyn waved to Atom as he walked out the door. 

Astro sat down on the couch.

"And now you realize why i'm so conflicted.." he muttered.

Kaitlyn looked down.

"So what, now you're too scared to look at me?" Astro sounded a little stern.

"No. I just feel… sad….."

"Haha.. welcome to my world pumpkin, and just for a quick reminder, it _doesn't _get better…"

"I know." She sniffled.

Astro ignored her.

"_I didn't want my picture taken because I was going to cry. I didn't know why I was going to cry, but I knew that if anybody spoke to me or looked at me too closely the tears would fly out of my eyes and the sobs would fly out of my throat and I'd cry for a week. I could feel the tears brimming and sloshing in me like water in a glass that is unsteady and too full." _

― _**Sylvia Plath**_

"I-I'm sorry, Astro….." Kaitlyn put her hands over her eyes.

Astro got up from the couch and decided to sit on the floor.

"You don't understand how much pain i'm in…" Astro muttered.

"You don't know how much I _do_ understand."

Astro looked up at Kaitlyn.

"That made no sense to me…"

"I know how much pain you're in."

"No, because if you did you'd be dead by now…"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I should be dead."

"So should I… but I just keep coming back…"

"At least people want you back!" Kaitlyn snapped at him.

"Yeah.. well does it look like I care?!"

Kaitlyn fell to her knees.

"I really don't want to fight with you again….."

Astro closed his eyes.

More tears streamed down his face,

Astro wanted to scream.

"Why does this always happen?" Kaitlyn sat on the ground and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Because i'm always like this.. i'll never change, no matter what anyone does.. i'll always be in pain, even the day I was born i'm sure there was some pain involved.."

Astro changed his position and dug his fingers into the hazel carpet, tears kept hitting the ground.

"I hate to see him in this pain…. I wish there was something I could do..." Kaitlyn thought, wiping a tear from her eye.

As a few silent moments passed, Astro couldn't seem to take it, his head bashed into the carpet.

It'd be a miracle if you could hear him breathe.

Kaitlyn knew giving him a hug would be useless…

She wiped more tears from her face.

_"There's no ounce of love, yet there's no ounce of hate.."_

_**-Astro**_

A few minutes later, Astro could open his eyes again.

"I… I blacked out…" Astro whispered.

Kaitlyn was still sitting where she was, but her face was hidden by her arms, which were resting on top of her knees.

Astro sat up.

"Kaitlyn?" Astro ran his fingers through Kaitlyn's hair.

She slowly looked up and sniffled.

He looked at her sympathetically then gave her a gentle smile.

She rubbed her eye.

Astro sighed.

He put his arms around Kaitlyn and held her close to him.

She rested her forehead on his shoulder as she began to cry again.

"Sshh.. it's okay.." He cooed.

She sniffled.

"N-No it's not."

"I know that.. I'm just... "

Astro sighed.

"Just trying to make you feel better…"

"Do you really care about me, Astro?"

"Please don't make me lose my mind again.."

"Sorry."

"Ahh it's okay, I just can't think straight at the moment, so asking me anything would be useless.."

She lifted her head up and looked at Astro with glossy eyes.

Astro's cheeks turned pink and his heart rate slowly increased.

Kaitlyn wiped a tear off her cheek.

Astro looked at her, his mind seemed to ease.

She stared into his eyes. 

Astro relaxed his shoulders, a little pain began to slip away.

Astro's eyes began to get heavy, but he quickly awakened himself and opened his eyes wide-open.

Kaitlyn giggled a little, seeing that Astro was getting sleepy.

Astro blushed a little deeper.

"I'm sorry for throwing a tantrum.." Astro whispered, rubbing Kaitlyn's arm.

"It's ok." Kaitlyn whispered back, blushing.

Astro quietly giggled.

"Hehe.. you're blushing…" Astro pointed out.

Kaitlyn smiled and blushed even harder.

Astro smiled back and held her even closer.

Kaitlyn sighed and tried to get comfortable.

There was a small roar of thunder.

"Looks like it's gonna rain…" Astro muttered, not seeming to be too excited about the storm that was expected to come.

Kaitlyn cringed a little at the loud booms as the storm got closer.

Astro rubbed her arm to try and calm her down.

Kaitlyn leaned her head on Astro's chest and closed her eyes to see if she could drown out the loud booms of thunder. ((Aww kawaii moment xD ~Emily)) ((so kawaii Q^Q ~kate))

"_If I really care about you i'll Google the middle of nowhere so I could find you…"_

_**-Astro**_

Atom came back inside.

"The pictures should be done in an hou-"

Atom looked at Astro and Kaitlyn,

.

Atom shook his head, pretending he never saw anything and walked back into his room.

Kaitlyn blushed and looked up at Astro.

"You seem to be more interested than I am.." Astro raised his eyebrows, blushing again.

"W-Wah?!" She stuttered.

Astro chuckled.

"Just testing your reaction…" Astro teased.

She giggled.

"Ahh.. feels like i've known you since forever!" Astro quickly gave Kaitlyn a tight squeeze.

"You said that before…." Kaitlyn chuckled.

"Wha… naw, I couldn't have…"

"Yeah you did."

"Pfft whatever, it's the thought that counts…."

"Yeah." She smiled.

Another clash of thunder echoed through the apartment.

It caught Kaitlyn by surprise and she clung onto Astro.

"Ahh.. maybe we shouldn't be on the floor anymore.." Astro left go of Kaitlyn, stood up, and helped her off the floor.

Astro walked over to the couch and sat down, then he switched his position and laid down on his back.

"Coming?" Astro asked, looking at Kaitlyn.

She blushed.

"Well?"

Kaitlyn walked and sat by the edge of the couch.

"I'm not gonna bite you…" Astro said as he sat up.

"I know…." 

Astro adjusted his shirt as Kaitlyn got closer to him.

Brianna came out of her room.

"Astro, you out here?" She asked.

"Yeah.." Astro called back to her.

"Oh, okay…" Brianna walked out of the hallway.

Kaitlyn moved back a little.

Brianna turned to look at Astro, but instead got a view of Kaitlyn.

"Oh, hey Kaitlyn!" Brianna greeted in a happy tone.

"Hi, Bri." Kaitlyn chuckled with a slight nervousness.

She walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of root beer.

"We're almost out…" Brianna said to Astro.

"I know.."

Brianna burped.

"Ah.. excuuuuuse me, don't know where that came from" Brianna chuckled it off.

She opened the root beer bottle and walked up to Astro to give him a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm gonna go watch a little more TV, see you two later!" Brianna said to Astro and Kaitlyn before walking into her room.

"I love her to death, but sometimes she's just plain boring, and other times she annoys the living hell out of me…" Astro complained, wiping his whole face with both his hands.

"But she's still your girlfriend." Kaitlyn looked at him.

"I know." Astro smiled, his voice a little childish, but yet happy.

"Sometimes she reminds me of the 'obsessed girlfriend' meme…" Astro joked.

Astro yawned.

Kaitlyn leaned back on the couch.

Astro sat up completely and scooted closer to Kaitlyn.

She blushed a little when she saw him sitting right next to her.

Kaitlyn shivered a little, noticing the temperature had dropped.

Astro put his warm arms around her.

Her face went red. 

Kaitlyn moved a little closer to Astro, who rested his head on top of her's.

His eyes got heavy again and it seemed like he couldn't win this battle.

Astro took his hand and gently rubbed Kaitlyn's cheek before dropping it and falling asleep. ((This is all I could think of, since Astro is taken, my creativity has thus been narrowed to an all time low... ~Emily))

Kaitlyn looked up at the sleeping robot and smiled.

She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

For a moment, she heard a faint sound, which began to get louder.

She opened her eyes again.

The noise still went on.

She moved her head away.

The noise stopped.

She slowly put her head back down and closed her eyes, smiling.

"I'm back!"

It was a few hours later, Atom had come back from picking up his pictures from the store.

Astro woke up and rubbed his eye.

"Hmm?" Astro sluggishly asked.

He felt a weight on his chest.

"Huh?" Astro looked down to see what it was.

Kaitlyn was sleeping, her head still on his chest.

"Oh.." Astro gently smiled.

"I came back from the store." Atom said to Astro.

"Oh cool, show me later?"

"Sure, but you'll have to remind me or else i'll forget.."

"Okay, i'll remind you…"

Atom smiled and walked away to his room.

Astro looked down at Kaitlyn again.

He ruffled up Kaitlyn's hair.

"Mmm?" She woke up.

"Ah, sorry.. didn't mean to wake you up there…" Astro sounded embarrassed.

"It's ok." She looked up and smiled at him.

Astro's cheeks went pink.

Kaitlyn sat up and stretched.

Astro rubbed his eye again.

Kaitlyn laid down on her side, resting her head in Astro's lap.

"Ahhh, the storm passed." Astro said after observing the clear sky.

"How long were we out for?"

"Hm.. give or take two hours…" Astro shrugged.

"Oh."

"Oh what?"

"Nothing."

"Hmm.. you know what never gets old?" Astro asked with a smirk.

"What?"

"TICKLE FIGHTS!" Astro started to tickle Kaitlyn.

"AHHHHAHA!" She laughed.

"THE TICKLE MONSTER IS GONNA GET YOU!" Astro teased.

"NUUUUUUUU! Stop! Stop!" She yelled.

Astro continued to tickle her until his arms got tired and he stopped

She tried to catch her breath.

"Phew! I think that's enough tickling for one day…" Astro said with relief.

"I'll say." Kaitlyn giggled

Astro mustered up more energy and picked up Kaitlyn off the couch, carrying her like a baby.

"Ah. Why are you carrying me?"

He rocked her slowly until he turned around.

"Ready for a landing?" he asked.

"Ah. Ok."

Astro walked closer and plopped her onto the couch.

Astro sat down next to her and yawned.

"H- haven't slept in days…" He mumbled.

"That's really unhealthy, you know….."

"It's not my fault, every time I sleep, I keep dreaming about me hallucinating, or some strange nightmares, that's not something I can control…"

"Well, dreams are pretty much just jumbled up memories…. maybe you need nicer memories."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Maybe you haven't had any really nice memories, even if you do have some, they're being taken over by your bad ones. So, perhaps you need to do more happy things and your happy memories will come back and, goodbye nightmares!"

"Sure, like it's _that _easy, don't you think if it was that easy I would've done it by now?"

She shrugged.

"Sometimes you make me wonder what your IQ _really_ is…" Astro joked.

"Hey!" She folded her arms.

"Aww no hard feelings blondie!" Astro cooed, giving Kaitlyn a tight squeeze.

She couldn't help but smile.

"So when do you have to leave?" Astro asked.

"I dunno." She shrugged.

"Well you can't spend the night, you didn't bring a change of clothes, and there's no space for you…"

"Well I'm sure Emi still wants me to come over her house and I have to get ready for the bridal shower."

"Oh yeah, the one i'm not going to? Interesting.." Astro nodded his head.

"Well bridal showers are usually just for women and girls, though… so…."

"Good."

"You still gotta lighten up on the whole 'Tenma getting married' thing."

"To be honest I could care less whether he married Barbie or Fiona the ogre… weddings are _not_ my thing.. sorry.."

"But he's your father, Astro."

"Annnd… big whoop!"

"Come on, Astro." Kaitlyn pleaded, looking up at Astro with big puppy eyes.

"Nope, I'm not gonna fall for it, you can ask Brianna if you don't believe me…" Astro folded his arms.

Kaitlyn made whimpering sounds and blinked slowly.

"Uh uh" he shook his head.

She turned over and laid her head on his lap, putting her hands up to her chin like paws.

"If you don't stop imma tell Brianna you're trying to make out with me…"

"Fine..." Kaitlyn sat up.

"Thank you."

Astro got up from the couch.

"I have to pee, i'll be back…." Astro slowly walked to the bathroom.

Astro came back about ten minutes later (the most).

"Ahh.. that took longer than expected.." Astro scratched the back of his head as he slowly walked out of the hallway.

"Finally!" Kaitlyn said as she sat upside down on the couch.

"Someone told me you could die if you hung upside down too long, just saying…" Astro walked into the kitchen.

"I know. I've only been doing this for a few minutes."

Astro froze.

"I'm not paying for your funeral…"

"Thank you…." Kaitlyn said sarcastically.

"Your welcome." Astro opened the fridge.

"Do you have anything to drink?" Kaitlyn asked as she got up.

"The root beer I took earlier is warm now."

"Nope, unless you want water from the sink… I _really_ need to go shopping..."

"Mmmmm. Ok. I'll have water."

Astro gagged.

"From the _sink_?!"

"Eh. I'm thirsty." She shrugged.

"You get it.. that's too gross for me…" Astro walked out of the kitchen.

"Well, at home, I usually take water from the sink if there aren't any water bottles left."

"Ahh… please don't go into detail or i'm gonna vomit all over this carpet and Brianna will kick my ass…"

"It's well water though! Strait from an underground spring… thingy..."

"Yeah.. but sink water isn't filtered, unless you add the machine that does it, but we don't have that, we just have plain water that could even be the same water they use in toilets or even the shower!"

"Eh." Kaitlyn scrunched her nose.

Astro sat down on the couch and folded his arms.

Kaitlyn glanced over at him.

He curled up into a ball and closed his eyes.

"You ok?" She asked tenderly.

Astro nodded.

Kaitlyn walked over to the couch and sat down next to Astro.

Astro's laptop was on the floor beside her feet.

She picked it up and opened it.

A login screen appeared.

"Hmmm…." Kaitlyn looked at the screen.

Astro peeked over at her.

He took the laptop from her and sluggishly put in the password.

He handed it back to her.

Kaitlyn took the laptop from Astro as he closed his eyes and fell asleep again.

She leaned her head on his shoulder as she looked at the video he was editing.

Astro snored even though it sounded more like a moan.

She clicked play.

A bunch of clips played.

Kaitlyn tried not to laugh too loud at the funny ones.

The video soon ended.

Kaitlyn's face was red from all the laughter.

She looked at Astro, who was still sound asleep.

A smile appeared on his face.

She giggled.

Kaitlyn minimized the program and opened up the internet browser.

"Ahh.. you should get going.."

It was an hour later, Astro was in the kitchen making a sandwich.

"Aw. Do I have to?" Kaitlyn looked over at him.

"No… but it's an option .."

"Hm. I guess I should go.….."

Astro took a small nibble of the sandwich.

"Want it?" Astro offered.

"Sure." Kaitlyn smiled.

Kaitlyn walked into the kitchen,

Astro handed her his sandwich.

She took a small bite.

Kaitlyn knocked on the door to Emily's house.

"Just a sec!" Emily said as she walked downstairs.

She opened the door for Kaitlyn.

"Hey." Kaitlyn smiled.

Emily motioned Kaitlyn to come upstairs with her.

Kaitlyn followed Emily up to her room.

"So, what happened?" Emily asked, trying not to be nosy.

"Nothing that exciting." Kaitlyn shrugged.

Emily gave Kaitlyn a sarcastic face.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

Emily looked at her chromebooks,

There was a notification.

"Oh, seems like Astro posted a new video.."

"Oh. I think I know which one it is." Kaitlyn stood next to Emily.

_**Bloopers with Astro: This Makes No Sense…. TAKE THAT SENPAI! (Blooper # 3) **_

"Well!? click on i!." Kaitlyn poked her.. 

Emily did as told.

_Yesterday I went to the st-oooooorrrrreee…._

_Wait no, that's not right…_

_Okay, okay, I have a joke.. you ready. _

_What did the unicorn say to the unicor-_

_Damnit!_

_I hate poopers. _

_Bloopers! _

_Gosh, I'm on a roll today!_

_So yesterday I went to this candle store and I asked them if they has ma-_

_There was a pause._

_Astro slapped himself. _

_Did you know that an ass is a female-_

_Wait no…. an ass is my dad, i'm sorry… _

_I traveled to another dimension and met another version of me,_

_He's the reason I refuse to watch make out scenes with Brianna.. _

_I'm hiiiiiiiiiiiiigggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh on canddddddyyyyyyyy! _

_So how you durn?_

_No, you no durn ok? _

_Ok. _

_I'm just SOOOOOO ghetto-fabulous! _

_I just realized these aren't really poopers… _

_I'm not even gonna say it…. _

_This video-_

The video ended.

"What?" Emily looked confused. 

"Hm. I think he cut out some of it." Kaitlyn looked closely at the video.

"How do you know?" Emily asked.

"I saw it when he was editing it."

"Hmm.. okay.."

Emily closed her laptop.

There was a knock at the door downstairs

"You get it…" Emily said to Kaitlyn.

"Ugh. Ok." Kaitlyn walked sluggishly to Emily's door.

She quietly walked down the stairs and to the front door.

She opened the door to see Atom wearing his white and red outfit, he was holding a small photo album in one hand, and a camera with a strap was held around his neck.

"Hey Kaitlyn!" Atom smiled.

"Oh. Hey Atom. What are you doing here?"

"Ahh.. Astro sent me over, he and Brianna had to go do something and I didn't wanna stay alone at home, and also because I wanted to show you my pictures!"

"Oh. Well, come on in." Kaitlyn smiled, walking back up the stairs to Emily's room

Atom took a photo of her opening the door to Emily's room.

"Hey, Emi. Atom's here." She walked in.

"Cool!" Emily smiled.

Atom sat next to Emily on her bed.

He took his camera off.

"Oh here!" Atom handed Kaitlyn the photo album.

Kaitlyn took the photo album from Atom.

"They're all gonna go into my scrapbook, well most of them are, but some i'm gonna keep in there.."

"You know.. I just love taking pictures! I'm thinking of becoming a photographer when I get older!" Atom exclaimed with a smile.

"Cool! " Kaitlyn smiled back at him.

"Ah.. is there such thing as being _too_ happy?" Atom chuckled.

"Well… what do _you_ like to do?" Atom asked Kaitlyn.

"Oh. You know. Art."

"You do art? That's so cool!"

((Gee, Atom is a little too peppy for me.. reminds me of a cheerleader, they make anything sound fun and happy… ~Emily))

"Thanks." Kaitlyn chuckled.

Atom smiled at her.

"So, have any ideas on what to do?" Atom asked.

"Not really."

Emily sighed with boredom.

The day had finally came…

Emily fell out of bed and scrambled to get up.

"Kait! Get up!" Emily whispered loudly.

"Wah?" Kaitlyn squirmed,

"We gotta get ready!"

"Ugh. Just five more minutes, Mom!"

"What? since when was I your mom?" Emily sounded confused, she chuckled.

Kaitlyn snored.

"Pfft, whatever.." Emily walked out of her room.

"Huh?" Kaitlyn snapped her head up, blinking sleepily.

Her head fell back down on her pillow.

A few hours later, the two girls were heading out to the car, getting ready to leave.

"You got everything, Emi?"

'Yep!" Emily smiled.

"K. Let's go then! We have to get there early before Tenma comes with Cindy."

"How come?"

"Cause it's a surprise, remember?"

"Oh yea!"

Emily facepalmed.

Kaitlyn chuckled.

Emily closed the passenger door.

Traffic was getting heavy in the busy streets of Metro City, there were lots of people honking their horns and folding their arms, waiting for cars to move.

"Ahhhh! We'll never get there in time!" Kaitlyn yelled out.

Kaitlyn spotted Astro in the corner of her eye, he was flying off in the sky, but she wasn't sure where he was going…

"Hmm..."

She pulled the car over into a parking lot.

Across the street there was a time travel post office, the only office in Metro City that claimed it could send mail to other dimensions.

Kaitlyn swore she saw Astro walk right in with something in his hand.

"Whatcha' lookin' at?" Emily asked.

"Oh. Nothing. But we gotta get out. I'll have to fly us there to get us to the party in time."

"Ahh. but you know I fear heights!" Emily folded her arms.

"Just close your eyes."

"Ahhh.. fine…"

Emily jumped onto Kaitlyn's back, shutting her eyes tightly.

Astro walked out of the time travel post office and headed off to the sky.

((You'll see why he does this in the next chapter ~Emily))

Kaitlyn slowly floated above the clouds.

"You doing ok, Emi?" Kaitlyn looked behind her.

"I'm at home watching TV, i'm at home watching TV.." Emily repeated to herself. 

"Ah. Well, we're almost there."

"Hey Kaitlyn!" Astro called out to Kaitlyn.

"Wah! Astro!?" She struggled to keep her balance.

"Yeah, just came back from the post office!"

"Oh. Cool." Kaitlyn started flying smoothly again.

"Well I better get going, see you later!" Astro flew off.

"See ya." She waved.

Kaitlyn finally floated onto the ground after finally making it.

"I-I- Is it o-over?" Emily asked.

"Yes, Emily. You can get off now."

"Yippe!" Emily exclaimed and jumped back down onto the ground.

"Phew. Ok."

"Sooo… what next?"

"We have to go in and help set things up." Kaitlyn walked up to the doors of the banquet hall.

Emily followed.

A few of Cindy's relatives were there already.

"Oh, girls come over here. I need help putting this banner up." Cindy's sister motioned Kaitlyn and Emily to come over to her.

"Sure thing!" Emily smiled.

"I'll be there in a second! I need to put these presents down." Kaitlyn walked over to a table.

"Ah! Kait! I'm too short..." Emily looked back at Kaitlyn as she tried holding up on side of the banner.

"Ok. I'm coming." Kaitlyn quickly walked over.

"Give me a boost?" Emily looked at Kaitlyn.

"Ok." Kaitlyn held her hands down near Emily's feet.

Emily put her shoe in Kaitlyn's hands as she quickly lifted Emily up.

She pushed the pin into the wall.

"Thanks!" Cindy's sister exclaimed.

"No problem! Looks like everything here is pretty much done." Kaitlyn looked at her.

"Yeah. Everyone should be coming any minute."

A few people walked in the door.

"Ah! There they are! I'll go greet them. You guys wanna help finish setting up table decorations?"

"Sure!" Emily grinned.

About half an hour passed and almost everyone was there.

Kaitlyn got a text from Tenma.

"Guys! They're coming!" Kaitlyn yelled out, trying to hush everyone.

The door slowly opened.

"I don't know, honey. This place is kinda small for a wedding isn't it?" Everyone could hear Cindy's voice.

"Well, lets just take a look. We have plenty of time to look for a venue." Tenma walked in.

"Ok. I trust you."

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled as Cindy walked in.

Her face went red and she looked like she was about to cry, but her smile was huge. 

(END OF CHAPTER THREE!) 


	4. Letters (Short Chapter)

Chapter Four: Letters (Short Chapter)

_This is a short chapter that's kinda like an interlude (if this was a play, i'm think thats what they'd call this…) so sit back, relax and enjoy this short chapter about letters between… well.. you'll see when you read it. ~Emily_

Astro always thought he was alone.

Always felt that it was just him,

No one else seemed to exist.

That was, up until about a year ago.

Kaitlyn and Emily came over to visit Atom, even though Kaitlyn secretly wanted to go to see Astro. Emily had left to use the bathroom, Kaitlyn walked into Atom's room.

"Hey Atom…" She slowly greeted.

"Hey Kaitlyn!" Atom happily greeted.

Kaitlyn walked over to a closet and opened it.

"Looking for something?" Atom asked.

"Uh… no.. just wanted to see what's inside.."

She looked inside and saw a giant box, she pulled it out and took off the top.

There were lots of papers in there, they looked like letters.

"What's this?" Kaitlyn picked up a letter

"Oh those are Astro's letters.." Atom said to Kaitlyn.

Astro had finally got into letters when the professor sent Astro out on a mission to help out the time travel post office, doing as told, Astro met someone from the other place he went.

But something seemed strange…

Because the person was like _him_.

Astro assumed this was a just another version of him,

So when he came back, he started talking to him.

And that box held all the letters.

"Do you mind if I read one?" Kaitlyn looked at Atom.

"I dunno.. there not mine.." Atom shrugged.

"Hmm. Well I'm sure Astro won't mind." She slowly opened one up.

3995 Emerald

Autumn Crescent,

Underground City, FL

January 3, 2036

Dear, "The other Astro",

It's been a while since i've written to you, and lots of things have happened since then, and i'm sure you'd love to hear them…. Well for starters, I moved. I decided to go off and live in the Underground City, i'm not really sure what convinced me to do so, but I can assure you i'm doing just fine. Dr. Tenma and his girlfriend are getting married during the Summer (I'm not going, you can find out why in a later letter..).

And I read about your trip you went on during the Summer, that must've been really cool, too bad I couldn't go.. so many crazy things happened during the Summer time. Anyways.. where was I, oh yeah.. what happened while I wasn't writing.. not many other major things happened…

Sorry this letter is kinda short, it's getting late and I should really go to bed, so I'll just end this..

From,

Astro

Kaitlyn put the letter down after reading it.

"Hmm." She picked up another one and opened it.

7836 Grand

Elk Ridge,

Metro City, FL

February 2 ,2036

Dear Astro,

Can you believe it's February! It was like just a few days ago it was December! And I read about what happened to Brianna, I hope she feels better, robots don't really get sick much so i'm not really sure what it means, but I assume it's not something too pretty…I've been counting down the days to my birthday, even though the concept somehow is still new, do you celebrate your birthday? I know some people don't i'm not sure why… but it seems quite rude to ask.. so I never have.

Oh yeah, I went fishing this weekend with the doctor, you should've seen all the stuff we saw, i'd do anything to go back and fish again, hey! Maybe if you time travel over here we can all go fishing! It's a shame you're so far away, i'd love to see you again!

Well it looks like I have to wrap up this letter, I'll see you again in the next letter.

From,

Astro

Kaitlyn put the letter back in the box, Astro walked into the room.

Kaitlyn gasped and tried to quickly put the box away.

Astro just stood there and smiled at her as her face turned red.

(END OF CHAPTER FOUR!)


	5. Summer's Coming In For a Closure (Pt 1)

Chapter Five: Summer's Coming In For A Closure

**Part One: Welcome To Problem Land! **

There was a noise,

Atom could hear it from his room, it sounded like a scream.

Astro's heart was racing and there were loud noises in his ears until he fell off the bed.

"Oops!" Brianna giggled.

"Not funny.." Astro said as he got up.

"Of course it is pookie face!"

"Ahhh.. i'm going back into the living room.." Astro walked out of the room.

"Don't forget your shoes.."

Astro grabbed his boots and closed the door.

It had been the same the past few days in Astro's house.

Astro and Brianna would act lovey and stuff…

And then Astro would just give up and leave.

School was out, and Astro knew that whenever Summer came around, bad luck poured in.

And as his corruption became worse,

So was how he behaved.

But later on that day, with a little help from Atom, both Atom and Astro arranged a "Sleepover" which was actually more of a "First day of Summer" event.

"You got everyone?" Astro asked.

Atom looked through the list.

"Yep!" Atom smiled.

"Great, now I can go see where Brianna is…" Astro walked out of Atom's room.

Kaitlyn was sitting on the floor in Emily's livingroom, Emily was in the kitchen getting a can of lemon lime soda.

A notification went off on Kaitlyn's phone.

_Coming tonight for the sleepover? _

_**Yup! **_She responded.

_Great, and uh… i dunno.. don't forget to bring anything?_

_Gawd I need to take my meds! _

_It's gotten worse you know… _

_Well I should get going and go set up._

_gtg baii!_

Kaitlyn put her phone down.

"Wanna soda?" Emily asked as she opened her can.

"Sure!" Kaitlyn grinned.

Emily took a can out of the fridge.

"Here you go." She walked up to Kaitlyn and handed her the can of soda.

"So… what do you wanna watch, I have Nextflix now if you wanna watch anything from there.."

"Hmmm. I've really been wanting to watch S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents."

"Hmm… I don't think they'd have that since it's kinda new.. but you're welcome to go on the Wiii and check.."

"Yay!" Kaitlyn grabbed the remote.

A few hours passed and it was getting closer to the time the sleepover was going to begin.

"Should we start getting our stuff ready?" Kaitlyn said after an episode ended.

"I dunno… maybe.. but- ahh I have to pee!" Emily raced off to the bathroom.

"Haha. Ok." Kaitlyn chuckled.

Kaitlyn turned off the Wiii and left the living room, walking upstairs to go get ready.

"Ahh.. Astro?" Atom slowly walked into the living room.

"What?" Astro turned around and looked at Atom.

"Reno said he can't go.." Atom replied.

"Ehhh.. he's a party pooper anyway, he'll just turn the whole party into a make out bar.. I don't even know why I invited him…" Astro shrugged and sat down on the couch.

"Does this look okay?" Brianna asked as she walked into the hallway.

"I dunno, I can't see it" Astro yelled.

"Pffft.. well DUH?!" Brianna walked into the living room.

"Maybe if you were Shakira…" Astro smirked.

Brianna rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"Okay, i'm back!" Emily said when she made it to her room.

"Ok. I got my stuff ready." Kaitlyn said stuffing a few more things into her drawstring bag.

"Now I just need to get my stuff…" Emily opened up her cluttered closet and pulled out something she could use to put her stuff in.

Emily finally stuff the final last things into her bag.

"Ready?" Emily looked at Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn nodded.

Emily opened the door to her room and started heading down the stairs.

Kaitlyn followed close behind.

"They should be coming soon…" Astro said, he eyeballed his friend, Lucas, who was putting stuff back on the table.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Astro got up and walked to the door.

"Oh, glad to see you could make it Ken!" Astro smiled.

"Don't push it." Ken replied.

"I'll take note of that.." Astro nodded.

"So? What station you wanna hear?" Emily asked.

"Hmm. I dunno. You can chose it."

"Classical it is!" Emily played a classical station.

"Ahh.. such beautiful classical music, I wonder if Astro would stop being crazy if he listened to this?"

"Haha. He's not that kind of crazy. I'm sure if this could help it, he would've listened to this a long time ago"

"Ahh you're right.. he probably wouldn't like it anyways since he's always listening to Alternative Rock and Screamo…" Emily shrugged.

"You never know."

Emily leaned back in her carseat.

"Okay so far we have… me, Atom, Brianna, Becky, Lucas Kennedy-"

"Ken!" Ken interrupted

"_Ken_, right… and now we're just missing blondie, Emily and... " Astro continued down the list.

"Stephen?" Atom added.

"Yeah…"

There was another knock at the door, Atom went to go get it.

"Stephen!" Atom happily greeted.

Stephen smiled at him.

"Come inside! We're still waiting for everyone!" Atom took Stephen's hand and led him inside.

"This place.. no matter how many times I come visit it, it just gets better everytime!" Emily exclaimed with a smile.

Kaitlyn chuckled.

"You know where he lives, right?"

"Yeah, silly. I've come here lots of times before… like 5 I think…."

"Oooh… thats says a lot…" Emily smirked.

"Don't make it out to be something it's not."

Emily snickered.

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes.

The two girls made it up the stairs and walked down a hallway, they stopped in front of Astro's apartment door.

"Well. you gonna knock, or naw?" Emily asked.

"Uh. Yeah. I'm gonna knock." Kaitlyn said back with a fake attitude.

She giggled as she knocked on the door.

"Ahh… I'll go get it!" Astro got up from the couch and walked up to the door.

He opened the door.

"Ah, you made it!" Astro let the two girls in.

"Sup." Kaitlyn looked around at everyone.

"So this is my semi-close friend Lucas, and he, as you know, is Kennedy-"

"Ken!"

"_Ken_, sorry.. that's Atom and.. what's his face, and Becky is in Brianna's room, any questions, do not ask me…" Astro smiled.

"Lucas, eh? I don't believe I've met you." Kaitlyn said to Lucas..

"Yeah, I go to Astro's school.." Lucas said to Kaitlyn.

"Last week he got in trouble for throwing something in the trash.."

"I told them it was just spray paint and they busted me man… how can i do my graffiti _now_?!"

"Yeah, spray painting is his hobby.." Astro walked over to the couch and sat down.

Brianna and Becky walked into the hallway/

"Ah! Everyone is here!" Brianna smiled.

"Cool, I'm gonna take a seat on the floor.." Becky walked over to where Astro was and sat on the floor near him.

"So… who's ready for truth or dare?" Astro asked.

"HELLL YEAH!" Lucas yelled out.

"Okay Luke, pick someone…"

"Hmm…. the girl with the red glasses!"

Kaitlyn perked her head up.

"Truth or dare?" Lucas asked her.

"Ah… Truth."

"Hmm…. okay.. is it true thaaaaaaatt…. you've never watched a make out scene before?"

"Kinda… yeah…."

"Okay…. hmm.. Becky"

"Hit me with it biatch!" Becky replied.

"Truth or dare?"

"Pfftt. dare!"

"Okay, I dare you to…. pour milk down your shirt!"

"Don't mind if I do!" Becky got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Okay.. Astro!"

"Mmm.."

"Truth or dare."

"Dare"

"Okay.. I dare you to.. take a mirror.."

Lucas bursted out laughing.

"Hahaha.. this is gonna be a good one, you all might wanna cover your ears for this one!"

"I dare you to take a mirror, and then go take a shower in front of it!"

Astro's face went red.

"Fine…." Astro got up and left the living room.

"Okay, Brianna.."

"Truth."

"Okay… is it true that you have a sex tape…"

"You _wish_ I had a sex tape…. little perv!" Brianna folded her arms.

"Hmmm.. Atom."

"Huh?" Atom looked up.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth… your dares scare me…"

"Is it true that…. you've never worn a birthday suit…"

"Uh… I guess.." Atom shrugged.

"Ken."

"Dare."

"I dare you to… _record_ Astro's dare!"

"I'm gonna kick your ass when I finish!" Ken got up from the ground, pulled out his phone and headed for the bathroom.

"Why do all truth or dare end up crazy!" Brianna asked.

"Because then it's more fun!" Lucas smiled.

"Too late, he already finished…" Ken sat back down on the floor.

"Aww too bad, hm.. then.. I dare you to eat… a piece of your hair!"

Ken folded his arms.

"I think we should let someone else ask now." Kaitlyn said.

"Pfft naw.. The girl with the black hair…"

"Truth.."

"Is it true that… you play with dolls?"

"Ahh no.. i'm not a little kid!" Emily sounded defensive.

"Hmm… did I miss anyone?" Lucas looked around.

Astro came back into the living room.

"To be honest, that was the best shower i've taken in a long time!" Astro said as he sat back down on the couch.

"Ok. So who's asking now?" Brianna asked.

"No one.. we're only doing one round…. now, what time is it?" Astro asked Atom.

"Ahhh... " Atom looked at his list

"Waste time watching useless anime.."

Astro stood up.

"HAND ME MY POPCORN!" Astro yelled.

Becky handed Astro a bowl of popcorn.

"Why is your shirt-"

"It was a dare…" Becky replied.

Astro turned on the TV and went to Nextflix.

After finally selecting an anime, he sat down on the couch and began eating his popcorn.

"You guys don't have to stay…" Astro looked at the girls and Becky.

"But as for the rest of us, we shall watch this anime!" Astro stuffed more popcorn into his mouth.

"Oh.. you guys'll sleep outside in the living room.." Astro said to the girls as he walked into Atom's room.

"Ok." Kaitlyn glanced over at him.

It was getting close to midnight, everyone except Astro was assumed to be sound asleep, Astro starred impatiently at the ceiling.

"_Conflict.. my favorite!"_

_**-Astro**_

Astro didn't really know what he wanted.

He was up and down and all around,

He could never make up his mind.

But then an idea came to mind

Maybe he could figure things out..

But how?

Looking at the white space above him wasn't gonna do much.

He needed to take a step in the right direction.

Astro got up and quietly walked out of Atom's room, tip toeing through the hallway.

He knew exactly what he wanted at that moment.

Besides, it wouldn't hurt to find out an answer or two.

Astro made it out into the living room.

Kaitlyn took the couch while all the others girls scattered across the carpet, all dead asleep.

Astro knew exactly what he wanted

The cold A/C made Astro shiver.

He knew that part of this wasn't right to do, but most of it was only for fun.

Because, it wouldn't hurt to find out an answer or two.

((Oooohhh you ready for dis readers?! ~Emily))

Astro walked over to Kaitlyn.

_Astro?!_

Astro quietly sighed, he hoped no one could hear him.

"I'm gonna get my ass beat for this.." he mouthed.

Astro leaned his head over Kaitlyn's

His mind was racing.

He leaned in even closer until his lips met Kaitlyn's.

Her eyes slowly opened.

Astro suddenly retracted and he skidded off back to Atom's room.

Kaitlyn sat up, her face was red.

Astro slowly closed the door behind him,

His heart was racing.

But it was like the simple kiss wasn't enough.

But he knew it was all he could have.

Astro walked back to where he was before and looked at the ceiling again.

All he could think about was,

How it just wasn't enough.

It was the next day in the morning, almost everyone was preparing to leave, Kaitlyn and Emily decided to stay behind.

Astro couldn't even look at Kaitlyn unless he wanted the strange feelings to return..

"Are you ok, Kaitlyn? You're being awfully quiet." Emily looked over at Kaitlyn.

Astro's face went red at the sound of her name.

"Oh. Uh. Yes. I don't talk all the time, you know." She said softly to Emily.

"Hmm.. whatever, i'll be in the bathroom if you need me.." Emily walked away.

"Ok."

Astro tried to hide his red face from Kaitlyn.

She glanced over at him and blushed then looked down at the carpet.

Brianna came out of the kitchen.

"You okay Astro, your face is all red!" Brianna giggled.

"Yeah.. I'm fine.."

"And I had this really strange dream last night, I dreamt there was someone in the house who tried to kiss Kaitlyn… maybe _i'm_ the one who needs help…" Brianna shrugged and walked off to her room.

Astro sighed and tried to hold back as many tears as he could.

"I shouldn't have done it…" He muttered.

Kaitlyn blushed harder.

Astro sat down on the couch and curled up into a ball.

"You okay?" Kaitlyn tried to start a conversation with Astro.

Astro had to ignore her.

"A-astro…. was that kiss supposed to mean something?"

Astro shook his head.

"Then…. why?"

"I just wanted to see okay!" Astro quickly looked at Kaitlyn as he spoke and then back down after finishing.

"See what exactly?"

"What I _really_ want.." Astro muttered.

Kaitlyn tilted her head.

"I can never make up my mind…. that's why I did it, so I _could_ figure out how to finally make up my mind, but all it did was make me want _more_!" Astro sounded like he was about to cry.

Kaitlyn slowly walked up to him.

Astro tried to cover his face even more,

Then, he sniffed.

Kaitlyn kneeled in front of him and put her hand on his shoulder.

Astro couldn't hold back the tears anymore,

Pain settled in.

"Astro…."

Astro couldn't seem to take it, he clinged onto to Kaitlyn as if it was his last string of life, tears flooded his face.

"It's ok..." She said gently as she rubbed the back of his head.

Astro sighed and slowly tried to ease.

"I…."

Astro sniffed.

"_Love _you…" Astro whispered, closing his eyes.

Kaitlyn's heart skipped a beat.

Astro moved his head up closer to Kaitlyn's chest.

He seemed to ease a little more..

Kaitlyn rested her head on top of Astro's.

Astro enjoyed this.

It was like hope was running through him again, he felt unstoppable.

But then the feeling came back again.

The feeling of wanting more.

He tried to brush it off and set it aside.

Astro loosened his grip on Kaitlyn.

"We could never be together, but promise me you'll stay around…." Astro said in a soft voice.

Kaitlyn nodded with a smile on her face.

Astro smiled back as more tears streamed down his face.

And at that moment..

Astro could never have felt happier.

Astro broke off the hug and put both his hands on Kaitlyn's cheeks.

He pressed his face up against her, with both their noses and foreheads touching.

She blushed.

Astro noticed how surprisingly warm Kaitlyn was, since he was always warmer than she was.

"Ah! I need to stop!" Astro retracted his face and hands.

"I shouldn't be doing this to you! We could never be together… this would never work!" Astro's happiness soon faded.

Kaitlyn leaned back, her bashful smile went away.

"I- i'm sorry.." Astro stormed away to Brianna's room.

Kaitlyn looked back at him.

Tears kept hitting the hallway floor.

She looked down.

"Astro? You okay?" Brianna walked up to him.

"I'm sorry…" Astro mumbled.

Brianna pulled Astro close for a hug.

Something was strange though.

Because when he hugged Brianna.

He didn't seem to want more.

Why is it that he'd always fall for the love that could never be.

Astro broke off the hug.

"Astro…" Brianna looked worried.

"Brianna I can't do this anymore, I can't deal with all these emotions.. I love you to death… but... "

"You're not gonna do what I think your gonna do…" Brianna's eyes began to water.

"It seems I've been caught in a romance I shouldn't be in, I can't be with two people, I can't _love_ two people.. I can't even love myself!"

"I can't be with anyone anymore.. it's just not possible… I loved you so much but now it seems i've accidentally loved someone else!"

"Well then fine!" Brianna said in angry tone.

Astro cried even harder.

The pain was too much.

He didn't know what to do.

"Ah… I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to yell…" Brianna tried to soothe him.

Astro stormed out of the room and into the living room, he tried to dart for the balcony.

"Astro, no!" Kaitlyn held Astro back.

"AHH PUT ME DOWN KAITLYN!" Astro yelled as he struggled to get out of her grip.

Kaitlyn knew what Astro was trying to do.

She needed to stop him.

But she didn't know how.

Brianna just stood in terror at the scene that was occurring.

Astro kept kicking and screaming to get Kaitlyn to let go so he could go out into the balcony and jump.

Then an idea came over her,

She knew it was gonna hurt Brianna, but it was the only way to stop Astro.

Kaitlyn picked up Astro again after quickly dropping him,

She carried him in front of her and moved Astro around so he could get comfortable.

Kaitlyn tried to drown out his screaming.

She put both her hands on Astro's cheeks and tilted her head, which she slowly brought closer to Astro until she mashed her lips into his.

Astro gasped and closed his eyes, beginning to tilt his head.

Brianna sighed,

She now knew what he meant.

Brianna slowly walked away.

Astro seemed to had lost it, he ran his fingers through Kaitlyn's hair and tried not to make any noises.

Kaitlyn's face was red.

The kiss finally ended.

Kaitlyn put Astro back down on the ground, but it seemed like he still wanted Kaitlyn to carry him.

"Ahh, Astro, I can't carry you?!"

She finally put Astro back on the ground.

Astro looked around for Brianna.

"Brianna?" Astro called out.

Emily came out of the bathroom.

"Man.. that was a surprise!" Emily said as she walked into the hallway. id as she walked out of the hallway.

"Brianna?" Astro called out again.

"Brianna is in her room!" Emily said to Astro.

Astro left Kaitlyn behind in the living room and walked back into Brianna's room.

"What was that all about? I thought I heard screaming coming from the living room?" Emily asked when she made it out into the living room.

"It was nothing, the problem got resolved…" Kaitlyn turned around and spoke to Emily.

"Brianna, you in here?" Astro asked when he slowly made it inside Brianna's room.

Brianna was sitting on her bed scrolling through stuff on her phone.

"Brianna?" Astro sat next to her.

"I see what you mean.." She muttered.

"Look Brianna it's not what you think-"

"No, it's exactly what I think… i'm just getting in your way, and I shouldn't be!"

"Brianna please-"

"I'm sorry Astro.. but… maybe we just need to.."

"Please don't say it!" Astro mumbled.

"Take a break… maybe if we're happier alone.. then that's just what it has to be…"

"But Brianna, you know me! I've always been there for you, I may not be as grand and golden as I was when we first met.. but that's not your fault…. i'm just… becoming too… _different_, but that shouldn't stop us from being together!"

"But I saw what you did, we were not meant to be together! I'm just getting in the way of something that suits you better.."

"But _you_ suit me better, you're like my other half, you're there when all else fails, and you pick me up when I fall…. I… I can't lose you!"

Brianna gave Astro a kiss on top of his head. 

"You'll be fine.." She whispered.

Astro got up from the bed and walked with a depressed anger of shame out of Brianna's room.

"Thanks Kaitlyn.." Astro said to Kaitlyn in a serious, yet sad tone.

"I-I didn't mean for it to be like _this_…." Kaitlyn said nervously.

Astro sat down on the couch.

"Well it doesn't matter now, it's already happened and now none of us can do a single thing…"

"I'm… sorry….."

"It's okay.. I…. I'll be fine….." Astro looked down.

Kaitlyn felt guilty for a moment.

"_I'm _sorry…." Astro whispered.

"No… this is all my fault…."

"No.. it's _my_ fault… I should have never done what I did and push the limit.. I deserve this more than anyone.."

"Astro you don't understand….. It's me… It's all because of me…."

"No… you didn't do anything wrong! I really don't understand why you always blame yourself… because it's not you at all!"

"I…. I wanted to try and fix things…. so I thought being nice to you would fix it…. But I went too far….."

"No you didn't… sure I may be a little heart broken, but i'm not gonna let my broken heart get in the way of living… you did the right thing, you helped me realize what I want, what could be any better than that?"

"I…. I…."

Astro looked at Kaitlyn and smiled.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore…." She thought.

Astro moved his eyes and looked at the TV behind Kaitlyn.

"Wait.. I'm lost, what happened?" Emily asked Kaitlyn.

"Long story..."

"Ahh… I see.." Emily nodded her head.

Astro sighed.

"Why do I always want things I can't have…" He muttered.

Astro walked away from Kaitlyn and Emily for a moment, almost wanting to forget what's happened.

But he could never ignore it.

Astro turned around and glanced at Kaitlyn, the girl he now felt sorry for.

The girl that suddenly meant so much to him.

That helped him see.

To hit him where it really meant.

And change him.

_Forever_. ((Oooh shizz just got deep ova here! xD ~Emily))

Kaitlyn bit her lip and looked away.

Astro tilted his head, confused.

He slowly took a step back to think and then walked up to her.

"It's not your fault.." Astro put a hand on Kaitlyn's shoulder as he whispered to her.

She sighed.

"I know..." She forced a smile.

Astro felt hopeless.

Like he didn't know what to do.

Maybe that's how people felt when they were around him.

_Hopeless_.

Astro didn't feel like starting an argument, he just sighed and removed his hand.

"You'll be fine" Astro reassured her.

"Because if I am the way I am and _i'm _still here… you'll turn out okay…"

"I know."

Astro smiled genuinely at Kaitlyn.

His hands became a little sweaty.

"You OK?" Astro gently rubbed her back.

"Yeah. I'm fine!" She smiled again.

Astro's cheeks went pink.

"I'll be somewhere else if you need me.." Astro walked away.

Kaitlyn sighed when he left the room.

"So…. what's next?" Emily asked.

"I don't know…." Kaitlyn walked over to the couch and slumped down onto it.

"Hmm.. Atom should be coming back soon.. maybe we all can go somewhere?" Emily sat down next to Kaitlyn.

"I guess."

"Ah!" There was a sound that sounded like a scream.

"What was that?" Emily looked surprised.

Kaitlyn got up from the couch and went to see what it was.

She walked into the hallway, almost like she did when she was looking for Astro at the professor's house.

Astro slammed a door when he saw her coming.

"Astro?"

Astro opened the door a little..

"Come! I have something I want to tell you!" Astro whispered through the crack in the door.

"Ah… Ok…." She quickly walked over to him.

Astro quietly let Kaitlyn into Atom's room.

"What is it?" She asked after he closed the door. 

"Sit and i'll tell you!" Astro whispered loudly.

Kaitlyn sat down on the bed.

"Well I've been thinking- you can't tell anyone, okay!"

Kaitlyn nodded.

"I've been thinking of moving back to Metro City, not back to the professor's.. but somewhere else in the city…"

"You mean… without Atom and Brianna?"

"No.. I can't leave them behind! I'll take them with me!"

"Oh. Well, it's not a bad idea…." 

"But you can't tell anyone because it's not official yet…"

"Ok."

Astro giggled.

"I feel so weird.. is _this_ what people call 'happy' feels very strange…"Astro giggled again.

"You feel happy?" Kaitlyn smiled.

"I dunno!" Astro threw his arms out to his side and smiled.

"Seems like you are happy." She blushed.

"Ah!" Astro trampled Kaitlyn over with a giant hug.

"Haha!"

Astro chuckled as he blushed.

_This_ time he didn't wanna ruin it.

Suddenly he felt he couldn't have been happier.

But maybe we could say he was a _little_ too happy…

Astro looked at Kaitlyn.

She looked back at him.

"Ahhh.. you know, you remind me of this girl I saw in a movie!"

Astro's face went squeamish.

"Ehh.. you don't wanna know who the girl was…" Astro stuck out his tongue.

Kaitlyn tilted her head with a confused look on her face.

"It was a great movie, but that girl was _way_ too slutty.. i'm sorry- I just had to put that out there.." ((srsly bro? ~kate))

"Not that the actual actor was but- Ahh! I can buy the movie for you?" Astro looked at Kaitlyn, as if he was waiting for a response.

"Did you…. just call me a slut?" 

"No, I didn't realize till after, sorry…" 

"Ah… That's ok."

"Hmmm… in a zombie apocalypse, who do you think would survive out of all the people you know? Including yourself."

"Well I had a similar discussion with my friends before once. And they said I'd be the first to go. But you'd be surprised at what I can do. So probably me, Um. definitely you and Atom because robots can't get zombie viruses…. and….. Uran…. and….. um…. Emily. Yeah…."

"Wait, Emily is a robot?"

"No. But I'm sure with the right training she'd be great with a gun and shooting those zombie's heads clear off." ((Uhh… no. ~Emily)) ((so would you rather have your limbs eaten off by a green undead gross thing or just shoot it in the head  
>? ~Kate)) ((... ~Emily)) ((Exactly ~Kate))<p>

"Interesting.. listen to bands?"

"Yeah. A few."

"And your fave isssssss….."

"Hmm. Does the Black Keys count?"

Astro gave Kaitlyn a blank face.

"You're kidding, the Black Keys… no All Time Low? What's going on with this world?!"

"Panic! at the Disco?"

"Eh.. I'll take that… Not as a huge fan, but I'd say they're pretty good.."

"I like the Black Keys better though." Kaitlyn said under her breath.

"Pfft.. All Time Low Kaitlyn, All Time Low…"

"Meh."

"Falling In Reverse?"

"Never heard of 'em."

"You're gonna make me slap myself in the face…" Astro joked.

"Okay, okay… Black Veil Brides? Pierce the Veil? Green Day?"

"I've heard of those."

"Yes finally! Fall Out Boy? The All-American Rejects?"

"Fall Out Boy."

Astro gasped.

"Can we just be best friends forever and have my children please!"

"Um…."

"It's an expression…"

"I know."

Astro chuckled.

He moved Kaitlyn's hair out of her eyes.

He had a sudden urge to give her a peck on the lips.

"Hmm.." Astro looked into Kaitlyn's eyes.

She couldn't help but look back into his.

"You're really pretty… anyone remind you of that?" Astro said in a sweet voice.

"Hehe. Not really…." She blushed.

"Well you are!" Astro smiled.

She blushed harder.

Astro pressed his face up against her's.

"You don't understand how fast my heart is going, I swear to you.. it's going faster than a jackhammer!" Astro giggled.

Astro sighed in admiration.

"Ahh… I could compliment you all day!"

"Th-Thank you." Kaitlyn's face was red.

Astro thought for a moment.

He drew his face back.

"Hmm.. how about another one?" Astro ran his fingers up the side of Kaitlyn's neck.

Kaitlyn looked at Astro.

"Well… you're smart.." Astro smiled.

"Ahh… uh…"

"Kinda hard.. there's so many things I could say…"

Astro stopped moving his fingers.

"Gosh, don't really know how Brianna does it, makes my hand tired pretty fast!"

"M-maybe you could just stop?"

"Yeah, I was thinking that.." Astro chuckled.

Astro leaned his head closer.

"Ahh, no kissing.." Astro leaned his head back..

"But i'm guessing hugging isn't so bad…" Astro changed his position and leaned his head on Kaitlyn's chest.

He kept rubbing his head trying to get comfortable.

"I…. "Astro whispered before closing his eyes.

He smiled and opened his eyes again to look at Kaitlyn.

"You know…" Astro began in a soft tone.

"Sometimes, I like pretending to be human, I like relaxing, just being neutral… calm, relaxed, like I am now…"

"You know… humans are pretty interesting.. I can never seem to _not _be curious about them.."

"I wonder…. would things be any better if I was human?" Astro looked back up at Kaitlyn as if he wanted an answer back.

"Well. You are human….. In here…." She put her hand on his chest.

Astro blushed.

Kaitlyn retracted her hand and looked away, her face as red as Astro's.

"Well.. then I guess it would just be the same…" 

"I guess so."

Astro chuckled.

"You're silly!" Astro playfully teased Kaitlyn.

She smiled.

"But y- you know what, you ready for this?"

"Sure."

"I'm even sillier!" Astro giggled.

Kaitlyn raised her eyebrow.

"You sure about that?" She grinned.

"Well maybe not but…. I guess so?" Astro shrugged.

She chuckled.

Astro sighed and changed his position.

"Brr.. it's getting a little chilly!" Astro shivered a little.

"Yeah. It is isn't it."

Astro shivered again.

He pulled the bedsheets over him to keep warm.

"Mmm.. better…" Astro sounded relaxed again,

"Kaitlyn.. you would never wanna date me, right?" Astro asked.

"Not really…..."

Astro sighed.

"But we can always be friends.." Astro reassured himself out loud.

"Yup." Kaitlyn grinned.

For a moment, Astro didn't feel so happy….

He closed his eyes for a moment and clinged onto the bedsheets.

"Do _you_ wanna date me?" Kaitlyn asked shyly.

Astro didn't respond.

He was daydreaming.

Tears streamed down Astro's face.

"Astro… are you ok?"

"Ahh…. stop!" Astro sounded like he was having a nightmare.

"Astro?!" Kaitlyn shook his shoulder.

"Ah!" Astro yelped, he looked at Kaitlyn.

"I- I can't sleep!" Astro reminded himself a loud.

Kaitlyn's eyes teared up.

"Ahhh.. don't cry!" Astro got up and hugged her.

"I just can't stand to see you in pain…."

"Don't worry about me.. i'll be fine…" Astro smiled.

He could feel a teardrop fall on his shoulder.

Astro gently caressed the back of Kaitlyn's head.

She sniffled.

Astro broke off the hug and gave her a peck on the nose. ((Aww it looks so cute in my head! ~Emily))

He put his hand on Kaitlyn's chest and looked at her with a smile.

She blushed.

Astro laughed.

"Your blushing!" Astro said, almost sounding like how Atom talks.

"I know."

Astro looked at her as if he found it somehow interesting.

He wiped the tears off Kaitlyn's face.

"You know.. they say it's good to cry sometimes, I never really believed them.. but i'm sure there's a point behind it. I'm not human so what would I know…" Astro babbled on as he wiped more tears off Kaitlyn's face.

Kaitlyn began to smile the more he babbled on and joked with her.

"Do you wear makeup?" Astro asked.

"I usually just wear foundation. Sometimes I wear mascara though. That's pretty much it." She responded.

"I don't really understand the concept of makeup though…" Astro lifted up Kaitlyn's head and looked around to see if he missed anything.

"I just use foundation to keep my face from getting too many blemishes."

"Ahhh I see... " Astro chuckled.

Astro got up from the bed and headed for the door.

"I'm going to go get a cracker.. you don't have to stay…" Astro closed the door behind him. ((Because even Astro eats a cracker…~Emily))

Kaitlyn got up and walked into the living room.

Atom came in through the door, happy and ecstatic, as usual.

"Hey Kaitlyn, Emily!" Atom happily greeted.

"Hello." Kaitlyn smiled.

Atom smiled back.

"I snapped a few pictures for my scrapbook while I was gone, wanna see them?"

"Sure." Emily and Kaitlyn said excitedly. 

Atom walked over to the couch and unzipped his case that had his camera inside.

"Hmmm.. give me a sec.." Atom said as he turned on the camera.

"Here!" He handed the camera to Emily.

Emily scrolled through the pictures.

"Wow, you're really good!" Emily smiled as she handed the camera to Kaitlyn.

"Yeah. This one is really good! And this one! This one too!" Kaitlyn looked through the pictures.

"Glad you think so!" Atom lightly blushed.

"I've had this idea- oh.. never mind…." Atom turned off the camera when Kaitlyn gave it back to her.

He put it back in the case and zipped it up.

"I'll be back in a little bit!" Atom left the living room and walked to his room.

A few weeks had gone by, not much really occurred during those few weeks, just casual talks visits, and maybe a date or two to some random place, but nothing exciting.

But this week was _the_ week…

Why?

Because it was finally the end of Astro and Brianna's break.

Sure, you could probably assume Astro wouldn't get back with Brianna considering the fact that Kaitlyn made it pretty clear to him what it was he wanted.

But in the end of it all, he still loves her.

He still thinks about her.

He still gets the spooks and jitters when she passes by.

He still wants to hold her hand and take her so many places she's never been before.

He still wants to help her see and get a better feel for what the real world is like.

He still loves her.

So when the brake was over, you could imagine how Astro was.

Brianna was standing in the kitchen trying to work the stove, a bunch of egg cartons and boxes were on the counter.

"Mmm…. Do I smell the smell of breakfast already?" Atom said when he walked out of the hallway.

"Mmm.. not really, I'm still trying to get this stinkin' stove to work!" Brianna almost banged her hand up against the stove.

Astro got up from the couch.

"Let me see…" Astro walked into the kitchen and played around with the stove.

"There." Astro walked away.

Brianna chuckled.

"Thanks pookie face!" She said to him in a playful tone.

Astro smiled at her.

"So what are we gonna do today Kaitlyn, we could go shopping, play on my laptop, make a Tube You video, watch a vlog, draw?" Emily blabbed on to Kaitlyn.

"I'm not sure." Kaitlyn said, looking up at the ceiling as she sat on Emily's bed.

Emily looked at Kaitlyn.

"Well you must wanna do _something_ today…"

"Why don't we just watch a vlog?"

"I guess."

Emily opened up her laptop and looked up a video.

"This one is old, but it's funny and it has a lot of meaning to it…" Emily said as she clicked the video.

_**Vlogging With Astro: #IHateSelfies (Episode #40) **_

"_Ello govnas it's me the uber retardo Astro back from a odd weekend filled with strange crap, feels, and some __**great**__ stuff if you know what I mean!" Astro winked. _

"_And today is in fact Monday, so I decided over the weekend I'd do a video about selfies.."_

"_Let me just say that whoever invented selfies must really enjoy annoying me and giving me something- to talk ish about!" _

"_Shall we begin?"_

"_I think so!"_

"_Selfies, if you didn't know are pictures people take of themselves which they usually post on social media... "_

"_Some even use apps that can add filters to the picture so they suddenly look like they just came out of a photoshoot."_

"_Like, really?"_

"_Filters are the main reason I hate selfies, and I hate people…"_

"_Like, are you effin kidding me?!" _

"_You. look. fine!"_

"_You don't need to add all these filters and crap just to make yourself pretty, you're already pretty to begin with!"_

"_You don't need filters, you don't need makeup-"_

"_Can I just talk about makeup for a second here?" _

"_I don't get it."_

"_No really, I legitimately don't get it." _

"_Okay, because if a dude is that stupid to think that you look pretty with makeup, you dump his broke ass and throw him down the well of shame, because that is R-U-D-E!"_

"_Like come on dudes, what are you doing?!"_

"_You waste most of your time watching yuri and hentai…" _

"_What is up with you a-hole humans, like really"_

"_So what you have this huge zit on your face, big deal, and you're gonna try and cover it up so prince charming don't see it on your wedding day?"_

"_I don't get that ish!" _

"_And how does this tie in with selfies?"_

"_Well… makeup is just as stupid as selfies.."_

"_You know why?"_

"_Because if you really think you're beautiful, you don't need the internet to confirm it for you…" _

"_Amen Biatches!" _

_A voice came on._

_And now it's time for: What's in Astro's closet today.._

"_Okay so today I found this funny looking sock in my closet.."_

_This has been: What's in Astro's closet today.._

"_Well I hope you enjoyed this crappy video because all my videos are just random ish put together to make stuff that no one seems to understand!"_

"_Make sure you like, comment whatever, and subscribe and check back here on Friday when I take it Picstagram and see what you fart nuggets want me to do a vlog about…. and.."_

"_Uh….."_

"_BAND FAN, OUT!"_

The video ended. ((Dat video was so beautiful! *cries tears of joy* ~Emily)) ((ikr ~kate))

"T- that… was beautiful…" Emily said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

She looked over at Kaitlyn, who was blushing a little.

"Well.. what next?" Emily asked.

"I dunno."

"Pfft.. you never know what to do.." Emily folded her arms.

"Why don't we just go visit Atom, i'm sure he'd love to go somewhere with us?" Emily suggested. 

"Sure." Kaitlyn shrugged.

Emily closed her laptop and walked out of her room, downstairs and out of the house with Kaitlyn following her out.

"Okay, I have this song you should listen to, this song should've been the theme song for Astro's vlog!" Emily anticipatedly plugged in her P-phone and played the song.

She began to sing along.

"Hmm.. not bad…" Kaitlyn said as she continued driving on the highway.

Emily knocked on the door when they finally reached Astro's apartment.

"Ahh.. get… the door… Atom…"

Atom got up from the stool his was sitting in and walked over to the door.

He opened it.

"Hey Kaitlyn, Emily!" Atom greeted.

"Huh?" Astro lifted his head up.

"Sssh!" Brianna put his head back down.

"B- but I wanna see who it i-"

"Sssh!"

Astro sighed, but smiled afterwards.

"Don't mind them, they're just being crazy, the usual.." Atom shrugged.

"This time can you not push me off the couch?"

Brianna giggled.

"I can try…"

Atom facepalmed.

"Remind me why I live here…" Atom said as he let the two girls in.

"Ah no! I- It tickles!" Astro flinched.

"Ah!"

Atom closed the door.

"Okay fine, you asked for it!"

"Hahaha, stop! Ahhhh! Stop! Astro! Stop!" Brianna kept laughing as Astro tickled her.

Astro tugged on Brianna's shirt until her face was right in front of his.

He giggled for a moment.

Emily motioned Atom to go inside his room.

Atom nodded and awkwardly walked away from Astro and Brianna.

Kaitlyn followed along, trying not to blush or look at them

"Ah they left!" Brianna exclaimed as she heard the door close.

Astro let go of Brianna.

"Hey! I'm not done you idiot!" Brianna complained as she tried to get back up, she pulled on his shirt and finally went back to their previous position. ((#ClassicAstriannamoment ~Emily))

"Anything new?" Atom asked as he sat down on his bed.

"Kait?" Atom tilted his head and looked confused at Kaitlyn.

It seemed like she was thinking about something.

"Uh. Kait!" He said again but a little louder.

"Oh. Uh. Yeah?" She looked up at him. 

"Anything new?"

"No."

"Same, nothing new really going on, unless you count hearing _that_ for two hours" Atom pointed to a wall.

Kaitlyn leaned back on a nearby wall.

"Hm. Sounds like it sucks."

"Sounds more like they're sluts.. i'm sorry, but they make out more than I take a shower, and i'm a germaphobic!" 

Kaitlyn shrugged 

"It's driving me nuts?!" Atom cringed his fingers.

"You don't _have_ to stay here you know."

Atom sighed.

"Unfortunately.. I do…" 

"What do you mean?"

"I can't leave.. I have a few promises I refuse to break, and if I leave i'd break them.."

There was a loud _boom_!

"Whoops sorry!" It sounded like Brianna.

"I told you that you were gonna do-"

"I wish I could leave.." Atom said after he sighed again.

"Maybe the couch isn't the best place.." Brianna said as she got up from the couch.

"Are they there?" Astro asked.

Brianna peeked into the hallway.

"Nope."

Astro got up and casually walked into Brianna's room, Brianna followed him.

Brianna closed the door behind her.

"Pretty neat thing to do when you get back together, huh?" Astro turned around and asked Brianna in a sly tone.

"Pfft… don't be slick…." Brianna walked up to Astro.

"So whatcha' guys here for anyways?" Atom said as he straighten out his pillows.

"Ask Emi." Kaitlyn pointed to Emily.

"Huh?" Emily looked up.

"Why'd you come over?" Atom looked at Emily.

"Oh.. we got bored and thought maybe you had any ideas?"

"Oh! Well um… I'm not so sure, I don't really know what's around, I'm always here just minding my business.. not much…"

Astro barged into Atom's room.

"Hey, Hey! I- I have a question for you!" Astro giggled.

"How many- wait what?" Astro looked behind him.

"Pfft.. never mind.." Astro closed the door.

"You didn't let me tell the joke!" Astro complained.

Brianna facepalmed.

"People like you are the reason I refuse to have children.." She muttered.

"Then why are you with me then?"

"Because all your pros beat out your cons.." Brianna giggled.

"Hey don't be getting all pervy on me you nasty bitch!" Astro snapped his fingers.

"Pfft sure, like I'm really gonna listen to the mascot of pervert…"

"Well it's not my fault the ignition has a crush on the car key…" Astro said as he walked inside.

"Pfft.. Shut. up!" Brianna rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Well it's true…" Astro shrugged.

Brianna blushed.

"What was that?" Emily asked.

"I- I don't know.." Atom blinked.

Emily looked at Kaitlyn whose face was red.

"Uh Kait. you okay?" Emily poked Kaitlyn's cheek.

"What? Yeah. I'm fine." She slowly moved away from Emily.

"He needs help… do you think If I tell someone they can whack some sense into that pervy mind of his?" Atom asked, looking at Kaitlyn.

"Uh yeah. I guess."

"Hm.. just gotta figure out the right-"

Atom coughed.

"Right person…"

Kaitlyn and Emily looked at him with a confused look.

"What?" Atom shrugged. 

"Who would be the right person?"

"I dunno.. someone Astro can take seriously, you know not a person he's gonna ignore or mess around with…"

"Then again, I don't really know anyone that Astro would take seriously, come to think of it.."

Kaitlyn shrugged again.

"I'm sure he doesn't even take _himself_ seriously, now that I'm thinking about it a little more…"

Atom heard a noise.

"Ah.. excuse me.." Atom walked up to a wall.

He banged on it with his elbow.

"KEEP IT DOWN!" Atom yelled.

"Ahh you're just jelly this isn't you right now!" Astro teased.

"Yeah sure, like I'd really enjoy moaning like a dinosaur, way to keep it classy!" ((Oooh.. burn! ~Emily))

"OK fine i'll shut up!"

"Please…" Atom walked back over to his bed.

"Ahh Bri-anna, we gotta keep it down, they can hear us!" Astro whispered.

"Whaaaaaaaat?" Brianna looked confused at Astro.

"Sssh!"

"Oh. OK." Brianna nodded and closed her eyes.

Astro blushed.

"Phew! Glad that's over with!" Atom sat back down on his bed.

"Hmmm…. I hear there's an ice cream place not far away, wanna go there?" Atom suggested.

"I guess we could go…" Emily shrugged.

Atom got up from his bed and walked over to his closet.

"Might wanna put a jacket on, that place is cold!" Atom said as he grabbed a jacket.

"Ahhh… I didn't bring a jacket" Emily looked at Kaitlyn.

"Is it really far away from here?" Emily asked after Atom locked the door.

"Not really.. unless you're a snail…" Atom replied.

Atom, Emily, and Kaitlyn walked out of the hallway and down the stairs together.

"Ahh.. I just realized something…" Atom said as he stopped in front of the entrance to the building.

"What is it?" Kaitlyn looked at Atom.

"I… uh.. don't exactly.. _remember_ how to get there…" Atom's voice went up in pitch the more he talked.

"What do you mean you don't know how to get there?"

"Well.. I've only been there once and it was _really_ cold and empty, I think Astro's the only one that knows how to get there because he goes every weekend.." Atom had an embarrassed look on his face.

"Maybe if we just walk we'll see it when we walk by.."

"I guess.." Atom shrugged.

"So you said something about why you can't leave right?" Emily asked as the group was walking the sidewalk.

"Oh.. yeah.. I uh…. promised a few things, and if I leave, then I'll break those promises…" Atom looked away for a second.

"I see… well.. nonetheless if it gets too bad, just know you have us to fall back on…"

Atom smiled.

"Oooh there it is!" Kaitlyn pointed.

After walking inside and getting their ice cream, the trio sat down in a table in the corner of the ice cream place.

"So.. why _did_ Astro and Brianna take a break anyways?" Atom asked.

"I dunno.." Kaitlyn shrugged, looking away.

"Hmm.. whatever… not my business anyways…" Atom shrugged back.

Emily plunged her spoon right into her bowl of ice cream and smiled after she put the ice cream in her mouth.

Atom chuckled.

"Mmm.. cookie dough!"

Atom pushed his ice cream aside and looked at the decorations on the wall.

"So… any ideas on what to talk about?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Huh?" Atom looked at Kaitlyn.

"Any ideas on what to talk about?"

"Hmmm… are you guys gonna go see the movie Big Hero 7 on Friday?"

"Yessss!" Emily raised her spoon up high in the air.

"Really?"

"Yeah, for real!"

"Cool, i'm actually gonna wait till it gets out on DVD, you get the same experience at home.."

"Yeah, but you only get to watch it once and then you gotta break the disc and throw it away.."

"And what do you think you do at the movie theater?"

"Oh.."

"I'm not saying you don't have to go, i'm just saying that I like watching movies at home on my own time, not really much of a going out person anyways…"

"Well, at the movies you also don't have a pause button." Kaitlyn remarked.

"Yeah true… but you can't rewind at home either.." Emily added.

"Yeah… the professor's always talking about this 'rewind' button.. but I don't even know what that is?"Atom replied. ((Poor Atom living in a world with no rewind button :'( ~Emily))

"They used to have them back many years ago. But they got rid of them because people could go back and rewatch the movie." Kaitlyn said, moving her ice cream around with her spoon.

"Oh.. so that's what it was for, to go back and play stuff…. yeah I could see why they got rid of it…" 

"Yeah."

"But I still like going to the movies, it's just, i dunno.. different I guess…" Emily shrugged.

"I just go 'cause i like how they make the popcorn."

Atom laughed.

"No movie can be complete without popcorn!" Atom commented.

"Especially the way they make it at the movie theaters. I don't know what they put in it, but It's the only kind of popcorn I actually like."

"But can't you just buy the same popcorn they use at the movie theaters and make it yourself, I see no difference in taste.."

"It's all about the atmosphere."

"Ahh I see…and what is that exactly?"

"I'm not sure how to explain it… but, it's.. different…"

"Maybe we'll never know…" Atom grabbed his ice cream and took a bit out of it.

"Whatever."

Soon the trio walked out of the ice cream shop and back out into the semi- empty streets of the Underground City.

"So where we off to next?" Atom looked at Kaitlyn.

She thought for a moment.

"I'm kinda thirsty. You guys wanna try and find a coffee place?"

"Sure!" Emily was the first to happily respond.

"Okay." Atom shrugged.

After walking for a while, Kaitlyn found one and they all walked in.

"I've never been to a real café before. Like one that isn't Starbuck or Dunkun Donuts." Kaitlyn said looking around. 

"True." Emily replied.

"You guys go find some seats and I'll order some drinks."

"Okie dokie!" Atom smiled.

Kaitlyn came back with a few drinks in her hand.

"Mmm.. they look yummy!" Emily smiled.

"I got hot chocolate for you two and a decaf coffee for me." She said as she placed the drinks down on the table.

"Hot chocolate in the Summer?" Atom tilted his head.

"Well the lady at the counter told me their hot chocolate was really good. Plus it's a little chilly out today."

"Hmmm.. okay" Atom grabbed the hot chocolate

"So, anything new with you Atom?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Not really. Same old, same old."

"You know, this Summer's gotten off to a boring start, but I guess it's better than being as dramatic as it was last Summer.." Emily commented.

Kaitlyn stuck her tongue out. 

"Oh don't remind me.." Atom took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"None of us wants to be reminded, so many… _things_ happened…." Emily gulped.

Kaitlyn looked away.

"Yes. Please don't." 

"But.. don't you find it strange that it's chilly during the Summer?" Atom looked out at the window.

"Yeah…."

"Maybe the climate is changing.. people seriously don't know how to lower pollution.." Atom sighed.

"Ahh.. we should get going.." Emily said as she looked at the time on her phone.

"Well, let's go then."

Everyone got up from the table and walked out of the cafe, planning to head back home.

Atom unlocked the door.

"Let's hope we're not annoyed when we get in…" Atom said as he opened the door.

"Ah! You people really don't know how to knock.." Brianna complained at the trio walking in.

Astro looked up.

"Damnit." He muttered.

"Well I thought you guys were in your room…" Atom said to Brianna.

"Well… we _were_.. but… now we're-"

Brianna giggled.

"Not! Ahh stop!" Brianna squirmed.

"Sorry.." Astro looked at Brianna.

"Uh… you guys _might_ wanna get going…" Brianna pointed to the hallway.

The trio walked away from the couple and went back into Atom's room.

"Gosh, it's getting colder by the minute!" Atom shivered.

"So.. uh…. thinking about what your gonna do with Reno, you have to confront him someday…" Atom casually asked as he walked over to his bed.

"Where'd this come from?" Kaitlyn looked at him with a surprised expression on her face..

"I dunno.. it just happened to pop up in my mind…" Atom shrugged.

"Ah, new video? How?" Emily looked confused at her phone.

"Huh?"

"Nothing just Tube You sending me a notification…" Emily put her phone down.

"So anyways, have any ideas in mind?" Atom looked at Kaitlyn again.

Kaitlyn thought for a moment.

It wasn't really until now that she realized she had to do something with Reno.

Can't push him aside.

"Not really. But it's getting kinda late, anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm sure Emily's mom wants me to bring her home before dinner, and it takes a while to get back."

"Oh okay, i'll close the door for you!" Atom got up from his bed and walked alongside the girls to the front door.

"See you later Atom!" Emily waved.

"See you guys soon!" Atom waved back, he closed the door after.

"Okay, you guys _seriously_ need to stop making out.." Atom said to the couple after closing the door.

"Ah be quiet!" Astro fidgeted.

"Fine. Your lucky he's a robot…" Atom walked away. ((Oooh such sass dude like OMG! Do you see this sass Kait?~Emily)) ((yup ~kate))

Kaitlyn got in the car and closed the door.

Emily got in the passengers side.

"Hmm.. i'm gonna watch this video during the car ride…" Emily turned on her phone.

Kaitlyn slid down in her seat a little.

"I don't know if I can drive…."

"Why not?" Emily looked at her.

"I… I just can't…." She put her hands over her eyes.

"A…. are you okay?" Emily looked worried at Kaitlyn and leaned closer.

"You wouldn't understand…."

"Huh?"

"Y-you just wouldn't…."

Emily leaned a little back.

Kaitlyn turned around and faced the car door, bringing her legs up and holding her knees.

Emily didn't know what to do.

"I guess I'm not over him after all." Kaitlyn muttered to herself.

"What?"

"Oh… You heard me?" She looked back at Emily.

"What? You said something?"

Kaitlyn sighed.

"I- I don't know what to do Kaitlyn, if you can't drive we can just stay here and wait for my mom to show up….."

"I'm just so lonely sometimes, Emily."

"Ha! That's me everyday when you're not here, it may not looks like it… but I have no one else, I don't have any other friends, I have no one!"

"Is it ok to be lonely…. even when you're around people?"

"That sounds like something Astro would ask…"

"I can't stop missing Reno..." Kaitlyn sniffled.

"Well.. the only advice I have is to do something, like one wise robot said 'sitting on your a-s-bleep isn't gonna get you anywhere, can't even get you out of bed!' "

Kaitlyn sat silently for a moment then changed her position so she was sitting normally.

"I'm just gonna drop you off at your place. I have someone I need to talk to."

"Fine by me.." Emily clicked her seatbelt and turned her phone back on again.

"Ready to listen to this new one, seems funny" Emily looked at Kaitlyn as she turned up the volume on her phone to it's maximum.

"Sure…."

_**Vlogging With Astro: Fans Give Us Dares (Ft. My strange unicorn twin?) (Episode #105) **_

"_Hello strange earthlings!"_

"_How was the weekend?"_

"_My weekend sucked, no really…."_

"_I refuse to go out anymore, I look like a bridge between the Grinch and Miley Cyrus!" _

"_And today's video is…."_

"_Well if you read the title you stink, because thats cheating!"_

"_But yes….me and my weird twin who left for an emergency bathroom break, are gonna be doing some dares all you people commented on my __**last**__ video…"_

"_This is gonna be fun!" _

"_Gawd, he's slower than the professor and he takes like ten minutes to grab the toilet paper and another thirty to wipe his ass!" _

"_I'm not even kidding, I timed him once…" _

"_Suddenly people mistake me for a pervert…"_

"_Pfft.. you got the wrong guy, It's __**Reno**__.. oh wait, no no.. not Reno.. __**Theodore**__, or maybe uh.."_

"_**I'm back!" **_

"_Ahh yes, slow poke has returned!" _

"_I was just talking about how people mistake me for being a pervert…" _

"_**I wouldn't be surprised…"**_

"_Pfft, shut up! I'm not a pervert!"_

_Atom stared at Astro. _

"_At least I think i'm not…" _

"_**I'm gonna sit down.."**_

"_Yeah, while you go sit down, i'll get the index cards ready"_

"_Cause we like to be neat like that…." _

"_Ok ok, this dare is for…. me!"_

"_**Haha!"**_

"_Okay, the dare is.. slap the person to your left."_

"_**What?! No?!"**_

"_I'm sorry Atom, but it must be done!" _

"_**Ouch! That really hurt!"**_

"_Oh sorry… I think I used too much force.."_

"_Okay, on to the next dare!" _

"_Hmm.. this one is for… me again!"_

"_Dang you people just love seeing my do crazy ish!" _

"_And the dare is…"_

"_Oh gawd."_

"_Brianna, is the floor clean!"_

"_What? I can't hear you!"_

"_Pfft.. never mind."_

"_The dare is…. to lick the floor…"_

"_**What kind of fans do you have?!"**_

"_Nasty ones I guess…"_

"_Well… Here goes nothing!" _

"_Bleh! The floor taste nasty!" _

"_Okay, let's see who this dare is for…"_

"_Okay, this dares for you buddy.."_

"_**Hmm okay, and the dare is…."**_

"_**Ask Astro if he wants to build a snowman…." **_

"_**Do you wanna build a snowman?" **_

"_Bitch please, I don't need no snowman; I got anime, food, rootbeer and a cozy couch, what the hell would make you think I wanna build some ugly ass snowman?!" ((Dang Astro just told him! ~Emily)) _

_Atom sighed. _

"_Okay, this next dare is for…"_

"_Both of us!"_

"_Hmm.. It says… sing this song…" _

_Astro bursted out laughing. _

_Atom looked over at the index card. _

_He chuckled. _

"_Okay, you ready?"_

"_**Ready." **_

"_**T**__h__**e**__ b__**e**__s__**t**__ t__**i**__m__**e**__ t__**o**__ w__**e**__a__**r**__ a __**S**__t__**r**__i__**p**__e__**d**__ s__**w**__e__**a**__t__**e**__r"_

"_**I**__s __**a**__l__**l**__ t__**h**__e __**t**__im__**e**__.."_

"_O__**n**__e __**w**__i__**t**__h __**a**__ c__**o**__l__**l**__a__**r**__."_

"_T__**u**__r__**t**__l__**e**__n__**e**__c__**k**__.."_

"_T__**h**__a__**t**__'s __**t**__h__**e**__ k__**i**__n__**d**__!" _

"_I think we sounded pretty good.."_

"_**Agreed."**_

"_Okay the next dare is for… me, again."_

"_Seriously what is up with you people?!" _

"_The dare is… do 15 sit-ups."_

"_Oh I see, all you fan girls out there want something new to obsess about, oh.. okay, I see how it is…"_

"_Pfft.. better get started on that dare…." _

"_Okay, one last dare before we run out of time.."_

"_This dare is for… Atom.."_

"_Oh my gawd, t- this is the most genius dare i've ever read!" _

"_Okay, the dare is…"_

"_Go out, and the first person you see, stop them and say 'I love you' "_

"_**Fine…"**_

"_Haha, so while he goes out and does that, let's go ahead and wrap up this video and sorry there isn't any, mini-video in this, but there's just so many things in life I gotta do, like make sure he does that dare, do the deed, wink, and finish watching TV. see you all weirdos later, BAND FAN… uh…. OUTTA!" _

The video ended.

"Aww poor Atom.." Emily couldn't help but chuckle.

"Here we are." Kaitlyn said as she pulled up to Emily's townhouse.

"See you later!" Emily got out of the car and waved goodbye to Kaitlyn.

"Bye." She waved back.

Kaitlyn pulled out of the parking lot and drove out of the community

"I know I'm going to regret this somehow… but it must be done..." She said to herself as she took a turn she hadn't taken in a while.

"_I see Reno like an alcoholic that spends his days doing 'smart stuff' and then just goes home and maybe pays a visit to the strip club.."_

"_Do you think you wanna date an alcoholic that goes to the strip club?"_

Kaitlyn heard the sound of Astro's voice in her head.

"Astro's just trying to be a jerk…."' Kaitlyn thought, trying to drown out her memories.

"_And don't forget…"_

"_Don't forget.."_

"_Don't forget!"_

Kaitlyn couldn't recall Astro ever saying that to her.

"_Don't forget!"_

"AH!" She slammed on the break.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She screamed.

Astro turned around.

"Did you call me?" Astro asked Brianna.

"No.." Brianna shook her head.

"Strange.. whatever.." Astro shrugged and pulled peanut butter out from the cabinet.

"It's like they're screaming 'get out of my head' " Astro mumbled.

He shook it off and opened the jar.

Kaitlyn opened her eyes and looked around.

Fortunately, there weren't any other cars around.

She pulled over to the side of the road and got out of her car, trying to catch her breath.

"I'm not going crazy, am I?"

_"Haha, crazy? Now that's crazy!" _

"Ah!"

She quickly looked behind her, but no one was there. 

Maybe, she figured, now wasn't the best time to confront Reno.

At least not with Astro buzzing through her mind.

"N-no…. I have unfinished business to attend to with him. I'm just going to have to shake this off and keep going." She turned back around and got in her car.

She never even _liked_ Astro. 

She was really only trying to be nice. 

Maybe even a little, _too _nice..

Things got out of hand but they seemed to have cleared up. 

Because, she never even _liked_ Astro.

Kaitlyn drove off to Reno's and did her best to block out her thoughts. 

She made it to his house.

She sat in the car, hesitating to get out.

_What if he's not even there_

_Or doesn't even wanna talk to me? _

She sighed.

But then she remembered what Emily said.

_"Well.. the only advice I have is to do something, like one wise robot said 'sitting on your a-s-bleep isn't gonna get you anywhere, can't even get you out of bed!' " _

She smiled and opened the car door.

She walked out, closing the car door behind her and slowly made her way up the walkway to the front door.

She lightly knocked on the door.

Reno, a few seconds later, opened the door, he was in his pj's eating potato chips.

"K-k Kait-" He dropped the potato chips.

"Hello, Reno… You sorta dropped your chips there." 

"Yeah.. I'll get it later…" Reno chuckled nervously.

"So. Uh… How are you?"

"Uh.. fine… i'm doing fine…"

"Good….."

"Uh… you… wanna…. come, inside.. maybe?" Reno offered.

"Uh. Sure. I won't be staying long, though." Kaitlyn stepped inside.

"Fine by me…" Reno picked up his bag of chips.

Kaitlyn sat on his couch.

Reno sat a big distant away from Kaitlyn, he stuffed chips into his mouth and chewed quite louder than most people chew.

"You could be more obnoxious, you know?" Kaitlyn said sarcastically, folding her arms.

"Huh?" Reno stopped chewing.

"Nothing…." She looked away.

Reno shrugged and continued to eat his chips.

"So… Why ya here?" He said, crumbs flying out of his mouth.

"I just feel like we left things unfinished and I'd like to clear things up." Kaitlyn shrugged.

"Uh well… maybe now isn't the best time, I have thing to attend to" Reno looked down at his bag of chips.

"Well, fine, If you're going to be like that, then I'll just leave. Because it sounds like you want to leave things rocky between us and you don't want a decent break up." Kaitlyn stood up.

"Hey, it's not my fault, i'm not the reason anyways, _you're_ the one who was all 'I love you Reno!' 'oh Reno darling!' 'let's go bowling Reno!' 'How about that new romance movie Reno?' " Reno mocked Kaitlyn.

"Well, you were the one who was so easy to talk to. And I didn't tell you to flirt with me. I didn't tell you to be nice. I didn't tell you to kiss me."

"Well then what was I suppose to do, sit around like a log?!"

"Well, if you didn't even like me that way, then why did you ever date me?!"

"To make you happy, but it's clear you're not the one happy now…"

"Yes. I'm not happy. You're right. And if you aren't going to do anything about it, then goodbye." She walked over to the front door.

"Listen Kaitlyn, I honestly don't know what to do anymore, relationships are just _not_ my thing, okay? You can go walk away, but knowing you you'll be back again 'Oh Reno darling!' 'I'm sorry Reno darling!' 'We haven't finished this Reno darling!' 'Reno!' 'REEENNNOOO!' "

She looked down.

"I'm not going back to someone who broke my heart."

"But you miss me, because if you didn't, you wouldn't be here, you would have moved on and got with the next guy you could go nuts about!"

"I came here to patch things up. I don't want to be with you ever again, but I thought we could at least make things seem like they never happened and just be friends,"

Reno sighed, he ate a few more chips.

"And there hasn't been a 'next guy'."

"Like i'm surprised.."

She opened the door.

"I can't believe I never noticed what a jerk you are."

"Didn't Astro tell you, words gotten out on social media…"

Kaitlyn slammed the door behind her, not even taking a glance at Reno

"Girls.. what are you gonna do with them.." Reno rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen.

"Boys. There's no reasoning with them." Kaitlyn got in her car and turned on the ignition.

"_Told you so" _

"GAH!" She tried to keep herself from hitting her head on the steering wheel.

Maybe Astro was right.

She refused to believe so..

But you never know.

((ok I think they get it lol ~kate)) ((xD ~Emily))

Kaitlyn drove away.

Her phone rang.

She answered it.

"You okay?" a voice asked.

"Yeah…. Why would you ask?" She answered,

"I dunno, I keep hearing things…"

"Pft. Tell me about it."

"It's like someone's yelling.."

"Hmm."

"Oh it's Astro by the way, incase you didn't know.."

"I know it's you. I saw your name on my phone."

"Oh.. okay.. heard you went to Reno's.."

"H…. How did you know….?"

"He just texted me about it… he seemed annoyed… typical Reno on days he wastes his life…"

Kaitlyn sighed.

"Don't worry Kaitlyn, Reno's just in a mood, and he's probably stressing out about what he's gonna wear to guys night out tonight, don't pull your hair out and lose your mind, i'm sure if you catch him on another day he won't be such a jerk.."

"I doubt that."

"Really, he's not a jerk to me.."

"I… I'd rather not talk right now, Astro."

"Ah! I have a joke for you, you ready?"

"Not really…."

"What do JCpenney'z and teenagers have in common?"

"I don't know."

"Pants 50% off.." Astro chuckled.

Kaitlyn didn't say anything.

"Ahh.. not as funny as I thought it was…"

"I have to go now. Bye."

"Pfft.. okay.." Astro hung up the phone.

Kaitlyn drove home, parking her car in the driveway.

She sluggishly walked up the stairs and into her room.

"I just… I just want somebody who cares…." She whispered as she curled up on top her bed.

"I don't care who….. I just want somebody….."

She buried her face in her pillow.

_"You don't care"_

"_Ahh.. sorry!" _

She whimpered.

A few hours had passed, coming towards the night time, and everyone was getting ready to leave, at least the boys were.

"Hey Kait, did you hear what Astro's doing?" Emily asked Kaitlyn over the phone.

"Yes….."

"We should totally do the same.. like you know, have a girls night out!" Emily exclaimed.

"I guess..."

"Okay, i'll go get ready, see you soon!" Emily hung up the phone.

"I dunno, do I _have_ to wear this?" Atom complained to Astro.

"Yeah, everyone is going matching because some a-holes take forever to figure out what to wear…"

Atom rolled his eyes.

"I look like death threw up on me…"

"Really, I think I look awesome!" Astro happily skidded out of the room.

Atom folded his arms.

"Hmm… you going out pookie face?" Brianna asked.

"Yeah, you don't remember?"

"Oh yeah… be safe.."

"I know.."

Brianna walked up to him and gave him a kiss.

"I'm ready!" Atom yelled when he left his room.

"Have a great time!" Brianna waved to the two twins.

Brianna closed the door and turned around.

"You know… I wonder what, uh… oh what's her name, it starts with a K. Hmm.. Kelly? No not Kelly… Katherine? Oh come on you know this Brianna it starts with a K. K-a something! Ka… Katrina? Ka… KAITLYN! Yeah thats her name!" ((*violently facepalms* ~kate))

"I wonder what she's up to, I could use some time out, hmm… let's see what Becky is doing first.." Brianna pulled her phone out "

"Hmm…." She scrolled through her contacts.

"Hello, this is Becky speaking…"

"Hey Beck!"

"Hey Brianna! What's up?"

"Nothing.. just wanted to see wut u were up to…"

"Nothing, just playing the piano and making a few songs…"

"Wish I had talent like you…"

"Oh please, you just gotta work at it, I didn't become like this overnight!"

Brianna sighed.

"Hey, wanna hear?" Brianna offered

"Maybe not… I'm thinking of going out tonight, Astro and his twin are going out a bunch of places and doing guy stuff.."

"Oh what a bummer, wish I could go, but these songs are for music class and I have to get them done, sorry.."

"It's okay, talk to you soon?"

"Sure, see ya later!"

Brianna hung up the phone.

"Oh well.. maybe.. uh… Kaitlyn? Yeah.. maybe Kaitlyn would wanna go somewhere, lemme see if I have her number…" Brianna scrolled through her contacts again.

'Hmm.. don't see a Kaitlyn here…."

"Oh there it is!" Brianna tapped on the screen.

A ringing tone came up, Brianna waited for Kaitlyn to answer.

Kaitlyn was lying face down in her bed when her phone went off.

"Ugggghhhhh! What do you want?!" She moaned as she grabbed for it.

"Hello. This is Depression Express. How may I help you." She said into the phone after answering it,

"What? oh sorry!"

"It's Brianna.."

"Oh… Brianna? Hi."

"Hey.. what's up?" Brianna tried to sound friendly,

"Nothing. Just drowning in my sorrows…."

"Aww what happened?"

"Nothing." 

"Hmm.. okay, have any plans for tonight?"

"Well, Emily was talking about some 'Girls Night Out' thing. But i dunno if I'm up for it..."

"Oh really, Astro and his twin left to go out a few places with friends and I was wondering if you wanted to go out anywhere because, well… I think it'd be great to hang out and get to know each other better, and i'm also home alone, which sucks a lot…"

"Oh. Well, I guess I could do something….. I don't want to disappoint anyone..."

"Well if you don't want to.. then we don't have to.."

"Well, Emi seemed pretty excited….."

I just don't wanna push it and make you do something you don't wanna do.."

"No. No. I'm fine with it."

"Oh okay, i'll go put something on, call you later?"

"Sure."

"OK!" Brianna hung up the phone

"Hmm… what am I gonna wear?" Brianna pondered aloud as she casually walked through the hallway

"Maybe i'll find something in the closet…"

Kaitlyn sluggishly got out of bed, she felt tired and emotionally wasted.

She walked over to her dresser and rummaged through it, trying to find something to wear.

She looked up in her mirror.

"Uck." Kaitlyn had a look of disgust when she saw herself.

"Man. I look horrible….."

She closed her drawers.

"I'll just go in this….." She put a jacket on over what she was wearing earlier.

She sighed.

"Just forget about it, Kate…." She said to herself, looking away from her mirror and walking out of the room.

In another part of the city, Emily was sitting in her room doing a small recording on her laptop.

She clicked the "Stop" button and closed the laptop.

"Phew! I'm just gonna post that later, I better go get ready.."

Emily turned around.

"It's a good thing my mom just took me shopping this weekend.."

After a few minutes, Emily heard a beep outside.

"Ah! I'm coming!" Emily quickly slid on her jeans and ran out the door.

"Oh wait." She looked down at her feet.

"I'll be back in a second!" Emily ran back inside

"Okay…. I'm here!" Emily said a few minutes later.

She got in Kaitlyn's car.

"So? How about we go downtown?" Emily suggested.

"Hmm.. maybe, but we gotta pick up someone else first.." Kaitlyn replied

"Someone else? Who'd you invite?"

"Brianna. But I didn't really _invite_ her."

"Oh cool, the more the merrier!" Emily exclaimed.

"Gee I hope she remembered to pick me up.." Brianna looked down at her phone.

She heard a car pull up outside.

Brianna put her phone in her left back pocket

"I assume that's them…" Brianna shrugged and walked a little closer.

Kaitlyn rolled her window down.

"Well?" She said 

"Oh!" Brianna looked shocked, she opened the door to Kaitlyn's car and got inside.

"So? Where are we gonna go first?" Brianna asked.

Kaitlyn looked at Emily.

"Any ideas?" 

"Hmm… Well, I'm kinda hungry. You wanna go get something to eat?"

"Sounds good." Brianna smiled.

Kaitlyn drove off.

"How about there?" Brianna pointed to a fast food restaurant

"Eh, I guess…" Emily shrugged.

Kaitlyn pulled in and parked the car.

Everyone got out of the car after Kaitlyn turned off the car.

They walked in, ordered their food, and sat down.

"Hmm.. so what's going on with you guys?" Brianna asked.

"Oh nothing much is going on with me." Emily replied. 

"And how about you, Kait?"

She looked over at Kaitlyn, who was slowly eating a french fry.

"Eh." She shrugged.

"How about you Brianna?" Emily looked at Brianna.

"Nothing much…. same old same old.." Brianna shrugged back. 

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah, everythings ok.." Brianna sounded a little like she was trying to brush something off.

"Oh come one _something's_ up…"

"Pffft, okay… can you guys keep a secret?" Brianna leaned in closer.

"Sure. Were master secret keepers, right Kait?"

"Yeah..." She shrugged again.

"Well, uh… Astro… he's been thinking about.. moving back to Metro City…" 

"Oh! Really?" Emily looked surprised.

Kaitlyn tried to look surprised even though Astro had told her the same thing earlier..

"But.. I mean, I don't wanna _stop_ him, but I just- I like it here in the Underground City, I like the people, I like my teachers and I like the school, and I also love the atmosphere here… and I don't think i'm ready to give that up _just_ yet…."Brianna sounded disappointed.

"And I don't wanna tell him no and be the reason why he doesn't leave, but I wanna stay here… I just- I dunno what to do!" Brianna shrugged. 

"Hmmm.. what do _you_ think Kait?" Emily looked at Kaitlyn.

"I dunno…." She looked away.

"Well.. I'm not sure either, you should just be brave and tell him, and if he really cares about you he'll stay, and i'm sure he won't make a big deal about it…"

"What if he doesn't care?..."

"You have to learn how to get over it." Kaitlyn whispered..

Brianna gasped at the thought.

"Well I guess you guys are right, but anyways, we shouldn't be upset if we're gonna hang out like this- we should all be positive, happy, and not put too much worry into things that will get resolved- learned the the hard way…" Brianna announced to the girls.

Emily and Kaitlyn exchanged nods.

"So, any ideas on what to do next?"

Astro and Atom stood in front of a door somewhere else in the city, Astro lightly tapped on the door, someone came out and opened it.

"Hey Astro!" the person greeted.

"Hey Lucas, anyone here yet?" Astro asked.

"Pfft.. dude, your like the last one to show up!" Lucas laughed.

"Whatever…" Astro rolled his eyes.

Astro walked into Lucas' house, he eyeballed Reno and Ken who were in the living room.

"Sup Reno, Kennedy?" Astro greeted.

"It's Ken!" Ken folded his arms.

"Oh i'm sorry Minnie Mouse, I meant to say Ken…"

Ken rolled his eyes.

Astro and Atom sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Everyone ready to crack a few root beers and watch this shit!" Lucas exclaimed,

"Hell yeah!" Astro looked at Lucas.

Atom shivered. 

"Okay, let's see here… we have um…" Lucas looked down at a paper with a list on it.

"Let's watch something scary!" Reno suggested.

"Oh hell no! We should do… um.. comedy!" Ken said after Reno.

"Now that's what i'm talking about!" Astro high-fived Ken.

"Pfft… comedy movies suck, you don't need much talent to be in one!" Reno folded his arms.

"Oh shut your nasty pie-hole!" Astro rolled his eyes.

Reno muttered something not understandable.

"And grow up too, you sound like a four year old…"

"So?" Lucas looked at the group.

"Uh… any other suggestions?" Astro looked around.

"Nope, comedy it is!" Astro smiled with delight.

Atom shivered again.

"Hmm.. fine, i'll be back…." Lucas left the living room.

"Oh my god… did you see his face Astro?" Reno couldn't help but laugh.

"And… come to think of it, looks a lot like _yours._" 

"Oooh, put some ice on dat burn!" Ken hollered.

"No Ken… just, no…." Astro stopped him.

Ken rolled his eyes.

"Movie's coming in a few, any ideas on what to do?"

"Take a shower in front of a mirror?" Astro giggled.

"Geez, that dare really got to you…"

"What? Come one dude, that was the best shower I had in ages! Who would not wanna do it all over again?"

"All those who reject you being a pervert…"

"So what's the big deal, I do the deed, fix the clock and keep myself updated, i'm sure everyone in this room has done the same at least _once_... "

Reno tried to hold back a laugh.

"Well it's true…." Astro raised his eyebrows.

Lucas sighed.

"Well… why don't I just get the root beer…" Lucas walked away.

"Pfft… slut." Astro muttered.

"D-did you just call him a slut?" Ken asked

"Not in _that_ kinda way… at least I hope he's not one…"

"Astro if anything the only real slut in this room is you and those granny panties of Brianna's you keep messing around with…" Reno commented.

((Holy animal crackers. this is gettin good. *pours self more peanut butter Cap'n Crunch in bowl* ouo ~kate)) ((wait…... did I just say "Holy animal crackers"?... WHAT HAVE I COME TO?!... eh whatever. ~kate))

Astro turned to Reno.

"Why thank you Reno, and as a bonus I will say, i'm more of the...hm.. dog type…" Astro smirked.

"Oh gawd.." Reno scooted back..

"Hey, you poke fun at sex I give you a lecture on it, not my problem.." Astro made a "Not my problem" gesture with his hands.

"Back!" Lucas was holding a bunch of root beer bottles in his hand.

"Can you tell Reno to stop poking fun at sex?"

"Reno. Don't piss Astro off and poke fun at sex.." Lucas handed Astro a root beer bottle.

"This is stupid. Why am I even here?" Reno got up from where he was sitting.

"Because you wanted to you dumbass…" Astro took a sip from the bottle.

"Pfft.. whatever.." Reno sat back down.

"When's the movie coming?" Astro asked.

"Soon… not sure when, you know how lazy these people are when you order movies…"

"Why didn't you just go to the damn store and buy it?" Reno commented.

"Because… i'm not like that… does it looks like I have the energy or motivation to get up off my ass?"

"Technically, yes you do" Astro beamed.

Lucas rolled his eyes.

He sat down on the floor.

"We can play truth or dare?" Ken suggested.

"Oh hell no! I ain't doing no truth or dare, bitch please!" Astro scolded.

"Suddenly we all come from the ghetto hood with the way we be talking right now…" Reno said.

"No no no Reno… you have it all wrong, we're not from the ghetto hood, we're fucking unicorns with potty mouths, get ya fact straight dude?!" Astro replied.

"Wait.. since when did we become unicorns?" Lucas sounded confused.

"I dunno lemme get back to you when I PLAY WITH BRIANNA'S GRANNY PANTIES!" Astro looked at Reno.

"Damn you.." Reno muttered.

"Your so effin welcome!" Astro smiled.

"Is it just me… or did the living room magically get smaller…" Astro asked as he gazed around the room.

"You need glasses.." Ken replied.

"I do have glasses ya dumb-fuck!" Astro folded his arms.

"You wanna know what they're called?" Astro asked.

"Uh.. maybe not-"

"No damns were given!" Astro smiled.

"Damn how slow these bitch-"

"Ssh Lucas! your swearing will only make them go slower than my pee…"

"How did this suddenly turn into a conversation on pee?" Reno sounded curious.

"Because Reno… because…." Astro looked at Reno and nodded. ((Lol ~Emily))

"Can't we have _normal_ conversations for once?"

"Dude.. we're dudes, and dudes don't talk about normal stuff, that's what girls do… they waste their time gossiping and complaining about their period, at least that's what I assume…" Astro replied. ((OMG SO TRUE LIKE OMG MAN HOW DOES HE KNOW?! _HOW_?! ~Emily))

"What if boys had their period?" Ken thought out loud.

"Oh hell no! According to Brianna it's like living hell for like a whole week. I ain't gonna deal with that shit, not in a million years!" Astro shook a finger.

Ken giggled.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll go get it!" Lucas got up.

"Dude, you ain't gotta tell us you gonna open the door just get up and open the goddamn door!"

Astro gasped.

"PANIC! AT THE DISCO!" He yelled.

"Hell yeah bitch!" Ken held his hand out for a high-five.

"Yeah! Shit's awesome!"

"Wait, isn't it _close_ the goddamn door?" Reno corrected.

"Damn you.." Astro muttered.

Reno beamed at Astro.

Astro looked back at Atom.

He was shivering again.

"Aww poor Atom all cold…" Astro cooed, putting an arm around Atom.

"Hmm.. you seem a little warm?" Astro looked confused.

Atom didn't respond.

"I got the movie!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Then put it in the DVD player retard?!" Astro rolled his eyes.

"Haha, hold on a sec… lemme take a picture of this.." Astro pulled out his phone.

"OH!" Brianna pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"Oh nothing, just a notification.." Brianna said as she put in the password to her phone.

"Haha… boys are so silly.." Brianna laughed at her phone.

Brianna replied back with #BoyfriendSpirit.

"Haha.. oh Brianna…" Astro put his phone down.

"What? What did she say?" Reno asked.

Astro showed the text to Reno.

"Haha.. she's got you wrapped around her finger for sure!"

"Oh please, and i'm sure Kaitlyn didn't do the same?"

"Kaitlyn is crazy…"

"Yeah, but you gave her what she wanted!" Astro winked.

"Eww.. the fuck would I wanna give her _that_?"

"Because your a pervert that wishes he could go to the strip club…"

"You know me too well, that scares me.."

"I've been trying to tell her, but she won't listen to me… "

"Well yeah, but I don't wanna date her, I don't wanna date anyone!"

"But dude you gotta go out with her, at least so she can see how much of a jerk you are and how she ain't never gonna get your Sunday special!"

"I don't think she even knows what the Sunday special, _is_?"

"Naw, i'm sure they teach her about it in health class, whether she chooses to remember it or not isn't up to me.. "

"We have the strangest names for the most perverted stuff…"

"So what, you want me to call her and ask her what the word 'penis' means?" ((LOL this made me laugh super hard! xD ~Emily))

"Uh.. no…"

"Good."

The movie began.

"Aww yeah, whoop! Movies starting!"

Atom closed his eyes and got comfortable being snuggled close with Astro since he was cold and Astro decided to warm him up.

But Atom was already warm.

Astro brushed it off and let Atom hang close during the movie.

A few minutes later, Astro was texting on his phone.

"Reno..." Astro showed Reno the text.

"i'm gonna kill you..."Reno threatened.

Astro giggled.

Brianna looked down at her phone.

"Oh Astro…" Brianna put the phone to sleep, she placed it back into her pocket. 

"What did Astro text?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Oh… you don't wanna know…" Brianna replied.

"No, I wanna know…"

Brianna sighed.

She put in the password to her phone and handed it to Kaitlyn.

_**Ask Kaitlyn if she knows what the "Sunday Special" is… **_

Kaitlyn looked up with an extremely annoyed look.

"Seriously?"

Brianna nodded and tried not to laugh.

_**So? What did she say?**_

_I think she knows… _

_**Really? I'm gonna tell Reno and text you what he says**_

"She says yes.." Astro turned to Reno.

Reno focused on the TV as the movie continued to play.

"Any comments?" Astro suggested.

"I will kick your ass….."

"Hmmm…. anything else, I need to tell Brianna something…"

"Pfft.. fine i'll tell you something.."

_**Reno says to tell Kaitlyn that...**_

_**Wait hold on a sec**_

_**Ok, Reno said to tell blondie that, he's glad that she's informed and uh… he said something else, but i'm not gonna make you say that…. it's too confusing… **_

"Reno says he's glad you're informed." Brianna said to Kaitlyn

_**Oh, and he also wants to know why she's so interested in patching things up… **_

"Hmm?" Brianna looked confused.

"Reno wants to know why you wanna 'patch things up'."

Kaitlyn sighed.

"Can I see your phone?"

"Uh… sure.." Brianna shrugged and handed the phone to Kaitlyn.

_Astro. It's Kaitlyn. Can you .hand your phone to Reno? I'd like to answer his question without having someone else tell it to him_  
><em><strong>Ugh, but I don't trust Reno with my phone, and besides, i'm already being rude by texting during a movie! ._ <strong>_

_Please, Astro._

_**Sorry, i'm a **__little __**occupied here…. hehe.. **_

_**lol jk i'd never do such a thing… xD **_

_Astro…..._

_**My name is not Astro, guess what it is? **_

_….._  
><em><strong><br>No my name is not "….." sorry.. **_

_… This isn't funny_

_**Tell me and i'll give the phone to Reno, promise.. **_

_idk…. Sheldon?_

_**Atom told you didn't he… **_

_More of a good guess_  
><em><br>__**Fine.. i'll give the phone to pervert Reno, but just to let you know, i might make a vlog about me reading these messages as an example on what poor relationship knowledge is… xD**_

"Kaitlyn wants to speak to your ugly face…." Astro handed his p-phone to Reno.

Reno rolled his eyes.

"Why me? Why can't you just _tell_ me what she says?!" Reno complained.

"Because of that exact reason…. you two are worser than a divorced couple, at least they have relationship knowledge, unlike you dumbass bastards playing 'guess who' all day long!" Astro folded his arms.

_**Kaitlyn, it's me Reno.. what the hell do you want? **_

_I'm only answering your question._

_**Okay, answer it…. **_

_I'm only trying to patch things up because I can't live the rest of my life in peace knowing that the only serious relationship I've ever been ended on such a bad note. I'm sick of being depressed._

_**Well maybe things would get better if you left it alone, look what you did when you "patched things up" with Astro, when you thought you could fix everything and save everyone… not everything in life was meant to be fixed, sometimes it's better just to leave it alone. **_

_I left this alone ever since you left me standing in that driveway._

_**Then what's the difference? **_

_The difference is you never at least said sorry._

_**Say sorry? Kaitlyn, I did this for you, if I never cared, yeah sure we'd still be together and you'd still bug me around with that peppy voice of yours, but I would never be happy…. i'd feel guilty, but it's obvious you don't know that.. because if you did, you'd understand why I did what I did and you'd leave me alone…. **_

_I HAVE been leaving you alone. I just went to your house once. We're talking right now because you asked why I'm trying to patch things up._

_**Well this relationship isn't worth patching up Kaitlyn, i've moved on, and I've done lots of things after we broke up, I don't get the point in patching things up if i'm doing just fine when things aren't. **_

_I thought you understood me, Reno. I guess I was wrong._

_**Well things have changed, we all get older right? We all go through many different things, and this just happens to be one of them.. **_

_Whatever._

_**What are you even gonna do with your life anyways Kaitlyn, you need to set your mind for college, wasting your time trying to patch things up isn't gonna get you a job, cuz you're like what 17? 18?**_

_I'm still 16 Reno.. _

_**Pfft. whatever, you get what I mean…. **_

_How can I get a job when I feel like I could breakdown and cry at any moment,_

_**I dunno, not get one at all and learn to move on… I dunno-to be honest, giving advice is not something I do! **_

_Yeah. You suck at it._

_**Thank you, but I hear Astro is great with advice… **_

_I'm giving the phone back to Brianna. _

_**Yeah, you go ahead and do that.. **_

_I hope I never see you again. Next time I do I might accidentally strangle you._

_**i'll be.. um.. somewhere you don't need to know while you go think about life and casually over think your sorrows.. **_

Reno handed the phone back to Astro.

"Bitch.." He muttered, bringing his knees up to his chest.

"I can see…. the way you typed was faster than the roadrunner, that's some real rage right there…." Astro nodded.

Kaitlyn handed Brianna's phone back to her. 

"You okay? You were typing really fast there" Brianna looked at Kaitlyn.

"I've never been better." Kaitlyn forced a smile and she covered her face with her hands.

Brianna got up and threw her trash away.

Brianna walked up behind Kaitlyn.

She gave her a hug from behind, not saying a word.

It was the same thing she did to Astro when he was sad.

She would just hug him and not say a word.

Kaitlyn wiped tears from her eyes.

Emily look confused at Kaitlyn. 

"You o- okay?" Emily looked at Kaitlyn.

"No. I'm not ok."

Emily didn't know what to do.

She put her head down, feeling hopeless.

Kaitlyn took a deep breath.

"I think I'm good now…." She relaxed.

Brianna let go, she secretly walked away and off to the ordering place. ((Bare with me readers, I don't pay attention too much and I don't know what else to call it ~Emily))

She came back with a sundae in her hand.

Brianna tapped on Kaitlyn's shoulder.

"Huh?" She turned around.

Brianna held the sundae out to her.

"Oh. Thank you." Kaitlyn tried to smile.

"Ice cream always makes me feel better, well that and Nutellas, and maybe a good funny movie.." Brianna shrugged as she babbled on.

Kaitlyn took a spoonful of the ice cream and sighed.

"Listen Kaitlyn, I don't know what's going on, and I don't really wanna know anyways, but no matter what, no matter what your going through, you have more friends than you do troubles,, so there's sure to be a chance _someone_ can make you feel better, because problems may come and go and sometimes come back to haunt us, but we have to be strong and we need to realize that there are so many people out there willing to help and many more who have problems worser than you have…"

Kaitlyn closed her eyes.

"I'm just so worn out…. I'm so tired…. And I never have control over anything anymore."

"Don't you think we _all _are?"

She leaned back on her chair.

"I wish I could help, but it seems like you have a mindset of your own, like Astro… it's hard to get the poor thing to change his mind and think of things with a different view…"' Brianna sighed.

Kaitlyn nodded her head.

Brianna sat back down in her chair.

"Well _this_ was a fun get together, right?" Brianna said with sarcasm.

Kaitlyn and Emily looked at each other then they looked at Brianna slowly shaking their heads.

"I should go wash my hands, be right back!" Brianna left the table and went to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, Emi." Kaitlyn rested her arms on the table.

"Oh it's okay, it's the thought that counts, just being together with friends is all i really could ask for…" Emily replied.

A faint smile appeared on Kaitlyn's face.

"How about we actually do something fun after this?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I dunno. What do you think will be fun?"

"Sitting in my room watching TubeYou videos…"

Kaitlyn chuckled.

"I mean something _fun_. Something exciting."

"Hmmm….. i dunno, i don't go out a lot.."

"Well. I know they have a bowling alley here. I wonder if they have Laser Tag there. That would be fun, right?"

"Laser tag?" Emily was lost.

"You don't know what Laser Tag is?" Kaitlyn laughed.

"Nope."

"Well you go in this dark room with glow-in-the-dark stuff everywhere. And there's some other people there in there with you. Pretty much, you have this vest on you and a laser-pointer gun and you aim it at other people's vests. The person with the most hits wins.."

"Oh I see, I guess it sounds kinda cool…" Emily shrugged.

Brianna came back.

"Uh.. we better get going, guess something came up with the guys.." Brianna said to Emily and Kaitlyn.

"What do you mean?" Kaitlyn turned around and looked at her.

"Well Astro said something happened and now he's leaving a little early…"

"Oh." 

"I think he said something about Atom being sick?"

"We should get going then"

Brianna nodded and headed for the door.

Kaitlyn parked the car in front of the apartment building.

"You guys don't have to come if you don't want to.." Brianna said as she click the seatbelt and got out of the car. 

Kaitlyn looked at Emily. 

"Do you wanna go?" Emily asked.

"I guess we could, if you don't mind, Brianna." She looked back at Brianna

"No, not at all, I don't mind…" Brianna replied.

Kaitlyn took the keys out of the ignition and they all got out of the car.

"Oh, you got my text!" Astro said as the trio walked in.

"Where is he?" Brianna asked.

"In his room, I think he's sleeping, so i'd be careful.." Astro replied back with a look of worry on his face.

Brianna walked into the hallway.

"Coming?" She asked the two girls.

Kaitlyn and Emily followed her.

They walked into Atom's room, Atom was lying in bed shivering as sweat rolled down his face.

Brianna walked up to him.

"Looks like he has a fever.." She put her hand on Atom's forehead.

"Ah! that's hot!" She quickly retracted her hand.

"You think we should call someone?" Kaitlyn asked, putting her hand on Atom's arm and feeling him shake,

Astro walked into the room.

"I already have it under control, i'm calling Dr. Kenny tomorrow.." Astro said.

"No. Not him." Kaitlyn looked back at Astro

"Too late, I've made up my mind…"

"No. You're not calling him. You know what he did to you. You said he made you worse. So why would you trust your brother's life in his hands?"

"That's because of what he was trying to cure, fixing the common flu isn't gonna do any damage.."

"This doesn't seem like any 'flu'."

"Well it's too late, i'm calling him tomorrow, I have to go back to the stupid party so they don't think I chickened out, watch him for me, Brianna?"

Brianna nodded.

"Welp, I'm off and away!" Astro left the room, and soon made it out the door.

"I'm not letting him take him to that freak." Kaitlyn folded her arms.

"So then what are we gonna do?" Emily asked.

Kaitlyn reached into her pocket and took her phone out, dialing a number.

"Hello? Tenma?"

"Yeah. I'm doing good. But that's not important."

"Atom is sick. But Astro wants that Kenny dude to take care of him,"

"Ah! Tenma! Calm down!" Kaitlyn pulled the phone away from her ear. You could hear someone ranting from the other end.

"You think I could take him to you instead?"

"Hmmmm. Yup. Ok. See you then."

"Bye."

She hung up her phone.

"Ok. It's all under control now." 

"So _now_ what are we gonna do?" Emily asked.

"We're gonna take him to Tenma."

"But what about Astro?" Brianna butted in.

"_Astro_ made a bad decision of wanting to take him to Dr. Kenny."

"I don't even know who Dr. Kenny is, but from what I hear, he's not a normal person…."

"No. He's not. He's nuts."

"Ahh I see, well we better get going if we wanna get back before that party ends." Brianna began to pull the covers off.

Atom shivered even more. 

"Tenma said he'll meet us at a midpoint. It'll take too long to get to his place and back." Kaitlyn said as she gently lifted up Atom.

"I'll open the door for you.." Brianna said as she walked to the door.

"Thanks." Kaitlyn quickly made her way to the door.

They eventually got downstairs and to the car.

Brianna stayed in the back with Atom.

She clicked in her seatbelt and turned around after thinking she heard a noise.

"I have a blanket in the back. I'll go get it." Kaitlyn quickly walked back to the trunk.

Brianna realized the noise was actually Atom mumbling something quietly she couldn't understand.

"Here." Kaitlyn handed the blanket to Brianna, who put it over Atom.

He still shivered but soon slowed down.

"Hey Emi, can you look at my phone? Tenma said he would text me the address we have to go to." Kaitlyn said as they neared their destination.

"Sure!" Emily rummaged through the middle console for Kaitlyn's phone.

"'S…. S.."

Brianna looked up.

"You guys say anything?" She asked.

"No." Kaitlyn looked back at Brianna for a moment.

"Hmm….. whatever.." Brianna shrugged.

"Ok. We're here."

Kaitlyn drove up to a large building that closely resembled the Ministry of science, but it was much smaller. 

"'S…. S.."

"Hmm… strange…"

Kaitlyn parked the car and a few seconds later, Tenma rushed out of the doors of the building.

"How bad is he?" He asked as Kaitlyn got out of the car.

"I'm not sure."

"Come with me." Tenma took Atom from Brianna and rushed back inside, the girls following close behind him. 

"'S…. S.." Atom mumbled.

They all walked into a lab.

Tenma placed Atom down on a table.

"Hmmm. It's not as bad as I thought. But it's still pretty serious." He examined him, placing a few sensors on him.

"You did the right thing by bringing him to me. Only God knows what that Kenny would have done to him." Tenma looked back at Kaitlyn.

She nodded.

"But then what are we gonna tell Astro, he's gonna find out eventually.." Brianna looked at her.

"I'm not sure, But that's not important right now." Kaitlyn walked out of the lab.

"Wait, hold up!" Emily followed her.

Kaitlyn sat down on a chair in the lobby.

"You know… sometimes I wish we could all be Atom, because no matter what life throws at him, he always puts on a smile, and he's always so happy and cheerful, in my opinion, Atom is more ready for the real world than most of us…" Emily said as she sat down next to Kaitlyn.

"He just doesn't have as much to worry about. He doesn't let things get to him…." Kaitlyn shrugged, leaning her head back.

"Which I why I wish we could all be like him…"

"So you there yet?" Brianna babbled on the phone.

"Really, He's such a clumsy person."

"Oh what movie did you see?"

"Oh my gosh I _love_ that movie, It's one of my favorites!"

"Oh… oh.. okay, see you- uh…"

"Love you too pookie face"

"Buh-bai.." Brianna hung up the phone.

"Hahaha, that's some party they're having!" Brianna laughed as she sat down in a chair.

"Too bad we can't do anything else…." Kaitlyn said.

"Don't worry, we have the whole Summer to go out and do something!"

"Haha. Yeah."

"Hmm.. wanna play a game of Headz up?" Brianna suggested.

"What's that?"

"It's a game, kinda like charades…"

"Charades? I'm always up for a good game of charades." Kaitlyn chuckled. 

"Okay." Brianna tapped on the app on her phone.

"Hmm.. pick a category.."

"Oooh Oooh, let's do celebrities!" Emily exclaimed.

"Sure! I'll go first!" Brianna held the phone up to her forehead.

"Now you gotta look at the screen and act out who it is, if I guess it correctly, i tilt the phone downwards, and if I can't guess it, I tilt the phone upwards, get it?" Brianna said to the girls. 

"Ok." 

_**First word: Adele**_

"Uh.. uh.." Emily looked at Kaitlyn.

"Hmmmm. How do we do this one?"

"Come guys you can do it, it's timed you know!" Brianna encouraged the girls.

"Uh.. uh.. la la la la roll la la la" Emily sang. 

Brianna tilted the phone upwards.

_**Next word: Astro**_

"Woah, he's a celeb!" Emily's eyes widened.

"Hmmm. This should be easy then." Kaitlyn smirked.

"Okay uh… I word.. uh… I dunno! I suck at these games!"

Kaitlyn laughed.

"Lemme give this a try."

"Better hurry!" 

"Oh my wonderful darling! Oh I love you so much!"

"Uh… I'm not sure…"

"But you know what else I like.. root beer, ah yes.. root beer!"

"A- Astro, Astro!" Brianna yelled out.

Kaitlyn nodded, Brianna tilted the phone downwards.

The timer went out.

"Aww we only got one word right.."

"Who's next?"

"I dunno, who wants to go next?"

"I guess I'll go."

"Okay." Brianna handed the phone to Kaitlyn.

"Same category?" Brianna suggested.

"Sure. I guess."

"Okay, now hold it up to your forehead."

Kaitlyn held the phone up to her forehead, 

_**First word: Tony Stark**_

"Hmm.. okay I got this!" Emily exclaimed.

"Pew! Pew! Woosh! Pow! Phewwwww!"

"What?" Kaitlyn gave her a confused look.

"I. Am. A. Robot!"

"What?" Kaitlyn laughed this time.

"It's not Astro again is it?"

"I give up…" Emily looked down.

"Let me try!" Brianna exclaimed.

"Don't sass me and my Iron suit 'cuz I'm the worlds greatest genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist." She said with her hand on her hips in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Tony! Tony stark!" Kaitlyn yelled out excitedly.

"Okay, tilt the phone"

Kaitlyn titled it down.

_**Second word: Selena Gomez**_

"Hmm.. okay.."

"I sound really terrible but I act a lot and I used to be on the Disneys Channel!" 

"Hmmm. Anything else?"

"And I have black hair!"

"Ah… I dunno!"

"Tilt it up then."

Kaitlyn titled the phone up.

_**Third Word: Peter Griffin **_

"Oh my god if Astro was here and saw that he'd have an extreme laugh attack!" Brianna said as she bursted out laughing.

Tenma walked out of the lab.

"Oh. Hey, Tenma." Kaitlyn waved to him.

"What's that thing doing on your forehead?" He asked.

The timer went out.

"Oh. It's just a game." Kaitlyn handed the phone back to Brianna.

Brianna put the phone to sleep and placed it back in her pocket.

"So is Atom gonna be okay?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Yeah. He should be fine."

Emily looked at Kaitlyn and smiled.

A few hours had passed, Brianna was on the phone with Astro again.

"Oh, and that won't be long right?"

"Oh good because taking care of Atom is making me a little tired, nice to have someone watch over him while I catch a few Z's.."

"Well okay then.. I guess i'll see you later, Pookie… bye!"

Brianna hung up the phone.

"Well.. Astro said he was gonna pick up a few things at the store and then he was gonna come home and leave again to Kenny's, any advice?"

"Well, Atom's doing a lot better now. Just tell him he's fine now and it's not worth having a doctor see him."

"You got it!" Brianna sent Astro a text.

_**Better? Hmm.. okay, but I promised him i'd swing by… I guess i'll just be casual and ask him how his day was… **_

_**You didn't take him to Tenma by any chance I suppose… because i'm not really in a good mood with him, which is why I was supposed to take Atom to Kenny's… I guess i'm just bipolar with people like that...**_

_Uh… no, he's still here, haven't even talked to your dad since last Summer!_

_**Haha.. like i'm surprised!**_

_Where are you exactly?_

_**Walking into the drug store, why? You want anything?**_

_Um… sure, some snacks would be nice.._

_**Sure, Snacks, i'll see what they have. **_

"Okay, he's at the pharmacy and i'm keeping him occupied with buying snacks, what now.." Brianna handed the phone to Kaitlyn so Brianna could fix her shirt.

Kaitlyn read over the text.

"Let's just take him back to your place and hope we get there in time."

"That'll work, do you know if Atom's ready to leave?"

"I'll go ask Tenma."

Kaitlyn walked over to where Tenma was standing.

"Hey, Tenma. Do you think we could take him back now?"

"Oh. Yes. He should be ok if you do, Just let him rest for a few days."

Kaitlyn smiled.

Kaitlyn carried Atom out to her car while the other two followed along.

Atom opened his eyes for a brief second and then closed them.

"Stephen?" Atom asked, mumbling

"Atom?" Kaitlyn smiled.

"It- it- is it you?" Atom raised his eyebrows.

"No. It's Kaitlyn."

"Who?"

"Kaitlyn."

"Oh.. it's you… Hi Kaitlyn!" Atom smiled.

Kaitlyn chuckled.

"Is he there, I wanna tell him something.." Atom's voice sounded calm and sweet, but still a little dry.

"Who?"

"Stephen.." 

"Stephen isn't here."

"Oh.. okay…"

"I really miss him though, I haven't seem him in a while and I feel like a terrible person for leaving him alone…" Atom's grip on Kaitlyn got a little stronger.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he still loves you just as much as before."

Atom blushed.

"I- I guess you have a point.." He smiled.

Kaitlyn smiled back at him as she gently placed him in the back seat.

Atom continued to smile as he slowly drifted off to sleep again.

They all drove off to the apartment.

_**Brianna, i'm on my way home now, I brought you lots of snacks since they were on sale, and tell Atom he needs to take a cold bath… **_

_Sure thing._

_**Thanks.**_

"We better hurry, Astro's on his way home.."

"I'll try to go faster without breaking the law." Kaitlyn pushed a little harder on the pedal.

Eventually after a semi-long car ride, Kaitlyn pulled up into the apartment building.

"Atom.. Atom.. we're here.." Brianna lightly tapped on Atom's shoulder as she whispered.

Atom moaned and slowly turned around.

"What?" He rubbed his eye.

"We're here." Brianna said to him.

"Where?"

"We're at your place…" Kaitlyn said to Atom.

"Oh! but wait, wasn't I at the party- thing?"

_**I'm almost there, did you tell Atom to take a cold shower?**_

_Yeah, but he's a little sleepy.._

_**Well then just give him sometime, i'm sure he'll wake up, and Kenny called and said he was available later on today, so I might swing by and take Atom with me.**_

_Okay, whatever you say.._

_**Haha, babysitting sucks the life out of you huh?**_

_Don't get me started… _

_**Well, i'll see you when I get there..**_

_Yeah, i'll see you too.._

"We need to get going.." Brianna said.

"Oh.. okay.." Atom tried to reach so he could unclick his seatbelt.

"Here, let me help.." Brianna unclicked his seatbelt.

"Can someone just help me carry him, i'll open the doors and everything?"

Kaitlyn got out of the car.

She walked over to the backseat door and opened it.

She gently took Atom out and carried him on her shoulder.

Brianna got out of the car and closed the door behind her.

The two made it upstairs where Brianna unlocked the door and let Kaitlyn in. 

"Now Astro says you need to go take a cold bath, so why don't you go do that while I fix up a few things.." Brianna said to Atom.

Kaitlyn put Atom down, he walked into the hallway.

"Thanks so much Kaitlyn, and i'm really sorry for all the craziness that happened tonight, and I hope I could make it up to you by going out another day…" Brianna said as she looked at Kaitlyn.

"Oh. It's ok. I'm sorry for being such a downer. And yeah. That sounds good."

Brianna smiled.

Kaitlyn prepared to leave as Astro walked through the door.

"Where's Atom?" Astro asked.

"He's taking a shower." Brianna replied.

"Oh okay, i'm gonna go get ready, be back…" Astro left the living room.

'Wait, where you going again?"

"Kenny's remember?" Astro replied.

"Oh yeah.." Brianna yawned.

"What's he going for?" Kaitlyn whispered.

"Oh I think he just wanted to say hi or something…" Brianna whispered back.

Kaitlyn said her goodbyes and left to go downstairs and back into the car.

"Hey Emi. Wanna have a sleepover?" Kaitlyn grinned as she got into the car.

"With who?"

"You, silly!" she laughed,

"A sleepover with myself?" Emily was confused.

Kaitlyn sighed and shook her head.

"Ooooh! Yeah sure, i'd love to!" Emily smiled.

Kaitlyn drove back to Emily's house,

"That was a crazy day man…" Emily said as she closed the passenger door.

"I know, right?" Kaitlyn stretched as she got out of the car

Emily pulled out her key and unlocked the door to the townhouse.

Kaitlyn followed Emily upstairs into her bedroom.

"So whatcha wanna do?" Emily asked.

"I dunno. I'm pretty tired. So let's not do too much,"

"Hmm.. wanna watch TubeYou?" Emily suggested.

"Sure."

"Okay, pass me my laptop."

After a few hours, the two girls were yawning uncontrollably.

"One… more… vlog… we… can do.. it…. we can stay… awake.." Emily sluggishly clicked another video. 

Kaitlyn and Emily finished the video.

"Okay…. do- do you… wanna… watch.. a-another… one?"

Emily looked over at Kaitlyn, who was fast asleep.

She closed the laptop and went to bed.

(CONTINUED IN PART 2!))


	6. Summer's Coming In For a Closure (Pt 2)

**Chapter Five: Summer's Coming In For A Closure**

**Part Two: Here Comes the Bride, Here Comes the Bride! **

Kaitlyn slowly opened her eyes to see Emily already awake, typing on her laptop.

"Hey." She said sleepily as she sat up and stretched.

"Oh my gosh this is gonna be the best fanfiction, ever!" Emily said as she typed super fast.

"Cool." Kaitlyn yawned.

"Hmm.. remind me what you said in the car last night.."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean…" Emily typed on her laptop.

"Hmm.. then what did I say?" Emily thought out loud.

"Ugh I can't remember, and if I can't remember I can't finish the fanfiction!" Emily complained.

"You can always skip that part."

"Ahh.. but I don't wanna.." Emily pouted.

"Ugh. I'll just work on it later." She closed the laptop.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know." Kaitlyn laid back down.

"Seeing Tenma last night kinda reminded me that we haven't seen him and Cindy for a while. So maybe we could visit them today." She yawned.

"I guess.."

"I wonder how they've been doing…."

Tenma was standing in front of the stove, lightly lifting up a pancake to see if it was done.

"Ok. You ready?" He looked back at Cindy, who was standing behind him with two plates in her hands.

"Yup!" She adjusted her stance.

"You sure you want me to go fast this time?"

"Yeah. I think I got the hang of it now."

"Ok. Ready. Set.

GO!"

Tenma quickly flipped up the pancakes. They flew past his shoulders and behind him to Cindy.

She moved around quickly, trying to catch the pancakes on the plates.

Soon, Tenma ran out of pancakes to flip.

He looked behind him again and saw Cindy standing there with a big grin on her face and all the pancakes flopped atop each other on the two dishes.

"Ah! You did it!" Tenma smiled in awe.

He turned off the stovetop and untied his apron, hanging on a knob of a nearby drawer.

He walked up to Cindy and took one of the plates out of her hand.

He moved in closer to her.

"Thank you, dear." He said softly.

Cindy blushed and smiled.

Tenma pressed his lips up against hers,

He shortly pulled back.

She sighed,

"Don't get yourself all worked up over the wedding planning. I've got it all handled." He looked into her eyes,

"Fine. But you'll regret it when I start panicking." She said back in a serious tone.

"It's going to be ok, honey." Tenma said sweetly.

Cindy looked down.

He quickly moved his head and gave her a small kiss on the side of her neck.

She looked up at him and smiled.

They sat down at the table with their plates.

A few hours later Kaitlyn and Emily were walking down the sidewalk on their way to Tenma's house.

"So…. How's life?" Kaitlyn asked Emily casually as she looked down and kicked a rock into the grass.

"Hmmm, I dunno." Emily shrugged.

"Wow. I ask that a lot, don't I?"

"Hmmmm….. not that I remember?"

"Eh. Well I guess when I have nothing to say and it's awkwardly quiet and there's nothing else to talk about…."

"I guess."

They walked up the walkway to the door.

Kaitlyn knocked on the door happily.

There was some commotion coming from the inside; someone sounded like they were in distress and someone else was talking loudly.

"Woah What's going on in there?"

"I dunno, sounds a little crazy."

"Oh my god, what if they're getting robbed?!"

Emily facepalmed.

"Seriously. Maybe I can see." Kaitlyn began jumping up and down, trying to look through the small window.

"Geez, why is this thing so high up? They're not _that_ tall."

"Kait. Stop. You look really stupid."

"But. I'm. Almost.-"

Suddenly the door opened and Kaitlyn was face to face with Tenma.

"There….." She said as she landed back on her feet.

"Um…..." He looked at Kaitlyn and Emily.

"What brings you two here….?"

"Nothing. Just thought we'd stop by and say hi. Maybe chat a little." Kaitlyn grinned.

"Well, Perhaps right now isn't the best time….." Tenma said nervously.

"Why is that?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Come on in."

"Maybe you two can help…." He muttered to himself as he walked into the living room.

The two girls came in and sat on the couch.

"So how are things?" Kaitlyn asked Tenma as he nervously paced around the living room.

"Oh. Ah…. Well…. Good… I guess." He stopped and looked at her.

Suddenly, Cindy peeked her head out of the kitchen.

"Honey. Do you remember where my-.. Oh, now there's people here. Yeah, Just keep adding on to my stress, Bill. Good job." She said in a rushed, irritated tone.

She went back into the kitchen.

"She didn't mean to offend you guys. I hope she didn't."

"Oh no. She's probably just… going through 'that time of the month'." Emily looked around, trying not to make eye contact with Tenma as she slowly spoke.

"Yeah… You know how us women get..." Kaitlyn chuckled nervously.

He looked at them both.

"Well, it _is_ that, but also, she's going crazy trying to organize everything for the wedding. I told her I would handle everything, but…."

He sighed and rubbed his temples with his hand.

"It can't be that bad." Kaitlyn said, once again underestimating the importance of some things.

"Have you ever tried planning a wedding?"

"Uh. Not really. But I can assume what it's like."

"Well, maybe you aren't assuming correctly. It's more work than you think. It would take an hour to explain everything that we have to do." Tenma slumped down into a nearby chair.

"Did you consider asking for any help? It's gotta be harder when there's only the two of you."

"Well…. I thought we could handle it on our own. Looks like i was wrong." He rubbed his eye.

"You know me and Emi could help!" Kaitlyn happily suggested.

"You would?"

"Yeah! Of course! Right, Emi?"

Emily nodded.

"You sure I shouldn't take him?" Astro asked Brianna before heading out the door.

"Yeah, just let him rest for a little while, i'll watch him and make sure he's okay." Brianna replied.

"I just don't understand how it got fixed _that_ fast, oh well." Astro shrugged.

Astro walked up to Brianna and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I'll be back in a little bit." Astro said before walking out the door,.

Brianna sighed and made her way to Atom's room.

_You seem confused._

"I just don't get it, somethings are just hard for me to shake off."

"Because think about it, I was only gone for like two or three hours, not like i was gone a whole day…"

_Pfft… you're just thinking things over too much, before you know your heads gonna explode. _

"And come to think of it, won't you explode with it?"

_I'd rather not admit it._

Astro chuckled as he made his way out of the elevator.

Dr. Kenny was sitting on the couch looking through a few folders, there was a knock at the door.

Dr. Kenny put the folders aside and got up from the couch, walking over to the door he opened it.

"Astro, you made it!" Kenny greeted.

"But um, where's your twin?"

"Ummm, he fell asleep." Astro replied.

"Come, come Astro, there's plenty of room on the couch for you to sit. ((omg i almost wrote a curse word der xD wtf is wrong with me?! ~Emily))

Astro followed Kenny inside his apartment (in which he also worked at) Astro took a seat on the couch and Kenny pulled up a chair near Astro.

"So… how was your day?" Astro asked.

"Slow, it seems not a lot of robots need fixing, either that or they're getting it done at the Ministry in Metro City." Kenny replied.

"Wait, didn't you used to work there?"

"Yeah, then that blasted old Tenma got rid of me, i'd say that was the stupidest thing he could do, because for one, I was better than all the other amateurs there, but at least I get to work alone like I wanted in the first place, I hate working for people…"

Astro chuckled.

"Well at least your story has a happy ending."

"What do you mean?" Dr. Kenny tilted his head.

"Well, you remember the thing you did?"

"Ah yes, the _thing_ haha, still have it in my records."

"Well, it didn't really work like It's suppose to…" Astro sounded disappointed.

"Oh, it _didn't_?"

Astro shook his head.

"Hmmm.. well there is _one_ thing I can do…."

"Oh please, anything!"

"Well, i'll have to let you think about it, there are a lot of pros but there are also lot's of cons as well, here." Kenny handed Astro a paper.

"Write what I say."

Astro nodded and wrote on the paper what Kenny was talking about.

"Come back next week with your answer, and i'll see what I can do."

Astro smiled.

The two of them talked for an hour, then Astro said his goodbyes and left to go back home.

The next day Astro had decided to take duty and watch Atom, since he felt it was fair for Brianna who had been watching him since the day he got sick.

"Hmm you know, we should go visit Atom, we haven't seen him since he got sick and we dropped him off at Astro's…." Emily said to Kaitlyn.

"Yeah. Sure." Kaitlyn shrugged.

"I'm just hoping he didn't take him to Kenny." Emily sighed.

Emily and Kaitlyn made there way to the Underground City to go visit Atom.

Astro was sitting in Atom's room looking around while Atom was in bed snoring as he was sleeping.

He heard a knock at the door,

"I'LL GET IT!" Brianna yelled from her room.

Brianna got up from her bed and left her room and made her way to the door.

"Oh hey guys!" Brianna (who was still in her pj's) greeted when she opened the door.

"Hey. We're here to pay Atom a little visit." Kaitlyn smiled.

"Oh sure, just be quiet because I think he's sleeping, and Astro's also watching him." Brianna replied, letting the two girls inside.

"Sure, we'll do our best."

The two girls walked into Atom's room to see Astro sitting on the floor staring into space while Atom was in bed snoring.

"Astro?" Kaitlyn whispered.

"Yep?" Astro whispered back.

"Are you dead?" Kaitlyn leaned over him.

"No, i'm just bored of watching _him_."

"All he does is snore."

"And snore."

"And snore."

"But he looks so cute." Kaitlyn chuckled, looking up at Atom..

"And he needs the rest."

Astro rolled his eyes.

"You can take a little break if you want. We'll look over him."

"Ah no thanks, and besides I have something I need to look over now."

"Well, we'll just be in the other room for now." Kaitlyn walked back over to the door.

"No, no, you guys can stay, not gonna stop you or anything, i'm just reading this paper, that's all."

"What papers?" Emily looked at him.

"Ahhh, nothing, none of your beeswax, and did you just call my twin _cute_?" Astro looked at Kaitlyn.

"Haven't you realized yet that I find practically_ everything_ cute?" She put her hand on her hip.

"Well yeah, but my twin, _wow_….. haha this is the reason i ship Kaitom." Astro chuckled.

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes.

"I don't have a thing for Atom."

"Oh really?" Astro looked at his paper.

"Yes."

"Interesting Kenn- I mean Kaitlyn!"

Her eyes widened for a moment,

"Hmmm. Emi, i need to talk to you outside for a second."

"Uh… okay?" Emily looked confused and walked with Kaitlyn out of Atom's room.

"He almost said Kenny. Do you think he went to see him again?" Kaitlyn whispered.

"I think he might have i'm not-"

"Oh, excuse me, trying to get to the kitchen."

"Oh, sorry." The two girls moved out of Brianna's way.

"As I was saying, there's a potential that he did." Emily replied.

"Should we ask him, or should we just be casual and like, I dunno, figure it out?"

"Maybe somehow we can get him to tell us on his own…? Maybe..."

"That's what I mean, we be casual and get him to say it on his ow-"

"um…"

"Oh, sorry."

"Thanks." Brianna smiled at Emily.

"No problem." Emily smiled back at Brianna.

"So we're going with that idea?" Emily asked.

"Sure."

Emily and Kaitlyn walked back into Atom's room.

"I think i'm gonna do it." Astro said to himself out loud.

"Do what?"

"AH! nothing." Astro put the paper aside.

"O… k…?"

"I can't wait to tell him." Astro did his best to whisper in a tone no one could hear.

"But I can't tell these fools, 'cause then they'll just blab it off to Tenma…" Astro looked at the girls. ((OMFG ASTRO WTF DID U JUST CALL US?! ~Emily))

"I can hear you." Kaitlyn snuck up behind Astro and whispered into his ear.

"What?" Astro turned around.

"I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID!" She yelled in his face.

"Ah!" Atom sat up.

"Shhhhhh….. oot." Kaitlyn looked over at him.

"W-what's going on, y-you okay…" Atom rubbed his eyes confused.

"Haha. Yes, everything is ok Atom. Sorry for waking you up."

"Huh? Kait? you're here?"

"Yeah me and Emily decided to pay you a visit."

"Oh, t-that's nice." Atom lied back down again and yawned.

He fell back asleep again.

"Way to go Kaitlyn!" Astro whispered angrily.

She looked over, slightly embarrassed of her loud mouth.

"Maybe i'll just call him." Astro sat up.

"Who?"

"Watch Atom real quick, i'll be in Brianna's room if you need me." Astro grabbed his phone and walked out the door.

"Maybe we can hear if we put our ear to the wall?"

"Maybe. You wanna do that while i watch Atom?"

"Hmm, sure, I have good hearing anyways." Emily scooted over to the wall and put her ear against it.

Kaitlyn stood up and walked over next to Atom.

"So adorable." She whispered,

Astro closed the door to Brianna's room.

"Aren't you watching Atom?" Brianna asked.

"Nah, I have the girls watching him, need to make a phone call."

Brianna chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

Astro sat next to Brianna on her bed.

Brianna rested her head on Astro's shoulder as Astro scrolled through his phone contacts.

"_That fast?"_

"Yeah, the pros definitely beat out the cons, I think i'd be ready for it."

"_Well then I guess I better get ready."_

"Haha, you go do that Kenny" Astro laughed.

"I knew it!" Emily whispered.

"_so what time is best for you?"_

"Anytime, really, but to give you time to get ready i'd say next week on um…. Friday?"

"_Sure thing, just be here in the morning, it should only take about a few hours."_

"Great, shouldn't be long then…"

"_Yep." _

"So i'll see you next week?"

"_Uh huh."_

"Thanks, see ya later Kenny."

Astro hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Brianna asked.

"Haha, nothing, just me thinking you know." Astro chuckled.

Brianna chuckled back.

Astro said his goodbye and left Brianna's room to go watch Atom.

"I'm back." Astro whispered.

"Great, because me and Kaitlyn need to um, check our makeup." Emily winked at Kaitlyn.

"Pfft, women and makeup." Astro rolled his eyes.

"Ah. Yeah." Kaitlyn walked towards the door.

Emily followed close behind.

The two of them walked to the kitchen, Kaitlyn stood behind the sink and Emily sat down on the countertop.

"So he is going to Kenny's." Emily whispered.

"Do you know what for?"

"I think he's going to get something fixed, and he's going next Friday in the morning."

"Do you think we should talk to Tenma about this?"

"I dunno, the whole thing seems sketchy, and if it goes wrong, because this is Kenny we're talking about who's _already_ cray to begin with."

"If he messes up on Astro that's the last of him, Kenny should at least be smart and have an assistant incase something goes wrong…"

"Maybe we can tell Tenma so he can convince Astro not to do it or at least stop Kenny before he does the thing, because we really don't know what he's capable of, and if he pulls a fast one, we could all be in trouble."

"You think I should call him now? I mean it might be a good idea to inform him as soon as possible."

"I guess, but not here, we should like go somewhere where Astro won't hear us."

"And we should be fast too because it doesn't really take that long to check makeup."

"Eh. You'd be surprised how long it takes."

"Okay, then let's go… um.. downstairs?"

"Yeah sounds good. I don't think he will be able to hear us 3 floors down."

"Yeah." Emily made her way off of the countertop and to the door.

They quietly walked downstairs and out the front door to the building.

"Okay, you have your phone?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." Kaitlyn pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Tenma's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Sup, Ten-man."

"_Kaitlyn? Um. Why are you calling all of the sudden?"_

"Well. It has to do with Astro and that no-good Dr. Kenny."

"_Kenny? What is it this time?"_

"We think Astro's going to him again to…. uh…. 'fix' something."

"_Ah. Well I still haven't been able to finish figuring out what his notes on that paper were."_

"But we got those back in the spring…."

"_I told you… Wedding planning takes a lot more than you think."_

"Can't you figure it out now?"

"_I'm still busy."_

"But you have me and Emi to help, remember?"

"_BILL!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET BACK HERE AND HELP ME WITH THESE DECORATIONS!" l_

"Woah. Cindy's really gettin' pissed."

"_Tell me about it."_

"_I should be able to finish if you two come here tomorrow and help her."_

"Ok. We'll be there."

"_Ah! I have to go! Bye."_

"B-" The phone beeped before Kaitlyn could finish her sentence.

"Man, Cindy's driving him crazy." She chuckled.

"So what did Tenma say?" Emily asked.

"He still hasn't found out what those papers meant. But if we help Cindy with wedding stuff tomorrow, he should have time to work on it then we might be able to find out what Kenny's gonna do next."

"Hmmm, okay, seems fair." Emily said, making her way back to the stairs.

They walked back into the apartment, trying not to make any noise.

"We're back." They went back into Atom's room.

"Woah what else did you do, compare bra sizes?"

Kaitlyn blinked.

"No."

"Good, almost had me worried for a second there."

"He's still asleep?" She looked over at Atom.

"I think so, but he finally stopped snoring."

Kaitlyn reached her hand out and rubbed Atom's head.

Atom faintly smiled.

"So uh…. whatcha doing?" Emily asked.

"Nothing, just texting Brianna."

"But she's right over there in the other room….." Kaitlyn looked at Astro.

"Yeah, I know, but i'm just like that sometimes…" Astro chuckled.

"Pfft. Bitch please." Astro said, looking at his phone.

Astro bursted out laughing quietly.

"Oh my gosh, I can't contain myself right now!"

"Shhh." Kaitlyn put her finger over her lips.

"Pfft, coming from the one who woke him up in the first place." Astro whispered as he extended his arm outward and accidentally hitting the table.

She stuck her tongue out and put her hand on her hips.

"Stop making so much noise."

"What?" Astro turned around.

Kaitlyn facepalmed.

The table shook and Atom's camera fell to the ground.

"Oh shit!" Astro covered his mouth.

"Astro!" She blurted out, but trying not to yell.

"Ahhh… what do I do…"

"Kiss your life goodbye. Or hope that it didn't break." Kaitlyn folded her arms.

Astro began to hyperventilate.

"Oh gawd, oh gawd, lord help me please, i'm doomed!"

"He's gonna murder me and send me in a vacuum sealed bag to hell!"

Kaitlyn walked up to the camera and picked it up, examining it.

"It seems ok. Lemme test it out." She took a picture, changed some settings then took another.

"Ok. It's good."

"Phew! Thank you!"

Atom sat up again.

"Shhhhhhiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaattttttttttt."

"Astro, watch your mouth." Kaitlyn was still looking down at the camera.

"No, your not my mummy."

"Yeah. Well if I was, you'd probably be grounded for life by now."

"Haha, true."

Atom got up from his bed and walked out of his room.

"Atom? Where is he going?" Emily looked at him then Astro and Kaityn.

"Probably to the bathroom to pee or do something else." Astro shrugged, looking back at his phone again.

"Wait? What about Atom?" Kaitlyn looked up.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"What? I told you he probably just went to pee, what do you want me to do, _administer_ him peeing?"

"He's out of his bed?"

"Oh gosh…. Kait you need a hearing aid."

"No I don't. I was just busy looking at Atom's camera. It's actually pretty nice." She pouted.

"And expensive, that's why he'll kill you if it breaks."

"Well I'm not the one that almost broke it."

Astro sighed.

"Gee does it really take that long to pee?"

"Unless…. he's doing _something _else.."

"I dunno. Takes Astro pretty damn long to pee." Kaitlyn shrugged.

"Well yeah because, uh, because." Astro nodded his head as he spoke.

"If you really think he's not peeing then go out and look for yourself. Just don't go _into_ the bathroom. Just knock."

"Ew, hell no, i'm staying right here! you can go look with those nasty eyes all you want, but I ain't going near that place!"

"You're making it sound dirtier than it is. It's not like he's taking a dump in your living room. Or worse."

"Really Kaitlyn, oh well…. at least we know blondie has been preserved."

She facepalmed.

"I'm just going to ignore the rest of this conversation and go sit in the corner over there and play Flappy Birb on my phone." She placed the camera back down on the desk and pointed to the corner next to Atom's bed.

"Yeah you go do that and on your way you can figure out what Atom's doing."

"I don't see the door on the way to the corner. So nope."

"You're just saying that because you're too chicken to see for yourself."

"I'm not too chicken. I'm too _lazy_. theres a big difference."

"Yeah, you're lazy _because _your a chicken."

"It doesn't work like that."

"In my head it does, now are you going or not?"

"Like I said: Ignore. Corner. Flappy Birb." She sit criss-cross on the floor and pulled out her phone.

"You wanna know, go figure it out yourself. Because I honestly don't care. And it's extremely unlikely that he's in a life threatening situation."

"Well duh, and i'm not going, who knows what he's doing if he's taking _this _long."

Astro shivered.

A few minutes passed.

"Okay, maybe someone should just knock to make sure he's not dead."

"Fine!" Kaitlyn groaned.

"Well geez _someone's _on their period." Astro folded his arms and looked at Kaitlyn.

"I am not!"

"Haha, you sure about that?"

"Yes. I think I would know."

Astro laughed.

"Okay, whatever you… haha… say!"

Kaitlyn got up and walked out of the room.

"Please, I live with Brianna, she's the PMS queen." Astro folded his arms.

((after a brief discussion between Kaitlyn and Emily about who is worse on their period, they concluded that they are the only two characters in the entire story that actually exist and then they had a pizza party. cuz pizza is supah yum))

Kaitlyn walked down the hall to the bathroom.

She knocked on the door.

"You alive in there, Atom? Or are you even in there?"

No response.

"Why does this always happen to me….." She muttered to herself as she knocked harder.

"ATOM?!"

No response.

Atom walked into the hallway with a mini juice box in his hand.

Kaitlyn looked over with a blank look on her face.

"Oh you thought I went to the bathroom, I came out a few minutes ago."

"Oh. Well. Um…. Are you feeling better now?"

Atom bit his lip and looked around.

"I'm good."

"I brought you some 'get well soon' cookies. I think I left the container in your room." Kaitlyn smiled.

"Oh uh.. thanks… that's um, nice of you….."

"Are you ok? You're acting awfully funny."

"Yeah I'm fine..." Atom walked away.

"Suuuure." Kaitlyn followed him.

Atom walked back into his room and climbed into bed.

He put the juice box down and tried to go back to sleep.

"Is Atom okay, Something seems to be on his mind?" Emily asked Kaitlyn.

"Yeah. He didn't even give me a sincere 'thank you' when I told him about the cookies." Kaitlyn pouted.

"Do you know anything, Astro?" She looked over at him.

"Nope." Astro looked at his phone.

"Atom? Are you still awake?"

No response.

Atom tossed and turned and put a pillow over the back of his head.

"Atom. Come on, just tell us what's up." Kaitlyn stood next to his bed.

The response sounded like a low muffled "no."

"Atom…." She kneeled down and rested her arm and head on the comforter.

"No."

"Why not?"

"No."

Kaitlyn sighed.

"Fine."

Atom moved around again.

She got up, walked back to the others and shrugged.

"Oh well, doesn't really matter much anyways."

"Maybe we should get going soon, Emi. We have stuff we need to do."

"Sure." Emily smiled.

"I hope you like my cookies." Kaitlyn walked out of the door with Emily.

Atom sat up.

"Are they gone?" he asked.

"Yeah." Astro replied

"Phew!"

"What's so bad about them being here?"

"Nothing, I have too much on my mind right now, like my head is spinning and I need time alone."

"Cause i'm a terrible person and i'd like to take a minute to bathe in how terrible of a person I am." Atom kept rubbing his forehead as he spoke.

"What do you mean?"

Atom sighed.

"Nothing," He went back to bed.

"Okay then, whatever." Astro went back to using his phone.

"I wonder what's going on with Atom. He's usually not like this." Kaitlyn said as she got in her car.

"I dunno, he's sick, i'm not normal when i'm sick…." Emily replied.

"It's gotta be more than just that. He would be nicer, even if he was sick…."

"True, but what could be bugging him?"

"You think… he misses Stephen?"

"Hmmm, he could be….."

"He never really talks about him around us, but I'd assume he's pretty lonely, not having seen him in a while."

"Maybe he feels a little embarrassed talking about him to us." Emily shrugged.

"That's what I was thinking."

"Well I dunno what we can do, maybe we could, I dunno… think of something?"

"Maybe we can have Stephen come see Atom."

"But how are we gonna do that, we barely even know Stephen?"

"Yeaaahhhh. That's a problem."

"You see, unless we get to know him better, but that's gonna take a while…"

"You know if he has a Twittar? Or anything?"

"Kait."

"No one has Twittar, everyone has Picstagram."

"Me neither. But I was just wondering…."

"Well, he doesn't seem like one to have social media, he seems like one of those people that stays indoors all like, like a vampire. or for a more accurate description, me."

"Well, we can't just go up to his door and be like 'KNOCK KNOCK! LETS TAKE YOU TO SEE YOUR BOYFRIEND.'..."

Emily bursted out laughing.

Kaitlyn couldn't help but laugh too.

"Oh.. oh… oh my gosh, i'm dying! help!"

"M-me too. Phew. Ok. We gotta calm down before someone thinks we're having panic attacks,"

"But there's no one here?!"

"No. There's a guy down the street there."

"Pfft, fine."

"Haha. Ok. Maybe we can find a way to contact him later."

"Yeah, sounds like a good plan."

"Now to get back to your place. And eat a sandwich. 'Cause I'm hungry. And I like sandwiches."

"Haha, I don't have any sandwiches."

"Like I do, but you won't like them."

"... To my place then!"

"Yay!"

"Woop!" Kaitlyn began driving away.

Kaitlyn pulled her keys out of the ignition and got out of the car.

"Well that was fun!" Emily said, getting out of the car as well.

"Haha." Kaitlyn chuckled as she walked up to the door and turned the knob.

"Hmm. Looks like no one's home." She shrugged and unlocked the door.

"Why would no one be home, everyones always home at my house."

"I dunno. My aunt and uncle must have gone out shopping or something. We have been needing more stuff lately." Kaitlyn walked inside and looked around.

"Pfft, wish my mom and stepdad went shopping more often."

"Well, coming to Florida is technically a vacation for us. Sometimes they go places without me. Like those lame places they know I wouldn't really like."

"Meh."

"Meh to you, too."

"Meh, meh, meh, to you as well."

"Haha. You go find something for yourself in the kitchen. I gotta go get something in my room." Kaitlyn walked up the stairs.

"Okie dokie, time to go see what's in the kitchen.."

"You sure you're okay?" Astro looked up from his phone briefly.

"I'm fine."

"Well I have to go pee, i'll go see if Brianna can keep an eye on you while i'm gone."

"You know I don't _need_ anyone to watch me sleep."

"Fine, i'll just go watch TV afterwards then…." Astro got up and walked out of Atom's room, forcefully closing the door.

Atom reached for his juice box and slithered under the covers.

Astro walked into Brianna's room.

"You okay, you seem stressed?" Brianna asked.

"Yeah I'm good." Astro sat down next to her on her bed.

"Wait, aren't you suppose to be watching Atom?"

"He said he didn't want anyone in the room..."

"Hmm okay, I guess you could stay and watch TV with me."

Astro smiled.

Atom got up from his bed and walked out of his room slowly, holding the juice box in his hand.

He made his way to the kitchen and put the juice box in the trash can.

Atom stood there in the kitchen alone and let out a sigh.

"You know the least I could do is make an effort or even call, but I can't even seem to do that!" Atom said to himself.

He did his best to hold back his tears as he left the kitchen and went back to his room.

The next day Kaitlyn and Emily made their way to Tenma's house to go help Cindy with planning and give Tenma time to figure out what was on the paper Kaitlyn had given to him during Spring Break.

Kaitlyn knocked on the door like she had a few days before.

"Hello, come in." Tenma greeted.

The two girls walked inside of Tenma's house.

"So….." Kaitlyn looked around casually.

"Cindy's in the kitchen working on some things. You guys can go right in and help. I really need a break." He said with relief.

"You better be looking at that paper during your break."

"Haha. Yes. I will."

"Alright, Emi, let's go." Kaitlyn continued walking to the kitchen.

Emily followed close behind her.

"Hi, Cindy." Kaitlyn waved to Cindy, who was sitting at the table, looking through a list.

"Oh. Kaitlyn, Emily? I thought I heard someone in the other room. But what are you guys doing here?" She looked up.

"We're here to uh, help you." Emily smiled.

"Just call us your 'temporary replacement Tenmas'!" Kaitlyn said with a smile, proudly putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, so you two really are helping? That's great! We really need some help with all of this."

"Yeah. What is it you need help with exactly." Kaitlyn sat down in one of the chairs.

"Here. This is just a few of the things we need to do," Cindy handed her the list.

"Woaaahhhh, gee… Ok. Yeah. Um." Kaitlyn skimmed through the list, which was bigger than it seemed.

"That's a lot of stuff." She whispered to herself.

"Ok. Um. Maybe we should just work on the small things that take less time, so we can put those to the side…." She glanced up then back at the list.

"Uh huh." Emily nodded.

"That definitely narrows down all this."

"Yeeeep."

"So. Let's get started on this and worry about all this other stuff later." Kaitlyn pointed to an item on the list.

"Wow. Ok. I guess I just need to sort out everything better. You two are life savers." Cindy looked at Kaitlyn and Emily.

They smiled.

It had been a few hours and it was starting to get late out, The girls hadn't noticed, being hard at work.

Tenma knocked on the kitchen wall to get their attention

"Hmm?" Kaitlyn looked up.

"Can you and Emily come talk to me in the living room?"

She and Emily got up and walked into the other room.

"So I think I decoded most of this." Tenma held up the papers.

"Really? Well what does it say?"

"Seems that he changed Astro's programming. It says 'wants to think straight.'. I'm not sure exactly what he means by that, but I don't like how he changed his programming. Although, I might be able to reverse it."

"What do you mean you don't like the way he changed his programming? Did he do something wrong?" Emily asked.

"Kenny never respected the practices of programing we had at the ministry. He would just change whatever he wanted and hoped it worked out ok. We had set rules on what you could and could not change, but he always strayed away from them. So, who knows what he could have done to Astro? He could have had to change something else to do this."

"No wonder he has a potty mouth…"

"Haha. No. I don't think that was because of Kenny."

"No? Oh well."

"So you're saying Astro is going back to Kenny?"

"That's what I assume from what I heard from a phone conversation, because as far as i'm concerned, Astro wouldn't know any other person named "Kenny" and talk the way he talked with him."

"Did he say why?"

"No, he just said the pros weigh out the cons and he's ready to do it."

"Hmmm. If it's possible, try convincing Astro not to go."

"Hahaha, okay we'll try, but that's an exercise in itself."

"You got that right." Kaitlyn folded her arms.

"Maybe it'd be better if we plan and come up with a tactic before we confront him." Emily looked at Kaitlyn.

"Yeah."

"So, what's our tactic gonna be?"

"I dunno."

"Then how are we gonna do this, by winging it?"

"I don't know. Ask Mr. Imma-Genius Tenma."

The two girls looked at Tenma.

"Don't look at me. I have no idea what to do. My brain's fried from all this wedding planning crap."

"Well you're a lot of help…." Kaitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Maybe we just be cool about it." Emily shrugged.

"Yeah... I guess that sounds good."

"Good, because I don't have any other ideas."

"We should get going now." Kaitlyn looked down at the time on her phone.

"Okie dokie." Emily got up.

The two girls said goodbye to Tenma and Cindy then walked out the door.

"Dang…." Kaitlyn stopped in the middle of the walkway.

"What is it?" Emily looked at Kaitlyn.

"We forgot about Stephen. We still need to find a way to talk to him." She continued walking.

"Oh yeah that's right."

"Hey maybe while we're convincing Astro we can ask him to ask Atom what he knows."

"Yeah! Sounds like a plan."

"Hehe, I enjoy being smart for once." Emily had a big smile as she left the house with pride.

"Haha. Just get in the car, you dork." Kaitlyn ruffled Emily's hair and opened the car door.

"Pffft, i'm coming." Emily made her way inside the car.

The next day, they walked up the stairs to Astro's apartment again.

Brianna was in the kitchen cooking breakfast while Astro was in the living room catching up on TV shows, and Atom, as usual, was in his room sitting around doing nothing.

"Almost done!" Brianna yelled.

"I'm right here, not like the kitchen is a thousand miles away from the living room!" Astro yelled back.

"I know but if I didn't yell you'd never hear me."

"Of course I would."

"Not when you're trying to catch up on Black Jack M.D."

"Pffft, whatever…."

Brianna laughed.

There was a knock at the door.

"Can you get that cookies, i'm a little busy here." Astro said to Brianna.

Brianna turned off the stove and made her way to the door.

There were three more knocks at the door.

"Astro!" Said a voice that was slightly familiar but sounded different.

Three more knocks.

"Brianna!"

There were three more knocks as she opened it.

"Atom….." Kaitlyn stood there with her fist still in the air and a silly look on her face.

Behind her, Emily was on her knees laughing like crazy as tears streamed down her face from laughing so hard.

"Hey Kaitlyn and… Emily?" Brianna greeted with a confused look..

Kaitlyn giggled a little.

"Sorry, I was just being goofy." She shrugged.

"Umm, that's okay, i'm making breakfast if you want any." Brianna said to the girls as she let them inside.

"Oh my gosh Kaitlyn, were you trying to be Sheldon out there?" Astro asked.

"Yup!" She grinned.

"Did I do good?"

Astro bursted out laughing.

"Is that a yes?"

Astro nodded.

"Breakfast is ready." Brianna said carrying two plates in her hands and carrying them the dining table.

"You sure you guys don't want anything?" Brianna asked.

"We already had something this morning."

"Oh, oh, okay."

"Astro can you go get your twin?" Brianna looked at Astro.

Astro got up and walked over to Atom's room.

Atom was sitting on the floor looking up at the ceiling.

"Breakfast." Astro said when he walked inside.

Atom got up and walked with Astro outside.

The three of them at down at the table.

"Why don't you guys sit down, we have a few chairs and there's plenty of room on the couch." Brianna offered.

Kaitlyn looked at Emily.

"What?" Emily shrugged.

"Pft." She sat down at the table.

"So uh, what's up with you guys?" Brianna asked.

"Nothing much."

Brianna looked over at Astro.

"You know, pancakes are not tacos." She said to him.

Astro slowly put the pancake down and reached for the knife.

Atom sighed.

"You okay?" Brianna asked.

"I'm fine." Atom said before taking a bite of his pancake.

"You sure about that, Atom?"

Atom nodded.

"I think i'm done for now." Atom said, getting up from his chair and leaving off to his room.

"Hmm… strange." Brianna got up and put Atom's plate in the sink.

"What's strange?"

"He's been like this since he's been sick, I wonder what's going on with him."

"Mmmmm. You know… I think he misses Stephen."

"Hmmm be could be, but he never really talks about him, I try asking him and he blanks out on me."

"He's probably just embarrassed to talk about him in front of us."

"Could be." Brianna sat back down.

"Do you think we should do something about it?" Brianna asked.

"Well I was thinking we could have Stephen come here for a surprise visit."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, don't you think?" Brianna looked over at Astro.

"What?" Astro asked.

"Nothing." Brianna rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Mmmm, these pancakes taste uber yummy!"

"Well, duh?! That's because I made them."

Astro nodded.

Kaitlyn chuckled.

"So whatcha guys here for anyway?"

She looked over at Emily.

"Huh?"

"How about _you _say something for once. Hmm."

"Well uh, we wanted to talk to Astro about something."

Kaitlyn suddenly jumped up out of her seat and leaned across the table, pointing in Astro's face.

"I SWEAR IF YOU GO TO KENNY I WILL-"

"WAT!?" She looked down at Emily, who had poked her in the side.

"I thought we were gonna go calm and steady!" She muttered.

"Shit….." She whispered.

"I will um… NOT bake you any cookies…." She said, looking back at Astro.

Astro rolled his eyes.

"You guys are noisy freaks! Can't people just learn to leave me alone!"

"Ey. Don't look at me, I'm not the one that put their ear up to the wall to hear your conversation. I told her it was a bad idea, but she still did it anyways." Kaitlyn put her hands up as she slowly sat back down.

"Well it was your idea to figure out what was going on, and you did _not_ say it was a bad idea?!" Emily sounded defensive.

"Well, It's a bad idea to go to Kenny, so… yeah. Don't go…."

"Pfft, you guys are worser than a bunch of three year olds, you guys are not going to change my mind or have a say in what I do, I'm going and that's final! If you don't agree then just throw yourself in a ditch and give Elmo a blow job, because I could _really_ give not much of a shit, goodnight!" Astro got up and walked away.

"o….. k?"

"Woah, I think he just told us!"

Brianna got up and put both her and Astro's plates in the sink.

"Tenma told us to keep Astro from going there. We practically promised we wouldn't let him go. I'm not breaking this promise." Kaitlyn folded her arms.

"But he just walked away, shouldn't we go after him?"

"He'll just keep saying no…."

"So then what are we gonna do?"

"Hmmm…." She tapped on her head, trying to come up with an idea.

"What if we try getting Kenny arrested before Astro goes to see him!"

"Hmm sounds like a pretty good plan."

"I mean the guy is working without a license. That's a big offense."

"True."

"Just think of how many robots he could have worked on before… and even after Astro! He'll be in jail for centuries!"

"You got that right!"

"So what are we gonna do about Atom and Stephen?" Emily asked.

"Hmmm. Brianna, you wouldn't happen to know Stephen's number would you?"

"Nope. But I think Atom does, but if he really does miss him, I wouldn't really ask because that to me um… I dunno, sounds a little mean?" Brianna replied.

"But how are we gonna get his number?"

"Ask Astro, he might know." Brianna shrugged.

Kaitlyn sighed.

"Ok. I guess it's worth a shot."

Kaitlyn and Emily got up and walked into the hallway to go find Astro.

Astro was in Brianna's room sitting on her bed watching TV, he kept glancing at the alarm clock every few seconds.

"Where'd Astro go?"

"He's probably in the bathroom or Bri's rooms. I'll knock on her door and you knock on the bathroom's." Kaitlyn responded with a soft tone,

"Okay." Emily walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Astro, buddy? you in there?" Emily asked.

"Astro?" Kaitlyn whispered, knocking on the door to Brianna's room.

"I'M WATCHING BLACK JACK MD WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"SURE WHATEVER!"

Kaitlyn walked in and shut the door behind her.

"Yes my little dwarf, what would you like to talk about this time?"

"Dwarf? That's new…." She held her hands behind her back.

"Whatever, what the hell do you want?"

"I want a new P-Phone…."

"Then you're gonna have to work your ass off for it because I ain't got no money."

"I know. I was joking. Just a little payback."

"Good."

"But what I really wanna ask you about is if you have Stephen's phone number."

"Do _I _have Stephen's number? no."

"But I can hack into Atom's phone and get it for you?"

"Uh… As long as Atom doesn't find out…."

"Pfft, I'm doing from my phone, and it's not really hacking anyways." Astro grabbed his phone and put in the password.

"Why would you want his number for anyways?"

"Because Atom's lonely and I want to do something nice for him and get him and his boyfriend together,"

"Oh I see- GOSH DARNIT THIS LAG IS FUCKING KILLING ME LIKE WHAT THE MOTHA FUCKA DUDE?!"

"Sorry, i'm having one of those days…."

"I can tell….." She raised an eyebrow, but her neutral expression remained the same.

"Hmmm, give me a sec, gosh Atom has a _lot_ of contacts…"

"Here, can you hand me that paper over there?" Astro pointed to Brianna's desk.

Kaitlyn walked over and picked up a piece of blank paper from a pile on the desk.

She noticed another paper next to the pile. It looked slightly similar to the style of the notes she had taken from Kenny's desk earlier in the spring.

Looking back to make sure Astro wasn't looking, she snapped a picture of it with her phone.

"Here you go." She handed the blank paper to Astro.

Astro grabbed the paper and wrote numbers on it.

"I don't know why you'd want his number for, he's probably gonna think it's a stranger or a pedo calling him and he won't answer, but if you insist." Astro shrugged, handed Kaitlyn the paper back.

She rolled her eyes as she grabbed it.

Kaitlyn said her goodbyes and dragged Emily along outside and to Kaitlyn's car.

"So did you get his number?" Emily asked.

"Yes. And I also got a shot of this." She showed Emily the picture on her phone.

"What's this gonna do, it just has a bunch of pros and cons on it?"

"I don't know. But every little clue matters."

Emily shrugged.

"So when are we gonna call him?"

"Wanna call him now?"

"Sure."

Kaitlyn put the number into her phone and pressed "call".

The phone rang for a few moments until a voice answered it.

"_Uh.. hello?" _

"Hey Stephen!"

"_Uh, you're not a crazy stranger trying to rob my house, are you?"_

"No, silly. It's me! Kait!"

"_Oh good, because it scares me when my mom leaves off to work and she leaves me alone at home."_

"_And I don't remember a Kait?" _

"Kait… Kaitlyn…. Atom's friend…. The blonde chick that's always hanging around with the black haired chick."

"_Oh yeah! whoops." _Stephen laughed.

"Yeah." Kaitlyn chuckled.

"_So what are you guys calling for anyways, I'm in the middle of Mario Cart?" _

"Well, me and Emily wanted to know if you wanted to see Atom soon. Since you probably can't get up to the Underground City very often."

"_The what?" _

"Where Astro, Bri, and Atom live…..."

"_Wait a second." _

"_Dang it! Stupid Banana peel…." _

"_So you were saying?" _

"... Do you wanna see your boyfriend or what?"

"_Sure! I haven't seen him in a while, I've been trying to figure out what's up with him, but I think i'm just gonna stick to playing videos games instead of learning how to do research…." _

"Wow… you're a _great_ boyfriend…." ((Almost as good as Reno… OUO' ~an enraged kate))

"_...Don't ask." _

"Don't worry, I won't….."

"_Good."_

"_You know i'd offer you some chips but your not here right now and I read the label and saw these chips are loaded with fats and sugars, and calories, and fats and sugars, and calories….."_

"Hmmm. No wonder you and Atom are together."

"_I stay indoors all day, I'm too chicken to be in public, not even to the game store and back, that's why I do all my shopping online…." _

"I guess that proves my point."

Stephen chuckled.

"_He's adorable." _Stephen blushed.

"_Ah! d-did I just say that out loud, oh gawd…." _

Kaitlyn laughed.

"Haha. It's ok."

"_I said nothing, okay, nothing!" _

"Ok."

"_So uh, how about…. tomorrow or the day after tomorrow or the day after the day after tomorrow?"_

"Doesn't matter."

"_Okay i'll come tomorrow, should give me enough time to finish New Supa Mario and bake something for no reason." _

"Ok. We'll come around to pick you up around 12."

"_Hmm wait." _Stephen got up.

"_Okay I wrote it on a Post its note, so I should be good, right?" _

"Yup."

"_So I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then?"_

"Mmmhmmm."

"_Hmm...wait, i'm thinking of a proper way to end this phone conversation." _

"Maybe 'Bye.'?"

"_Yeah, I guess that works too." _

"_Bye?" _

"Bye."

Kaitlyn took her phone away from her ear.

"Geez. He's as big of a dork as Atom." She laughed.

"I know right, and he's so adorable too." Emily added.

"Atom is gonna be so excited when he answers the door and sees Stephen." Emily smiled.

"Yeah."

The next day Emily and Kaitlyn walked out of Emily's house and made their way to Kaitlyn's car

"Bye Emily!" Emily's brother, Danny, waved.

"Bye!" Emily turned around and waved back.

"See ya, twerp face!" Kaitlyn stuck her tongue out at him.

"So, do you remember where he lives?" Emily asked when the both of them got in the car.

"Yeah."

"Should we call him to tell him we're on our way?"

"Yeah. You wanna do that?"

"Why can't we just put him on BlueTooths?"

"Oh. Yeah! Sure."

Emily pressed a few buttons on the touchscreen and was able to dial a number.

"There, and now we wait,."

The two of them waited for Stephen to answer his phone.

"_Ello?" _

"Hello!"

"_Oh it's you guys, right?"_

"Yeah. We're just calling to say we'll be there soon." Kaitlyn responded.

"_Oh, well i'm actually in the middle of changing and-"_

There was a loud _THUD!_

"_Okay I officially need to learn a new way to put on pants…." _

"You ok there?"

"_Well I think I just broke my glasses -my moms gonna kill me-"_

"_Oh wait, never mind they're okay."_

"_I should be ready by the time you show up." _

"Cool. See you then."

"_So I guess that's it, right?" _

"Yup."

_"Okay then um…bye?" _

"Bye."

Emily hung up the phone.

Atom was in the living room watching TV, Astro walked into the living room and sat down next to him.

"You seem down in the dumps?" Astro began.

Atom ignored Astro and changed the channel.

"Come on, something's bothering you, you've been like this since you got sick…."

"I'm fine." Atom muttered.

"Fine." Astro got up.

Atom sighed and got up from the couch, then walked away quickly to his room.

"Whoop, we're almost there!" Emily cheered.

"How far are we till we get there, I know the Underground City is far away from here?"

"Not too far." Kaitlyn glanced back at Stephen.

"You ok there?"

Stephen had slumped deep under the chair and had his hoodie on, covering his face.

"Well?"

"I'm g-good…"

"Hmmm. Ok."

Later on Kaitlyn was looking around for a place to park when they made it to where Astro lives.

"Ok here seems good." She pulled in the the parking space and got out of the car after parking it,

"Ahhh. Fresh air!" She took in a deep breath and stretched.

"...I-i'm surprised no one's here." Stephen said nervously as he got out of the car, carrying a small container in his hands.

Kaitlyn shrugged.

"It's the Underground City. Not many people know it, what do you expect?" She leaned her arms on the car door as he slowly slipped out of his seat.

The three of them walked inside the building and up the stairs.

Kaitlyn knocked on the door again, but normally this time.

"Hmmm, wonder who it is." Astro said sarcastically.

He made his way to the door and looked into a small hole to see who it was.

"Oh oh, haha." Astro opened the door a little.

"Don't worry, I got this, just knock again, okay?" Astro whispered to Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn looked confused for a moment but then nodded after she understood what he meant.

Astro closed the door.  
>After a few seconds, Kaitlyn knocked again.<p>

"Uh… Atom? Can you go get the door?" Astro called out.

"But you're in the kitchen." Atom replied as he walked out of the hallway.

"Yeah, but um.. my hands are full, so can you get it for me?"

Atom sighed and made his way to the door.

He opened the door.

"Yes?" Atom looked up at Kaitlyn.

"Hey Atom. I have a visitor for you." She grinned.

"You do?" Atom tilted his head.

"Yeah!" She reached over and pulled Stephen over to the door.

"It's Stephen!"

Atom gasped and took a step back for a moment.

"STEPHEN!" Atom ran up to him for a hug.

"I baked cookies." Stephen began.

"Y-you did?"

"Well I think I did a decent job at it."

Atom chuckled.

"Oh, do you guys wanna come inside?" Atom offered.

Kaitlyn and Emily nodded.

Atom broke off the hug and took Stephen by the hand, walking inside the apartment. 

The girls followed them in.

Stephen dropped the container off when he and Atom passed by the counter.

"I think we did good." Emily looked over at Kaitlyn and smiled.

"Yeah." She nodded and smiled softly.

"Should we stay?"

"Well, we are his ride… so…. unless you just wanna go check out the city a little and come back?"

"Neh, why don't we just watch a little TV here."

"Yeah sounds good. I'll go see if they have any snacks they wouldn't mind me taking. Hehe." Kaitlyn snuck away to the kitchen.

Astro pulled out an energy drink from the fridge and opened it.

"Mmmm, can't wait till Friday!"

"Uh…. can I get a snack?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Whatever, your not gonna find anything anyways, all we have is popcorn…" Astro said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Yes!" Kaitlyn whispered to herself.

Atom walked out of the hallway, grabbed the container and went back to his room. 

"Mmm, cookies!" Atom said as he walked inside his room.

"I did my best." Stephen replied.

"Want?" Atom offered.

"Do you know how much sugar is in those cookies?"

Atom broke off half a cookie and stuffed it in Stephen's mouth.((omg this is too adorable for me, can someone plz help me xD ~Emily))

"Pfft, sugar…" Atom said before putting the other half in his mouth.

After a few minutes, the microwave beeped and the light inside turned off.

"POPCORNNNNNNN" Kaitlyn bellowed as she reached into it and pulled out the bag of freshly popped kernels.

"Pop pop pop pop POPCORNNNN!"

She poured the bag into a bowl.

"Senpai, you need help."

"POPPPPPPCOOOOOORRRRRRnnnnnnnnnn!" She sung as she plopped onto the couch with the bowl in her arms.

"Pfft, you remind me of my grandma….."

"I ain't no grandma. I'm a hipster." Kaitlyn shoved a handful of the popcorn into her mouth.

"Yeah, but my grandma _loves _popcorn, she says it's her fave food."

"Well I…." *swallow* "I prefer other things. But he said all they had was popcorn, so imma gonna make the most out of it!" She held her index finger high in the air.

"Sure….." Emily chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

((Best. Scene. EVER. ~kate))

A few hours passed, Atom and Stephen walked out of the hallway and into the living room where Emily and Kaitlyn were still watching TV.

"Oh hey you guys!" Kaitlyn waved to them. 

"Hehe, whatcha' guys watching?" Atom asked, sitting down on the carpet.

"The Tonma's." Emily replied.

"ooh interesting."

"It's hilarious." Kaitlyn chuckled.

Stephen sat down next to Atom.

_"And so for today's vlog-"_

_"Astor it's time for dinner!"_

_"Ugh!"  
><em>  
>Everyone laughed.<p>

"They seem oddly like some people that I know…." Kaitlyn wiped a tear away from her eye after laughing.

"Hmmm now that I think about it, doesn't that sound a lot like Astro?" Atom asked.

"Yeah….. And that dad looks a lot like Tenma… And that mom reminds me of Cindy."

"You don't think they turned Astro into a TV show, do you?"

"Pft. Naw. Why would someone do that?!"

"Because Astro is famous."

"Yeah. But this isn't anything like his actual life…." ((not _yet_ heheheheheheeheh ~kate))

"Doesn't matter, they just use Astro as a base and a bunch of ugly fat idiots make a storyline out of him, they make huge money and we all look like retards."

"Hmmm. Nah. This has to be based off of someone else. It's probably a coincidence that kid is like Astro. Maybe they just wanted to find someone like him 'cause he's famous like you say."

"Whatever you say..."

Kaitlyn looked down at her phone.

"We should get going. It's a long drive back."

"Yeah." Emily got up from the couch.

"Come on, Stephen."

"Aw y-your leaving?" Atom sounded disappointed.

Stephen shrugged.

"Yeah." 

Atom sighed.

He reached over for a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too."

Atom broke off the hug to give Stephen a kiss.

Kaitlyn, Emily, and Stephen all got into the car.

"Wow, time goes by really fast!"

"I'd say!... You know I think I ate a little too much popcorn…." Kaitlyn said as her stomach made a weird noise.

Emily chuckled.

Soon, they arrived at Stephen's house.

"Bye!" He waved goodbye to Emily and Kaitlyn.

"Goodbye!" They waved back.

"So how about we go over to Tawashi's while we're still here in Metro City to go talk about the whole Kenny drama?"

"Sounds good to me." Kaitlyn drove away and towards the Police Department

Emily and Kaitlyn got out of the car and walked into the large building.

"Hello. You two haven't been here for a while. Here to see ol' Tawashi?" A lady at the front desk greeted them.

"Yes, and we have something big to discuss."

"Like MOY GRANDE." Kaitlyn held her arms out wide.

Emily laughed super hard.

"Hehe. Well lucky for you he isn't busy right now. Go right on in." The lady giggled.

The two girls smiled and made their way to Tawashi's office.

Kaitlyn knocked lightly on the door,

She heard snoring from the other side of the door.

"Figures…." She rolled her eyes as she knocked louder.

"Who… wah? Oh. Come in! come in!"

The girls both chuckled and walked inside.

"Oh. Look who it is! I haven't seen you two in a while!" 

"Yes, and we have something _big _to discuss. Like macho big, like Milky Way sized big!"

"Ok, Emi, we get it." Kaitlyn giggled.

"If that twerp went missing again, I'm not helping."

"No. No. It's not that."

"But it still has to do with Astro doesn't it?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"Uh bup. Nope. Not doing it."

"Would it make it sound better if I told you there was someone doing some illegal things without a LICENSE."

"Hmmm. Keep talking."

"It's about Dr. Kenny, the former scientist in the Ministry, apparently he moved to the Underground City and works in his apartment on robots, and we believe Astro is gonna be the next robot he's gonna work on." Emily said.

"We have some evidence too!"

"According to what I hear, Astro is going in to get fixed next Friday in the morning, we're not sure what or why he's getting fixed, but I think we should stop this before it gets out of hand and we're all doomed for life."

"Hmmm. Let me see this 'evidence'."

Kaitlyn handed him her phone with pictures of the papers.

"And here's the real paper. The other one I could only get a picture of, though." She also handed him the notes.

He looked through them.

"I don't know… this isn't that big of an emergency and this isn't that much evidence. You can't prove he's actually doing the work with this." 

"But of we don't stop Kenny, it'll be doom for all of us, if he messes up Astro, Astro could mess _us_ up!"

"Sorry girls, but I don't know how long it'll take to investigate and get all of this sorted out. It could take a few weeks, even months."

"I see…." Kaitlyn took her phone back.

"If it becomes an emergency, then call me and I'll see if I can do anything about it immediately, but right now he seems to be posing no serious threat."

The two girls nodded.

Next Friday came around faster than most of the characters could imagine! Astro was the first to get up in the morning.

"I should head out in an hour." He said to himself, pulling a drink out from the fridge.

"Good luck, you're gonna need it." Brianna said to Astro, leaning her head on a wall.

Astro chuckled and walked up to her to give her a peck on the lips.

An hour had passed and Astro was already out the door and making his way downstairs.

Dr. Kenny was setting things up in his lab, waiting for Astro to knock on the door so he could answer and begin.

"Nothing like a little Christmas music to start off the morning!" Kenny said, putting a folder down, dancing a little. ((Lol oh Kenny ~Emily))

"So how far are we Kait?" Emily asked.

"A few minutes." She replied.

"Good, we need to hurry up and get there before Astro does."

"So how's the dork doing back there?" Kaitlyn looked back at the back seat through the rearview mirror.

"I'm good actually. No… I'm great!" Tenma looked up.

"I wonder what's got the Ten-man so happy."

Emily shrugged.

"Probably 'cause he doesn't have to worry about helping Cindy today."

"Hmm. Yeah. probably"

Astro made his way to Kenny's door, he knocked loudly.

"Wha?" Kenny turned around.

"Ooh, must be Astro!" Kenny made his way out of his lab to the front door.

"Astro you made it!" Kenny greeted.

"Yeah I uh- why do I hear Deck The Halls?"

"Oh uh, don't mind that, I tend to listen to Christmas music while i'm working."

"O...kay?"

"Come, come, I have everything prepared for you!"

Astro and Kenny walked inside and into Kenny's lab.

"We're here!" Kaitlyn announced to the group. 

"Do you guys see Astro?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Well that's great…. Well he's probably at Kenny's by now anyways."

"Just have a seat over there."

Astro walked over to the same place he went not too long ago in the Spring.

Kenny turned down the music.

"Should we go up there now, or wait it out?"

"Yeah we should get going." Kaitlyn turned off the car.

"Lie down."

Astro leaned a little back.

"Wait, I'm missing something, i'll be right back."

Everyone got out of the car and started making their way to Kenny's apartment.

Astro stared at the ceiling, waiting for Kenny to come back.

"Here, I got what I needed."

Kenny walked up to Astro and did the same thing he had done before to put Astro to sleep.

"You know I can just put myself to sleep right?"

"I know, but this actually does more than put robots to sleep, gives me better control when i'm working on them." Kenny replied.

"W-whatever…." Astro closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Kenny reached over to grab something.

_**BANG! BANG!**_

Kenny dropped the tool in his hand.

He turned around, slightly scared.

"KENNY OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

Kenny ignored them, picked up the tool and began to start working on Astro.

"HEY TURD FACE. HE SAID OPEN THE DOOR." A strangely familiar voice yelled.

"Everyone stand back." Kaitlyn said.

She ran to the door and busted it down.

"I don't see him Kait, do you think he left?" Emily asked.

"No. He's probably in the lab. I know where it is." She caught her balance.

"I don't see a lab here?"

"It's down the hall. Everyone follow me, but Emi, stay back here until I call you in, k?" 

"O-okay, I guess I can do that." 

They all followed close behind Kaitlyn

"He's in here…." Kaitlyn stopped at a door and whispered.

Kenny kept singing along with the christmas music as he fiddled with a mouse and a few keys on a keyboard.

"Geez, Guy needs singing lessons…. Well, let's go." Kaitlyn slowly turned the door knob.

The door was unlocked so she slowly pushed the door open.

"Dr… uh whatever-your-first-name-is Kenny! You're under arrest!" She bellowed out as she walked into the room.

"Wait.. I'm supposed to say that…." Tawashi butted in.

Kenny stood up and pulled a gun out from his coat and pointed it straight out at the group.

"Ok. Wow. Seriously. You know this isn't the first time someone pointed a gun at me….. Wow. That sounded better in my head….." Kaitlyn looked at him.

Kenny took a step back.

"What? You scared?" She teased, putting her hands on her hips.

Kenny sighed.

"I can't do this anymore."

"Yeah you shouldn't."

"I know I shouldn't." Kenny took another step back, pressing his heel down on something.

"Well, you can think about what you've done in jail."

Kenny dropped the gun and put his hands in the air.

"Hmm. This is too easy." Kaitlyn took a step forward.

Astro tossed and turned for a moment and finally came to a stop once he got comfortable.

"Huh?" She looked over at him.

"I just wanted to fix the poor kid's soul before he killed himself."

"Well, If you had a friggin LICENSE then you could!"

"Then i'll guess you'll enjoy watching the poor kid die…."

"WHAT?!" Everyone went pale.

"What did you do to him, you freak?!" Kaitlyn ran up to Kenny and held him down by the collar of his shirt.

"You wanna sabotage my plan? Be my guest." 

Kenny cleared his voice.

"I think i'm done here, you can take me away now."

Kaitlyn swung him over to Tawashi. 

"You're a jerk." He put him in handcuffs.

Tenma pushed through the small crowd of people and caught his balance, ending up standing next to Kaitlyn.

"Hey." She said casually to him.

"Hey." He said back, scratching his head.

"What do you think he did to him?" She looked at Astro.

"I don't know… I'm just scared I may not be able to reverse it."

"But I'll give it a try." He walked over to the computer.

Astro moved his head around again.

"Ah, what's he doing?" Kaitlyn turned her head around and looked at Tenma.

"His body must be responding to whatever Kenny did to him."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It depends…." He looked back

Astro moved around again.

"Yeah… That's bad." 

"Well? Are you gonna do anything about it!?"

"I'm trying!" He typed a few things into the computer. 

Nothing happened.

Tenma tried typing in a few more things, but nothing seemed to be working.

"Come on!" Kaitlyn started to get antsy.

"You know what, you're just as bad as Cindy." Tenma looked back at Kaitlyn again.

"Excuse you!"

"I'm trying, ok?! I can't go any faster and I have no idea what he did."

"Let me see." She walked up to him.

"What do you mean? You don't know anything about this."

"Well what else am I supposed to do?"

"Ugggh!" Tenma walked over to where Tawashi and Kenny were.

Kenny had a strange smirk on his face.

"Tell me what you did!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I don't seem to remember, it's a quite complicated process, you know…"

"What do you mean you can't remember?! You must have taken notes… or… or something!"

"Nope, this is my first time doing this procedure."

"Ahh! You little sh-... Ugh. I guess you're no help at all here….." Tenma walked away.

"It's all about security, you put one on Astro so no one could change his programming, and I have mine."

Tenma's head perked up for a second.

"Hmmm…. No… It couldn't… No… maybe?" He thought out loud.

"I don't need him anymore, you can take him away." Tenma said to Tawashi and his squad.

"Ok. See ya, Tenma." They walked away and out of the building.

"This is just too disorganized… I…." Tenma sighed, sitting down in a nearby office chair.

"Hey Tenma. Maybe you should just calm down for a second and eliminate the smaller possibilities. I'm sure you have a giant list jumbling through that head of yours right now. You gotta get rid of some choices and make it shorter." Kaitlyn walked up to him.

"You're right….." He sighed again and began writing down some things on a piece of paper.

"I…. I think I got it!" He typed some things into the computer.

Emily walked into the lab.

"Woah, for an apartment, this is a HUGE lab!"

"Hey, Em." Kaitlyn looked over at her.

"So did you guys figure out the dilemma?" Emily asked.

"I think. Tenma's trying to fix it."

After typing in a few things, something appeared on the screen.

"Ah. What's this?"

"Hmm.." Emily walked over to Tenma.

"Seems like Kenny put a code to stop ya!"

"Damn…. What kind of version is this? I barely understand how to use it."

"I dunno." Emily shrugged.

"Have any guesses on what the code could be?"

"I dunno, maybe ''I really should get a license'?" Kaitlyn teased.

Emily couldn't help but chuckle.

Astro moved around again.

"Ah…. Come on Ten. You're smarter than anyone I know. I'm sure you can do it."

"Thanks Kaitlyn. I'll give it my best." 

"Hmm. It's gotta be something complicated. He would never make it easy." Kaitlyn paced around the lab.

"Does it have a limit thing? or can you try as many times as possible?"

"I'm not sure…." Tenma said, putting in random letters.

"Not that either..."

"Hmmm how about, nicknames?"

"Like what? Ken-butt? Turd face? That's what I call him."

"I dunno, that would be a complex password since no one really knows what nicknames he has."

"What about something like 'Dr. Kenny is awesome' or something nerdy and stupid like that."

"I guess, try that."

"I doubt it'll work." Tenma looked back at Emily and Kaitlyn as he mindlessly typed in anything he could think of.

"Or what about, Dr. Kenny the Great! Try that one!"

Tenma typed it in.

"Woah! That worked!" He sat back in the chair.

"Pfft, told you I was smart…."

Kaitlyn chuckled.

"I'd say that was more of a good guess, but sure."

Emily smiled. 

Tenma pressed a few more keys.

"That should be it…."

Astro slowly opened his eyes.

"K-Kenny, d-did you finish? Is everything okay?"

"Uh. Kenny's gone, Astro." Kaitlyn turned around and looked at Astro.

"Kaitlyn? What are you doing here?!" Astro rubbed his eye and say up.

"Yeah. That's a long story….. Actually not that long but I'm just too lazy to tell it."

"Am I even still in the lab, or did you bastards take me somewhere else?"

"No, you're still here."

Astro could finally open his eyes fully again, he looked over at Tenma.

"What are _you _doing here?" Astro sounded a bit annoyed.

"I just saved your sorry ass." Tenma got up and walked towards him.

"Maybe i'd rather die than let you save my sorry, lazy, beat up ass." Astro folded his arms.

"Well, I won't let that happen." He smiled.

"Of course you will because i'll catch you by surprise." Astro muttered.

"I could fall into a river and float off to Canada, or I could set myself on fire, or maybe I could even fall in a ditch and go no where."

He rolled his eyes.

"Not while I'm still alive."

Astro looked up at Tenma with tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" His expression softened.

Astro got up and stormed out of the lab.

Tenma sighed again.

"Come on you two, let's get out of this mad house." He looked back at Kaitlyn and Emily.

"We're ready!" They both said in unison.

They followed him out of the door, the christmas music ominously echoing through the hallways.

Astro was sitting on the couch trying his best to shut the world away and ignore everyone.

Tenma and Emily continued walking, but Kaitlyn stopped before getting to the door,

"Are you coming, Kaitlyn?" Tenma looked back.

"Y-yeah. I'll be out in a minute."

She looked over at Astro and slowly sat down next to him on the couch.

"Leave me alone." Astro muttered.

"I told you not to go…."

"Shut up, It's none of your business to begin with."

"I'm only trying to look out for you."

"I don't need you to look out for me, just leave, leave me alone."

"... No…."

"JUST GO!"

"Geez, can you be anymore insensitive?"

Astro shook his head.

"Do you want people to care or not?"

"I want people to watch me die is that possible?"

"Nobody wants you to die."

"Of course because they're assholes, what do you expect?"

"No. Because they care about you. Don't you understand that?" 

"No." 

She sighed.

"If you wanna see how much people care, you're gonna have to start caring about yourself."

Astro chuckled.

"Like I said, they're assholes."

"They're not. You're the real asshole."

"Thanks."

"Sorry, but it's true."

"Then I guess that's a _no_?" 

Kaitlyn shrugged.

"Because i'd love to have them see me crash and burn, i'd love to see them laughing, and the ones that care, i'd love to see them try and save me…"

"...And fail."

She buried her head into her hands.

"Go on, go to your hole and weep about it to your auntie, no sense in being here anymore."

"You're such an idiot!"

"Thank you, have a nice day."

She started sobbing.

"Kaitlyn come on, we have to get going." Emily said, peeking through the front door.

"O-ok…." Her response was muffled by her hands over her face

Astro folded his arms.

"You need a ride home?"

Astro shook his head.

"I think i'm gonna stay here for a while."

"Someday, something gonna knock some sense into you and you'll realize how insolent and moronic you're being right now." Kaitlyn said softly as she got up.

"And you'll still be a bitch, so it all works out, right?"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes and a hurt look on her face, then she stormed out.

"What was that all about?" Emily asked, confused.

"Nothing." Astro looked away.

Emily shrugged.

Kaitlyn walked out of the building with her head down.

Tenma was leaning on the car.

"What's wrong, you look like Reno dumped you all over again?"

She walked up to him.

"It's nothing…. Do you think you can drive us home, I'm not feeling too good." She held her keys out.

"Yeah, but are you sure you're ok?" He put his hands on her shoulders after taking the keys.

"Yes. I just need to calm down a little bit."

"I feel bad for Astro, all alone there." Emily looked behind her.

"If he's going to act the way he is, then he deserves it." Kaitlyn angrily walked to the other side of the car and got in the back.

"But it's not his fault, he's just trying to stay alive."

"What he needs is love and moral support, and from what i'm seeing, he isn't getting any…"

"He wants to die! He doesn't give a shit about what other people think! They try giving him love, but he thinks it's just them trying to annoy him and getting in the way of him killing himself!" Kaitlyn said through the window.

Emily sighed.

"_Sorry_ for bringing up the topic!"

"It's not your fault Emily…." She looked away.

"I know." Emily got in the car.

Kaitlyn leaned her head on the back of the seat and gazed out the window as the vibrating car slowly made her doze off.

Astro was still sitting on the couch, he looked around the waiting room.

"I should be getting back."

"Should've said yes to the ride home." Astro folded his arms.

Astro couldn't help but sniffle as he sobbed.

"I-I just want this to end!"

"WHY WON'T THIS JUST END?!"

Astro got up and stormed out of the apartment.

Tears were still streaming down his face as Astro made his way out of the building.

Tenma had stopped at a light. He was tapping on the steering wheel, the Christmas music still stuck in his head.

Astro was still running and happened to see a dark colored car as he passed by. 

Tenma looked over.

"Astro?" 

"Huh?" Emily looked up from her phone.

"I just saw Astro running past us. I'll go pull up to him."

The light turned green and Tenma drove towards Astro.

"Astro!" He yelled through the window.

Astro ignored the person calling him and wiped off the tears from his face.

"ASTRO! Stop! Please!"

Astro stopped and tried catching his breath.

Tenma pulled up next to him.

More tears streamed down his face.

Astro felt like breaking down and collapsing.

Tenma got out of the car and stood next to Astro.

"Hey. Calm down, now." He said gently.

Astro sighed.

"Come on. I'll drive you home."

Astro shook his head.

"I think I can take myself." Astro began to slowly walk away.

"Astro. In the car. Now."

"Why? What's the point anymore? Hmm?"

"The point is I'm your father and I care about you and I'm going to drive you home."

Astro sighed.

"Not in my mind."

"I'm not going to allow you to walk home by yourself. Now please just get in the car."

Astro rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

Astro slowly made his way to the car and got inside.

He put his seatbelt on and folded his arms.

"Now really, was that so hard?" Tenma got back in and looked back at him.

"You don't understand." Astro muttered.

"I understand plenty. Now stop being such a baby."

"I'm not a baby, you're lucky you're my dad."

He rolled his eyes and continued driving.

Astro looked next to him.

He saw Kaitlyn half asleep looking out the window with her arms folded.

The sun brightly lit up her face as it shined through the window.

He noticed a few tears still slowly dripping down her cheek.

Astro looked back out the window.

Tenma stopped at Astro's apartment building.

Astro's head was forcefully leaning against the window.

"Do I really have to go home, can you just take me somewhere else?"

"Where would you wanna go?" Tenma looked back at him.

"Hell." Astro rubbed his head. 

"That's not funny Astro."

"I didn't say I was being funny, was I?"

Astro sighed.

"Never mind." Astro unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car.

"Bye, Astro."

Astro stormed away.

Tenma sighed,

"That boy…."

"Is there anything you can do about it?"

"I don't think so,"

Emily sighed.

Tenma continued driving until he arrived at his house.

"Would you two like to come in and relax? We've all had quite a day."

"I guess." Emily said, looking back at Kaitlyn.

She nodded and slowly got out of the car.

Emily got out of the car as well.

Tenma unlocked the front door and let the two girls in.

Cindy walked out of the kitchen, ready to happily greet whoever had come in, knowing it was going to be her fiance.

Her pace gradually slowed as she walked into the living room.

"What's with the gloomy faces?" She looked at the three dissapointed looking faces that entered the room.

"Nothing.. Some of us just had a rough day." He motioned his eyes towards Kaitlyn then back at Cindy.

Kaitlyn sat down on the couch, bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her head on her arms. Emily sat on the other side of the couch and sighed,

"What's wrong you guys?" Cindy sat in between them.

"Eh." Emily shrugged.

Kaitlyn only responded with a short sniffle.

"Hey. You know what always makes me feel a thousand times better?" Cindy leaned towards her and whispered softly.

Kaitlyn looked up at her and shook her head,

"I'll be right back." Cindy got off the couch and strolled back into the kitchen

She came back a few moments later with a mug in her hand.

"A little tea always lifts my spirits. You're lucky I was making some for myself right now." She smiled at Kaitlyn as she handed her the steaming cup of tea.

She looked up at her again and smiled as she took the cup.

"Thank you."

Astro walked through the door of his apartment, Brianna was sitting on the couch, looking at the TV, but she slowly moved her view over to Astro, who didn't seem too happy.

"Pookie face?" Brianna tilted her head.

Astro sniffled.

Brianna got up from the couch and walked up to him.

Astro sighed, Brianna put her arms around him for a hug.

Astro eased a little.

"Umm, i'm guessing it didn't go too well?"

Astro rolled his eyes.

"I don't even know what the hell went on, first i'm there and everything is going great, next thing I know I wake up, Kennys not there and all I see is Tenma and the idiots." ((excuse you…. ~kate))

Brianna sighed.

"Well it was worth a try."

Astro broke off the hug and sat down on the couch.

Brianna sat down next to him.

"Well, I actually wanted to talk about something else." Brianna said in a sweet voice.

"Like what?" Astro looked at her.

"Well, I know you want to go back to Metro City…"

"And?"

"Well…. maybe we don't _have_ to go, we could just stay here, we're much happier here anyways, and think, school starts in like two months, and i'm sure you don't want to leave your friends behind…."

"Hmmm… you have a point."

"And don't you enjoy being here, the whole point of you coming here was to start over, you going back would mean your going _against_ your purpose."

Astro slowly nodded.

"But.. what if…."

"You said it yourself."

Astro looked away.

"You want people to see you die, to see your pain and see the bull shit you have to put up with, better get yourself in gear."

Astro chuckled.

A few weeks full of more wedding planning and silly antics passed by sooner than expected and the big day was right around the corner. 

It was the night before the wedding and Kaitlyn was sitting on her bed, her pajamas on and a blanket over her shoulders.

"You haven't slept over at my place in a while." She looked over at Emily who was sitting in a chair.

"Because I have my own house to sleep in." Emily replied.

"Yeah. But I'm always staying over at your place. Well not _always_. But you get the point."

"That makes me curious because I don't understand how you put up with the people I live with…."

"I dunno. I guess I kinda got used to it." Kaitlyn shrugged.

"Eh, whatever."

"You know I still don't understand why Astro turned down the invitation to the wedding, I really thought he was gonna say yes, but I guess my inference was wrong."

"Because, my friend, Astro is an assbutt. A grade A jerkface."

"So what does that have to do with anything?"

"He wants to be this rebellious mastermind and refuse to attend his own father's wedding."

"That's what I don't get, is it because it's his _father_ that's getting married, or is it that he hates weddings in general?"

"Both probably."

"Eh, he's weird." 

"I don't know how Brianna can stand him."

"Yeah. Maybe we should stop talking about this. I think I hear Cindy coming back in."

There were some faint footsteps then the door slowly opened.

Cindy walked in with a glass of water in her hand. She sat gently on the bed next to Kaitlyn.

"You ok? You're being awfully quiet." Kaitlyn broke the awkward silence that was beginning to fill the room.

"Yes. I'm fine." She took a gulp of water.

"Mmmmm. No. Somethings up."

Cindy put her head down.

"Let me guess. You're nervous."

She nodded.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Kaitlyn gave her a reassuring smile.

"But…. I don't know. It's silly."

"But what?"

"What if he doesn't really love me the way he says he does."

"You're kidding me right?" Kaitlyn let out a nervous chuckle.

"I told you it was silly."

"It's not silly."

Cindy sighed.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone more in love than you and him. He'd do anything for you. There's really nothing to be scared about."

"I guess you're right." She smiled softly.

Kaitlyn yawned.

"Maybe we all should get to sleep now." Cindy chuckled.

Kaitlyn got up.

"You can sleep on my bed." She offered.

"No no. I'll just sleep-"

"Nope. Tomorrow is your special day! You can have my nice fluffy bed and I'll take the cold hard floor." She plopped down on a sleeping bag on the floor.

Emily got up and sat on the one next to her.

"Goodnight!" Kaitlyn turned off the lights.

The next day she awoke to some stirring in her room.

As usual, she was the last to get up. She sleepily sat up and slipped on her glasses, letting her eyes adjust to the soft light of the room made by the sun shining through her windows.

Kaitlyn yawned and looked over to see Emily sitting on the bed. Cindy was next to her and doing hermake-up.

"Look who's awake." Cindy noticed Kaitlyn.

"Hey." She rubbed her eye and yawned again.

"Mornin Kait!" Emily smiled.

"Good morning." She smiled back as she stood up and stretched,

"So, we'll be back in a few days, you can handle yourself right?"

"I guess."

Atom and Brianna were in the living room having a casual chat as Brianna was putting a few things in her bag.

Astro walked out of the living room with a bag in his hand.

"Ah, so you actually packed your own bag, i'm impressed!" Brianna chuckled.

"Pfft, I only did it because I had nothing else to do these past few hours." Astro chuckled back.

"Whatever, we should get going in a few minutes if we want to make it in time." Brianna looked at her watch.

"Then why don't we just go now?" Astro shrugged.

"Fine."

Brianna picked up her bag.

"Bye Atom, have a great time at the wedding!" Brianna waved,

"Well?" Brianna looked at astro.

"Uh, See ya!" Astro waved.

Brianna sighed and closed the door.

Atom sat down on the chair and let out a sigh.

"Are you sure we should do this, we should've at least told everyone we we're gonna be gone so they don't freak."

"Nope, that was the whole point in leaving, so I won't get the guilt trip from assholes about me not showing up."

"But then what are you gonna do when someone else gets married? You're gonna go an a vacation again?" 

"Maybe if it were someone else, i'd think differently."

"I just don't know what you have against him…"

"I don't know what I have against my life." Astro looked at Brianna.

Brianna sighed.

The two of them carried their bags out of the building.

Kaitlyn gave the ribbon one last good pull before tying the corset on the back of Cindy's dress.

"Ok. I think we're done." She said, brushing her hands off

"Can you breathe in it?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. I'm good." Cindy said after taking in a few breathes.

"I'm just so excited, the last wedding I went to was like three or four years ago!"

Kaitlyn stood on her toes and adjusted the tight bun on the back of Cindy's head, making sure every hair was in place.

"Are you sure you have everything handled, Kaitlyn?"

"Yup!" She responded.

"I've got everything under control, all you have to worry about is smiling and looking pretty. The second one should be easy to you."

"Thank you."

"You can turn around now." Kaitlyn took a step back.

Cindy turned around, her dress flowing out around the floor.

"Perfect!" Kaitlyn and Emily squealed.

She blushed.

"Well, it's almost time to go." Kaitlyn looked down at her phone after slipping on her heels and adjusting her hair. 

"Wait…. but how are we gonna get there? In your car?!" Emily looked at her.

"No. You'll see." She grabbed a few last minute things before leaving her room, the others following her.

Emily held up the back of Cindy's dress as they all made their way downstairs.

Kaitlyn opened the front door and walked down the walkway to a large limo that was parked on the side of the street. 

"Woah!" Emily looked with amazement.

Kaitlyn chuckled as she walked up to the driver, who had gotten out of the car to greet her.

She handed him a 20 dollar bill.

"Tenma told me to give this to you since he wouldn't be able to give it to you right away."

Cindy just smirked, knowing that he would set something like that up.

"Well, come on you two, get in."

Emily and Cindy exchanged looks, then got inside.

"Oh geez. I forgot something." Kaitlyn said, midway inside the limousine.

She dashed out, locked the front door, then jogged back and got into the car.

"Haha, you almost left your house door open." Emily laughed.

"I know. I know." She looked away in shame.

"Don't worry, it happens." Emily shrugged.

"You ladies ready to go?" The chauffeur looked back at them.

"Yup."

They drove off and onto the wedding.

Brianna and Astro were sitting around in the backseat of a car, constantly poking each other and laughing.

"Haha, stop!" Brianna laughed.

"No, you stop!" Astro laughed back 

Brianna folded her arms.

"um, how far are we?" Astro asked.

"We're almost there."

"Yes! I'm so exited!" Astro exclaimed.

Brianna chuckled.

Finally the trio made it to where the wedding was being held, which was a large church around the outside of the suburbs.

Emily and Kaitlyn got out of the limousine and left Cindy inside to wait until it was time for her to come out.

They walked in to see everyone getting ready and taking their seats while Tenma was standing by the door.

They saw him peek out and see the limousine sitting outside.

His heart almost skipped a beat.

"Hey." Kaitlyn smiled at him after taking her small bouquet from the florist as they were passing by, looking for the bridal party members..

"Oh. Hey." He looked back at her and smiled back

"Is Atom here yet?"

"No. We're waiting for him so we can start." He looked out the doors again.

"You know you can't see her from here."

"Yes.. I know….." He sound a tad annoyed at the obvious statement.

"Don't worry, she looks great!" Kaitlyn gave him a thumbs up and he seemed to relax.

"Oh gosh, I hope I'm not late!" Atom thought as he made his way over to the wedding in the sky.

Atom finally touched down into the ground and started moving at a fast pace on his way to the church.

"WAIITTTTTTTTT!"

Atom ran inside.

"A-am... Am I...late?" Atom said I between catching his breath.

"Oh. You're here! And no. You're right on time." Kaitlyn greeted him.

"Good, it took me forever to get over here."

"The whole party is here?" Asked a man in a long black robe as he approached Tenma.

"Yes. Everyone is here now." He responded.

"Let's get started then." The man gave the three kids a humble smile as he turned to walk away.

Tenma grinned nervously and gave them all two thumbs up and followed the minister.

They gave him thumbs up back.

"Alright everyone remember what we rehearsed?" Kaitlyn turned to Atom and Emily and a young boy around her age who walked up to them.

"Yep." They responded.

"Alright. Cindy's nephew guy or whatever your name is-"

"Christian." He interrupted her sentence.

"Yeah Christian. Sorry I forgot." Kaitlyn smiled and blushed.

He took her arm and they began walking up the aisle the moment the music started.

"Atom."

"Emily."

They both smiled at each other and repeated the same thing Kaitlyn and Christian had done.

Kaitlyn broke off and stood a few feet away from Tenma, who was standing firm and proud in his dashing black tux and the confident yet nervous look on his face.

Christian stood on the other side of him.

Emily stood next to Kaitlyn and Atom next to Christian.

The music slowly came to a stop.

The pianist looked at the minister, who gave them a nod back.

The music started again but it was a different song, a louder, more attention grabbing one that rung through the high ceiling of the church and back down to the floor..

The guests, who had all been sitting in the pews, stood up and turned to face the doors.

Dr. Elefun was waiting outside when he heard the music start. That was his cue,

He walked over to the limousine and opened the door.

"Y-You look beautiful." He said as he helped Cindy out.

"Thank you. Thank you for doing this.." She smiled gently.

"It was the least I could do." He grinned.

The two of them walked together slowly at an equal pace holding arms as they approached the doors to the church.

The doors gracefully swung open and the two continued to walk.

Kaitlyn looked over at Tenma who became flustered at the sight of Cindy. She giggled a little inside herself.

Everyone's eyes followed the bride as she and Elefun gradually made their way to the alter.

They stopped at the small elevated stage.

Tenma walked up to the two of them, taking Cindy's arm as Elefun let go, taking a few steps back.

Him and Tenma exchanged nods and the soon to be wed walked up to the minister.

There was a moment of silence after the music stopped and everyone took their seats once again.

Cindy and Tenma were holding hands and smiled from ear to ear, gazing into each others eyes.

The minister interrupted the silence and began to speak.

"We are gathered here today to share in the wondrous marriage of Dr. Umataro Tenma and Dr. Cindy Claire,"

He continued on for a bit of time, going through the usual speech, although the two didn't seem to pay much attention.

"And now, we've finally made it to the point we've all been waiting for."

"Do you, Umataro Tenma, take Cindy Claire to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Tenma responded, his eyes still locked on Cindy's.

"And do you, Cindy Claire, take Umataro Tenma to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Her eyes also staring into his.

"And now for the ring." The minister motioned to a young boy, also a nephew of Cindy's, to come over to him.

He gently grabbed the rings.

Tenma tenderly slid the gleaming ring on to Cindy's finger and she, in turn, slid the other onto his.

The minister smiled at them.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Without hesitation, Tenma quickly lifted the veil that was over Cindy's face and pulled her in close for a kiss, ignoring the bouquet that was squished between them.

After a long moment, they slowly pulled away, their gazes still interlocked.

They looked over as everyone cheered and applauded.

Looking back at each other then over at the crowd again, they made their way down the long aisle, waving as they strolled by.

When they made it out of the doors, Tenma lifted up Cindy. Her dress looked heavy but it was mostly just bulky.

"We did it." She looked at him and giggled.

"Yes. We did. Didn't we?" He stared at her before giving her another kiss.

He carried her over to the limo and they both got in and sighed with relief.

He carried her over to the limo and they both got in and sighed with relief.

The party lasted into the evening and soon it was getting dark and the lights were being turned on.

Most of the guests had left.

"Hey Kate. I saw you dancing with that Christian kid during the slow song. You guys have anything going?" Emily asked Kaitlyn.

"Ah… no…. He has a girlfriend... He said that he was just dancing with me because I was nice and we were paired up….. He wasn't really my type anyway." She looked down.

"Oh…."

Tenma and Cindy walked up to them.

"We'd like to thank you two so much for helping us." Tenma said smiling, his arm around Cindy's waist. She nodded in agreement.

"No problem." They smiled back

A few days later Atom invited everyone to Astro's apartment to give some news and a special surprise.

"Well um... Astro wanted me to gather you guys here to tell you some news, but I thought I would save that for last since I have a surprise for the newlyweds." Atom said to the group, shifting around in his chair

"I know it's in my bag here somewhere." Atom rummaged through his messenger bag.

"Ah-ha!"

Atom pulled out something from the bag, stood up and walked over to Tenma and Cindy who were sitting on the couch.

They looked at it and began to unwrap it together.

"Aw! Atom. This is so sweet. Thank you!" Cindy looked up at him.

She began flipping through the scrapbook.

"These pictures are great! You have quite a talent." Tenma said looking as Cindy continued going through it.

"Well I do wanna be a photographer when I grow up so I might as well get a head start and boost up my talent now..."

"I'm glad you like it"

Atom took a seat in his chair again.

"And now for the news from Astro."

He cleared his throat.

"If you didn't know or are unaware, Astro and Brianna left on the day of the wedding off on a vacation and they won't be back until tomorrow, so Astro asked that I recite this note to you since he is unable to do so himself

Atom pulled a sheet of notebook paper out of his bag.

_"Dear friends, citizens, acquaintances and that blonde chick."_

"Hey..." Kaitlyn folded her arms

_"If I'm not dead by the time you read this then keep reading because I have news to give you, important news, and I assure you I will refrain from swearing."_

_"And or making sexual jokes for no reason."_

_"I have decided to move along with my life."_

_"To go on an pursue something bigger than what I pursue now."_

_"Because I realize you can never hide or run from your fears..."_

_"They just come back in a different form, or kind, or way!"_

_"And after realizing what a dumb ass I am, I'm moving on, And I'm giving life a second chance."_

_"And I'm coming home"_

"And that's all he wrote."

Atom sighed and put the paper down.

"Well it's about time..." Kaitlyn muttered quietly, hoping no one would hear.

"I don't even know what this means?" Atom sounded confused.

"Simple. He's coming back to Metrocity." She said louder.

"Really?" Atom looked up with a smile.

"Well yeah. I mean what else could he possibly mean. And he was planning on doing it."

"So that means I'm going back too, right?"

"Yeah. I don't think he would leave you here."

"Well... I-I guess that's it. Astro and all of us are going back to Metro City!"

"Ooh maybe I should start packing today to I can test out those new color coded containers I got at the Containers Store!"

"I'm sorry I just REALLY love containers and organizing stuff, like don't get me started."

Everyone just looked at each other in silence.

Then they all suddenly broke out in laughter.

Atom couldn't help but laugh along with them.

THE

END

((AUTHORS NOTE: Okay wow, just WOW, this fan fiction was A-MAZING with a capital 'A' you don't understand how much I love this fan fiction and all the cute, crazy, deep, funny, dark stuff that happens in here, I think me and Kait did a good job at pouring in so much effort and heart and soul into this and we both hope you feel and were touched the same way we were ~Emily (The Author) ))

((Co-Authors Note: …. They're married. fuckin MARRIED. *faints* ~kate (the blonde chick passed out on the floor) ))

((ANOTHER NOTE: If ya want to know what happens next, check out our other fan fiction "Two Halves Of the Same Heart" starring Astro and Tenma!))


End file.
